


Tales from Overwatch

by KrisKris



Category: Borderlands, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Comedy, Dad 76, I couldn't find a more clever title, I'm hoping to commit to this multi-chapter, M/M, Rhys gets himself into more trouble, Romance, Slow Burn, as well as other headcanons, he eventually gets that cyborg ninja booty, headcanon surname for Rhys, implied background ships, interconnected dreams, more characters will be added later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 105,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious dragon appears in Rhys’ dreams, his fate is determined when he receives a little warning from an old flame. Find Overwatch. There, his adventure starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream / Cry For Help

Rhys was sitting in a room, disembodied faces were surrounding him. They resembled that of theatrical masks, smiles and frowns were about looking his way. Their voices were overlapping, making them incoherent as they became dark clouds that hovered and began moving around the room like comets. The angry masks moved in close together as they made their way to Rhys’ direction and circled him. They murmured in unison as he turned his head, the masks looking back at him. Their unpleasant stare sent shivers down his spine and watched as arms manifested themselves from the clouds--suddenly grabbing hold of him, pulling him down into the ground. They withheld their grip, slowly letting go before dissipating into nothingness and he was left to slowly descend as if he were sinking deep into an endless ocean of darkness. The light from above guided him as he landed on his feet before disappearing. He was in an entirely new area, the darkness no longer suffocated him and turned to dim light. The atmosphere around him was almost abstract, surreal. It was a blank canvas, the ground beneath him was rising up into the sky in small fragments; it was as if time itself had stopped.

Rhys reached up to touch the debris, pushing it further. He brushed it aside before facing forward. A familiar figure loomed ahead, its back facing him. The figure was rail thin and wore a black helmet. The brunet felt his chest tighten and his heart stop. It was a silhouette that he knew so well and loved so much. He walked forward and after a few steps, he started to run. Without hesitation, he continued to sprint towards the figure and tried to call out their name but his voice wouldn't allow him. He tried to scream, cry out to them but whatever he did, his vocals faltered. He saw the figure turn their head slightly but as soon as he reached the familiar figure, black smoke rose from the ground. Startled, he jumped back as the apparition transformed into a full being that stood before him. He looked at the mask that resembled a skull.

With a thin hand, the shadow reached up and removed the mask, revealing itself of a woman with oddly colored skin. She bore a sadistic smile, baring her fangs as she laughed maniacally in his face before reaching out to grab his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and turned away from her. It only took him a few seconds to realize that nothing had happened. He turned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing that the mysterious woman had vanished and in her place was a neon-green dragon that gazed at him. He stared back at the dragon and hesitantly held out his hand to touch it. The sight of it was unbelievable! It was beautiful with the way it glowed brightly. As he was about to touch its scales, it turned into a metal hand that held his own. The dragon turned into a human-like shape but before Rhys could look up, he woke.

 _It was the same dream again…_ he thought to himself as he sat up in his bed.

He looked at the time: **4:50AM**.

Lately, he had recurring dreams starting and ending the same with at least one thing being different. It usually had the following: masks, darkness, Zer0, who always had their back turned, the laughing woman, a neon-green dragon and a mysterious robot being whose identity he could never fathom because he woke up each time. Just what did it all mean? And why did it keep bringing up Zer0 like that? It didn't make sense. At that point, he could no longer go back to sleep.

He sighed, getting up from bed and stepping out of his room. Lately, his dreams had made him restless during the night and tired throughout the day. The last time he lacked sleep, he was at work, passed out on his desk. They figured it was a health issue and the counselor recommended he take a week off to rest but that was several months ago. He went to sleep but the dreams were more frequent as time went on. It used to just be him trying to reach Zer0 from the other end with little to no success until the laughing woman appeared, followed by the neon-green dragon. Again, what did it all mean? It was hopeless trying to think about it when his mind was elsewhere. He was envious of all the people who were still asleep at this hour, if only his abstract dreams would allow him.

He made his way into his work lab, in other words, the living room. There were scraps and unfinished work lying around. However, it wasn't exactly a hurricane. It was more organized and clean with the occasional junk pile that was at least a foot tall. He sat down at his desk, sinking into his seat. He took a breath to calm down, trying to rid himself of the oddities his brain was constantly taunting him with every night without fail.

He rebooted his computer and began surfing the web. It was an unusual thing to do in the middle of the night. Normally, one would go for a walk but trivial things like that didn't interest him in the slightest. It was a guilty pleasure that he couldn't steer away from. He simply looked at the news and the occasional cat videos, most of the news was about Talon which made him feel bitterness and guilt all at once. He just felt uneasy. He switched tabs and decided to check his emails. They were mainly promotions, useless spam, and messages from old friends from college. He kept in touch with a few of them and responded back. It had been at least a month since he last received these, he hoped they assumed he was too busy to reply. He was just at the last email until a pop-up appeared on the screen.

 _I thought I disabled these?_ He thought in annoyance as he closed it then continued with the email. It popped up again after two minutes before Rhys closed it again. He shook his head and finished his reply before it popped up once again. He threw his arms up in confusion.

“Why?” he muttered to himself as he closed it. As soon as he hit send, it showed up again! He closed it again before he checked the settings when lo and behold, the pop-up block appeared on but why did this keep showing up? It showed up again as he was looking up answers for this error.

“Oh, come on!”

It was like he wasn't able to do anything unless the pop-up was there. Each time he closed it, it would appear seconds later, it became more frequent until he could no longer close it. He groaned when the obnoxious beep of refusal wouldn't allow him to tap the “X” in the upper-right corner of the tab. All that was left was to press “okay".

But what if it's a virus? He didn't want to push it. It could very well just be a hacker trying to destroy his computer and take any personal data he might have that’s floating around in his hard drive. He didn't have much of a choice since closing it wasn't the solution; pressured with the only option to begrudgingly accept the pop-up. “Ugh, God, why…” he rubbed his face irritatingly and after a few minutes of self-debating, he surrendered. “Alright, fine. If it'll get you to shut up and get off my computer.” He pressed “okay” but it refused him entry with a bold, “ **YOU ARE NOT CONNECTED TO A DEVICE** ”.

Rhys stared at the screen for the longest time with a tight frown on his lip. “Are you shitting me right now?” he asked the monitor. “First, you ask me to do this, now you give me a middle finger and tell me to connect to something.” he scowled and reached for the cord on his computer and plugged it into his temple before pushing “okay" once again.

“I swear if you make me connect to something else I am gonna…” he trailed off as it started to buffer and downloaded itself into his head without warning. “Wait, what, no! What are you doing? Stop!” He hastily began to type on his keyboard, then smashed any key to get it to cancel but nothing seemed to work. He looked at the file downloading and attempted to pull the cord to disrupt the process but his fingers felt a painful static when came in contact with the jack before suddenly jerking his fingers away. “Ah, shit!”

He ran his hands through his chestnut hair and stared at the screen as the last percentage completed its download before disappearing. He didn't move, he didn't blink and he sure as hell didn't breathe as his eyes were fixated on the screen. It had been a full moment of silence until another pop-up appeared, breaking his trance. The message was phrased in the form of a haiku, the message was anonymous but he knew who sent it. He gulped, his whole body trembling as he read their last words. Tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to take in every word without breaking down crying. “Zer0…?”

_Please find Overwatch._

_They know. It's too late for me._

_I love you so much._

=============================

 

Satya was in her workshop when she received a call from an unknown line. She felt skeptical about how someone knew her number all the way from Overwatch. At first, she didn't want to answer it and just let it be but they would grow suspicious if she were to ignore it. She looked to Torbjörn and Junkrat who were too preoccupied working on something together. It was probably more explosives on the madman’s behalf, much to Satya’s dismay.

She looked at the phone and hesitantly answered. She didn't get to speak as a voice greeted her in a low tone that was almost a whisper. “Satya? It's me.”

“Who?” She glanced at the two who were still working on a little project. “How do you know who I am? Where did you get this number?”

“Satya, it's Rhys,” The voice on the other line said, almost urgently. “Listen, I don't have much time. There's something I gotta tell you but I can't explain it here. We need to meet up in person. Do you have some time?”

She jumped when something hit the floor with a loud bang and glanced at the other two before turning away. “Yes,” she replied. “Tell me when and where.” She nodded as Rhys gave her directions to their meeting place before she stood up from her seat and stepped out the room. “I’ll be right there.”

“Oh, good. Thank you. I’ll see you then.”

 

Satya was waiting at their meeting place and took a good look around. She hadn't been out like this in a while, it was pleasant just to get away from the base to get some fresh air. She was clad in workout clothes as to not stand out so much. She was wearing black leggings, a light blue track hoodie with a white tank top and blue and white running sneakers. Her raven hair tied back into a high ponytail. She had just arrived and sat down on a nearby bench waiting for Rhys. After what could have been five or ten minutes, the brunet finally arrives. He was wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and a cap that concealed his face. He walked over and sat on the bench next to her.

“Hey,” he said timidly as he sat down, his eyes staring down as he handed her a cup of coffee. “I hope you didn't wait too long.”

“It's alright, I just got here myself.” she lied. She was waiting for at least ten minutes or so but she felt he had something to do.

“Sorry about that.” he glanced down at his coffee and the two sat in silence until Satya broke the ice.

“So why did you call me out here?” she wondered. “It's unusual for you to sound so urgent to hang out but feel the need to hide.”

Rhys looked around, behind Satya and himself before looking under the very bench they sat. He seemed almost too paranoid for Satya’s liking.

“Rhys?” she raised a brow as her eyes followed his every move. What did he have to hide?

“Okay. The reason I came out here today was because there's something you need to know.” He explained the situation from what he could manage to tell her without losing his psyche. Just remembering those last words from his lover through the computer screen tore him up inside. What were their last thoughts as they desperately sent him those pop-ups and those files? What were they thinking? Why him and not send it straight to Overwatch where someone could help them? Why? Questions filled his mind as he vividly remembered the scenario in his head over and over. He was honest and told her everything. The fact that he knew someone from Talon, who sent all this information that he didn't ask for and all that info was now stored in his hazel iris.

Satya sat in silence as she took in his words, trying to understand what this all meant. She didn't understand it either. Why didn't Zer0 just tell Overwatch instead of putting Rhys through all this trouble? She sighed and rubbed her temple. She was eager to help an old friend, but this was unbelievable. She took a long sip of her coffee before turning to him. “I will help you. It's the best I can do. I can talk to the others back at Overwatch and you'll be under their protection for the time being,” she explained as she stood. “I’ll go back home with so you can get your things.”

“Hey, Satya,” Rhys said as he got to his feet. “I just wanted to say, thanks. For doing all this for me. Sorry, we couldn't meet in different circumstances.”

“It's alright, Rhys,” she smiled. “We are friends, after all. It's just nice to see you again after so long.”

 

They eventually reached Rhys’ place but he couldn't help but have a very ominous feeling as they got closer to his front door. The two stopped in their tracks as the door was on the floor, kicked off its hinges. Anxiety rose up inside him as he slowly made his way inside, Satya standing beside him. It wasn't a good idea to be in here as the intruder may still be inside but Rhys was more worried about his robots than his own house. Loader Bot and Gortys were his only family, if anything were to happen to them…

“Gortys! Loader Bot!!” Rhys shouted as he rushed inside.

“Wait! Rhys!” Satya called out after him. She followed him inside to take a look around. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to continue screaming bloody murder in case their “guest" was still here. She made her way into each room. Rhys was calling out to his robots when he heard a small voice answer back. “Rhys?!” he stopped to take a look around and saw Gortys who was shaking, still slightly hiding as a ball.

“Gortys!” He picked her up and hugged her round frame. “Oh, thank god, you're okay!”

“Is she gone? Is the scary lady gone?”

“What?” Rhys paled.

Mechanical whirring and light thudding could be heard nearby while footsteps followed. Loader Bot stopped in front of Rhys. Satya met eyes with him, shaking her head. They were alone now. “We had intruders enter the vicinity but we could do nothing except hide,” Loader Bot reported. “One of them was a woman with blue skin.”

Rhys froze up in fear. A woman with blue... skin? That woman was in his dream, her laugh was bone-chilling. He could hear her so vividly, still ringing in his ears.

“She left a message on your monitor,” He continued. “You might want to check it out.”

Rhys slowly turned to Satya, his eyes filled with fear. She followed as the yellow robot led the way. The place was in shambles, everything was in disarray. All of Rhys’ belongings scattered on the floor. Most of them broken and carelessly tossed on the ground. She turned to Rhys who still looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Loader Bot reached the living room. Rhys rushed over when he saw Zer0’s helmet sitting neatly on his desk. What had become of them? He glanced at the screen and noticed an icon he had never seen before and tapped the screen. It turned into a video and a woman stood in the middle of the screen.

Satya recognized that blue skin and skin-tight suit. It was Widowmaker, her eyes were cold and dark. It left Rhys feeling unpleasant as if she were staring him down, filling him with holes from her gaze.

“ _Bonjour mon cher_ , I hope you like what we've done with the place,” Widowmaker’s voice purred in the monitor. “You have something I want, that Talon needs. You're very clever to have removed those files before my arrival. Where did you hide it?” She held up Zer0’s helmet, her finger caressing the glass. “You may have escaped my web this time, but once I find you, you'll be joining your little friend sooner than you think. But I don't think you will be so lucky next time.”

Rhys gulped.

“Consider this a warning.” She said before setting the helmet down gently on his desk. “This won't be the last you hear from me. _Au revoir_.” She flashed a smile before blowing a kiss, ending the video.

They all turned to Rhys. Gortys was still hiding as a sphere, peeking up at him.

“Should I contact the proper authorities?” asked Loader Bot.

Rhys looked at the screen. Yeah, that woman was absolutely terrifying and yeah, she would kill him if she had the chance. But he refused to let her have her way. They did something to Zer0 and he wasn't going to let Talon get away with it. Not like this.

“What do you want to do, Rhys?” Satya suggested to him. What that woman did, made her blood boil. She just wanted to contact Winston right on the spot and explain what had happened when Rhys took a step forward and plugged the computer jack into his head and began to download the video she sent him before turning to Satya. Fiery determination replaced his fearful façade as he looked the architech in the eyes.

“I’m going to Overwatch.”


	2. Judgement / Mistrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys meets the heroes of Overwatch for the first time and gains a new nickname. Shenanigans ensue. Also, some seriousness.

Athena summoned all the heroes to an urgent meeting into the conference room where Rhys, Loader Bot and Gortys waited. He couldn't believe what he said to Satya back at his home. Perhaps, he was upset and wanted to fight Widowmaker for Zer0’s downfall or it was the adrenaline that flowed throughout his body and mind at that exact moment, but now he wasn't so sure if he really said that himself. He was sure that he was making all that up.

“Did I actually say _that_?” Rhys asked himself as he waited inside the Overwatch meeting room and began pacing. He turned to Loader Bot, grabbing him by the shoulders and asked again. “Did I _really_ say that? Did I _seriously_ say that? Am I dreaming? Pinch me!”

“Uhm, you did actually.” Loader Bot said and played an audio that was Rhys’ voice.

_I’m going to Overwatch._

“LB, we talked about this." Rhys scolded. "Don't record me anymore!”

“I had to,” The robot replied. “It seemed like very important details to keep in mind.”

Rhys sighed and muttered under his breath. “A pinch would have sufficed.”

“A pinch?” Gortys piped up and rolled over to him. “Why didn't you say so! Let me--!”

“No, no!” Rhys stepped back. “I'm fine. No pinching, Gortys!”

“Okie dokie!” She shrugged. “But did you forget that I was also programmed to tickle?”

“I don't remember making that feature.”

“Well, now I have it!” She grinned, wiggling her little fingers. “Be careful or I just _miiiight_ tickle you!”

The sound of heels clicking down the hall were light, graceful yet strong with each step. Satya stepped into the room, dressed in her usual blue attire as if she was ready for the battlefield, her long, black hair flowing behind her. She looked quite stunning, Rhys had to admit. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen a woman with such determination and beauty in her stride, she would have been mistaken for Aphrodite if he hadn't known her.

“Rhys, are you doing okay?” Satya asked as she came in to check up on him.

“Nope!” he laughed, gesturing finger guns her direction trying to act as smooth as possible when internally, he was shivering in his boots. The heroes of Overwatch would be in this very room in a matter of minutes, how could he feel calm at a time like this? He would meet all his potential allies here. He was going to be hanging around them, talking to them, passing them around the halls each and every day until this living hell blows over and the blue wicked witch of the east would cease to stalk him. But who knows for how long.

She had forgotten he was like this even in college. She wondered how he managed things on his own after all these years. _I guess some things just never change._ She thought. At least he was honest. Satya couldn't help but respect his dedication despite how much of a nervous wreck he probably felt inside but his pride wouldn't let him. He was always an egoist in her eyes. He didn't know any of the members except by name and the history of Overwatch, she grew worried they wouldn't help him but she knew Winston, Tracer, and Soldier 76 would put their lives on the line to help a civilian no matter how big or small the circumstances; justice would always prevail especially when it involved Talon. Hopefully, Rhys wouldn't goof around like before. Overwatch was serious business and if he were to embarrass the both of them, she was sure to kill him.

“Hey, there's people coming!” Gortys shouted to them as she was greeted by some of the female members. “Hi!!”

Rhys was able to recognize each of them right away. He felt a bit hesitant about scanning them with his ECHO, mainly because Talon could be tracking him down and it seemed a bit odd to be scanning them like that. They were classy, strong women from what he can see.

The one in yellow with the pixie cut and clear, British accent is indeed Tracer. She was the first to acknowledge Gortys at the door and greeted her excitedly. “Hi,” she greeted back. “You're so cute!”

“Thanks! I get that a lot,” the small robot said and waved at the others. “Greetings, everyone!”

The other women that surrounded Gortys were absolutely stunning. How did Overwatch recruit such beautiful women to their establishment? The one that stood out the most was Mercy, her blond hair was tied into a side ponytail and she wore a white lab coat. The sunlight from the window outside, hit her hair just right making her seem like a holy being as if there was a halo atop her head. She knelt down to take a good look at Gortys.

“What an interesting design for a robot, so pristine yet so small. I could tell you're well taken care of,” she said, noticing how much work was put into her structure. Gortys almost looked new if it weren't for the little scratches and dents on her exterior, they seem fairly recent.

The spectacled girl next to her was bent forward as she observed the small robot as well. Rhys could take a guess that this is Mei.

The dark-skinned woman that walked through the door had a serious demeanor about her, she stood tall, the mark of Horus just above her cheek was prominent on the right side of her face. Rhys was sure this woman could kick his ass if he ever got on her bad side, he hoped to never see that day but still she was just as attractive as the rest. He felt strange, they hadn't even noticed him yet, probably because he was sitting at the far side of the room.

Oddly enough, it was the women who were the first to arrive. Satya made her way to them to make conversation. Leaving Rhys to his own devices along with LB who stood beside him and watched as the women spoke amongst themselves. He didn't mind it, though. As he watched them socialize, two other robots entered the room. This time, it was an omnic in yellow which he assumed was a monk, followed by what appears to be a cyborg, two swords displayed on his back. Rhys couldn't help but let his eyes wander along his broad shoulders and lean frame, gazing at the green lights along his body that complimented them. Every muscle was perfectly crafted, symmetrical to a tee. Those cybernetic fingers, he couldn't help but think where he had seen them before. He then looked at the green faceplate, wondering what kind of man was hiding behind that mask. It was only a matter of time before they met each other's gaze. Rhys would have turned away after meeting eyes with strangers like that, but this was different. He couldn't help but stare back. Timidly, he gave a little wave and a smile as the cyborg returned the gesture with a curt nod before making his way next to the monk.

Rhys felt a bit self-conscious now that it was over. Did he have something in his teeth? Was his zipper open? Did his breath smell? He made these small observations about himself as he checked each of these questions as subtle and as casually as he could, in that order.

It wasn't until Tracer peered her head at him curiously. “Whatcha thinkin, about? You got drool on you, love.”

“Huh?” Rhys wiped his mouth, noting a bit of saliva on the corner of his lips. “Oh, wow, how did that get there?”

“Do you sleep with your eyes open? I couldn't do that even if I tried.”

“Haha. Yeah,” he cleared his throat. “It happened. Well, once if you could stay up for hours on end. I'm Rhys.”

“ _Oxton_ ,” Tracer said, extending a hand to him. “Lena Oxton. Pleased to meet you, Rhys.”

Rhys stood and shook her hand, he figured it would have been rude to simply shake hands with someone while one was seated. She was a hero, after all. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“Satya told me what happened. It must've been awful going home to something like that.”

“Oh, yeah, it was pretty terrible.” He didn't want to relive that ever again.

“Don't you worry, love. If you need anything, just let me know.” Lena gave him a wink before taking her leave as the other heroes began filing in with Winston and Soldier 76 being the last to arrive.

As the room got more lively, Rhys felt his nerves go berserk. He started to feel small in the room, just like in the dream he had. All these masks floating off into the abyss, dragging him down to despair and into the arms of nothingness, crashing down, sending him spiraling into a world of chaos and disorder. Ever since then, he had forgotten what it was like to sleep in peace. The bags under his eyes showed that much of a burden his dreams had caused. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Satya seated next to him.

Her brows furrowed in question when she noticed him flinching. “Rhys? Are you alright?”

“I feel a bit small in this room,” he simply said. He didn't mention his most recent dream to her, at least, not yet. It didn't seem like it was relevant to the situation but it meant something, he was sure of it.

“You’ll be alright,” she assured him as she placed her hand over his and gave a firm squeeze. “They can help you and I'm willing to make them do so. I want you to trust me. You're not alone, Rhys.”

Rhys looked her in the eyes, wanting her to understand that he was with her. He trusted her and he trusted Overwatch. He just wasn't sure if they would trust him. He was formerly from Hyperion before he quit on his own accord but that wouldn't change the fact once a Hyperion, always a Hyperion. He took a breath and nodded.

Satya turned to Winston who stood at the front facing his comrades. She watched as he cleared his throat.

“Is everyone here and accounted for?” the ape asked as he took a look around, giving a quick headcount. One more person arrived making everyone turn their heads her direction as she announced before taking a seat by Lúcio. “We're out of Doritos!”

She was a petite, Asian girl with brown hair. She wore a pink bunny onesie and a held a bottle of Mountain Dew in one hand.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we continue with the task at hand here?” Rhys suddenly spoke up, everyone turned to him in question. “Uhm, well, you know because there's a meeting that needs… tending to,” He cleared his throat before sinking into his seat. “I’ll be over here.”

“Is there a reason you called us in here on short notice, Winston?” Mercy asked, a bit curious. It was urgent so she felt the need to ask.

“I didn't,” Winston replied, correcting her. “Satya did.”

Satya stood before them. “I called you all in here because I have something I want to discuss,” She explained. “And it involves, Talon.”

The heroes murmured amongst themselves while Soldier 76 and Winston didn't seem too happy upon hearing this news and exchanged looks. The atmosphere had grown intense that Rhys could have sworn the room had gotten a shade darker when daylight was still burning outside. How did the night arrive so quickly? Time had gone by, he didn't think about it.

“How do ya figure it's Talon?” A husky voice with a southern drawl spoke up, clearly male. Rhys had to take a good look around until he saw a cowboy standing, leaning against the wall from the opposite side of the room. He had a red serape draped over his shoulders and an unlit cigar on his lips. The man was quite bushy, Rhys noted. He gave him a good once over until he and the man met eyes and was given a casual two finger salute from his metal arm with the flick of a wrist.

Rhys was a bit surprised knowing there were other people with cybernetic limbs as well. Although, he noticed the blond male covered in soot had two metal limbs instead of one. It was perfectly obvious how he got them so Rhys didn't have to hazard a guess. It was at this point that he wasn't listening to Satya speak until she called on him.

“...hys. Rhys?” her voice echoed into his ears.

“Huh, what?”

“You do have it right? The video?”

“Right, right,” he said, exhaling through his nose as he connected to the hard drive by plugging into his temple. He was sure someone was cringing as they watched him. He briefly typed away before a video popped up into Athena’s monitors, Widowmaker’s entire being came into view. The brunet suddenly felt nauseous at the sound of the sniper’s voice, cold as ice. It was bone-chilling to hear the first time, now he just wanted to run off and quite possibly vomit. He glanced down at his lap before clutching his knees. Worriedly, Gortys was by his side, looking up at him as she placed her hand on his.

The look on her face was saying, _Don't worry, Rhys, it's only a video. You are safe now. I'm here with you._ He smiled and pat her head as a thank-you.

From across the table, the cyborg kept his eyes on Rhys the entire time. The green light on his helm glowed dimly as if he grew concerned for the brunet. He had no idea who he was but he felt it was his duty to protect him, even though Rhys was here for that very reason. It occurred to him that he felt like he had seen him somewhere before. It seemed almost frustrating to think Widowmaker could break something so fragile as this, so delicate. The man reminded him of a flower, timid and small yet strong against the wind, eventually wilting away as its petals slowly break down into nothingness. He was intrigued by his willingness not to break down and cry right then and there while having to relive the woman's threatening message a second time.

Tracer seemed a bit upset, Mercy kept a serious composure while Winston scowled, Soldier 76 tightened his hand into a fist. Rhys felt a bit uneasy being in the room. He had to expect this from them, they were all here for one reason and most of them wanted to put an end to Talon and bring justice. He couldn't help but wonder if Zer0 was alright or if it really was too late.

The message ended on a blank screen before Athena’s symbol appeared and the room was filled with silence as if they were trying to take in all that has happened, absorbed in Widowmaker’s words to make out what it meant and what it was that Rhys was keeping, what Talon wanted… but what? They all sat, turning to each other and some of them looked the brunet’s direction. It was then that Rhys felt like he was reliving his dream again; the floating masks, the incoherent whispering, all that was left was for the angry faces to pull him down. Until what felt like a full minute of complete silence, Winston pushed his glasses up with his forefinger and spoke.

“I need to know. How did you obtain such valuable information?" he asked. "This isn't just something you can download on your own free will.”

“Well…” Rhys slowly started to say.

“I’m sorry. I don't mean to be rude," Lúcio said. “But, who are you?”

Rhys felt a sigh of relief come out of him. This was sure to lighten the mood for everyone for the stunt he was about to pull, hopefully, it wouldn't get him killed. Maybe. He smiled, “Well, I'm glad you asked that!” he pulled up his own info. “I believe it needs no explanation."

Lúcio made a face when he noticed his name seemed a bit odd but decided not to comment on it while Hana snickered. It wasn't until a laugh bellowed from the back of the room. Satya had to turn her head to see Reinhardt laughing. Why was he laughing? Soon after, Junkrat and Roadhog joined in.

“AHAHA! ‘All tha hearts’ Johnson!” Junkrat roared out loud, nudging his masked friend. Slowly, the entire room filled with laughter. Somehow, the dark atmosphere took a brighter turn as everyone laughed. Mercy and Tracer were giggling in their seats, McCree had to pull his hat over his face as he couldn't stop chuckling. Hanzo merely scoffed and shook his head while his brother and Zenyatta were at a loss, baffled that something like this was funny. They didn't understand.

Soldier 76 rubbed at his temples, saying to himself. “I'm getting too old for this.”

Torbjörn grunted in agreement.

Gortys turned to the large robot next to her. “Why are they all laughing?”

The robot simply gave her a mechanical shrug in response.

Rhys chuckled to himself and turned to Satya. He immediately frowned as she glared at him, arms crossed. Oh, he was so dead.

“Alright, that's enough,” Winston said, trying to reassess the situation. “Quiet!”

A few of them were still laughing. It was rather amusing seeing them break character. The way the media described Overwatch, was completely different from what Rhys was now witnessing, it was like a breath of fresh air.

Winston sigh in defeat. There was no way he could calm everyone like this. “Alright, everyone! We're taking a break, come back once you've calmed down! Please!”

McCree was the first to step out as he was closest to the door before everyone else slowly filed out the room, giggling from Tracer and laughter from Reinhardt could be heard out in the hall.

Satya stood, smacking Rhys upside the head making the cord fly off his temple.

“Ow!” Rhys rubbed his head. She used her metal arm on him! “What?!”

“What do you mean ‘what?’” She scowled with hands on her hips. “I'm trying to help you! And your last name isn't even Johnson!”

Junkrat was the last to leave the room, cackling as soon as he heard the name.

Rhys held up his hands in surrender, afraid she would smack him a second time. “I know, I know,” he said. “It's just that, the room got so tense it kinda gave me flashbacks.”

Satya put her hands on her hips. “Rhys Chambers.”

Winston exchanged words with Soldier 76 in hushed tones before turning their direction.

“Rhys, you asked for my help, and now I'm here,” Satya said. “But, they won't take us seriously if you aren't serious yourself. I even just told you not to embarrass me.”

“Okay, I’ll fix it.”

Winston and 76 approached them, they felt there needed to be clarification on Rhys’ behalf. They needed to know if he was being serious about wanting their help.

Winston cleared his throat and the two turned to him. “Satya, if you could leave the room for a moment? I need to speak with your friend.”

Satya turned to Rhys then stepped out. “Gortys, Loader Bot, that means you, too.”

The two robots turned to Rhys and he simply nodded. “It’ll be fine.”

Gortys switched to a smile before going to Satya with Loader Bot close behind. They waited until the other three were out of earshot to speak with him privately.

“Listen, Rhys, was it?” Winston began.

Rhys nodded.

“As you know, we're serious about our fight with Talon and I don't want to think that you're making a mockery of this situation," he lectured. "We are here to help you but if you don't take us seriously…”

“I do need your help,” Rhys firmly stated. “The room just felt intense and I haven't been sleeping well lately because of the stress and it just brought back some unpleasant memories.” _Like those dreams…_

“Son, I understand that this situation is nerve-wracking but you shouldn't make light of Overwatch,” Soldier 76 added. “Satya is doing all this for your sake, so don't pull any more funny stuff like that.”

 _Did he just call me “son"?_ "I won't do that again. Promise. I'm really sorry.”

“Alright. As long as you understand,” Soldier 76 said, placing a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “We'll try again once everyone gets back.”

 

============================

 

Now that everyone had a good laugh and made their way back to their seats, it was as if the heavy atmosphere in the room had taken off the same way it came. But it wouldn't be long until it returned once he told them everything. It wouldn't be pretty when they learn the truth about where he came from. Being formerly Hyperion and all, the discomfort made its way back into his mind again.

“I hope you all had a good laugh,” Winston said as the room slowly started to calm down, pausing their conversation as they faced their leader. “Back to business matters.” he turned to Rhys and gave him a nod, as it was his turn to speak.

Rhys stood up and looked at each of them as if memorizing their faces as he took a breath. “Uhm, so about what happened earlier…”

“‘All the hearts’ Johnson!” Reinhardt and Junkrat shouted from across the room, receiving a face palm from Winston.

“Haha, yeah, about that,” Rhys scratched his head. “My name is actually Rhys Chambers and I’m really sorry about doing that. It was very inappropriate for the situation and I should have known better than that.” He felt a glare coming from the pink-haired woman a few seats away from him, it was as if she wanted to shoot him or something. What did he do?

“I forgive you, love!” Tracer piped up. “The atmosphere was pretty dark in here if it weren't for that. I feel a lot better now.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Mercy added.

Reinhardt smiled and Junkrat merely shrugged. Hanzo simply rolled his eyes, that was a ridiculous display on Rhys’ part. Not much could be said any longer and they simply moved on.

“I'll ask again, how did you get a hold of what Talon is looking for?” Winston asked again before any interruptions.

“It was sent to me and forced itself to download into my database."

“How does a file download itself automatically?" he questioned. "It doesn't make sense.”

“I wish I knew but I don't. It started as a pop-up but each time I closed it, it would come back up again until it just stopped allowing me to close. So I was forced to connect, now I have all their info stored in this eye… and the rest, you know how that went.”

“Files don't just appear and download to any system just like that. You must know someone from Talon.”

“I do, actually.”

“Ooh.” McCree shook his head.

“There might be a reason they sent it to me, but I don't understand why they didn't just send it straight to Overwatch.”

“Maybe they knew something that Talon overlooked and by sending it to you they could receive help,” Winston deduced from what he could manage to understand so far as he rubbed his chin in thought. “What did they say?”

Rhys froze, just remembering Zer0’s last words were too unbearable for his heart and mind to take. He gulped, looking down at his feet. “They said, ‘Find Overwatch.’” And with that, he sat down, his hands clutching at his knees. What did he do to deserve this?

Satya placed her hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, Rhys,” she said softly. This wasn't like him to be so frail, he was so proud and stood tall with his pride and his aspirations to be something great. But those were the good old days. The Rhys she knew was lost underneath all that fear and anxiety. The person he knew must've caught hold of something important that needed to be exposed and they gave up their life after trying to reveal it to another living soul and now his whole world was crashing down on him.

“I'm fine,” Rhys took a breath. There was always time to cry later, right now he didn't have room for tears. He was stronger than this. He shook his head, trying to calm himself. Not the best time to look like a sick dog in front of the entirety of Overwatch.

“If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Satya?” Mercy spoke up.

“Since college actually. We even worked together up until Vishkar shut down,” Rhys explained. “We went our separate ways and I worked somewhere else for a good year or so.”

“Where did you work?”

Rhys hesitated at first then he replied. “I worked at Hyperion.”

“Yo, whoa, _nooo_ ,” Lúcio said suddenly. “No one told me we would be helping Hyperions!”

“I'm not Hyperion!”

“But you were.” Hana interjected.

“Yes. _Was._ Past tense,” Rhys emphasized his words, in case she didn't understand him the first time.

“Once Hyperion, always Hyperion.” she said.

“I expected that answer.”

“Hyperion is an evil company!" Lúcio spat. "It's a building of propaganda, filled with cold-blooded suits that don't care about anything but themselves!”

“Y'all might want to turn it down a bit,” It was McCree’s turn to speak. “I know you hate Hyperions, but it's not his fault. Hyperion is a cruel, brainwashing corporation.”

“You're defending this guy?!” Hana said in disbelief.

“Did you not hear him say that he left?” The gunslinger threw up his hands. “Besides, I know where he's comin’ from."

“Yeah, but that's different!” Lúcio retorted.

“How is it that any different from working for Hyperion?” His voice was louder this time.

“Enough!” Winston was calling for order. “Does it matter at this point where he worked?”

“Yes!” The younger heroes replied.

“I would have to agree,” The archer spoke up as he stood, making himself known. “How can we trust him? He might very well just be a spy working for Talon! What you're saying is preposterous, McCree. Neither of you are very bright.”

This struck a nerve and McCree attempted to make his way towards him before Soldier 76 stood, putting a hand on the man's chest to hold him back.

“Move,” McCree demanded through his teeth but the other wouldn't budge.

“Stand down, McCree.” the soldier ordered.

Hanzo abruptly stood up from his seat, heading out the door. “I don't have time for this foolishness. I am leaving.”

“The hell you ain't!” McCree scowled, advancing towards him but Soldier held him back.

“Guess that solves our problem,” muttered Winston. “Those who oppose, feel free to leave the room at any time.”

On that note, Hana and Lúcio stood without a second thought, followed by Zarya who seemed to tower over Rhys as she passed. “I don't trust robots." she scowled. "And he has two.”

It had gotten quiet after the sudden outburst. McCree had regained his posture and muttered something about wanting to smoke. The dream that Rhys had, it felt as if he were reliving it in real time. The angry masks, the woman, Zer0’s helmet, all that was left was for the ground to rise up and pull him down into the dark. He had known this was going to happen. Should he have lied about being in Hyperion? They would have found out either way.

“Anyone else? This won't change anything or your place in Overwatch.”

Slowly, Genji began to stand. Rhys wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed. He shouldn't have, he witnessed four people walking away from him already but that didn't faze him in the least but to see the cyborg standing, set off all kinds of alarms in his head but to see him stand without any further movement made Rhys confused. Maybe he has a question?

Zenyatta kept his eyes on the cyborg. He was just as confused as Rhys. “Genji?”

“I will stay,” Genji declared. “There is no reason that I should oppose because he worked for a company so cruel. He came here for our help and I want to be a part of that. It is our duty as Overwatch, after all.”

Rhys was taken aback at his words, he was touched. His entire being was overcome with relief when the cyborg remained on his side despite all that happened. He had to admit, Genji looked really cool. Not only in that moment but the sight of him was aesthetically pleasing or perhaps more than that. He was just a sucker for cybernetics so flawless and magnificent. Before he realized it, he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders.

“It’s nice to meet you, ‘All the hearts’ Johnson!” Reinhardt smiled.

“You do know that isn't really my last name, right?”

“I'm still calling you that regardless,” he said. “Welcome to Overwatch!”

“Oh, it's such a relief!” Tracer exclaimed and pulled Rhys into a hug. “I was hoping we could take you in! I'm so glad!”

Reinhardt beamed at the two before pulling them into a bone-crushing hug. “We should celebrate!”

“That… s-sounds good...” Rhys struggled to speak into the hug. He heard something pop and he wasn't sure where that came from nor did he want to know.

“Just how many people--" He looked around the room and saw a majority of the Overwatch members standing in front of him, most of them were smiling and looking his way. “Whoa.”

“I don't care as long as you ain't an omnic.” Junkrat shrugged as he walked out the room with Roadhog in tow.

“Good to know,” Rhys said. He saw Genji and Zenyatta make their exit as well. He wanted to go after him to thank him but he got distracted when Reinhardt mentioned something about an ice cream cake. He loved ice cream and he loved cake, it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

 

After what seemed like almost an entire night of celebrating and quite possibly two or three slices of ice cream cake and Reinhardt’s cooking, Rhys was feeling a lot better than he did the following morning. Unfortunately, he never really got a chance to talk to Genji, not even to say hi as he was constantly cock-blocked by Tracer or Reinhardt whenever they got the chance. It was nice to know they liked him but maybe they liked him a little too much. Before he realized it, fatigue gradually started to take over and he felt sleepy. His living arrangements had been decided on but he was to also be roomed with an Overwatch member, for the sake of his safety and Soldier 76 happened to have a room all to himself.

Tracer, followed by the soldier himself, introduced Rhys to his temporary (depending on how long he was going to stay) living space.

"Tadah!” she exclaimed, turning on the light. “What do you think?”

The brunet walked in, looking around the place. It was spacious, surprisingly. Almost about half the length of his own bedroom back home. There was a small fridge at the corner of the room and of course another room for the shower but what really caught his attention was the bed to his right. “Oh, this is nice.” He sat down then laid down on his side.

There was an awkward silence between them as Soldier 76 and Tracer exchanged looks before looking back at Rhys who was still laying down. “Erm... Rhys, love?” Tracer called out to him and gave a poke. “That's not your bed, yours is-" Rhys was already snoozing away by the time his head hit the mattress. Tracer was about to wake him when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Leave him be,” Soldier said. “He's been through enough. Judging by those bags under his eyes, I’d say he's had little to no rest. Let him sleep.” He turned around and stepped out the room, waiting for Tracer.

“Alright,” she turned to Rhys, whispering. “Sweet dreams.”

After what felt like an eternity, Rhys was finally able to sleep peacefully with a more straightforward dream where he was laying out in a field under a starry night. The same dragon from before had its body wrapped in a protective embrace as if watching over him, its serpent-like body intertwined with his as he snuggled against its scales as he slept.


	3. Curiosity / Savior

It was that dream again. It's the same one that he had for the past month or so. Only this one was dark, filled with loneliness and melancholy. Genji stood there in the darkness, kneeling in front of him was a man wearing black. On his lap was a black helmet, droplets streaming down the faceplate as the man was crying. He wasn't sobbing but he simply stared ahead as if the tears were flowing down his cheeks on their own. He could barely see the man's face but only one eye glowed a golden-yellow. His gaze was at Genji, he wasn't looking at him but looking past as if he were hollow from the inside.

The cyborg reached out but his hand was stopped by an invisible barrier, drawing a line between them telling him he could go no further.

There was a feeling of empathy towards the faceless man in front of him, he just looked so fragile. Unbeknownst to the man, a black figure manifested itself and loomed behind him. Slowly, it began to spread the shadows of its silhouette like a puddle of ink spilled out on paper, bleeding in the enclosed space between them. Genji pounded against the glass, trying to call out to him but he fell mute when he discovered that he had no mouth at all. He went to reach for his sword but neither were present.

He felt helpless as he tried to break the glass that divided them both. Frantically, he continued to pound at the glass with his fist to warn him but he was too late as he saw a sword dig into his back and out his chest, blood seeping through the blade as its victim sat frozen in shock. It was already too late. In a fit of rage, he punched at the glass with all his might, shattering it into a million pieces as the shards scattered around them. He tried to reach out to the man as he fell, but he was nowhere to be found.

The raining glass shards were replaced with white, flower petals as they came in contact with his metal frame. He looked up to see petals raining down from above, gently slipping away from his touch. He slowly stood and looked around, he stopped when he saw the man from before walking away unscathed, standing several feet away. Only then was Genji able to see the man's features in clear view. His back was turned, he had brown hair and a metal arm along his right side. Almost instinctively, Genji called out, his voice surprisingly audible for his own liking.

The mysterious brunet turned his head and smiled, mouthing something to him but he wasn't sure what it was. He tried to comprehend each syllable with the curve of his lips and the roll of his tongue but he could only see it once as he suddenly woke up with a gasp. “Wait!”

“Genji, now is not the time to sleep during meditation.” His master, Zenyatta, scolded as he floated next to him.

“ _Gomennasai_ ,” Genji apologized, slipping into his native tongue. “It will not happen again.” Then he went back to meditating.

There was complete silence between them, the gentle breeze of the outside eliminating any hint of isolation as a small bird flew past them. From a distance, Hana could be heard shouting at her game like a wild banshee from within the confines of their base. Meanwhile, Lúcio’s music nearby was faded but didn't cancel out the girl's tragic screams of abuse.

The omnic turned to him and asked. “What ails you, my student? This has been a usual occurrence with you these days. You don't usually sleep during meditation. It's become more frequent.”

Genji felt embarrassed knowing his master has been keeping track of his sleeping habits and his actions.

For the past few days, he felt sure that he made it less noticeable or perhaps, Zenyatta chose not to say anything during those times. He should have known better than to hide anything from him. He’d feel a lot better sharing what was going on in his mind than keeping it to himself.

“Master, I'm very sorry for my actions,” Genji bowed, his forehead adjacent to the ground before him.

“You are forgiven, Genji,” he said, watching as his student straightened up. “Now tell me, what is it that causes you to act as you do?”

Genji proceeded to explain his recurring dreams of the man, the invisible wall between them and the backstabbing apparition that he always saw and was never able to save the brunet from his demise. He then told him of the white petals raining down on him and the incomprehensible words that were unclear and unspoken. However, each time he tried to read the man's lips, he awoke.

There were other dreams where they had gotten intimate but he decided against telling that to his master. It felt as if he were going to break some kind of law if he were to share the darker side of his dreams. Oh, those unspeakable, sinful thoughts! Those secrets were better left unsaid.

The one that disturbed him the most was the dream where the man’s face began to crack like a glass porcelain doll about to wither away with age as black widow spiders wandered along his lifeless corpse, staring back into his cold, dead eyes. He couldn't understand what that meant. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine.

After telling his master about all those obscure dreams, he thought the symbolism sounded bizarre if there were any. But most dreams were bizarre and obscure, sometimes they were dark and morbid. He often wondered if he was slowly going insane or if that was from the small strip of humanity he had left.

“Do you know this man?” asked Zenyatta, after Genji was done speaking.

“No, Master," he confessed. "I have never met him before in my life.”

There was room for another response but Athena’s voice suddenly rang out above them. They turned their attention to her robotic voice calling all of them to the conference room before calling out several times in five-second intervals in case they didn't catch it the first time.

“Perhaps, we should talk about this later.”

Genji agreed. “Of course.”

 

As soon as they arrived at the conference room, Mercy, Mei, Tracer and Pharah were the first to arrive. The other three didn't acknowledge him as they were preoccupied with a small robot that was happy to see them as they were to see-it was a “she” according to what he had overheard. He looked over at them and the small, round robot that seemed very excited talking away.

Genji chuckled softly. “ _Kawaii_ ,” he said. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see a face that was strikingly familiar, staring back at him. Those mismatched eyes, the brown hair… the perfectly aligned silver arm upon his right side… no, there was no mistaking it.

It was _him_.

The man haunting his dreams for what could have been weeks, days, maybe even longer. Time went by slower when he wasn't sleeping. It had only been mere minutes that he dreamt of him but now here he was in the room right in front of him. He was sure he was still awake and not asleep dreaming. He stood there staring back at him this entire time, he almost didn't see him wave. He gave a slight nod in response before walking back to his master. He was confused, he had to make sure he himself wasn't hallucinating.

Genji spoke to Zenyatta quietly, his gaze still glued to the brunet. “Master, I would like to know if you could see that man over there. I need to make sure of something.”

“He is standing right there, Genji,” The monk said, watching as the brunet was interacting with Tracer. “Why do you ask?”

“He… He is the one that I have told you about in my dreams.” Genji replied.

“Hmm… Is that so?” Zenyatta wondered, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Perhaps, it is the man of your dreams.”

Genji let out a soft chuckle. “That is quite an amusing joke, Master, but that sounds highly unlikely.”

“One can never be sure, Genji."

 

 =============================

 

There was an intense feeling in the air as they all watched Widowmaker’s threatening message regarding something related to Talon. It seemed he had it stored elsewhere as it disappeared from his computer files without a trace. She did not look pleased nor did her victim.

Genji gazed at the man’s facial features including the look of worry currently worn on his face and bags under his eyes represented the lack of sleep he was suffering from. Not only was the man in his dreams but he was a living, breathing human being! He was sure this was the same man his mind kept coming back to.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Reinhardt bellowed a laugh that shook the entire room until all of them gradually joined in, all but Hanzo, Soldier 76, Pharah, Torbjörn, Lucío and Winston.

Symmetra was clearly upset and it was something the brunet did.

He watched as Winston, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Alright, everyone! We're taking a break, come back once you've calmed down! Please!”

Each of the heroes filed out the room, Tracer and Reinhardt still laughing up a storm as they stepped out.

The other two remained unmoved while the room emptied out. Genji turned to his master and asked. “What happened?”

“I...I don't know. They were laughing at his name.” Zenyatta sounded baffled. He didn't understand if it was serious or a joke. It was merely a name.

“...Your last name isn't even Johnson!” They overhead Symmetra shouting at the man while Junkrat burst out laughing.

The architech put her hands on her hips, unimpressed with what her friend just did. From the sound of her voice, it was an inexcusable act that he had committed that even made Soldier 76 and Winston a bit upset about as they were talking amongst themselves. What they were talking about, Genji wasn't sure.

“Rhys Chambers.” Symmetra’s tone was serious.

 _Rhys…_ Genji thought to himself. _Rhys._ He said again, as if saying it once would make him forget.

A little while later as everyone returned, calming down after a good laugh, the intense aura of the room returned once again after Rhys had admitted to working at Hyperion and knowing someone from Talon. Could they be inside intel for him? But he did mention that he had no idea about it.

Hana and Lúcio didn't seem to agree with helping Rhys’ cause, just for being Hyperion. Hanzo spoke out, seemingly reasonable but unconvinced, thinking he might as well be a spy using this ruse as a ploy to go against them in the future.

There was a commotion and McCree’s sudden outburst astonished everyone, even Genji. He didn't think the two would have a small tiff in the room during a meeting like this. It was expected of Hanzo and McCree to disagree on many things. They were like fire and ice, they were bad together.

Soldier 76 had to intervene as McCree got more aggressive. His brother decided not to fuel the fire, making his way out before Hana, Zarya and Lucío followed suit without another word.

The look on the brunet’s face was mixed with disappointment to the point of surrender.

Symmetra didn't seem too pleased either as she wanted the backing of her fellow allies but it didn't turn out the way she had planned.

Most them didn't move, they didn't speak. Those that remained felt it was their duty as Overwatch to protect him.

Genji felt the need to say something and stood up, all eyes on him. Rhys might have assumed the worst but Genji didn't falter.

Zenyatta sounded surprised, turning to his student. “Genji…?”

“I will stay,” Genji declared, looking over each member before locking eyes with Rhys. “There is no reason that I should oppose because he worked for a company so cruel. He came here for our help and I want to be a part of that. It is our duty as Overwatch, after all.”

Everyone agreed and nodded, believing in his words.

“Well said, Genji-kun,” McCree commented.

“Like a true hero.” Mercy added.

The intensity subsided once more as everyone started to move about the room, Tracer and Reinhardt went to approach their newfound friend.

Genji felt it was time to leave, parting ways with his master as they stepped out into the hall. He wanted some time alone to think. What did those dreams mean? What was so important in those eyes that Talon was after?

“What did you see, Rhys?”

 

The next day, Rhys woke with a start, opening his eyes to see Soldier 76’s visor staring at him from across the room.

“GAAH!” he jumped, hitting his head against the wall with a loud bang. He curled up and held his head before sitting up straight. “You really should have just woken me up.”

“I did,” 76 said. “I tried. Tracer thought you were dead, now she's dragging Mercy all the way here.”

There were footsteps scrambling to Soldier 76’s room in a rush. “Speaking of which…”

“I sent Angela!” Tracer cried, panting. “How is he?!”

“Alive.” Soldier replied, flatly.

Mercy huffed, placing a hand on her chest. “It's good to know he's alright.”

“Is something happening right now? And how am I dead?!”

“You've been asleep the entire morning.” Tracer pointed out.

“How are you feeling?” Mercy asked.

“I feel okay, so far,” Rhys said. “I guess all that lack of sleep made it seem like I died. Sorry about that.”

“It's alright, just get ready,” Soldier 76 told him. “Symmetra requested that Tracer and I go with you to your house to get your things. You're in no condition to be outside by yourself.” He said as he stepped out the room, his footsteps fading as he went further.

“Oh, don't worry about him, he was actually really worried about you,” Tracer giggled, petting the brunet’s head. “Now come on, love, rise and shine!”

“I’ll see you soon, Mr. ‘All the hearts’ Johnson.” Mercy waved goodbye before taking her leave.

“I'm never going to hear the end if that, am I?”

“Probably not,” said Tracer. “But, Reinhardt got a real kick out of that.”

 

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were on their way to Rhys’ place. Although, it doesn't look like it anymore ever since Widowmaker broke in. He couldn't imagine how it would have turned out if he had stayed home that day. Setting foot into the living room felt like walking into someone else's home. The broken robot parts scattered on the floor were unrecognizable and collided with the other parts next to it.

 _Did that use to be an arm?_ He couldn't make out anything anymore. He went straight into his bedroom while Soldier 76 kept his eyes on him.

Tracer was walking about, looking at everything, wondering what the room used to look before this incident. She was sure it was once a nice place. Glass cracked as she took a step forward. She looked down and saw picture frames on the floor, which she assumed were hanging on the walls after lifting them up to take a peek.

“Ohh…” she cooed quietly, looking at the photo she accidentally stepped on. It was a picture of Rhys and a mysterious masked being in black.

They looked happy, holding hands and Rhys kissing the faceplate. She looked at a few others, her heart melting as she awed at most of them.

Soldier 76 searched the place before finding the brunet’s computer still intact, except for the shattered corner on the screen. It was miraculously still on. He took a little peek at what he had on his desktop. There wasn't much to look through, just blueprints, images and the video of Widowmaker he showed them the day before. Something caught his eye and he picked up a black helmet with a smashed face plate. It was clearly a warning. He examined it, turning the helmet at every angle to find anything out of the ordinary but found nothing. He held onto it in case Rhys wanted to keep it.

Rhys had already packed whatever necessity he had. There was nothing else he could do but take in what used to be his as if for the last time. He had nothing to lose anyway. As he turned, he knocked something aside with his foot and saw Dumpy on the floor. His face brightened as he picked up the small robot. “Dumpy!” He exclaimed. “I'll try to see if I can fix you again. You know, for old time's sake.”

He grabbed his belongings before meeting up with the other two back at the living room.

“Ready to go?” Tracer beamed as she saw him. He noticed she was carrying a box of sorts. It was labeled in black marker in all lowercase letters, “to be worked on" but he never did get back to it.

Whatever was in there was probably all over the floor by now, not that he needed it. But what was in the box was something different.

“What’s that?”

“I found them all on the floor,” she explained, holding it up to him. “I might have stepped on one of them. Sorry.”

Rhys held one of the frames to take a good look at it. He smiled at the photo, reliving the memories of that time. It was a picture of him, Gortys and Loader Bot. Judging by the angle and how his arm was leaning, it was most likely taken by himself. Gortys was unfamiliar with everything but took on the world with excited curiosity.

“This was taken on the day I completed and activated Gortys for the first time,” he said. “It took a while but I managed to do it. She was actually the first successful robot that I made myself. Loader Bot was from a dumpster at Hyperion. He was obsolete and there was only half of him when I found him. I brought him back to my house, made some repairs and upgraded him to a new body. A lot of memories in this place.”

Tracer was smiling at him as he talked about his past. It was a shame that it was all taken away from him within a matter of seconds.

He gently set the photo back before taking out the one with him and Zer0, the little faceplate kiss was the cutest thing they ever did together. And now, they were gone… He had been frowning the entire time looking at it.

Soldier 76 held up the helmet as if handing it to him.

Rhys smiled sadly as he held it in his hands. He caressed the face plate with the palm of his hand, gently touching the glass, feeling the cold surface against his skin. He looked up at them, nodding. “Okay, let's go.”

 

Satya had been in her workshop organizing her work space, making sure everything was aligned and set in place while she also cleaned out some of her old junk lying around.

It had been ages since she had done some sprucing up, not to mention what little space she had while Junkrat nearly took up half of the space with his own things. She considered asking him if he wanted what she was going to toss but figured it would be a bad idea. He would find it eventually and dump it on his side of the workshop. What ever happened to order in this place?

After a serious debate with herself, she finally gave in, putting everything in a box then setting it on his desk. He'll thank her for that, as much as she didn't need his consideration.

A robotic voice startled her from behind. “I thought you did not get along well with him. Why did you leave Jamison with your things?”

The architech put a hand to her chest, turning to see to Genji standing in front of the door without so much as a knock. How long had he been standing there? She hoped he didn't see her pulling at her hair in frustration over her old stuff. And even if he did, that was to never leave this room. She turned away from him and returned her attention to her desk. “I didn't need them anymore,” she said, opening the window as she cleared away any dust that clustered their way onto her unused buildings. “It’s unusual seeing you here, Genji. Did Angela send you? Please come inside.”

Genji declined her invitation and remained standing at the threshold. “No, I came here to ask something of you.”

“What is it?” It wasn't like Genji to ask her for any favors so she decided to hear him out. They didn't usually talk unless he needed something. It made her feel uneasy, maybe it was the sense of urgency in his stance as he stood staring at her from the doorway.

“Do you know where I could find your friend?”

“Is he not in his room?”

“I have already checked there,” the cyborg replied. “Has he gone out?”

Did Genji sound disappointed or did the dust get to her brain and she happened to imagine it?

“He must be with Lena and Soldier,” she told him. “I asked that they escort him to get his things from his home; he should return shortly. I will let him know you were looking for him.”

“I understand,” Genji said. “I will wait for him until then. _Jaa ne_.”

This odd encounter with Genji left questions that remained unanswered. Why did he need to speak to Rhys? He sounded urgent but what was so important that he had to find him? And did Genji casually greet her goodbye?

She crossed her arms in question, her brows wrinkling in thought as she stood by her desk. The cool breeze from the open window accentuated the cleanliness of Satya’s buildings out in display in a well-organized manner.

Rhys, Tracer and Soldier 76 had returned with what little Rhys could fit in a duffle bag and what few things he carried by hand. He cheated and took one more bag with him to pack some of the things he was still working on that piqued Tracer’s interest to no end, bombarding him with questions and mild curiosity.

It was a work in progress that he didn't want to reveal when the time was right, till then it was left unfinished. Unfortunately, he was forced to move his stuff in on his own as Tracer and Soldier 76 were called to participate in a training simulation for an upcoming mission to Ilios.

It was a lot of work having to carry his own stuff through the halls. Tracer even offered to help him move his things but he had to politely decline, not wanting to bother her but after going through this by himself, he regretted not allowing her to do so.

It wasn't their fault, though, these things were important if they wanted to do a good job on missions.

On the way there, Rhys bumped into Lúcio, who was too distracted by his phone to notice him and bumped into him, earning a hasty apology followed by the box slipping out if his hands. The picture frames falling out as the helmet rolled several feet away, stopping at McCree’s feet before being picked up.

The sound of spurs chiming drew nearer before stopping in front of him. Rhys was gathering the pictures together, placing them into the box then he wondered where Zer0’s helmet disappeared to.

He looked up and met eyes with the gunslinger from the other day. McCree seemed a lot different at first glance, mainly because it was his first time seeing a cowboy in person and one with a cybernetic forearm at that.

“Howdy,” McCree greeted him with a smile and the tip of his hat, the southern drawl sounded so surreal Rhys was fully convinced that he was in some kind of wild west movie but the accent sounded a bit dreamy, he had to admit. “This yours?”

“H-Hi…” Rhys said slowly. “Yes, actually.” It was the first time he had spoken to McCree.

He didn't even know him and yet defended him when Lucío and Hana were against him like he was some kind of villain.

It was a bit disappointing that he didn't win everyone’s trust. Did people hate Hyperion that much? Well, having hostile Loader Bots walking around might have fit the description somehow.

McCree held out his free hand to help him up which Rhys gladly accepted and stood.

“Thanks.” He glanced down at the helmet McCree was holding that was handed back to him. It was all that was left of Zer0, he had to be careful with it.

“Rhys, right?” The man's voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah, and you're McCree?”

“ _Jesse_ McCree,” he extended a hand and the two shook hands. “Pleasure to meet you, ‘All the hearts’ Johnson.”

“You know, I originally did that as a joke but now that I hear it more than once, I think it's cringeworthy.”

“Ehh,” McCree shrugged. “I thought it was hilarious. I like it.”

“Thanks, I think,” he said before walking away with his belongings. “Well, it's nice talking to you. I’ll see you around.”

“Need some help?”

Rhys stopped and turned to him. “I think I'm alright.” He continued to walk away and noticed one of his luggage had gotten lighter. He looked back and noticed McCree had his hand at the back of his duffle.

“You sure?” he asked again. “We wouldn't want you hurtin’ yourself now. It would be a bother if a strand of hair on your pretty head were to fall out of place.”

“I wouldn't mind that once in awhile but,” Rhys smiled and turned around, stepping close to the gunslinger… maybe too close for comfort. He leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I’ll let you know if I need an extra hand on a lonely Friday night.” he moved away from him and walked away. “See ya.”

McCree was left standing, jaw agape as he watched him leave. That was the first he heard that one especially coming from another man. He was left speechless and more or less sexually confused. He was about to speak but realized Rhys was already gone when he turned a corner. He felt like dousing himself in cold water after that. Was it an invitation or was he trying to get him to stop talking? It was an astonishing feat by Rhys “All the hearts" Johnson-Chambers.

 

Satya stood beside Hana and Zenyatta in front of a glass window, overlooking a huge space bigger than a football field. From down below, the ones in training were scattered about the map.

Tracer was jumping and running through each obstacle with magnificent speed, making a graceful turn as she did a backflip, pulling the trigger of her guns and shooting the enemies square in the chest and one between the eyes as she descended down a building before winding time back for her to where she stood prior to nearly colliding with the ground.

Reinhardt charged through, knocking enemies every which way like bowling pins and the unlucky few met their demise as the knight crashed them off the face of the earth.

Soldier 76 went in guns blazing as he flanked from behind, knocking each of them with every shot.

Stray bullets from the enemy were headed straight towards him but a streak of green light swooped in, deflecting each one back with perfect accuracy, not missing a single one as if painting a picture with a paintbrush with graceful strokes. Genji’s blade was swift, flawless and ended in a quick execution as he sheathed his sword.

“That was...amazing!” Rhys shouted, startling the other three as he looked below at what he had just witnessed.

The way Genji swooped in swinging his sword with amazing speed like he has done so many times before without breaking a single sweat, his body was poetry in motion.

It started to remind him of how quick Zer0’s reflexes were but they were yet to accomplish such speed. The thought of Zer0 made him sad but he decided to put that sadness behind him.

“Have you been standing there the whole time?” Satya asked, startled by his sudden presence. He didn't even make a sound while she was in the room, watching the simulation before them.

“I was actually. I, uh, you guys were too absorbed in the battle that I didn't want to disturb you guys.”

“Are you human?” Zenyatta was forced to ask, not being able to sense him earlier.

“Well, if you ignore the metal arm and the ECHOeye, I am indeed ninety-five percent human.”

“Hmm… ECHO...eye?” Zenyatta tilted his head, unfamiliar with the words.

“It was a quarterly bonus I got working back at Hyperion but I made some modifications over the years,” explained Rhys. “Gotta get ahead, you know?

“There he goes talking about Hyperion,” Hana remarked, staring out the glass, not wanting to give him a single glance.

“Oh, you have no idea how I’ve gotten used to that.” Rhys feigned a chuckle.

“Hmph.”

“At least now I know why you're called ‘D.Va’,” he muttered under his breath.

Hana turned, glaring at him. “What did you say to me?”

The simulation had already ended and the others were joining them while the next group was to take their place for the next one.

Luckily for them, Hana and her group were up next which included Mercy, Pharah, and McCree--who showed up just in time to participate, while the others wondered where he was.

“Someone showed up late,” Mercy said with a pointed look. “I hope you weren't smoking again.”

“Nope,” the gunslinger replied. “Just had to do some personal thinking.”

“I wonder what that could be?” The conversation continued even as the doors closed behind them.

Satya pulled Rhys aside to speak with him. “Rhys, I know you, Hana and the others are on bad terms but I don't think the rest of them tolerate this kind of behavior.”

“Okay, so some girl younger than me, gets to give me attitude but I'm the one getting scolded for it?” Rhys scoffed. “ _I'm_ the victim here!”

“It's not your fault, Rhys, they all have different views,” Satya explained to him. “I didn't think anyone would be opposed.”

“I'm _formerly_ Hyperion.” Rhys had to remind her. “Is that not the case here?”

“Rhys.”

“Okay, okay,” he held up his hands in surrender. “I’ll simmer down for you.”

“Thank you.”

She let him go and they both watched the others out in the battlefield. It felt so different watching Overwatch in action like this, training before a big mission or to hone their skills and maybe stretch their legs.

He always thought heroes already knew what to do in situations like these. When someone called for help, they would always spring into action and saved the day in a heartbeat.

But those were the heroes in comic books, movies, and cartoons. At the end of the day, they were still people living ordinary lives.

The mere sight of them in battle was extraordinary, just how quickly they adapted to their surroundings and took every enemy down without any sign of hesitation in their wake.

Genji stepped forward and stood next to Rhys, who was unaware of the closeness between them, their shoulders almost brushing against each other. He turned to the brunet, taking in every detail, memorizing the outline of his face.

The bags from lack of sleep still visible below his eyes, the way his jawline complimented his neck, the tight line of his lips as his face relaxed, down to the tattoo exposed on his neck along with the tattoos on his chest. Just what wonders does this man hide behind his cybernetics?

Rhys reached up to rub his neck, feeling eyes on him as he turned to the cyborg, whose glance was staring below at the battlefield.

McCree had just shot a few training drones simultaneously as if he shot a single bullet while they all collapsed into the ground.

Rhys turned his attention behind him, noticing that the others he saw from yesterday weren't participating. He smiled when Tracer and Reinhardt acknowledged his glance, waving at him.

“If you are wondering about the others, they are on a mission with Winston,” Genji replied, as if answering a question Rhys thought of asking.

“As for Junkrat and Roadhog, they prefer not to be a part of this and would rather be in the real thing.” Satya finished.

“That's a bit of a shame,” Rhys said.

“We're better off that way,” Satya crossed her arms and turned to him. “If they were to use any explosives in this simulation, we would all be doomed.”

“As for my brother, Hanzo, he prefers to train alone.”

“Oh, that’s…” he trailed off when he heard a voice, calling out for help. It was closer than he thought. He looked down at the simulation and tried to search for the voice. It was crying out, over and over again, desperately trying to call out to anyone that would understand.

_Help… Please… It hurts… Help… me…_

Rhys felt his stomach turn, anxiety rising up like the day before. Something was wrong. He knew the only robots present in the room with him were Gortys, Loader Bot, and Bastion.

This voice was unfamiliar to him but couldn't make out from where. He saw D.Va on another side of the map by herself while the others were scattered throughout the field. This looked bad.

Out of fear, Rhys grabbed Satya and Genji by their arms and the two suddenly turned to him, startled.

“Rhys?”

“ _Daijoubu desu ka?_ ” The robotic voice asked him as he looked to the brunet.

There was urgency in his voice. “Is there any way to shut this thing down?”

“Is something wrong?” Tracer interjected, overhearing their conversation.

“The only way to shut it off is when the simulation is complete,” Soldier 76 explained. “The only person who can bypass the simulation midway and shut it down is Winston. We can't do anything like that unless there was an emergency, and Winston isn't here.”

“But, this is an emergency!” Rhys exclaimed. "Hana’s mech is potentially going to malfunction if we don't do something now!”

This information raised a few eyebrows as they all turned to Rhys. Soldier 76, concerned for Hana's well-being, called out to her comm. “Hana, what's your status?”

“My mech--” her voice was cutting off due to static from her end. “--moving...fast--omnics are coming!”

They turned to see four omnics heading her way, full throttle. Her teammates were nowhere close to her. McCree, being within the closest proximity of her by a mile, but he wasn't strong enough to defend her with Peacekeeper on hand.

“How do we shut this thing down?!” Rhys was raising his voice trying to make sense of what he needed to do. “Hana, help is on the way! Just h-hang in there!”

“Hurry!!” She didn't care if it was Rhys talking to her right now, she needed help and she was going to trust him since she had nothing else to lose as of this moment.

“You can't be allowed to access the system, not without Winston! Rhys!” Athena was warning him as he tried to get access.

“Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.” Rhys patched to McCree and the others with a type of the keyboard, bypassing all of the codes while still keeping Athena and the system data intact.

“Jesse, this is Rhys! Do you copy?”

“What do you need?”

“We got trouble!” Rhys reported. “Hana’s mech is malfunctioning and I need all of you to head to her! Make it quick! She's not alone in there!”

“That can't be...!” Mercy was in shock. "I'm heading there now!”

“She's just north of where you are," Rhys guided her. "McCree’s on his way right now but I don't think he can handle these kind of hostiles all at once.”

“I am already on my way!” Pharah made a dash to where the pilot was located.

“Satya, keep them on the line!” He began hacking the simulation. If he can't stop it, then he might as well let himself in. He held out his hand to Tracer. “Let me borrow your comm.”

Genji stepped in, looking directly into his mismatched eyes. Rhys was sure he could feel the fire of determination burning from behind that green glint. “I will go with you.”

“Okay.” Rhys gave a nod.

“What are you going to do?” Satya was frantic, afraid he might do exactly what she was thinking.

Rhys put the earpiece on and looked down at his metal palm, clenching his fist then looked her in the eyes. “You know exactly what I'm going to do.”

“No!” Satya’s voice shook. “You can't! How can you take them down on your own like that? You'll get yourself killed, Rhys!”

“We have no other options!” Rhys shouted. “It's now or never! And we'll never know unless I try!” He pressed the earpiece and stepped into the open door. “D.Va, I'm on my way!”

“Wait! Rhys!!” Satya ran to him but was pulled back by Soldier 76 as the doors slowly shut.

“Symmetra! Pull yourself together!”

She froze as she watched him go, collapsing to her knees. “Rhys… he can't…” Slowly, she stood with 76’s help. She had no choice but to tell them everything. “He has the ability to understand what a robot is thinking and how it feels. He can hear their voices when no one else can. He could also manipulate robots on his own free will but those other attempts proved to be unsuccessful when he almost died in the process because he didn't know how to control it.”

“Well, I think you should have faith in him.” Tracer said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“At a situation like this, it's better to hope for a good outcome,” Reinhardt added.

“Genji is with him,” Zenyatta nodded over to the looking glass. “He will make sure Rhys will go unharmed.”

“I trust Rhys!” Gortys spoke up.

“I do, too.” said Loader Bot.

Bastion made a sound of approval.

Satya looked to her teammates, all of them were sharing hopeful glances at one another, grateful for Rhys’ call to action. This sort of thing never happened during training and the fact that he went out of his way to help someone that didn't appreciate his presence made him the real hero.

Rhys and Genji made their way down an alleyway, there was a bit of an odd silence as they looked around. Since they were here, he might as well check if they were on the right track.

“So, uh, Genji, was it?” Rhys asked, the cyborg slowly turning his attention to him. The subtle, quiet turn made him see Zer0 for a split second before he was brought back to reality. “Think you can check if D.Va’s close so we can go ahead?”

“Will you be fine on your own?”

“I can hang tight for a few,” Rhys said.

Genji disappeared among the rooftops as he climbed the walls to scout ahead, leaving Rhys to fend for himself. “Oh, this is bad… robot ninja dude just left me here,” he said to himself, all while looking around. Enemies wandered, searching. It wasn't long until Rhys was spotted, red eyes leering towards him. “Oh, crap.” he ran. “AAAHH!!”

“What's he doing?” Tracer looked confused.

Satya groaned, facepalming. “Oh, Rhys.”

“I did not think this through!” Rhys said to himself, running for his life. He had forgotten he was unarmed, coming in here without a weapon was a bad idea.

He looked back and saw that they were still tailing after him. He ran into a steel trash can, knocking down its contents and the lid was sent rolling. He ran to grab it, an idea coming to mind as he turned around to face his pursuers slowing down to a complete stop.

“What is he doing?” Tracer looked to the others. “Why did he stop?”

Loader Bot was just as confused. “Uh… I dunno.”

“Shh… let's see what he does.” Reinhardt tells her, intrigued at what Rhys could be thinking.

With a shout, Rhys flings the lid like a frisbee. It pulls to the left, hitting the wall before ricocheting onto their heads like a pinball in a zigzag formation stunning each of them, one of their heads getting lopped off in the process.

“Whoo!!” cheered Rhys as he ran off. “If that doesn't get me play of the game, I don't know what will!”

“Play of the game?” Loader Bot was confused.

“What's he talkin’ about?” McCree spoke up in response. “Rhys, I don't think you know but we can hear you.”

“Uhm, ahaha…” Rhys’ cheeks grew red. “I forgot I did that.” He stopped when Genji jumped down in front of him, catlike before he stood. He practically towered over him despite their height similarity by a few inches.

“We are close! Hana is up ahead,” Genji told him. “We must hurry!”

The two sprinted down the open road, Rhys wasn't sure if he could keep up any longer as he felt himself lagging behind as the cyborg continued on ahead but he couldn't take a breath, not just yet.

Genji stopped in front, raising an arm to halt him as they made it halfway. He was sensing something behind them, he slowly drew his sword and stepped in front of him.

“Rhys,” he said carefully.

The way Genji said his name felt uneasy. It would have been nice if they weren't inside a simulation with semi-existent beings that could potentially injure or kill them if they weren't careful.

“Go on ahead, I will meet you there but be careful.”

Rhys felt anxious about going alone but he trusted him. He nodded and ran to where the others would be. Hopefully. “You too!”

“You suck at this!” Hana shouted at McCree as he was trying his best to shoot them down but to no avail. He was trying his best to buy time but he wasn't sure if he could keep this up as they were already closing in on them with each heavy step.

“I'm trying to buy time till the others get here!”

“It’s not helping!” The pilot was trying her best to shoot with her mech but it still wouldn't budge. “UGH!” she slammed her fist against the machine.

“Can't you just get this thing to self-destruct!?”

“There's not enough damage for that to happen!”

The omnics were closing in on them, it was too late for the others to arrive as the machines were ready to open fire.

“Crap, we're dead!” The two braced themselves for the oncoming hail of bullets that would turn them into a mural on the wall behind them. After what seemed like a long time of no movement, they looked to see the omnics standing in front of them, motionless.

They looked at each other before wondering what had become of them as the hostiles remained immobile, staring down at them before they saw Rhys slowly walking down towards them, his metal arm out and his eye glowed brightly. He held out his arm in front as if he were the one to suddenly take control of them, which indeed he was.

“Rhys?” McCree raised a brow in confusion.

“Hang on, I'm trying to concentrate,” It had been a long time since Rhys had done this. He wasn't sure if he could manage to hold off four omnics, let alone a single robot and he couldn't even keep that from moving for more than two seconds. He once tried to get a pilot's mech to self-destruct on its own but it didn't work out the way he wanted and almost got caught in the explosion. He turned his wrist, holding out his palm and the omnics switched to their turret forms, startling the two.

“Rhys, I reckon you're trying to keep us alive?”

“Yes!” Rhys used his free hand to hold his head, his sight slowly becoming a haze but he resisted, trying to regain his composure. The pressure of holding back four omnics at once was taking up all his energy but he had to make sure they got out alive. “I’m still working the kinks out! Now get out of here!” He used the same hand to swat the air. Hana’s mech suddenly started moving swiftly as it flew across the map with McCree wrapped in its arm, the gunslinger and pilot screaming the entire way.

“Alright, Rhys!” Tracer and Reinhardt cheered.

“I knew he could do it!”

“What a guy!” Gortys praised Rhys as she watched him from the glass.

Bastion made enthusiastic beeps of joy in agreement.

“But, wait,” said Zenyatta. “What is he doing?”

They all turned to Rhys as each omnic slowly turned his direction. The smiles on their faces slowly faded when they started to witness what a dangerous stunt he was about to pull. He already got them to stop firing, why were they all turning towards him?

Rhys wiped the blood trailing down his nose then slowly curled his fingers, each of them slowly facing him. He brought his forearm towards himself, about ready to clench his fist to destroy the omnics before he heard a shout from behind.

“ _Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!_ ”

Rhys paused as he saw Genji rush in head-on, swinging his sword at the four omnics. A neon-green dragon appeared on his blade, flying towards them with each swift strike.

The dragon from his dreams was standing before him. Its fangs bare, mouth agape as it demolished its opponents in its path with every swing. The mere sight of it was better in person than in his dreams. They were destroyed in a matter of seconds, their parts sliced with perfect precision.

He was lost in the midst of it all and saw the dragon approaching him, playfully circling him before disappearing.

It was the last thing he saw before his vision blurred, something was glowing out in the distance and then…


	4. Recovery / Repair

Genji caught hold of Rhys before he hit the ground, holding his slim frame as he lifted him up bridal style in his arms. Rhys’ unconscious body lay limp before him. He spotted Mercy and Pharah, who arrived, rushing to the medic as soon as he saw her.

“Dr. Ziegler!” He called out to her. “Rhys needs medical attention!”

Pharah was at a loss, fearing that she may have failed him. “Are we too late?”

Mercy felt the fear rising from within her heart, but she kept her composure. Reaching out to him, she placed her hand over his face and her entire being was at ease. “Thank goodness, he's still with us! We need to send him to the infirmary, quickly!”

As soon as they stepped out the practice room, they immediately rushed past the others who looked just as shocked as they did. Satya paled when she saw her friend, lifeless in the cyborg’s arms. Her mind grew hazy, drawing blanks as she watched Genji carry him away. The way his arm hung loosely, made her feel faint. The others looked on in silence while Tracer reached out before chasing after them.

“Rhys…?” Gortys called out slowly before zooming out the room along with Loader Bot and Bastion, worried for his well-being. Gloomy silence filled the room as the ones that remained said nothing, not even a glance at one another before Reinhardt spoke.

“He risked his life to save Hana,” he said. “She was ill towards him but that didn't stop him from helping her. That is a true hero. He would have made a good knight.”

“I told him it was a bad idea…” Satya covered her mouth, afraid her voice would break. Rhys was her classmate, colleague, friend and she was afraid of losing him like this. She understood that this was also her duty as a member of Overwatch, to give up her life for a better world. But she can't lose Rhys over a simulation. It just…didn't seem like the noble way to die, even if it was for another life.

“He knew that knowing he probably couldn't do it himself,” Soldier 76 said. “What he did… I would have done the same.”

Winston and the others didn't return until later that evening. The tension in the air was so clear it could almost be felt. Not a single word was uttered until they all gathered for another meeting to discuss what happened. Satya and Genji did not participate. Satya had been by Rhys’ side the entire time, hoping he would wake up at any moment. She hadn't bothered to eat anything, she didn't want to speak with anyone. Genji hadn't been seen at all since then. Not even Hanzo or his own master knew his whereabouts.

Hana, being the main reason for this incident, sat curled up in her chair while the rest listened to their explanation. No matter how many ways it was told, it didn't change the fact that Rhys did something completely reckless. Not only did he save Hana and McCree from what could have been their death, he risked his life in the process. It was indeed a selfless act, but was it really worth all the trouble?

“I know this is a lot coming from me but I just wanted to say, as much as I don't trust this guy nor do I want him around, but I would never want this for him,” Lúcio confessed, breaking the sullen silence of grief. “He may have worked for a corrupt company once, but he doesn't deserve to go through that. I mean, he is still human. Even though parts of him ain't.”

“He has been nothing but a burden,” included Hanzo. “It was foolish of him to use such power without knowing how much energy he is using to maintain it. I cannot help but respect his ability.”

“Symmetra explained it before, she said Rhys has had very little to no experience at manipulating robots,” said Soldier 76. “But to keep four of them at bay all at once must take a toll on his body, especially for something like that.”

“For a first time, I'd say he's done a good job at controlling them,” McCree pointed out. “Not sure how he does it but I'm more impressed at the fact that he jumped in to save our hide.”

It was now Torbjörn’s turn to speak, touching his beard in thought. “He has tremendous power, but no control in keeping his energy at bay could lead to consequences. But why go through such lengths?”

“He did it to save me,” Hana finally spoke up, turning heads her direction.

Satya was out in the garden, she sat on a bench among roses, carnations, and daffodils. Reinhardt’s handiwork has it cut out for him. The colorful arrangement of every flower surrounding her, ranging from bushes, shrubs to flower beds; all in full bloom. Each flower was well-taken care of, not a single petal out of place. It was a perfect garden. She sat staring at the night sky, the lights from their base illuminated from the outside as she sat in the darkness.

She recalled the look of determination in his mismatched eyes, the hidden strength from his usual, clumsy demeanor was fuelled with adrenaline, the sense of uncertainty as he gazed upon his cybernetic arm, onto the unconscious body that was being hastily carried away by Genji. One can only hope he will wake up eventually. She was absorbed in her own thoughts to notice Genji approach her. The green lights glowing along his body made her turn, seeing the cyborg standing next to her.

“Genji?” she blinked. “Have you been standing there the whole time?” He was so quiet, she didn't even hear him coming.

“ _iie_ ,” he said. “I just got here. May I join you?”

Satya moved to make space for him to sit and the two sat in comfortable silence. A light breeze blew past, making Satya’s hair and Genji’s scarf flow in the wind.

“Everyone has been looking for you,” Satya told him. “They're having a meeting right now.”

“Why are you not with them?”

“The same reason you aren't.”

 _Rhys…_ she thought. She had been in the infirmary with Rhys the entire day, hoping he would stir but he hadn't budged. At least, not yet.

“How is he, if I may ask?”

“He’s alive, thankfully,” she said. “Still asleep. Mercy does routine checkups on him and if there were any changes, she would let us know.”

“I see.”

“Rhys has always been so reckless,” Satya continued. “I've known him since college. For a project, he once built a robot that he could control but he hadn't been very good at it. It obliterated half of the classroom but he still managed to pass it with a ‘B’ but he had to clean up the mess all by himself. I volunteered to help him. That was how we became friends.”

"Does he usually get into trouble like that?”

“Sometimes but I'm usually the one getting him out of it,” she said. “He once pulled a harmless prank but it backfired and he almost got expelled.”

“How did he accomplish that?”

“It's unusual hearing you speak for this long and asking questions,” she turned to him. “You don't happen to fancy him, do you?”

“‘Fancy’ isn't a word I would use. More like curious.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” She stood up and stretched. “I'm going to head to bed. Good night, Genji.”

“ _Oyasumi nasai_.”

“Fake coffee spill.”

“Hmm?”

“Fake coffee spill prank,” Satya said again. “He planted a coffee cup with a fake spill onto our professor’s laptop when he stepped out during a lecture. Rhys was suspended from that class for two days. If you’re wondering if he’s always been an idiot? The answer is yes.” She walked back inside, holding herself close as the air grew chilly.

It was an ungodly hour, the entirety of Gibraltar was fast asleep. The light wind from outside rattled the windows while they slumbered away into the night. Loader Bot, Gortys, and Bastion stayed comfortably shut down in the confines of the workshop. Mercy sat asleep on a chair by Rhys’ side in case he stirred. Her hair fell onto her face, her neck tilted slightly. Even in her sleep, she was graceful. A blanket was gently placed upon her chest and over her shoulders.

Hanzo stood beside her as he looked to the sleeping brunet, gazing upon his features. His mismatched arms lay idly by his sides, the slow rise and fall of his chest were the only sign of life from him. How long would he remain asleep? Hanzo wasn't exactly familiar with all this machinery but he was sure power like that required more than just a day to recover from. He heard from McCree what had happened. Thankfully, he was only out due to fatigue. What was so important that he was being hunted for?

“It's rather late for you to be up this time of night,” Hanzo said, his eyes glued to Rhys.

From behind the doorway, Hana peeked at him before stepping inside. She wore a pink tank top and white bunny pajama bottoms, walking barefoot into the room. She lightly rubbed her arm as she stood on the opposite end of Rhys’ bedside.

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Kinda…”

There was a long silence between them as she looked at the older man, the dim light above the bed took on different shapes among the shadows making the color of Hanzo’s face take on a warmer tone despite the coldness of his gaze.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I am not sure,” said Hanzo. “It seems that this is his limit for now.”

Hana said nothing, turning to Rhys. She felt a pang of guilt as she watched him sleep. “I can't help thinking this was all my fault,” she sighed. “Then again, Rhys shouldn't have gotten in the way, we… I mean, _I_ should have… if only my mech didn't mess up then we wouldn't be standing here looking at _him_.” she said that with utmost bitterness and scorn. “I just… I don't know.”

“No one is at fault,” Hanzo looked up to meet her eyes. “He did what had to be done for the sake of another. He did that with honor.”

Hana cringed at his mention of honor. “Honor sounds like an overstatement.”

“Perhaps,” Hanzo chuckled. “He at least accomplished getting my respect. But as for my trust, I cannot give him that unless I know he will not harm anyone. Not even Genji.”

“Do you think he has a thing for Genji?” Hana’s eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the archer.

“That. We will have to find out in time,” Hanzo reached out and pet her head. “For now, it is time for you to sleep.”

“I'm not,” she trailed off with a yawn. “Sleepy.”

“Goodnight, Hana-chan.” Hanzo mused.

“‘Night.” She said, leaving the room and returned to her quarters.

Hanzo gave Rhys one last once-over before taking his leave. It baffled him how his brother could trust someone he met, barely knowing them. He was being soft like he had always been, so carefree like back in the old days. It seemed everything had not changed at all.

=============================

At first, all he saw was darkness. Pitch black like the night. Rhys felt as blind as a bat, trying to maneuver his way out of the dark with what little sense he had. Only walking forward into the black abyss. It felt like eons as he ventured on into nothingness. It was one of those meaningless dreams again. However, no dragon or cackling menace was there to greet him this time. He continued to walk forward, merely following the indistinct voices and odd scent of incense. He opened his eyes, Genji, being the first one he saw standing by the window. Then he looked up, confused. Junkrat and Roadhog were sitting on either side of his bed, playing cards. A small stack of cards sitting on his chest.

“Huh…? Wha…?” Rhys mumbled. “What the hell is… going on?”

Junkrat turned to Zenyatta who was meditating in the corner of the room. “OI!” he shouted. “Stop chanting those necronomic spells! You're waking him up!”

He paused, staring at Roadhog and Genji at the sudden realization. Genji was about to step out the room to call out Mercy when Junkrat hobbled in his way, pushing him by his face.

“Dr. Zieg--!” He landed face first against the wall as Junkrat shouted, moving him aside in reckless haste.

“Doc! DOC! THE BEAN POLE’S ALIVE!!” he quickly made his way out the room.

Rhys looked to Roadhog, giving him an awkward toothy grin. The huge man before him simply breathed in response, making him feel uneasy with his stare. It was hard to tell if he was smiling or frowning because of the mask. After what appears to be a whole minute, he quietly leaves the room.

Genji muttered foreign curse words under his breath, regaining his composure with the help of his master. He and Zenyatta stood by Rhys’ bedside. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” he said. “I just took a little nap. How long was I out?”

“Two years.” replied the cyborg.

“What?!” yelled Rhys. “Why didn't anyone wake me!?”

“Genji is merely jesting for his own sadistic enjoyment,” the omnic informed, not very happy about the joke. “You have only been asleep for three days.”

“That's still a long time.”

“You have interesting power, Rhys. But you must learn to control it; know your limits.”

“I just woke up. I don't need to hear what my fortune cookie would tell me right now.”

“But, Zenyatta speaks wisdom,” said Genji. “It would be wise to lend him your ear.”

“Can I have something to eat first before you give me information?” he turned to Zenyatta. “No offense.”

“I understand.”

“Rhys!” the girls cried as they ran to the infirmary. Satya was the first to embrace him, followed by Tracer who gave him a tight hug.

“You know, this is the first time in my life that a woman has hugged me and was actually glad to see me,” Rhys said, leaning into the embrace. “I got punches instead of this. It's nice.”

“How do you feel, Rhys?” asked Angela in her usual soft voice. “Any pain or discomfort?”

“Well, I just slept in for the past seventy-two hours and I am really hungry.”

“You're just in time, too. Reinhardt is getting dinner ready.” Satya said. “Perhaps, you should join us.”

“That sounds good.” Rhys took up her offer. It was better than lying in bed, alone with his own thoughts. He was already up so it was better to get some exercise. But as he got up from the bed, he would have fallen flat on his face if it weren't for Genji to break his fall by holding him by the waist.

“I did give your legs a routine massage but the walking might take some time to recover.” explained Mercy.

“How am I slightly crippled from the waist down over the course of three days?” he turned to Genji, feeling rather embarrassed for him to be seen like this. So vulnerable. “I'll be fine. Just let me go.”

“Are you sure?” Genji didn't seem to think that was a good idea.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

He let go then jumped when Rhys fell to the floor, helping him back up. “Okay, ow. I lied, everything hurts!”

“Rhys!” Mercy rushed over, helping Genji set Rhys back to bed.

“I guess dinner is out of the question?” Tracer asked, watching as Rhys was having a hard time. The way he moved was like a foal taking its first steps, clumsy and full of uncertainty and groaned in agony at his inability to even stand. This was going to be a long recovery process, he was sure of it.

“Did you hear? The Hyperion dude’s alive.” Lucío said, sitting down between Hana and McCree at the dining area.

“Well, I’ll be,” chuckled the gunslinger. “He pulled through, after all.”

“To be honest, I'm really glad he's okay,” said Lúcio. “I’d feel bad if anything worse happened. If word got out, the whole Overwatch outrage would happen again.”

“How would something like that be exposed?” Another voice added to the conversation. “It's only us on the base. The idea of rumors spreading outside to the rest Gibraltar would be illogical. If you were talking about Rhys giving away that sort of information, would be impossible since he's been unconscious this entire time.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Lúcio agreed. “But isn't Talon after him? That would give away his location and put him and Overwatch in danger.”

“Precisely.”

The trio turned, seeing Satya standing behind them. She was carrying a cart full of food that looked so delicious it would be a shame to eat from the plate. Biryani, tandoori chicken, and thali filled the cart with other delicacies that laid out for display, just waiting to be devoured. The naan sat at the center with small side dishes surrounding it, resembling an artist's palate. The fragrant aroma of spices and fresh naan filled their nostrils, making their mouths water.

“I was going to ask how long you’ve been standing there, but now I…”

“That looks sooo good!!!” Hana pulled out her phone to take a picture. “Oh, man, I want some right now!”

“You're in luck, then. I made enough for everyone with Reinhardt’s help,” Satya told them. “I promised Rhys I was going to have him try Indian food one day. So I thought it was a good time to cook. Feel free to eat as much as you like.”

"Satya, thank you!!” Hana cried. “You're the best!”

“Satya, you got a man?” asked McCree.

“I do not.”

“Did you want one?”

The architech laughed, gently pushing his hat down with a metal finger. “Nice try, cowboy. But, I'm married to my work,” she said before walking away with the food cart.

“Ohh! Shut _down_!” Lúcio shouted.

“You got seriously _rekt_ , my dude.”

“Hana, are you recordin’ this?!” McCree hid behind his hat.

“Yes,” she said. “That was the sickest burn and I got it on video!”

“I can't blame you, man. Need me one like that, too.”

 

“Oh my god, Satya, this looks amazing!” Mercy praised with glee.

“I made enough for everyone, so feel free to help yourself,” she said, passing a plate to each of them and setting the food down for the four of them. She served them each a generous helping of food and a slightly bit more for Rhys. He needed enough energy to recover.

“It's been ages since I had some of your cooking, Satya. It's so delicious!” the medic brightened as she ate a spoonful.

“It is for a special occasion,” replied Satya.

Rhys looked over at Genji and noticed something unusual, his visor was resting on the table next to him. Seeing a cyborg eating up close like this was interesting, to say the least. Unfortunately, his back was facing him. He wondered how Genji looked like in Angela's end. Perhaps everyone has seen his face by now, even Satya probably. But it was still an amazing sight to behold. The way his arms moved, flexing fluidly with his actions. The mechanics were incredible, but he was fully aware there was still a human being underneath the cybernetics. It reminded him of how he was never able to see what was under Zer0’s helmet, it bothered him even now. There was no way of comparing the two except for the masks that hid their faces. He didn't hear Satya or Angela call out to him until he glanced at them.

It was an odd display on Rhys’ part; mouth agape, holding the spoon up to his mouth with tandoori sauce dripping from his utensil and onto his plate. He blinked before realizing what he was doing before looking at the two before setting his spoon down, gently tossing the food on his plate. “Uhm…”

“Are you alright, Rhys?” wondered Satya. “You barely ate your food.”

“I got distracted, sorry.” He scratched his head.

“I was saying, right after we eat, we're going to make you start walking again,” Angela explained.

“How long would that take exactly?”

“Not too long, hopefully,” she assured him. “Usually, during the first training sessions, you'll be able to start getting accustomed to walking again in no time.”

“Have faith in Dr. Ziegler, Rhys,” said Genji. “She is a living angel, after all.”

Mercy laughed, shoving him playfully. “You're spoiling me, Genji.”

“But it is true,” he said. “I have never felt better.”

“Get a room.” Both Rhys and Satya mused.

After what was possibly more than a month or so, Rhys was doing a lot better and was able to stand without any problems. He had occasional visits from Tracer, Reinhardt and 76 with Hana passing through every now and then. After some time, before seeing her broody exterior towards him, he started to realize that even she was worried about him. Funny enough, Rhys felt like a patient in a hospital trying to recover. He only hoped he wasn't a burden by abusing his body like that.

Maybe he did need to learn how to control it before something like that ever happened again. He may or may not have wanted to take up Zenyatta’s offer but then again, the whole robo-jedi thing just wasn't really his style. It did work well with Genji, he thought. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen him all day. Lately, he was seeing more of him but this time, he didn't come. He must be with Zenyatta, as always.

It was as if his mind was read, Angela spoke as she entered. “If you're looking for Genji, he's with Lena and Lucío running an errand,” she explained, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. “You're all better now, so feel free to walk around the place. Outside by the Watchpoint or the garden is a good place to start; get some air.”

“I was just thinking about that,” said Rhys, moving his metal arm around in a circular motion. He turned his wrist about, clasped his hand open and closed to make sure everything was in place. He never usually took it off. But knowing Angela, Doctor knows best.

While he was testing his arm, he felt Angela's gaze fixated on him. He started to feel rather self-conscious then looked up at her. “Did you need something?”

Angela examined the tattoos exposed from his black V-neck, showing off what little detail there was of the ink on his chest and peered curiously at the circular one on the side of his neck. “Hmm…” she thought aloud. “Genji isn't usually very fond of people he first meets but you somehow piqued his fancy,” she tilted her head. “I wonder what that is.”

“I don't know,” Rhys shrugged. “Why not ask him?” He was several steps away from the door, trying to fit around her. “I’m going to go… take a walk outside.”

What was going on all of a sudden?! Why were people trying to put him and Genji together? Couldn't they see he was still in mourning? Or at least… depressed? Of course not, but they should have guessed that much. Rhys wasn't even sure what happened to Zer0. They probably escaped and went into hiding or did they really…? He shook those thoughts aside, not wanting to think the worst.

Rhys heard voices coming from up ahead. It sounded like Hana and Soldier 76 were having a pretty heated argument, but it was mainly Hana doing the arguing while 76 was trying to talk her into something. They looked like a father and daughter having a conversation. The scene was rather amusing due to the unhappy expressions the pilot was making while 76 stood calmly, his arms crossed on his chest.

“Can't I just have Torbjörn look into it? He'd get it fixed in no time!” Hana was explaining to him.

“We all decided on it,” 76 replied. “He was the only one to notice the problem before any of us did. Rhys might know why your mech broke down like that.”

“Why do you always defend him?”

“It's because I trust him.” 76 said this with sincerity that it was shocking to hear come out of his lips. “If anything, he seems more suitable for fixing your mech since he can communicate with them.”

“Don't look now but I think your robot whisperer boyfriend is here.” Hana mused, nodding over to Rhys.

“Hey,” Rhys greeted them with a smile as he approached. He glanced from 76 to Hana as if entering the conversation. “You guys talking about me?”

“76 was thinking of ways to ask you out on a date,” Hana mused. “I was thinking something exotic like maybe gyros or fancy food like angel hair pasta-”

“Hana,” 76 shook his head. “Just ignore her. She wants to know if you could fix her mech.”

“Wait, what, _no_! He is not touching my stuff!”

“Just humor him,” 76 shrugged. “It would be bad if your mech broke down on a real mission and that affects all of us.”

“Then what am I going to do until then?”

76 gave a shrug before he left. “Take a break. Do… gamer things, I guess.”

Hana let out a huff. “Fine. But, I'm keeping my eye on you.” she turned to Rhys.

“When did you want me to fix it?”

“Now,” she said, walking out into the sunlight. They stepped out into the patio that viewed the oceanside and shared a spot with the garden, a small wall of hedge standing between grass and concrete. The amount of green and color from the garden complimented the arrangement of tables and chairs out on display. Although, the garden stood out more than the rest.

“Don’t think that just because I brought you all the way here, you get to sightsee.” Hana snapped. “My room is right up there. So I can keep my eyes on you.”

There were several balconies displayed in a perfect row, two stories high. One of the balconies was currently occupied by McCree who was smoking a cigar. The gunslinger looked down at them and waved. One of the glass doors opened up to reveal Hanzo stepping out to take in the cool summer breeze. His peace of mind was short-lived when he saw McCree standing out on the balcony next door to his. He immediately frowned upon meeting eyes with the gunslinger.

“Howdy.”

Hanzo stared at him for a full second before turning around to leave. “I’m going back inside.” He said, opening the door. He took a step inside before McCree called out to him.

“Come on, baby, come back!” McCree cried. “We were just getting somewhere!”

“I am not your ‘baby’!” Hanzo spat. “Go somewhere by yourself, fool!” On that note, he slammed the glass doors behind him.

There was an awkward breeze of wind flowing by as they all stared at the balcony where Hanzo stood. McCree chuckled then burst out laughing while Hana and Rhys joined in.

“Are they always like this?”

“Pretty much,” said Hana. “I'm so glad I'm not roomed between them. It would have been a mistake if they wound up sharing a room together.”

“I dunno,” Rhys rubbed his chin in thought. “They seem to get along just fine.”

“OMG!” Hana sounded excited but then remembered who she was talking to and leered at him. “Come on, I don't have all day.”

“Alright, well, let's see the patient.” Rhys mused.

Within a flash of light, Hana summoned her mech, appearing inside before leaping out of it. Admittingly, Rhys was impressed. He had never been this physically close to a mech like this. He had always dreamed of becoming a mech pilot ever since he was young. The thrill of going out into battle, the rush of adrenaline in his veins, the satisfaction of striking his target from inside the mech and the cool suits that came with it. Although, his might need a single sleeve to compliment his metal arm. Mainly, because it looked cool, according to him. The mech was a pink color, the design was an interesting structure. The compact, well-rounded torso of the base, the spherical shape of the roof and its weaponry were squared together closely near the controls. Its wings jutted out like a small jet, the legs were hunched forward, the paint job was scratched from battle and discolored with age. Rhys was a bit envious of her occupation as a mecha pilot, it was an honor to be so close to something so incredible as this.

“Uhmm… _helloooo?_ ” Hana waved at the brunet. “Earth to Rhys! What are you staring at?”

“Wha, huh?” He blinked and turned his attention to her. It seemed he was staring at Hana’s mech this entire time without a single word. “Oh, right,” Rhys cleared his throat. “I know you just got out of it, but do you think you could go back in. I just need to look over what the problem is.”

“Really?”

“Sorry, I should have said that before but just for five minutes,” he said. “I won't know what the problem is unless I see for myself.”

“Can't you just talk to it?”

“Not when you're here.”

“Ah, touché, Hyperion,” Hana had to respect his sass, there was no argument there. “Fine. As long as my mech gets fixed, I’ll keep you entertained.”

She climbed onto the mech’s arm, jumping inside from the top and slipped back into the cockpit. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just the basics, really,” Rhys replied, shrugging. “Running, walking, shooting, all that stuff.”

Hana started off slow with having the mech walk around. It's heavy legs thumping with each step, walking forward, backward, and moving side-to-side. No problems there so far. Now the real part was its shooting mechanics. Since the movement wasn't the issue, it was most likely the armaments causing the malfunction.

“Okay, D.Va, now here's the hard part. I'm going to need you to shoot.”

“That's a lot easier than it is hard,” she scoffed. “Just tell me where to aim.”

Rhys stood in front of the mech, eyeing the twin turrets on either side of her arms as he stood several feet away. “You're going to try to shoot me.”

Hana paused, looking at him as if he had announced seeing bigfoot with his own eyes. “Are you insane? You could get annihilated. No joke.”

“I know,” Rhys put his hands on his hips. “Isn't that what you would want, to get rid of me, a Hyperion?”

“I’m a mecha pilot, not a terrorist,” Hana reminded him. “Also, that's a hate crime.”

“Someone is well-aware of the times, I see.” He said to himself. “Come on, fire away.”

“Okay. If you're sure.”

“Just do it.”

Hana pulled the triggers of her defense matrix, activating the fusion cannons. The turrets spun but no ammo seemed to escape from Rhys’ end. He stared down the barrel of the cannon but all he received was the sound of clicking with each turn. She continued to shoot, noticing that her defense matrix began to vibrate from her arms. Soon, Rhys started to notice small beams of light slowly gathering energy and grew brighter. It was then that he immediately regretted this idea.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uhm… R-Rhys…?” Hana seemed to agree. It _was_ a bad idea.

Lasers shot out, aiming straight towards him. He would have eaten a bullet as his last meal if it weren't for Soldier 76 sprinting towards him, diving to the ground with Rhys in his arms. The shots that rose up, struck the afternoon skies with smoke as it hit a nearby cliff. The rocks crashed down into the ocean with a huge splash.

“The hell were you two doing?!” 76 demanded, the low rumble of his voice displayed anger through his glowing, red visor.

“Okay, before you start yelling at her, let me explain,” Rhys has his arms out towards him, standing in front of Hana. “It was my idea!”

76 was taken aback by his answer, “What?”

Rhys felt a little intimidated by the man’s height, afraid he would crush him as he tried to explain. “...I wanted to see what the problem was with her mech if it wasn't the movement that was causing the malfunction.”

“You didn't have to use yourself as target practice,” scolded 76.

“Hey, your dad is showing!” Hana teased, seeing as how protective and parental he sounded.

“Hana, I'm being serious,” he sighed. “You two ought to be more careful.”

Rhys and Hana replied. “Yes, dad.”

76 let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head in surrender. He raised a finger to speak then changed his mind. “Just be more careful, alright?” He turned to Rhys. “You, especially. You just recovered, try to remember not to get reckless during this time.”

Rhys smiled, crossing his arms. Hana was right. His dad was indeed showing. Before he could respond, 76 added before leaving, “Don't. Call me, ‘dad’.”

“Wasn't going to.” _Dad._

Hana smirked, sitting atop her mecha. “You've already adapted to a new environment, haven't you, Hyperion?”

Rhys feigned a laugh. “I have a name, D.Va!”

“And so do I,” she said. “ _Hana_.”

“What?”

“Hana Song,” The pilot jumped down and landed on her feet. “It's my name.”

“You trust me enough to give me your name?”

Hana shrugged. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Awww!” Rhys was touched. “We're like best friends now!”

“Not quite.” She was skeptical of his enthusiasm about where they were in terms of a platonic relationship. Rhys didn't seem like a creep and he didn't try anything lewd, at least not yet. She would be forced to blast his head off with her light gun if the case may be.

For the past few days, Rhys had been working non-stop in trying to repair Hana’s mech. His dedication meant him sitting outside the entire day trying to fix the issue while the others grew concerned for his health, minus Satya, who knew how stubborn and serious he could be when it came to making any big projects completed on time. This one didn't have a deadline but he preferred to give it all his time and attention as much as possible. During those times, Hana had been glaring down at him from her room as she fiddled around with a game on her DS. Until her mecha recovered, she wasn't allowed to go on any missions. Meanwhile, Rhys was feeling her intense gaze stabbing him at the nape of his neck while he worked. It gave him a lot of discomfort when people watched him work, he couldn't concentrate.

He spoke quietly to the mech of what Hana was doing. “She's still there, isn't she?” He grimaced at its response while he kept his eyes on its arm, examining the interior circuitry. It was his first time repairing a mech, he was excited more than nervous. “Great.” Then he came up with an idea. “I think I might know how to get rid of her. But, I'm gonna have to apologize in advance, though.”

Hana was stumped on a level, poking the stylus on her lower lip. She nearly dropped it when an off-key voice startled her and jolted from her seat to find where it was coming from.

“Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman! Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you…”

Rhys was singing his own cover version of Ariana Grande’s _Dangerous Woman_ , butchering it with his own voice as he sang loudly, his voice cracking as he continued.

“Ughh…” Hana covered her ear with her free hand and got up from her chair, heading back inside. She wasn't prepared for this oncoming shitstorm of awful singing on Rhys’ part. “Shut up!!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, you don't like it?” Rhys shouted from below.

“No!”

“Should I sing something else?”

“No!”

“Okay!” He fell quiet.

As soon as she sat down, Rhys started back up again with another awful version of a Nickleback song, if it wasn't awful enough. This was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

Hana groaned, sliding down her seat. “Seriously?” she raised her voice so Rhys could hear. “Seriously?!”

“What?”

“I just told you to stop!”

“Stop what?”

“Whatever that is you're doing!”

“But, I thought you wanted me to fix your mech?”

“I want you to fix it! I just want you to stop singing!”

“Alright!” He chuckled, nudging Hana’s mech. It was getting a good laugh as well. “I know. I'm so awful. Just one more. One more.”

“You saaaaaay I'm crazy, ‘cause you don't think I know what you've done,” he sang. “But when you call me ‘baby’, I know I'm not the only one!”

This struck a nerve as Hana stood up abruptly and walked back into her room. “And I know I'm not the only one who wants to shoot you right now.” She slammed the sliding door shut and Rhys doubled over, laughing.

“Ahhh…” he sighed, leaning against the mech. “I'm done, promise.” Rhys gave it a little pat.

Little did he know, McCree was outside his own balcony laying on his back. His hat covering his eyes as he lay under the sun. He was currently napping until Rhys woke him up with his singing--if you called that singing. He was too lazy to move so he remained at his spot, enduring the noise while Rhys abused his vocal chords. All he said was a single, “Te-he.” A slight chuckle.

Around evening, Genji was searching for Rhys when he reached Soldier 76’s room, who told him he was out on the patio by the garden working on Hana’s mech. The cyborg explained that dinner was ready. It seemed the only two who everyone was expecting was 76 and Rhys. 76 stepped out the room. He offered to help get Rhys but Genji politely declined, it didn't take two people to get one person. He could manage the brunet on his own.

Genji stepped out into the garden. The skies were a pleasant purple-orange ombre as the sun set over the horizon. The gentle winds blew, the flowers and trees danced against the air. He spotted Rhys standing in front of the mecha, obviously cleaning the inside of the fusion cannons singing a song. His voice was like the wind, gentle, powerful and calming. He sang his heart out and caught the cyborg’s attention, who listened.

 _Run away with my heart_  
_Run away with my hope_  
_Run away with my love_

Genji was captivated by his voice. Like a Siren of Greek mythology, out in the seven seas, enchanting sailors with their bewitching song. Only this Siren had a metal arm and walked on land, but he was neither a woman nor a bird but a male human being with mismatched eyes.

Rhys didn't notice the cyborg at first and continued to sing. “If I could turn back time.”

Before he knew it, he was standing right next to him. “If I could make you mine, I'll go--Oh, hi.” Rhys smiled then he turned his attention back to the barrel of the cannons, looking inside.

“Perhaps, you should take a break,” suggested Genji while Rhys was cleaning the fusion cannons. He wasn't finished with the repairs but he assumed the build-up from inside was the cause but in reality, it could be anything. One can never be too careful.

“I’ll take a break when I'm done,” Rhys replied, not really listening. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It’s time for dinner.”

“Oh, okay, it's dinner time.” He paused and turned to the cyborg. “It's that late already?!”

“Did you only realize that now?”

“I, well, yes.” Rhys was stumbling on his words. “I, uhm,” He looked to the mech then back to Genji. “Just give me a few minutes. I’ll catch up with you.”

“I will wait inside,” Genji turned, oblivious to the heterochromatic eyes that stared at his posterior as he made his leave.

Rhys dropped the cleaning equipment from his hands, jaw agape as he stood there. He was most definitely not ready for that but it wasn't unwelcome as he was tilting his head, eyes glued to the cyborg’s behind. He could have sworn he short-circuited as his ECHOeye twitched. He let out a low whistle, “Whoa.” How is everyone not distracted by that?

Rhys shook his head before saying his goodbye to the mecha, letting it know he would return before catching up with Genji into the mess hall.

The next day, Rhys was still working on the mecha. It took longer than he expected but he was halfway there. He was thinking of tweaking it a bit, maybe a small upgrade to make up for the time he pissed Hana off with his fake god-awful singing. He smiled to himself, remembering that time he sang off key. He felt a pair of eyes staring down at him. What was with all these eyes looking at him lately? He turned and saw Junkrat standing tall, watching as he attempted to test out the fusion cannons from the outside.

“Uhm, can I help you?”

“You should add a grenade launcher.” he suggested.

“What is with you people and weird upgrades?” Rhys gave a questioning look. “Just last night at dinner, Jesse said it needed more gun!”

“Well, he's wrong!” Junkrat shouted. “What it needs is explosives!”

“It already self-destructs why does it need grenade launchers?”

“Because even though you got somethin that blows up, wouldn't it be more fun to blow up somethin else?!” Junkrat hunched over to him, clutching his fists as if to make his point. “It's genius!”

“It's destruction!” Rhys argued.

“Bah!” He brushed a hand at the air as if dismissing his remark. “You sound like that Vishkar woman.”

“But it's common sense!”

“How'd you lose your arm, then?”

Rhys glanced down at his own arm then back at Junkrat. “Well, I didn't blow myself up if that's what you're getting at.” He looked him in the eyes before adding. “If you want to give odd suggestions, ask Hana. It's her mech, in the first place.”

It grew silent between them, Junkrat giving Rhys a distant look as if he was to reconsider his own suggestion, until he said again. “What if you surprised her with a grenade launcher in place of the cannons!”

“Ugh…” Rhys facepalmed, shaking his head as he simply gave up. Slowly, he rose his head when he came to a realization, then he turned to the blond. He had come up with an idea that Junkrat wouldn't refuse.

“Say, how's about you help me out with this mech and in exchange, I’ll help you make something that goes “ka-boom"? Sound good?”

“Good? That's more than good, mate, you got yourself a deal!” Junkrat exclaimed. He suddenly grabbed Rhys’ hand, giving him an ecstatic handshake that shook the brunet’s entire arm. “Now what do ya need?”

“There might be some extra parts lying around somewhere,” said Rhys. “Gonna need to replace the fusion cannons since I already got it to work but a little upgrade wouldn't hurt in case the malfunction happens again…” he jumped when he heard a few parts clatter to the ground. There, he saw Junkrat panting and Roadhog standing by his side, handing Rhys a disembodied robot arm before giving him a thumbs-up.

“Oh.” Rhys blinked. “Thank you.”

============================

 

Genji and Zenyatta sat out in the garden meditating. Meditation could be done indoors as well but it was Zenyatta who suggested they do it outside as usual. The greenery of the garden was perfectly suited to a tranquil atmosphere to become one with the elements. The routine was the same, concentrate on nothing else; remain awake inside without being aware of anything except awareness itself. The gentle breeze of the wind and the sound of Rhys working on Hana’s mech in the background reminded him that they weren't completely alone but the silence was nice while it lasted.

“Uhm, can I help you?”

“You should add a grenade launcher.” he suggested.

“What is with you people and weird upgrades?” Genji could hear the irritation in Rhys’ voice. He knew he was supposed to be meditating and he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but their banter was quite amusing. “Just last night at dinner, Jesse said it needed more gun!”

“Well, he's wrong!” He could hear Junkrat shout. “What it needs is explosives!”

“It already self-destructs why does it need grenade launchers?”

From beside him, a low whirring noise that sounded like a sigh, could be heard from Zenyatta. It seems his concentration was interrupted when the two began to argue.

“Because even though you got somethin that blows up, wouldn't it be more fun to blow up somethin else?!” Junkrat exclaimed, “It's genius!”

“It's destruction!” Rhys argued.

 _He's right._ Genji thought to himself. Explosives seemed so unnecessary when in battle. Winston seems to think otherwise, saying they needed all the help they could get. Perhaps, or perhaps not. He had no room to complain, anything will do to keep Talon at bay.

The two were discussing a deal. Genji was hoping Rhys knew what he was doing. If he were to do something like that, the results would be catastrophic. He realized that Rhys was a lot more trouble than he was worth. Did he always put himself in dire situations like that?

Ten minutes later, it was silent again. Robotic parts being tinkered was the only sound that could be heard. With the occasional remarks from Rhys of which part went where or if it fit right and some complaints here and there. It was a lot easier to meditate this way now that Genji had gotten used to Rhys’s voice. He couldn't understand why, though. Every other noise was a distraction but hearing him wasn't as bad. It was the other two that made him lose focus because of how loud they were being, tossing tools every which way and their loud conversation. It took all of his patience not to jump up and chase them away with his sword. Thankfully, under the teachings of Zenyatta, Genji had a lot. It was at this point that he couldn't be aware of awareness itself but aware of people behind him.

Rhys suddenly chuckled and asked, “Do you wanna hear a joke?” It seems he was asking Junkrat and Roadhog who turned their attention to him.

“Is it a good joke?” asked Junkrat who took a seat on the ground.

“A friend from fraternity told me,” Rhys explained. “It's a pretty good one. I think you'd like it.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Junkrat held up his palms as if to stop him. “Frat boy?? You?!”

“Yes, actually.”

Junkrat fell onto his back, then turned on his side and held his stomach in a laughing fit.

“What is so funny?”

He wiped a tear from his eyes, sitting upright. “Listen, mate, I think you're alright but I just can't imagine you as a party boy.”

Genji couldn't help but eavesdrop again. It seems he obtained interesting information about the brunet. But it was a lot more intriguing than it was amusing. He once lived a playboy lifestyle, so hearing something like this was no surprise.

“Well, lucky for you, I wasn't.” Rhys said. “Do you want to hear the joke?”

“You mean that wasn't the joke?”

Rhys rubbed his eyes. “Do you want to hear the joke or not?”

Roadhog nodded, eager to hear and he turned to his friend as did Rhys.

“Go on then.”

“Okay. A boy comes downstairs for breakfast and asks his grandma, ‘Has my Mom and Dad come downstairs yet?’ The grandma says, ‘No’. The boy giggles and goes outside to play.” he explains. “He came back in for lunch and asked again. The grandma says, ‘No.’ He giggles and goes back outside. He later comes in for dinner and asks once again, ‘Have my Mom and Dad come downstairs yet?’ She says, ‘No’. He giggles.” he pauses, making sure they were following along. “Finally, she asks him why he keeps giggling when he asks, so the boy said, ‘Last night, Dad asked me for the lubricant but instead, I gave him super glue.’"

It was silent between the three of them. Genji was trying to understand the joke then he realized the punch line, slowly bringing his hand over his visor, quiet sounds of snickers were escaping him.

Junkrat burst out laughing when he understood, followed by low bellowing from Roadhog. A snort could be heard from the low-cut hedges nearby and they all turned to see Genji hunched over, holding back laughter as his master scolded him.

“Genji, behave yourself.”

“Looks like the cyborg ninja dude likes your joke!”

“H-Have they been there this entire time?!”

Zenyatta made a whirring sigh. “Yes. We have been here, Rhys.”

“Sucks doesn't it, omnic?!” Junkrat smirked as he looked to the monk.

Genji stood up quickly, he struck a nerve. How dare he speak to Zenyatta that way! The way the cyborg was standing felt hostile as if ready to strike Junkrat, make him eat his words. Roadhog was about ready to beat him down if the situation called it.

Rhys looked to the trio that was trying to pick a fight. He stood up and stepped in between them, despite the hedge that divided them. Although, it wouldn't hold them for long if this lets up. He held out his hands between them while they stared each other down. Rhys felt small compared to Junkrat who nearly towered over him.

“Hey, hey!” Rhys chuckled nervously. “Why don't we all just settle down? I mean, come on! The joke! Remember the joke! Guys, it's hilarious!”

“It'll be hilarious once I make the cyborg and his omnic friend blow up to smithereens!”

“Last I checked, this is Overwatch. Not oversalt.” He looked between the two with an annoyed look. “Let's just sit down and get back on track, okay? Everyone just make space.”

“I don't feel like helpin’ you out right now,” grumbled Junkrat, he beckoned to Roadhog. “Let's go.”

Rhys remained standing while they watched the other two head inside, turning to glare before they left. He let out a sigh of relief. There was already damage ever since he showed, he didn't want to fuel the fire between them any further.

“Thank you, Rhys,” Zenyatta said, his voice sounded as if he were smiling.

“Uhm, no problem,” he wasn't sure how to respond so he gave a slight bow to pay his respects.

“There is no need for formalities, you are among friends.” The monk assured him.

“Oh. That-That’s good.” he then remembered something. “And I am really sorry about… you know, I didn't know you guys were here this whole time.”

“It is no problem,” said Zenyatta. “It is the first time I have heard Genji laugh this much.”

Genji scratched his head and looked away. He was obviously blushing in the way his body moved. Luckily, for him, he had on his visor so neither of them could see how red he looked. He could even put McCree’s serape to shame. Too bad for him, Rhys could see right through him.

“Oh my god!” Rhys exclaimed. “Are you blushing right now?”

“No,” Genji said, his face burning from behind his visor.

“Aww, you are blushing!” the brunet cooed as he placed Genji’s face between his hands as if giving a little squeeze. “That's so cute! If you had cheeks, I'd pinch them!”

“Rhys…” Genji groaned.

He turns the cyborg’s head to Zenyatta. “Look, Zenyatta! Look at him!”

“I am looking, Rhys,” he chuckled. “He is quite adorable.”

“ _Y-Yamete kudasai_ ,” Genji muttered, the feeling of embarrassment rising up. Never did a woman do this to him years before. It wasn't his style, not to mention it was a bit annoying to have someone coo over him like a child. He would have gotten upset if it were someone else but for some reason, having Rhys do this to him only got him more flustered.

A robotic chuckle came from Zenyatta who found the whole ordeal amusing. “I see you two get along well,” he said. “You have my blessing.”

“What?!” The smile dropped from his face.

“ _Nani?_ ”

“Z-Zenyatta, it's nothing like that!” Rhys stammered, his cheeks grew a bright red. “I was just poking fun, we're not… getting married!”

“Is this what your dreams have been telling you, Genji?”

“N-No, master!”

“Wait, dreams?!”

“I will leave you two alone now,” Zenyatta said his goodbye before hovering away from them.

“But… okay.”

The two looked to each other. Rhys blinked, his cheeks still red as he looked at the glow of Genji’s eyes. Why was it so mesmerizing to look into? It seems Genji was lost in his eyes as well. A full minute had past before they realized how long they had been staring.

“I’m gonna… take a break.” Rhys said before excusing himself, going back inside.

Genji was left to his own thoughts. Why? Why did it feel strange when Rhys smiled at him like that? How could something like that make him lose his usual calm demeanor? And by a man, anyhow. They were both men. It didn't make any sense. Rhys of all people drove him into a blushing mess. He felt it in his chest many times before but he always brushed it aside as he didn't want to get too attached. He never gave all of him to anyone. But he denied it to himself. It was too early to say it was the same feeling from before. It had been too long… the warmth in his chest was the same, only, he refused to believe it. There was just no way. He himself had accepted who he was but who could love a cyborg?

It was around dinner time when Rhys showed up at the mess hall. Everyone had been seated, waiting for Reinhardt to prepare dinner. They were quite lively this time at night, Lúcio, McCree, Hana, Junkrat, and Roadhog have seated all together. The others hadn't arrived yet so it was him and the small group till then. As soon as he stepped in, they were sharing a laugh and spotted him. Junkrat was the first to speak to him, waving him over. Guess he wasn't mad about earlier anymore. Rhys walked over and took a seat next to him.

“Tell them the joke you told me!” Junkrat demanded before turning to the others, slamming his hand against the table. “You gotta hear it! It's hilarious!”

“Well, alright.”

Mei was the next to show up, overhearing the punchline when she passed.

“...But instead, I gave him super glue.’"

Hana gasped and the rest cackled. The imagery they all pictured was awful yet hilarious.

Junkrat laughed. “It's still funny!”

“That's just wrong!”

“I wouldn't wanna be that guy.” 

Mei popped in, curious about the conversation. “What’s so funny?”

The mess hall was filled with laughter by the time the rest had arrived. It was nice to hear once in awhile. Everyone was filled with ease as they gathered at the table, conversation growing with each passing second. Laughter erupted at every corner of the room as Rhys’ joke was shared throughout.

Soldier 76 shook his head as Hanzo made a face of disgust after hearing what it meant. It sounded awfully sad having to be stuck like that, but somehow everyone found it humorous. Gortys and Bastion did not understand. It was better off that way.

“That's disgusting!” Winston exclaimed when they told him.

McCree did a spit take, Rhys held his stomach in laughter as he leaned against the gunslinger. Winston’s reaction was priceless. Of course, a scientist would understand immediately.

“Oh my god, my stomach hurts from laughing so much!” Rhys wiped his tears. “I didn't think that was so funny.”

“I hope they're alright.” The ape grew concerned.

“Winston, it's a joke, dude!” Rhys reminded him. “They're not real people. I mean they could always remove it… somehow.”

“The question is: how?”

The moon was up, everyone was inside getting ready for bed. The skies were pitch black, stars forming the shape of constellations lined up the night with images of animals and other symbols. Rhys remained outside working the finishing touches of Hana’s mecha for the last time. Tomorrow would be the day he shows her the results.

“I hope she likes it,” Rhys said to her mecha. His brows furrowed. “You think so?” All the effort of working hard all through the day and some nights would pay off, he just wasn't convinced. “You're right. I am overthinking it. But, I'll take your word for it.” He set the metal plate back down onto its side after making some last minute adjustments. “No, I’ll be fine. I just need a minute to close my eyes.” A nap is what he was leaning towards but he had fallen asleep, his head leaning against the coldness of the mecha’s frame.

Genji spotted Rhys sitting next to the mech, sleeping. He was muttering something under his breath and chuckled. The cyborg tilted his head, wondered what it could be that Rhys was dreaming about.

“I am feeling a little off today. How about turning me on? The switch is on the back of my neck.” He was close to drooling.

Genji knelt down beside him and reached out, touching the back of his neck.

Rhys straightened up, squaring his shoulders to hide his neck and squealed. “Nyaahh!” It was the strangest sound he had ever produced with his own voice.

He turned, seeing Genji beside him. “What is wrong with you?” He said through clenched teeth, rubbing his neck with his flesh hand. “Your hands are… cold!”

“Are you functioning properly now?”

“I was napping!”

“You will catch a cold sleeping out here, Rhys.”

“It's alright,” Rhys replied, sitting upright. “I have done that before. It was nice, actually.” He gave the mech a pat before walking over to the garden, lying on the grass. He turned to Genji, patting the ground next to him.

Genji lay down next to him and looked to the brunet who looked up at the starry sky.

“A friend and I do this a lot,” Rhys explained. “Or at least we ‘did’ or ‘used to do’.” It felt awkward bringing up Zer0 like this after they were gone and everything. Was it really a good time to be opening up like this?

“Is this the friend…”

“.. .That made me come here to Overwatch?” Rhys finished with a sigh. “Honestly, yeah. They...We were a couple, actually.” It felt weird using past tense in terms of his relationship with Zer0. He would have to get used to that as much as he hated having to. His whole world was taken away from him without question, without warning; not even a hint. What could he do? The only thing he had left of them was their helmet and all the memories.

Rhys twiddled his fingers as he looked at the stars. He wasn't sure why but he felt nervous about having to open up like this. They were alone, yet, he was hesitant to ask such a deep question. He looked at Genji then asked. “Have you ever lost anyone you cared about? I mean, I don't want to impose or anything. Just curious.”

There was a prolonged silence between them. Maybe even longer than Rhys had hoped. He frowned then looked away from him. Perhaps, it wasn't a question one should ask all at once. It wasn't until Genji responded.

“My father,” He said. “After his death, Hanzo and I had a dispute over who continues his legacy and then…” he trailed off, almost hesitant about telling him. “That was how I gained this new body.” Genji glanced down at his hand, slowly curling his fingers into a fist. “But I have long accepted what I am.”

Rhys was taken aback. He and Hanzo were related?! Rhys had nothing against Hanzo, he was sure Hanzo had a beef with him. Were they twins? Was Genji shorter? Who was older? And who was more… good-looking? That was a strange question to be asking himself. He decided to brush the thought aside. He was only curious. His heart remained with Zer0 but he couldn't help but feel drawn to the cyborg. He was interesting, to say the least.

The sense of melancholy in Genji’s voice made Rhys want to comfort him. It was sad to think of sibling rivalry taken to the next level that left him so broken, he had become a different person. The robot, cyborg, omnic--to Rhys, they were all the same. They were people, too. In all his experience of working with technology and his cybernetics, not once did he ever see them as anything like objects. It was “who”, not “what”. He reached out, placing his hand over Genji’s fist.

“Not what, but who,” Rhys corrected him. “You might just be a cyborg to someone else but you are still a person despite whatever is left. Genji, even if you don't live up to your family’s legacy, you still have Overwatch. You mean something else to everyone here, you shouldn't forget that.”

“Not to mention, I still have my honor.”

“Also, you're really cool,” added Rhys. “I just wanted you to know that.” He smiled shyly then realized he was still holding Genji’s hand. He pulled away, scratching his neck. “Sorry.”

“Thank you,” Genji sounded grateful. “Both you and Zenyatta speak words of wisdom. I am glad to have met you, Rhys.” He said this as he turned to the brunet.

“O-Oh,” Rhys was surprised, his cheeks were a light tint of pink. He could have sworn Genji sounded like he was smiling. “I’m glad to be of help, then.” He cleared his throat and looked up at the stars. The Watchpoint had such a great view. The darkened skies gave way to infinite lights from above. It has shown more stars than what Rhys could see back home. He wondered how his home was doing right now. Perhaps a homeless person had already taken refuge or it was the same way as he had left it. Home sounded like it was miles away, a foreign word he had forgotten that bore meaning. Zer0, Gortys, and Loader Bot were his home. That sense of security was shattered when Widowmaker entered their lives but whenever he thought about the dragon in his dreams, he felt calm again.

“You know, before all this happened, I constantly had the same dream every night when I went to bed.” Rhys felt like wanting to share his experience. This phenomenon that reminded him it was alive, in his subconscious. “These dreams were surreal, I never thought it could mean anything. I lost sleep and it affected my work a ton until I just couldn't take it anymore.”

Genji looked at him and listened. He had his own dreams to worry about but it didn't affect him all too much. There wasn't much to go on as dreams were usually so vague and happened without explanation. It seemed to be a real burden for Rhys.

“It wasn't until I found out when it was too late,” Rhys continued. “The whole message thing led me to call Satya and you know what happened after that.” He was about to let it be until he added. “Also, after those dreams went from bad to horrific, they always led me to this green dragon.”

This got Genji’s attention as he felt a chill rush through him, he didn't know why. All the dreams he had were about Rhys. He thought it was strange. Were they somehow connected?

“What did this dragon look like?”

“Weirdly enough, it looked a lot like yours,” Rhys replied. “It was bright, green and it was huge. For some reason, I wasn't so afraid of it. Like it was protecting me or something. I felt better whenever I think about it.”

He looked at Genji and smiled, he felt a lot better now that he was talking about it. Remembering the incident from before brought it back to him. The way it moved and circled around him before fading away. Its bright, transparent form surrounding him with its opaque scales moving like the ocean waves.

“Do you ever get any dreams? I mean, if you ever get any.”

“I have,” Genji said. “They were quite interesting…” He wasn't sure if he should mention that most of them were about Rhys and other things. But they were either dark or something intimate. What sort of odd desires could his mind be telling him? It made no sense but it seemed to hint at something. It was better left unsaid so he lied.

“My most recent dream had flower petals and I met a Siren that sang to me.”

“Wait, Siren, as in from Greek mythology?” Rhys asked. “Don't they sing you to your death? That sounds… dark.”

“Not in this dream,” said Genji. “It said something to me and I awoke.”

“What did it say?”

“I don't know.” The cyborg replied as he turned away. “I probably never will.”

“I hope you find out eventually,” Rhys mused. “Not sure you'll find any Sirens around here, though. However, I did already find the dragon.”

“I feel I may have already found the Siren,” Genji said quietly to himself.

“What?”

“Eh?”

“It sounded like you said something.”

“I said, have you ever seen a comet?”

“I have actually. On the day I built Gortys, I wished she would turn out a success and she was.”

“Gortys and Loader Bot are children to you?”

“I wouldn't say that,” Rhys chuckled. He had never thought about them that way before. He was always so attentive, caring and protective of them, he hadn't come to that conclusion from the start. “But, I guess they are.”

They lay in comfortable silence as they stared up at the sky. Genji happened upon an interesting constellation, _Draco_ , the dragon. Its form took on an intricate “S" with the head in the shape of a rhombus. The body of the dragon was like a kite, whiplashing in the wind.

“Rhys, I think I found something you might like.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“The dragon constellation.”

“Really?” Rhys sounded rather excited. Not only was it a dragon, it was the first constellation to be spotted at this time of night. “Where?”

Genji pointed up, explaining how to spot it. The alignment and the shape if you connect the dots and looked closely. He could have sworn Rhys shined brighter than the stars that night when he figured it out, the way he smiled and the excitement in his eyes, his ECHOeye glowing. It left him with the warm feeling of contentment, he hadn't felt this way in a long time in what could be years.

The night was still, only the stars shined that night as the dim light shone on the glass doors of Hanzo’s bedroom wall. The archer remained to stare at the ceiling, not being able to sleep after constantly tossing and turning with little success in trying to keep his eyes shut. He stood up from the bed and glanced out the window, seeing every star in the clear, night sky. _Perhaps, the stars could clear my head._ He thought, opening the glass doors to the balcony. The strong smell of smoke waved by as soon as he stepped out. It seems he wasn't alone. He turned to see McCree leaning against the wall having a smoke. The gunslinger took a deep breath and met eyes with Hanzo.

“Can't sleep?”

“No,” Hanzo replied. “Why are you still awake?”

“I’m nervous about tomorrow's mission, to tell the truth,” McCree said. “I'm surprised you're still awake. You nervous, too?”

“I don't have time for anxieties like that.” He looked down at the garden and saw Genji lying on the ground. There was no mistaking the dim green glow of his cybernetic frame. Right next to him was the brunet. They looked obviously close together, maybe a little too close but they didn't see him as they were too busy stargazing. It seems McCree was looking the same direction.

“Don't look now but I think, ol’ Genji-kun found a new friend.” The gunslinger chuckled. “You're not upset, are ya? I mean what if they're, you know.”

“Don't speak blasphemy,” Hanzo snapped. “I know how Genji is. The way he used to be.”

“Times have changed, Hanzo.” McCree exhaled, smoke clouding around him before dissipating into the air. “He might have been skirt-chasin’ in the golden days but who knows, maybe he's trying to find another part of himself. Apart from his soul, anyway.”

Hanzo gave a grunt, turning back to his room. “Perhaps only time will tell.”

“You keep tellin’ yourself that, sweetheart.”

The archer stopped as he opened the door and turned to McCree. “I’m not your sweetheart.” Then he slid the door shut behind him.

Satya gave out a yawn as she passed through the corridors across from the garden. She merely stepped out for air, the cool breeze touching her skin as her long, blue nightgown flowed like the calming oceans after a storm. She heard voices from outside into the garden. It sounded like Rhys but who is he talking to so late at night? She turned to look out onto the grass and spotted him lying down with Genji. Curious, she moved closer, just enough to hear their conversation.

“No way, that can't be a swan! How does that look like a swan?”

“Those are the wings and that is its head,” Genji explained as he pointed out every part of the constellation. “You might be looking at it differently, Rhys.”

“Ohh, I see it now!” Rhys exclaimed.

The architech smiled and shook her head before going back to her quarters. The conversation continued on even after she had gone.

“Why does it look like a bow about to shoot an arrow?”

“Hmm,” Genji crossed his arms in thought. “You are right.”

The angle of the wings and the body intersected in a way that it was an arrow being drawn on a bow taking aim, ready to strike.

“But there is The Archer constellation.”

“You know a lot about constellations, don't you?”

Genji chuckled. “I once knew an astrologist.” And by knew, he meant dated. It was a strange obsession over stars and signs. He left her after she complained about his sign not being compatible with hers. That was the last time he dated women who cared more about some zodiac sign determining their love life rather than the person themselves. Which raised an important question: “Rhys-,” he trailed off when he turned to the brunet who fell asleep on his side, facing him. The slow rise and fall of his shoulders and the gentleness of his breath made Genji feel a lot calmer despite the serene isolation around them.

“Never mind, then.” He said to himself as he looked back up at the stars.

McCree remained outside, finishing the last of his cigarillo as he watched the two. He chuckled to himself, shrugging. “Hell, I ship it.” He gazed up at the stars, wondering what it could be that they were looking at and saw billions upon billions of microscopic lights in the sky. He felt a bit disappointed at what he saw. “Can't see a damn thing with all these dots.”

That following morning, a few of the others were getting ready to set off on a mission. Mercy, Hanzo, McCree, Symmetra, Reinhardt, Junkrat and Soldier 76 were boarding the dropship. Satya took a step forward then looked back at the Watchpoint, she couldn't help but feel something was off.

McCree noticed her concern. “Don't worry, darlin’, base’ll still be here when we get back.”

She glanced at him then at Hanzo who gave her a nod. Junkrat bowed, giving her way to the ship. It was different compared to how he was usually like. “You don't usually make these sort of gestures. Are you ill, Junkrat?”

“Nah! Just in a giddy mood today!” he replied. “You gettin in or do I gotta push ya?”

“Lay a hand on me, and we will have one less person to worry about.” Satya retorted as she stepped inside.

“Hey,” Hana poked Rhys’ cheek as he remained asleep on the grass. He brushed her hand away and snuggled against the grass, mumbling to himself. “Hey,” she said a bit louder this time but he continued to snooze. “Hey!”

Rhys jumped and scrambled to sit up. “What! What?!” He looked at Hana, rubbing his eyes. “Oh, it's you.”

“Did you sleep out here the whole night?”

“What? Actually, I was…” He noticed the blanket on his chest but Genji was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he…?

“Okay…” Hana said slowly. “So is it done?”

“What’s done?”

“The repairs for my mecha? Ring any bells?”

“Oh, yeah. It's done. It's totally finished.” Rhys stood, fixing the blanket while Hana went over to inspect his work.

“Can I go in?”

“Sure! Do a little test drive, see for yourself.”

Hana excitedly hopped inside, instantly connecting to her mech and moved around in it then fired the fusion cannons that ran smoothly and a lot faster than before. She tested the boosters that somehow went slightly higher than normal. _How did he do it?_ She thought as she did the usual run around.

His handiwork was amazing! She could do things twice as better than before. She couldn't wait to hop in and live stream again. She missed her darling followers.

“Rhys, you are…”

“Amazing, magnificent, brilliant? I know. It comes with the personality.”

“I meant to say a complete moron for almost killing yourself sleeping out here but you did outstanding work! I can't wait to tell everyone about this on my next live stream!” An idea crossed her mind. “Maybe, I can!” she turned to Rhys. “I want you to do me a favor.”

“What's that?”

“Fight me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another chapter is done! I'm currently working on another chapter while also trying to update a different fic. Wow, this is difficult. I hate adulting! But anyways, Rhys singing was a reference to my Zerhys fic When He Sings... Badly. Check it out some time! :)


	5. Fight! / Gortys

“I-I can't fight Hana, I don't even have a mech!” Rhys was pacing back and forth in his room. He just jumped on the bandwagon and said yes without further thinking it over now here he was about to face Hana and he didn't come prepared. Thirty minutes ago, he told her he would return with his own mech and now she was expecting him to come out in one. He couldn't face her empty-handed, it would be a laughingstock for her streamers.

_Be back here in one hour or I win by default! And I'm live streaming this, by the way so don't try to chicken out, okay?_

Her voice rang out in his ears. He told her he would be back but now, what was he going to do?

“Sure, you do.” Loader Bot said, his one red eye following him back and forth in the room.

“No, I don't,” Rhys said frantically.

“Gortys.”

“Yeah! You remember that feature, right?” Gortys asked in agreement.

“B-But, that's for emergencies!” Rhys argued. He didn't want to use that for something so trivial. “I don't want to use Gortys for that! It's just so…”

“Petty?” Loader Bot tried to finish his sentence.

“Not exactly,” moaned Rhys. He didn't want to use that. At least, not now. “It's just, I haven't even finished the part yet.”

“You know if you do it now, the better to get it over with,” Loader Bot reminded him that he didn't have enough time to worry about that now.

 “You're right, but I…” Rhys sighed. “I'm only worried about Gortys, I mean I never really tested it out--"

“Rhys.”

 “It's just a prototype, I never intended it for--"

 Gortys called out to him. “Rhys.”

 "I haven't even tested it out, to--Scratch that, I might have said too much about the--”

 “Rhys,” Loader Bot grabbed Rhys by his shoulders, looking into his eyes. “You need to chill. Come on. Breathe. In. Out.”

 Rhys did exactly what the robot told him. He slowly inhaled and exhaled. He did this several times before he finally calmed down after that. Rhys was a nervous wreck at this moment, he wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't have anyone to guide him. Right now, he had a choice to make. It was either Gortys or a dent in his pride.

 “Alright,” he finally gave in. “I just need two minutes to get the part fixed. It's almost done, anyway.”

The two robots looked to each other, happy that Rhys was going to go through with it. They watched as he dug for his tools as well as the upgrade part for Gortys. He knew in his heart, he would regret this later on but he wanted to show Hana up. If she was going live, might as well give her and her viewers a show. “Come on, Gortys,” said Rhys as he picked her up, placing her onto his bed. “Let's show Miss D.Va that we aren't the only ones who never turn down a challenge.”

“Yeah!" 

Loader Bot cheered them on. "Knock 'em dead."

Meanwhile, Hana was waiting out by the Watchpoint, standing in a wide open area where they could fight without having to deal with any trifles that would disrupt their bout. While she waited, she didn't hesitate in thanking each and every one of her followers as well as potential new ones. Hana started to go on about not having to go on any missions for a while and the lack of news she had to share. She also added that her mecha was now back and ready for action thanks to Rhys, whom she was still waiting on. It had been possibly thirty minutes she had been waiting.

She yawned, growing bored and impatient as she sat, elbow propped up and her chin resting on her palm. “Sorry, guys. It seems our little friend is a bit spooked. But who can remain calm if they're up against little ol’ me? Isn't that right?” she joked with a laugh. “I just hope I didn't make this livestream for nothing. That would be a total letdown for my comeback.”

She continued to make conversation with her fans while she waited a bit longer, looking through the chat. There happened to be a brief “Q&A” between her and her viewers for the next fifteen minutes, still no sign of Rhys. “Guess he flaked or I scared him off. Think it's both?”

“Oh, D.Va!” Gortys and Rhys called out to Hana from the skies before they dove onto the ground, landing on one knee.

Gortys was about the same height as Hana’s mech, standing. She even had legs!

“Whoa, Gortys! Nice gams, girl!”

“Thanks!”

“Where’s Rhys?”

“I'm inside Gortys if you could hear me,” Rhys replied, his voice going through to her comm.

“No way!” Hana exclaimed she couldn't believe it. “How did you do that?!”

“Just finished a little upgrade I was working on for Gortys,” he explained. “Like it?”

“This is unbelievable!” Hana was impressed. “How did you finish it so quickly?”

“I had some free time after repairing your mech and of course, half of the remaining hour before coming here.”

Hana’s live stream chatroom went wild with questions and wonder at who this person controlling the mech was. Some were impressed while others thought it was fake, and her opponent was probably hiding someplace controlling Gortys. It sounded like an elaborate hoax that Hana assumed was true so she wanted proof that Rhys was really inside.

“I don't believe you,” she said. “Rhys, if you're really in there, then prove it.” Her chatroom was continuously blowing up with comments, agreeing with her. There was no way he was in there if all she saw was Gortys and not the inside.

“Alright.” Rhys shrugged.

With a hiss of air, Gortys’ face slowly slid up to reveal a small opening with Rhys at the controls, waving. He wore a black visor that covered his eyes, not wanting to reveal his identity in case anyone from Talon was watching. Better safe than sorry. Not to mention, the mech suit that he wore happened to compliment Gortys’ appearance with the same color scheme. It was white with black and orange outlines along the arms and legs and a single sleeve that exposed his metal arm.

“Tadah!”

“OMG,” Hana said slowly, emphasizing each letter as she gaped.

“Pretty cool, huh?” He looked down at his chest. “Upgrade came with the suit. There's no chafing, surprisingly.”

“Okay. One: TMI,” Hana pointed out. “And second, you look great, actually.”

“Thank you!” Rhys said with a smile before waving one last time as Gortys’ face slid back into its place.

“Alright, let's do this!” Hana shouted, cracking her fingers before setting her hands onto the trigger.

“No hard feelings, okay?” Rhys asked her mech and it gladly obliged. He heard “GG", _good game._

“Ha!” laughed Hana. “I play to win!”

“Good game, to you, too!” Gortys piped up to both D.Va and her mech.

“Good luck!” said Rhys.

“I think you're gonna need it.” Hana retorted with a smirk. “We both know I’m going to win!”

“Not if I can help it.” Rhys chuckled, activating his ECHOeye as it glowed through his visor. _This is my first time doing this._ He thought but he could never admit that to Hana, she would make him a laughingstock if livestream recordings weren't bad enough.

“Be careful, alright, Gortys?”

“You, too!” she said. “Besides, you're the one driving.”

 “That's not what I needed to hear right now.”

“Focus, Rhys!” Hana called out to him. “On my signal, go!”

Gortys hunched over slightly, preparing to move on her command. Rhys’ thumb on the trigger at the ready, waiting for her to make the first move. He was concentrating on his next strategy after the count of three. If she were going to shoot, he would have to block with a shield and charge towards her. If she moves to the side, don't be thrown off balance by the strafe. Go in for the attack. Although, it wasn't easy trying to follow his own route. Hana had more experience on the battlefield longer than he had and she could look past his plan and make it her own, using it against him in the process.

The two mechs stood in absolute silence, it was like a stalemate as they awaited their pilot's command. Both of their thumbs on the trigger.

Rhys took a silent breath to calm his nerves from the intensity of staring back at her from across the Watchpoint. The sound of the ocean could be heard from a distance with the occasional seagulls flapping by.

“One…” Hana began slowly.

Rhys waited for the countdown, ready to shoot once she hit three. What happened next, threw him completely off-guard. He saw the smirk on her face as she did the unthinkable.

“Three!” she shouted, holding down the trigger and her fusion cannons went off, taking aim at Gortys.

“Holy--!” Rhys didn't have time to move as lasers shot out towards him.

“Waaah!” cried Gortys.

Rhys pulled the controls back and Gortys blocked her arms to accumulate a transparent, orange shield that appeared, absorbing the shots that came their way and were sent back to Hana tenfold. Hana was unfazed by their shield and threw out her own, absorbing the damage. “That was a pretty good move, wanna see mine?” She activated the boosters, charging towards Gortys.

With the help of his ECHOeye, Rhys was able to pinpoint where she was heading. Red signs blinked, notifying him of a blind spot in front of her. He activated Gortys’ boosters and strafed past her within a blink of an eye. He rapidly thumbed the triggers, Gortys shooting fingers guns at Hana’s direction. Hana was still startled by his sudden movement, jumping out of the way but before her mech got a nick on the wing. “Finger guns, really?”

 “Learned it back in Hyperion,” Rhys smirked. “Works a lot better on a mech, though.”

“I hope you have a better move, Rhys.” Hana taunted with a sing-song of sorts. “How about this?” She used the boosters and charged towards him again.

“Oh, you wanna dance?” Rhys snapped. “Let's dance, then.” He pushed the triggers down to make Gortys duck as she raced towards him. He turned the lever slightly to the left and Gortys spun with a low kick, knocking her off balance.

“AAAAAHHH!” Hana screamed as her mech flipped over onto its back, sliding into a wall. The impact shook the mech but only slightly.

Meanwhile, The live chat was going nuts and gained new followers by the second. Whatever Rhys was doing, they seemed to enjoy it.

 

_At first, I thought this guy was all talk when he showed up in a mech!_

_Who is this guy? Is he a new pilot or something?_

_His mech design is so cute!_

_This is the same guy that fixed her mech? No way! His moves are top-notch!_

_Them finger guns, tho_

_Leg game strong. Knocked D.Va out cold!_

_I'm sorry, D.Va but my money is on this Reece guy._

_Or is it Reese?_

_#TeamReeseOrWasItReece_

_D.Va git gud!_

 

Hana blew a strand of hair away from her face and whined. “My fame…” she huffed. “That's it!” She toggled at the controls, getting her mech to stand upright.

“Need some help?” Gortys offered as Rhys held out her hand as she was kneeling down.

Hana nodded and Gortys took the mech by its fusion cannons, helping it turn over back on its feet. “Thanks!”

“You're welcome!” Gortys replied happily.

“Gotcha!” Hana shouted as she bombarded them with missiles, courtesy of Rhys, obviously. A new add-on modification that he and Junkrat had come to an agreement with at dinner yesterday. It was something that added a little pop to her mech or a “kaboom” in this case.

“Whoa!” Rhys was pulling back as Gortys was blocking the missiles that struck her one too many times as she hastily began backing away from Hana. The impact shook her entire body that also reached Rhys.

There was an alarming beep, notifying him of the damage Gortys was currently taking.

According to the reading on his visor, she reached at least fifty-seven percent damage both on her forearms, chest and the left side of her head. He was still trying to recover from the shock himself. He groaned, shaking his head as he observed the damage.

“Ohh… god, that smarts.” Rhys muttered. “You alright, Gortys?" 

“I think so,” she replied. “I feel a bit loopy, though.”

“No, no, no! Gortys, stay with me!” Rhys moved her forward but she wound up going backwards. He feared the worse when he tried to get her to move right, she went left. “Oh crap, the controls are reversed!”

Before he realized it, Rhys accidentally made Gortys move too far and the two fell off the cliffside.

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!” The two screamed, plummeting to their deaths.

“Oh my god!” cried Hana. “Gortys? Rhys?!”

 

 _HOLY SHIT THEY DIED!_

_ARe they OkY?!_

_OMG_

_Reece why D:_

_I belived in you!!!_

 

Hana felt her heart drop when Rhys and Gortys fell. It was a really high fall from where they were standing. The only landing there was the ocean. It was too early for them to be sleeping with the fishes. As much as Hana liked to win, it didn't feel like a victory if her opponent died that way. She didn't like Rhys but she didn't want him to die! Hana stood frozen, staring straight ahead. She was too shocked to say anything, not even to move. Her arms just wouldn't budge when she really wanted them to.

Lúcio, who was watching the live stream at that moment, broke her trance as he called out to her. “HANA!!” he shouted, running to her side.

“Lúcio, I..”

“They're not…dead, are they…?” He said slowly as he carefully looked over the edge, seeing nothing but the ocean and a long drop down. “Oh, god…” The audio medic put a hand to his head. “D.Va..where did they...?” Lúcio trailed off he when turned around to face Hana.

“What's wrong?”

“Uhm…. You might need to--”

“What?”

He jumped when Gortys did a drop kick on the mech’s side, sending it flying and watched as she crash landed on the ground. 

“Yooo… Rhys? How did you do that?!”

“I… That was scary, but I managed to fake it and find another way around!” Rhys replied. “Also, you might want to take cover.”

Gortys hobbled a bit as Rhys was regaining control. “Whoa!” said Gortys. “I still feel really loopy!”

“It's alright, Gortys,” Rhys assured her. “We got this. I got this.” _Just gotta move opposite to where I wanna go._ He gulped.

Easier said than done. He was having a hard time trying to get her to stand much less take a single step. This was like getting changed in the dark, unpredictable and you don't know what you'll come out with.

“Ugh! You got me worried for nothing!” Hana charged at him.

Lúcio ran for cover, away from their clash as Hana dove straight for them. He watched as Gortys suddenly grabbed the mech by its arms and the two spun around as if dancing on ice. He wore a confused expression as he pulled out his phone to record this amusing display to show the others later on. He found it rather funny seeing the fight turn out like this.

“The hell are you doing?!” Hana yelled as two continued to spin around in circles.

“I'm still trying to get the controls down,” Rhys made a noise, nearly puking but stopped himself. “And my lunch!”

“Rhys, knock it off!” Hana shouted before adding. “And don't you puke on me!”

Rhys nearly upchucked. “No promises!” He held tightly onto the controls, switching gears abruptly putting a stop to the spinning. Both pilots jerked to the side, Rhys could swear he pulled a muscle. The two mechs were still, close together and there was a pregnant pause. Hana noticed her mech was tilted back as she felt her hair falling onto the roof of her mech. She blinked as she met eyes with Gortys, who was close to her face.

“ _A-Annyeong…_ ” Hana said, staring at Gortys.

“Hi!” the robot replied.

From where Lúcio was standing, they looked like they were indeed dancing. Hana’s mech was tilted back in the style of a dip with its leg sticking up, Gortys leading. He blinked, staring as they were at a standstill. “Uhm…”

“Uh…” Rhys turned the controls over and put them both upright.

“Are you even trying?!” Hana was beginning to grow impatient. She shot with her cannons again and this time, Gortys was struck with severe damage on her chest, that grew orange on Rhys’ end.

Rhys really didn't like the damage hues that he programmed for this occasion. Lime green meant “good condition", yellow meant “minor", orange for “severe", and so on.

If it reached red, Gortys was forced to self-destruct, with or without Rhys’ command. He really didn't like this kind of sacrifice that came with being a mech pilot, he was too close to his builds especially if they were robots. But right now, he had to put up a fight.

“Guess it's time we get serious, Gortys.”

“Yeah!”

Rhys cracked his fingers and shifted the controls with Gortys throwing a punch at the mech, shaking the window of Hana’s cockpit that cracked the glass only slightly. Hana jerked the mech to bend forward, roughly headbutting Gortys in the face. Rhys groaned when he felt the interior shake from the impact as Gortys regained her posture then with the push of a button, she threw a kick knocking the mech slightly off-balance. Hana was practically in a daze as she nearly felt that in her bones. She shook her head, she had to think

Satya sat at the back of the dropship, Lena was humming a tune over the intercom as she drove them back home. The mission was a success surprisingly, with Angela and Reinhardt coming in clutch as they kept the battle drones at bay while the others, McCree, Tracer and Hanzo, served as a distraction while 76 made his way smoothly from the sidelines without being seen and took out the other hostiles before he could be detected. Junkrat and Symmetra being their line of defense to slow their enemies down, working hand-in-hand with distraction. Previously, an ecstatic Junkrat offered a high five to the architech. She sighed, holding up her hand and he gladly high-fived her with glee. Now that it was over, everyone was fast asleep.

 

Satya stared ahead, the feeling of adrenaline was gone and she couldn't help but think something was wrong. She looked at the cowboy and the archer sitting across from her. McCree had his hat tilted over his eyes as he sat back, Hanzo was asleep, his head leaning against McCree’s shoulder. Either he was too tired to care or McCree was too lazy to notice. Maybe he enjoyed it. Satya couldn't be sure. They happened to get along even if Hanzo denied their friendship. Or could it be something more?

McCree stirred, noticing Satya’s hazel eyes glued to him as he peeked from under his hat. However, when he looked at her, she seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. Like she was staring past him. “You had that look on ya even before we left,” he said. “Got somethin’ on your mind, sweetheart?”

“I just… I feel like something is wrong,” Satya replied. “I haven't stopped thinking about it during the mission but I try not to let it distract me with the task at hand. Now that it's over…”

“It creeps up on you again?” McCree tried to finish her sentence, she nods. “Tell me ‘bout it. Still get nightmares about prison. Not a pretty place to be held up in.”

“I see.”

There was movement right next to McCree, it seems Hanzo had woken up. He sat up, opening his eyes and sat up straight then he turned to the other two who glanced his way.

“Look who decided to join us,” mused McCree. “Sleep well, princess?”

Hanzo glared at McCree, the nickname being the one thing he did not want to hear the first thing after waking up. Annoyed, he reached out pulling McCree’s hat over his face before giving him a good shove that nudged Junkrat who sat to the gunslinger’s left. He was drooling on himself and jolted with a snort when McCree bumped into him.

“OI!” Junkrat shouted when he sat upright. “THE HELL YOU DOIN’?!”

The others groaned, waking from their sleep after Junkrat erupted with an angry fit. Satya couldn't help but put a hand over her mouth, hiding a smile.

“What is going on?” Soldier 76’s voice was groggy. He was rather annoyed having to deal with something like this after having an interrupted sleep.

McCree sat up, adjusting his hat and pointed at Hanzo. “He started it!”

“ _Baka,_ ” Hanzo muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.

“I don't care who started it, all three of you shut up.”

This brought Satya over the edge as she started laughing, taking everyone by surprise. Satya never laughed. Mercy giggled then the others gradually joined in with chuckles until they cracked up with laughter. There was static from the intercom as Tracer made an announcement. It sounded serious.

“Sorry to break up the fun, loves, but we got trouble ahead!” Tracer reported. “There's an explosion by the Watchpoint!”

“What?!” McCree cried from the back.

Mercy grew concerned. Was Rhys in trouble? “Explosion? What happened?”

“I missed out on an explosion!?” Junkrat screamed. “What a load o’ crap!”

Everyone immediately turned to Junkrat, their faces in shock at the news. He looked at each of them, not a single one of them found it amusing. 76 shook his head and Satya facepalmed. This was a time of distress and he was worried about missing out on an explosion?!

“I'm trying to call Winston right now, meanwhile, it looks like we're going to make an emergency landing! Hang tight, loves!

Gortys had already sustained enough damage and Hana’s mech suffered twice as much, ready for the self-destruct command at her disposal. Rhys was in distress, having not being too careful. As of now, he was seeing red throughout. Gortys’ status had reached critical and there was no room for repairs as both the mech and the robot were at their wit’s end, self-destruct was their only option now.

“Nerf this!” Hana cried, jumping out of her mech, the build-up was incredible as it gathered energy before combusting into bits.

“Rhys, I'm sorry, but you gotta go!” Gortys warned him.

“But, I can't leave you like this!”

“I understand, Rhys, but you'll die!” Gortys replied. “Don't worry, I know you can fix me again!”

“Gor-AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!” Rhys screamed as he was ejected from his seat, the force sent him flying. He flailed his arms and legs, there was no way he could fly out of this one. The mech suit didn't come with wings.

Lucky for Rhys, Zenyatta and Genji were meditating on the roof this time as Hana and Rhys were having a skirmish down below. The ruckus would have served as a distraction. There was an explosion that rumbled the ground, the mech had self-destructed and a distant scream emitted from the afternoon air. The two remained unmoved until Zenyatta made an odd request to his student. “Genji,” he said. “Hold out your arms and be ready to catch.”

Genji did as he was told and held out his arms as if he were going to receive something. “Master, what is the meaning of this?”

“It will come to you,” Zenyatta replied. “Or at least _he_ will.”

“AAAAHHH--Oof!” Rhys landed in Genji’s arms. The cyborg wasn't too surprised, this was a normal occurrence between them.

“Hello, Rhys.” Genji greeted him, casually.

“H-Hi…” Rhys replied. He was usually caught this way almost all the time like a damsel in distress. It felt different being in Genji’s arms like this, not to mention he was practically on his lap. He was caught in the cyborg’s gaze until he shook his head, remembering something. He stood up and rushed towards the edge of the roof.

“Gortys,” he nearly slips forward. “Oh, whoa!” He felt a tug at his arm, Genji pulling him back. “Y-You gotta get me down there! It's Gortys!!”

Winston and the others who heard the commotion were already standing out by the explosion, the smoke still rising up into the air. Parts of Gortys and the mech were bent out of shape and broken from the explosion. Rhys’ efforts in repairing Hana’s mech was all for naught but was it really worth the price of losing Gortys?

“Hana, Rhys, what is the meaning of this?” Winston asked in distress, noticing that both she and Rhys were dressed up in mech suits without explanation.

“Funny you should mention that, um,” Hana couldn't think of a good excuse while Rhys rushed over to dig for Gortys’ remains as soon as both he and Genji reached the ground.

“Rhys, you...?!” Winston trailed off when the brunet ran past him, calling out for Gortys. He sighed rubbing his eyes.

The dropship landed nearby and the others ran to the source of the smoke, the rest looking at them in confusion. They all exchanged looks of concern and confusion when they saw Rhys digging in scraps of metal.

McCree raised a brow. “Is that… what I think he’s wearing?”

“Rhys, what are you doing?” Winston asked as he approached him. He put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around.

Rhys turned to look at him, holding a bit of scrap that may or may not be Gortys. He couldn't think of a response. “I…” he looked down at his outfit. He felt embarrassed that everyone saw what he was wearing currently. Not something he wanted to give an explanation for in this time of need. “Hana asked for a favor and I took her up on her offer and now… God, I feel stupid wearing this.”

The suit dematerialized back into Rhys’ ordinary clothes and he looked down, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes before he spotted a part of Gortys that seemed familiar before searching for the rest of her.

“We are going to need a debriefing after this,” Winston said as he watched Rhys gathering up what appears to be Gortys, or what was left of her.

“Rhys…?” Satya approached her friend, walking beside him as he held parts of Gortys in his arms. He seemed to be in a hurry as he speed-walked into the base.

“I'm fine, Satya, I'm fine,” Rhys said quickly.

“But, about Gortys--"

“She's alright, I'll be fine. I can fix her! Really!” He rushed past her, nearly breaking into a run as he went inside to find his room.

“Rhys!” Satya ran after him.

There was an awkward silence as soon as Rhys disappeared from the corridor and everyone looked around at the mess before them. No one said a word.

“I'm going to bring out the cleaning drones,” Winston said to no one in particular, making his leave.

Lúcio and the others went over to examine the explosion. Hopefully to find anything that Rhys could possibly use to repair Gortys if they weren't already charred. “I don't know about you guys, but I really liked Gortys,” he said after a prolonged silence among them.

“She grew on me as well,” Hanzo replied.

“Aww… someone's gotten soft.” teased McCree.

“Shut up, fool.”

Scattered laughter broke the ice, conversation rising up as they started to clear the debris as Winston came back with his cleaning drones. It had gotten lively once again and it started to sound like a scavenger hunt with Hana and Tracer shouting, “I found one!”

“No, wait… that's the wrong leg.” Hana said, finding a part of her own mech.

“AWRIGHT, THIS IS A BEAUT!” Junkrat cheered as he admired the pothole that appeared with soot covering the brown dirt.

“Why don't you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Soldier 76 remarked.

“But it's better to take a picture of an actual explosion, wouldn't it?” Hana suggested with a smirk, eyeing 76.

“Don't give him ideas!” 76 and Winston cried in unison.

Rhys sat on the floor of his room, he had Gortys’ disembodied half on his lap. Zer0’s helmet sitting upright on his bed next to him. He was shaking his head, talking to the helmet with his back turned to it.

“I can't fix Gortys! It took me almost a year to make her! Even with Loader Bot’s help, it took nearly ages!” Rhys exasperated a sigh. “I just, why, why did I make that upgrade? Why did I agree to help her? And for what, to see everything I worked hard on getting destroyed!”

Rhys lied about everything being fine. It wasn't fine. It was fine if Dumpy gets broken over and over again, it happens and he knows he could always fix Dumpy. It was an awful thought but Gortys and Loader Bot were different. Hana’s mech was just as they were. Intelligent, kind, full of life and even if no one else could see it, they had a heart or at least, an artificial one but he may very well be the only human that could hear and communicate with them. Just the other day, he laughed at a joke made by Bastion but all everyone else could hear was a series of beeps and whirs. Although, he was sure the other robots including Genji could understand him. He held the metal part in his hands.

“I just don't know what to do,” He told the helmet as if it could hear him. “I wish you were here to talk to me. I'm a mess without you, Zer0. If only I could hear your voice right now.” Rhys ran his hands through his hair, curling up close to himself.

He was thinking about the way they would reply in haiku and sometimes they would cuddle close to him like a cat; the sweet emoticons they used and the cute, little notes they would leave around the house for him to find and he would always reply back to them. The thoughts of Zer0 only made him sad.

“I can't do this alone.”

“Maybe this time, you don't have to,” Satya spoke up as she took a step into his room.

Rhys turned, seeing both her and the cyborg standing over the threshold while the others stood outside the doorway. He was taken aback when he saw Hanzo and Lúcio, who waved at him. Was the entire Overwatch crew standing outside his room? Also, why were the people who didn't like him from the beginning be standing this close to him? However, they could only be doing this for Gortys and not for him at all. It would be no surprise, if that were to be the case.

“Wait, I thought you two didn't like me?” Rhys asked them. “Why the change of heart?”

“I have become friends with Gortys,” replied the archer.

“While you were out sleeping after that incident, Gortys and LB were getting to know everyone,” Lúcio explained. “Gortys was pretty cool. She really liked my tunes.”

“Shame she's in this state,” McCree added. “It was fun while it lasted.”

Rhys raised a brow, wondering why they were talking as if she were dead. “Okay, are you guys trying to cheer me up or give Gortys a eulogy?”

“Gortys is what's bringing us together,” said Lúcio. “Unity is where it's at, Hyperion!”

“It's ‘Rhys', by the way.” Rhys felt like correcting him. They were past this part in their lives by now.

“I can put that salt behind me for now,Rhys,” Lúcio shrugged. “I do it for Gortys.”

“As will I,” said Genji.

“Me too!” Tracer cried.

“Me three!” Hana piped up.

Bastion beeped excitedly with high hopes of seeing his robot friend again.

Winston was glad everyone was being optimistic despite all that happened but there was something that needed to be done first thing. “Before we do that, I'm going to need an explanation about what happened back there,” he said. “Everyone meet me in the conference room as soon as possible.” Slowly, everyone started to follow him. Soldier 76 gave Rhys a nod, Tracer and Mercy waved him goodbye.

“Will you be alright?” Satya asked, concerned for his well-being.

“Yeah, I think so,” Rhys replied with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, leaving the room to catch up with the others.

“There better be a good reason for making all of us meet constantly for the past week like this,” Satya said to him as she went out into the hall.

Genji watched her go before turning his attention to Rhys. He approached him, bending down slightly and held out his hand to help him up. He looked into the brunet’s eyes, seeing the hesitation as he looked at the helmet then glanced at Genji’s hand before meeting his glowing green gaze. A smile slowly formed on the corner of his lips as he took the cyborg’s hand and stood.

“Gaaah!” Rhys pulled his flesh arm away, jerking his hand aside when a shock went through his entire left arm. He looked up at Genji in surprise, pressing his hand close to his chest. “Uhm, sorry,” he said. “Did you feel that or was it just me…? I saw something spark when I took your hand.”

Genji looked down at his own hand, wondering what he meant. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and he was functioning properly among everything else. If it came down to science, Rhys and 76’s room did not have a carpet. There could be no way he could cause any friction that may slightly shock him. But then again…

“A spark, you say?” mused Genji as he leaned close to him. “Is that not what you feel when you are around me, Rhys? I am sure that could mean you and I have some chemistry.”

“I, uh, huh?” Rhys grew flustered, speechless. His breath fogging up his own reflection from Genji’s visor. He would have become a puddle melting into a blushing mess if it weren't for Loader Bot who was watching them curiously, waiting for them to catch up with the others. He tilted his head, wondering where this conversation would lead.

“Are you hitting on me? That or you're just messing with me.”

Genji chuckled, making Rhys’ heart leap out from his chest. Why was that familiar feeling coming back to him?

“I am only teasing, Rhys.”

“I-I figured that.” He saw Loader Bot standing at the door then stepped out. “I'm gonna just go…”

“What was that all about?” asked Loader Bot as they walked down the white corridors, echoing their footsteps.

Genji glanced down at the helmet sitting at the foot of Rhys’ bed. He reached down for it and looked at the cracked faceplate. He was sure he overheard Rhys talking to it. This was the only sense of comfort Rhys had left of this Zer0. To think this is what he was to Hanzo those past few years with incense offerings and his regrets. The burden of losing someone you cared about was heavy. But that was in the past now, he was sure nothing could bring Zer0 back. He felt sorry for Rhys, understanding how emptiness feels after going down that road. He set the helmet back down the same way he found it before leaving it behind. Perhaps Rhys found strength behind masks. The way they hid someone's true identity from being exposed and displayed a false emotion. Genji wondered if this was how Rhys was feeling on a daily basis during his stay here.

He headed down the corridors, looking down at his hand. The hand that held Rhys’ felt warm. It was a familiar warmth he hadn't felt in a long time as if something in his life finally had a purpose after finding what he had been missing. Rhys wasn't the only one who felt a spark between them.

 

==========================

 

“Will there ever be a time where we'll not meet up like this every time Rhys does something wrong?” wondered Lúcio as they all sat around the conference table.

“Fucking Moon-Moon!” yelled Hana from across the table at Rhys.

“Hana, language, please.” Soldier 76 said, sternly.

Rhys was taken aback not because he was the one getting blamed but he got meme’d! “The hell you calling, ‘Moon-Moon'? You're involved in this mess, too!”

“Quiet!” Winston’s firm voice silenced the two and they looked to the ape.

Rhys slowly sat down, not realizing he had stood up from his seat.

“Now, kindly explain what happened,” Winston began calmly. He had to admit, Gibraltar was a lot livelier now that Rhys was here. He had never seen this much energy radiating from Hana even after every successful mission. “One at a time.”

Rhys and Hana exchanged looks before Rhys gestured for her to go first. “Ladies first.”

“Okay, first off. I saw Rhys sleeping out in the grass as soon as I woke up this morning,” Hana explained. “What he was doing out there, I dunno, but he had a blanket and everything. Maybe he camped out there?”

Winston turned to Rhys. “What were you doing asleep outside?”

“Stargazing,” Rhys replied.

“Stargazing?”

“It's what I like to do on my free time,” said Rhys. “Don't judge me.”

“No one said anything.” Hana blinked.

“Oh, hush, will you?” Rhys frowned as he looked at the teen. “As if you do anything besides play video games.”

“You wanna bet that I can kick your ass at video games?”

“I’m sure you can,” Rhys shrugged. “I mean you blasted Gortys to smithereens.”

Hana couldn't come up with a more interesting comeback. She got cocky and careless when she activated self-destruct. She had forgotten this was real time and not some sort of simulation or a mission. This was Gortys they were talking about, not some other robot.

“I wanna hear about _stargazing_ , can we go back to that?” McCree jumped into the conversation before it got any more heated.

“Anyways, I find Rhys outside sleeping in the grass and I wake him up about my mech,” Hana continued. “Says he finished it last night. I took a picture of it first thing because it looked great!”

Rhys was secretly praising himself. He liked hearing good things about his work. But it was rather unfortunate that his modifications were short-lived. He could learn to get over it. In time. He glanced down at part of Gortys in his hands. It took almost more than a year to create her now he was back to square one.

“And then, I suggested Rhys help me out with my livestream and then he came in with Gortys looking all cool and junk.”

“You hosted a livestream on the base?” Soldier 76 did not think this was something to play around with. There would be chaos if anyone found out that Overwatch was operating in secret. Rhys’ safety would also be in jeopardy if anyone from Talon would grab hold of this and found his location as well as his identity and everyone else.

“I was careful!” Hana cried defensively. “Even Rhys was careful! He covered his face and Gortys was the mech! I mean you should have seen how cool he--"

“Yes, yes,” Winston cut her off mid-sentence and turned to Rhys. “Now if you could shed some light on this situation so we can move on.”

“Everything Hana said was true. I did sleep outside. Only because it was nice out. A friend and I used to look up at the stars,” he explained. “I was feeling really tired that night so I ended up falling asleep.”

He left out the part where he woke up with the blanket draped over his body, assuming they thought he had the blanket on his person that night. Also, the part where it was him and Genji outside together, he left that out, too. It was better than to have them talking. He didn't want to upset the cyborg either by sharing something as intimate as that. It was personal. Maybe the closest he had gotten with Genji.

“I stayed there the entire night and I woke up when Hana called out to me,” Rhys said. “She said, ‘Fight me’ and well, you know what happened there.

“So this is your doing?” Hanzo asked Hana as all eyes turned to her for an answer.

“I…”

“It's not just her, it's me,” Rhys confessed. “I agreed to help her so if you want to blame someone, blame us both.” he then added. “I would show you that we were really fighting but, well, they exploded.”

“I got some footage,” Lúcio spoke up, holding up his phone. “I wasn't going to post it anywhere, just thought maybe you guys wanted to see it. I didn't add the explosion, though. For Rhys’ sake.” It was a painful time for Rhys, he thought it was best not to rub it in.

Rhys was grateful for that. Lúcio didn't seem the kind of person to give him a hard time, even though he didn't trust him at first. Maybe he only trusted Gortys because of the truce but he was a really nice guy in the end. He stood up from his seat, remembering what he needed to do.

“You guys can watch that amongst yourselves,” Rhys stood up from his seat. He turned to Satya and said before he left. “I'm gonna use your workshop for the time being.”

Out of curiosity, the others crowded around Lúcio to get a good look at the action they missed earlier on. Hanzo, who had little interest in technology, left the room to have a talk with Rhys. After seeing him and his brother together the night before left him thinking: What is Genji to Rhys? It was hard to tell what Genji was thinking with that visor on his face but knowing his own brother, he knew there was something if not anything between them. And he needed to know. Perhaps, McCree was right or maybe it was nothing at all. Two men didn't simply lay next to each other under the stars and exchanged glances at one another without something going on. Hanzo couldn't be sure. It was better to ask Rhys personally.

Hanzo spotted Rhys walking down the hall and instinctively called out to him. “ _Matte kudasai!_ ”

Rhys stopped in his tracks. He didn't understand what the archer was saying but he felt like Hanzo was calling out to him and turned to meet his gaze. For some reason, he felt a strong presence about him. The dragons awoke with intrigue and wariness, their piercing eyes gazing down at the brunet. He couldn't see it but he felt an unseen force slowly consume him with their icy stare. It felt different compared to Genji’s company. Did it want to harm him or help him? He could feel the uncertainty deep within.

He frowned, unsure if he should respond or approach him but it seems Hanzo was one step ahead.“I must know,” hesaid slowly, trying to muster the words that kept him awake that night.

Genji was passing through and slowed to a stop, remaining hidden as he heard his elder brother's strong voice call out to Rhys and asked an odd question.

“What is my brother, Genji, to you?”

Rhys stared back at him as if he were taking in his question one word at a time, thinking it over. He looked at Hanzo with the softest smile of utmost tenderness. “I...I don't know,” he chuckled. “At least, not yet.” He found interest in the floor before glancing back. “I’ll let you know when I find the answer.”

There was silence after what could have been a moment before Rhys turned around, heading to Satya’s workshop that was down the hall, leaving Hanzo to linger on his words. The siblings stood waiting, possibly for the other to speak; aware of each other's presence. Hanzo stood, wondering. It must have been his imagination but he noticed a glint in Rhys’ eyes as he said those words. Maybe there was a flicker or a dim flame burning between them but it was too early for speculation. Why did it bother him so much that Rhys was around him? Two men couldn't simply… it couldn't be done, there was absolutely no way. McCree was wrong, it was only a hunch. This was going to kill him more than it should.

Hanzo rubbed his eyes in frustration and sighed. “Are you satisfied with that answer?” he asked, turning his brother’s direction. 

Genji stepped forward and glanced back at his brother, not uttering a single word.

“Do not stand there and gape at me, Genji, say something.” Hanzo scowled.

Genji remained quiet at first then answered. “It may be too early to say but, I may have found something in Rhys that I… cannot understand myself yet.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened in surprise then he relaxed. He could only feel sympathy more than anger. Could it be that Genji had been falling a long time ago, only for him to realize that now? “Genji…?”

“Hanzo,” Genji tightly clenched his fist close to his chest. He avoided eye contact with his brother, there was a hint of shyness and innocence in his voice. Softly, he said, “his hand was warm.”

Neither of them said a word after that.

Rhys was in the workshop, sitting at the table, his elbows propped up with his hands folded over each other under his nose. He was thinking of nothing in particular as he stared down at the only part of Gortys he could find in the explosion that was still intact. Slowly, parts of her appeared before him as the others gathered up the pieces they found and setting it down in front of him. He was startled when he noticed the pile had suddenly grown. He looked up and saw McCree, Lúcio, and Genji standing right beside him.

“Thought you might want those,” McCree spoke up on their behalf.

“Guys,” Rhys said. “You really didn't need to go through all this trouble to find other parts for me.”

“It was not difficult, Lena has good eyes,” Genji replied. “Also, we wish to see Gortys once again.”

“At first, I thought you were just here to screw us over. But, you're really not that bad, Hyperi--Rhys.” Lúcio added.

“I’m going to let that one go since you did something nice for Gortys.” Rhys looked down at the parts and frowned.

McCree noticed his discomfort. “You okay, partner?”

“Uhm, well as much as I appreciate the time you took to find these parts,” Rhys scratched his head. “Most of these aren't Gortys.”

Lúcio was surprised. “Say what?”

“I mean, some of them are but I don't think I could reuse these,” Rhys picked up a worn, metal plate with an orange stripe and examined it closely. “Maybe if there were other parts lying around here, I could just replace them.”

The sound of jingling was heard and an entire box of old parts clattered loudly onto the table, startling the other three. They watched as the cowboy dumped the parts before tossing the useless box aside. Luckily, they were all in mint condition and still shined as bright as pearls.

Rhys pointed at the parts in confusion. “Where did you get these?”

“Found them in Junkrat’s department,” McCree replied with a shrug. “Been sittin’ there lookin’ pretty and untouched. Figured might as well put it to good use while it's still here.”

Rhys had a pet peeve over the rough care of robot parts and said curtly. “Be gentle next time.”

“Ain't the first time I heard that one.”

Genji shook his head. “I do not want to know when the first time occurred.”

“Oh, come on, Genji-kun!” teased the gunslinger, nudging him playfully. “I'm sure you got a response like that at least once in your life.”

Rhys spoke up, his cheeks a light tint of pink. “Okay, I'm gonna move on now before this conversation escalates.”

There was an indistinct conversation in the workshop, laughter could be heard out in the hall in the form of an echo. Footsteps approached the threshold and there was a firm knock at the doorway.

“Hello!” Mei stood by the door and peeked inside curiously. “You guys seem to be having fun.”

“Mei-Mei! What's up, girl?” Lúcio greeted her with a smile.

“Lúcio!” Mei said with glee. “I'm doing pretty good myself. What are you guys doing?”

“Oh, you know, just chillin’,” Rhys replied.

“Good one!” Mei laughed. She looked at the small device on the table, assuming this was Gortys and approached them. “So what's the progress on little Gortys?”

“It's going okay,” said Rhys. “I managed to upgrade her to new parts. I'm gonna be smart this time and not make Gortys be a huge mech ever again. That modification is scraped as of today.”

“I see,” Mei leaned forward, examining Rhys’ work-in-progress, looking over the smallest detail. She pushed her glasses up and turned to Rhys. “May I?” She reached for the white hemisphere as Rhys allowed her permission with a nod. She looked carefully and noticed the change. The new metal plate he used was advanced, familiar as she knew who it belonged to.

“Isn't this… Satya’s things?”

“She didn't need it, apparently,” McCree explained.

“It was left untouched on Junkrat’s station.” said Genji.

“So we put it to good use,” Lúcio finished. “It's done a good job so far. I mean Gortys looks good already and she isn't even done yet.”

“The wonders of Vishkar tech,” Mei said to herself, impressed. “I can't wait to see her finished! She and Snowball haven't been introduced yet!”

“Snowball?” wondered Rhys. 

“That's right, you didn't meet Snowball yet,” she said. “Well, Snowball is a little weather drone I made. Maybe I'll show him to you next time. Right now, I came here for something! Dinner’s ready!”

“What are we havin’?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Is there… garlic bread?” Rhys asked, excitedly.

“I think Reinhardt just pulled some out of the oven,” Mei explained. “There should be enough for every--" She was cut off as Rhys zoomed past her, rushing out the door and turned a corner.

McCree let out a low whistle. “There that boy go.”

“Uhm,” Mei blinked and walked out the door, calling out to him. “Rhys! It's the other way!”

Rhys came back, going the opposite direction that led to the kitchen. “I knew that!”

 

The next day, Rhys was sitting alone in the workshop. It was like repairing Hana’s mech all over again. Only this was a more delicate situation; Gortys was being rebuilt, not repaired. It was comfortably quiet in the base, Lùcio didn't have music blaring and Hana wasn't shouting at a game. Then, he wondered what Genji was up to. He didn't know much about the cyborg, so far all he noticed if he wasn't meditating he was either training or with Zenyatta or Hanzo. On occasion, he was running errands for Mercy but this time, he was nowhere to be seen. The lack of Genji’s presence made him feel a bit lonely, he wasn't sure why. Rhys wanted to ask if they could go stargazing again but he didn't want it to seem like he was asking him out on a date, he rather liked his knowledge about constellations. Why did that somehow feel like a lie? It felt strange not seeing Genji the entire morning, right now it was noon. Perhaps, there was a joke to this statement but Rhys decided to ignore it.

He sat peacefully, taking in the silence that was until there was a knock. Rhys looked up to see McCree leaning against the doorway, waving at him.

“Hey,” said Rhys.

“Just wanted to check up on ya.”

“I'm doing fine, Jesse, thanks for asking.”

“You sure you don't feel like a dangerous woman?”

Rhys’ eyes widened in surprise, he felt confused. “What?!”

McCree laughed before he walked past. “Nothin’, Rhys!”

Rhys pouted and went back to working on Gortys. It felt nice knowing the others had their concern for the small robot. Nearly everyone wanted to know her status. No updates yet but he was sure to keep them posted. Still, he admired the way Gortys looked with the new parts. They appeared to be from old, used turrets that surprisingly seemed to fit her. Leave it to Satya to take care of her things even if she decides to throw them out. He'd have to let her know that he used her things.

He started to grow tired, his neck growing sore from being craned at such an angle for a long period of time. He felt it was time to take a break and stretch his legs. It felt good hearing the cracks release from his neck, back, and arms as he stretched. There were light winds outside, almost nice enough to nap through. He approached the window, reaching out to open it.

Taking a break from training, Genji sat on a tree branch out in the garden that stood near the base. From where he sat, there was a view of the inside through the window. He saw Satya sitting on a chair, facing the window as she carefully filed her nails. Next to her, Hana was lying in bed, napping. Right below them, Soldier 76 was cleaning his plasma rifle, next door Winston was working on something that blew up, smoking filling up the room until the glass windows flew open and flushed out the black smog. Another invention didn't go well the first time, it seems. He looked up at the exact floor he was facing and saw Rhys sitting in the workshop with his back turned. He happened to be working on Gortys when McCree walked in. There was a twinge of jealousy from the cyborg as the two interacted but tried to brush it off, they were only talking at arm's length, after all.

The two exchange a few words before the cowboy’s face formed a smile that was followed by a laugh. Genji watched as McCree left Rhys alone to his own devices. The brunet started to stretch when he stood. He had yet to notice Genji on the tree as he opened the window.

Rhys opened the window to take in the open air and took a good look around. He saw the garden down below, seeing Loader Bot and Bastion tending to the garden with the help of Zenyatta and Reinhardt. Bastion happened to spot a small bird and started to chase after it. The mere sight of the omnic following a bird was an adorable sight, he couldn't help but giggle. He glanced at Genji then turned away before realizing what he was looking at then came back. “Oh, hey!” he said. “There you are.”

“Have you been looking for me?”

“Not really,” replied Rhys. “Just wondered where you were.”

“I am flattered that you thought of me, Rhys,” teased Genji. “Perhaps, you are lonely. Shall I keep you company?”

“I'm--Am not lonely!” Rhys stuttered but gave way for Genji, who jumped from the tree and onto the window ledge. Genji was hunched over to fit inside, mere inches from the brunet’s face. Rhys felt a blush creep up on his face, trying to process what was occurring before him and moved aside when he realized the cyborg was trying to go inside.

“How is Gortys?” Genji asked as he walked over to the table where Rhys was working, robot parts sat in a small neat pile next to what appeared to be half of Gortys.

“After the sixth time today, I would say she’s going to be fine,” Rhys replied. “It went a bit faster, thanks to you, Jesse, Lúcio and everyone else who supported her. If I'm lucky, I might get her up and running in no time.”

“She looks better than before,” complimented Genji. “Reminds me of how I gained this body.”

“And it’s a great body, by the way,” Rhys added then he felt himself blushing when Genji looked at him. “I mean, you know because it's cybernetic and everything and it just looks great!”

Genji chuckled, seeing the blush on his cheeks and his reaction. He found amusement in seeing Rhys get flustered, especially in his manner of speaking, he knew Rhys didn't mean that out of context but it was funny seeing him get shy trying to find the words to clear up any mixed signals if he were giving any.

“Thank you,” Genji said, the green glow on his visor brightened. “Unless you wish to use me for your own personal gain, I wouldn't mind getting involved.” His tone almost close to a purr.

Rhys regained his composure, not wanting to buy into Genji’s antics, no matter how tempting. “Buy me dinner first before you plan on getting serious with me.”

“Are you busy this evening? Maybe we could have a candlelit dinner under the stars, you and me. What do you think of steak?”

 _Oh, crap! Steak is delicious, how could he take me down so quickly like that?_ Rhys stood silently as he stared at Genji. That sounded like a plan and a good one at that. It really sounded like a good night out, just imagining how it would be like with a huge slab of delicious, juicy steak to satiate his appetite and to see Genji’s face without that bothersome visor to hide it.

“Dammit,” Rhys facepalmed, realizing it took him too long to come up with a remark. “Oh, you're so smooth.”

“I know just what to say to a woman, Rhys,” mused Genji. “I once broke the hearts of many as a man. Although, I have not been with a man myself before. You may very well be the first.”

“You really like to rub that in, don't you?” Rhys shook his head then he reached out to touch the cloth of a headband draped over the cyborg’s shoulder, gently twirling it around his fingers. “Genji, are you implying that you have a newfound interest in men and want me to fulfill your hidden desires?” 

“And if I said, yes, what would that leave me?”

“Hmm… I'm not sure exactly,” Rhys said softly, almost to a whisper. “If my heart wasn't held captive by another, I'd have given you all of me.” He smirked and gently pulled Genji close, leaning into his neck whispering against where his ear would be. “However, that would only cost you one night with me. Don’t be surprised when I’m gone the next morning.”

“That is quite unfortunate for you, Rhys,” Genji whispered back. “For, I am an early riser.”

“Are we really going to go with this back and forth thing?”

“I would stop but you seem to have a charm of your own.”

Rhys raised a brow and chuckled, brushing his hair back. “I do, don't I?” He stepped back and nudged the table, parts scattering and falling to the ground. “Whoops.”

He went to retrieve them, Genji going over to help gather the parts. They both happened upon a semi-round metal plate and reached out for it, Genji’s hand landing right on top of Rhys’ as he went to pick it up.

They slowly met each other's gaze, staring deeply. It was as if for a moment, time had stopped completely. Rhys was sure they were only centimeters away from each other now, the beating of his heart echoing loudly in his ears. He was sure it would leap out of his chest of he looked at Genji any longer.

“Rhys,” a sultry voice called out to him from down the hall, footsteps getting closer. He turned to the source of the voice and saw Satya standing by the door.

“Hey,” Rhys turned to look at Genji, who had already picked up the parts and set them back on the table for him. “Come here often?” He asked as he stood

“Of course, I do,” Satya replied with a chuckle. “I work here.” She noticed Genji standing opposite of him. “It's not unusual to see you two together lately.”

“Who said that?” Rhys said quickly, almost defensively.

Satya raised a brow and looked to Genji who merely shrugged.

“Uhh,” Rhys chuckled nervously. He must have misheard what she said. “Y-You were joking, right?”

“I did not mean it in an odd way,” She replied, approaching her workspace. “Even if you were, I wouldn't judge.”

Rhys twiddled his thumbs and turned his face away from them. “I-I knew that…”

“Is this Gortys?” Satya wondered, carefully holding her in her hands.

“Yeah. At least what's part of her,” said Rhys. “I may have used some of the old parts from your turrets.”

“What?”

“You don't mind, right?”

“No, it's no problem at all,” she replied.

Rhys noticed something different about Satya, looking down at her dainty, flesh hand. The perfect, round manicure that was once robin's egg was replaced with the warm color of a tangerine. “Nice nails."

Satya held out her hand, gazing at her nails and smiled. “I thought it was time for a new look.”

“I dunno,” said Rhys. “Pink seems more your color. What do you think?” He asked, turning to Genji.

“I am not big on fashion,” the cyborg replied. “But, purple perhaps?”

“Even better,” He gave Genji a quick once over. Rhys was thinking in his head and suddenly said aloud, “Damn, you'd look so good in black.” His eyes widened when he realized what he said. “I…”

Satya silently set Gortys down and slowly walked out the room. “Feel free to use the table if you need. I won't say a word of it.”

“Table? Wait, Satya, what are you--?” Rhys took a second to figure out what she meant and his entire face grew red.

Genji thought Rhys blushed a little too much for his own good. Maybe “a little" was more of an understatement. He was sure Rhys would get a nose bleed eventually

Not a moment too soon, Loader Bot and Bastion appeared carrying flowers in their arms. The little bird from earlier, happily perched on the omnic’s shoulder.

“What's this? Uh, hold on just a sec.” Rhys looked up from fixing a problem on Genji’s backhand, the third shuriken to the left having a split second delay when drawn. Just to be safe, he modified each slot and repaired any parts that needed looking after. He made sure not to overlook any small detail and checked at least three times before making sure it didn't reach any vital part of Genji’s arm. He would have to look at the other hand later. He carefully set the metal plate back in its place, unaware that this entire time Genji hadn't turned his gaze away from Rhys.

Bastion and Loader Bot looked at each other. Bastion made a sound that sounded similar to what could be a swoon.

Loader Bot tilted his head at Genji and Rhys in thought. “Huh. Haven't thought about that before. Do you think so?”

“I can understand what you guys are saying,” Rhys sing-songs as he looked up at them. “Genji, remind me to check the other side later.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Genji moved his arm and wrist then proceeded to flick his hand, drawing three three-pointed stars that appeared within the blink of an eye. “Ah, _sugoi_!” he said before sliding them back into his hand. “ _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ ”

In Rhys’ experience, his knowledge of Japanese goes as far as watching anime back in high school. He understood very little of the language but he knew part of that phrase meant ‘thank you’.

“Bastion, I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone.” Loader Bot teased as Bastion beeped and whirred tauntingly.

“Sh-Shut up, we're decent!” Rhys shook his head, trying to rid the warmth from his cheeks.

“Are the flowers for Gortys?” Genji wondered, curiously looking at the bouquets in their arms. He imagined the look on Rhys’ face if he ever gave him flowers as lovely as those. Little did he know that Rhys was thinking the same thing.

“They are ‘get well’ presents for her,” Loader Bot replied. “Maybe it would help if we did something nice and show some support.”

“Awww, are you sure you two don't have a crush on her?” Rhys cooed as he was given the flowers that were already in a vase, courtesy of Reinhardt.

Bastion made a series of beeps, boops, and whirs in the form of a question directed at Rhys.

“Hmm…” Rhys thought as he admired  the colorful floral arrangement. “I don't really have a favorite flower, to be honest. Never really thought about that. But, I guess the white ones?”

“There are many types of white flowers, Rhys,” Genji explained.

“I dunno, the pretty one?”

“Oh, that is very specific,” Loader Bot remarked sarcastically.

“Well, I'm not a botanist,” said Rhys. “I know there are a lot of different kinds of flowers and colors, I just don't know a specific one.”

“There is one in particular that I know.” Genji sounded like he was smiling, either telling a joke or just simply content.

“And what's that?” wondered Rhys.

“It's staring right at me.”

It took Rhys a while to realize what he meant and lightly punched Genji’s arm. “Oh, come on, really? That was your best response?”

“It made you interested. Look at your cheeks.”

“Stop!” Rhys grew flustered, turning away from them and continued working on Gortys.

“He's blushing.”

“Oh, he's totally blushing.” Loader Bot agreed.

“I can't hear you!” Rhys cried, trying hard to ignore the teasing they were doing to him.

“Shall I get you flowers, Rhys?” asked Genji as he leaned in to look at Rhys’ blushing face.

“God, stop!” Rhys was fine with the flirting, but the teasing was what started to get to him as he covered his face with his hands. “Stop teaming up against me! Unfair!!”

It was well into the evening, Rhys had skipped out on dinner with everyone to continue working on Gortys, much to Mercy’s dismay. She was still very worried about his health but hesitated to leave him when Soldier 76 said to leave him be. The skies were black and the stars were out, with the moon full in all its pale glory. The entire base was dark except for a single light that glowed into the night. Rhys was fast asleep, face leaning against the steel table as Gortys sat partially assembled in front of him.

The halls were dimly lit and still. The silence was slowly faded by happy humming. Reinhardt happened to be passing through and came across Torbjörn’s workshop. It happened to be split in three now that the base was filled with different heroes and of course, the few that needed the workspace. The lights were still on from the yellow reflecting against the white opaque flooring. He could only assume it was Rhys as the Swede retreated to his room for the night.

“Rhys, I understand that you want to fix Gortys, but it's late and you really should be going to bed--" He trailed off when he saw the brunet snoozing away at Satya’s workspace.

Gortys was simply an exoskeleton without a head at this point. She was looking a lot better than before. The parts that were once turrets were now being used as upgrades for her metal body, leaving a glowing white shine.

Reinhardt was impressed. Rhys worked a lot faster than he thought. Perhaps it was all the experience he had being around robots and the repairs it took to make them. It didn't take too long for him to repair Hana’s mech and the excitement in Genji’s voice when he told them of the modifications Rhys did for his shuriken and how quickly he could draw them out and how comfortable his arms felt since then. He was sure Genji liked Rhys and for a different reason as well. They always did seem to get along.

“Get well soon, Gortys,” Reinhardt said quietly to the exoskeleton. Gortys was sure to come back in no time.

“Reinhardt?” A voice spoke out in the sullen silence. “Are you still up?”

He turned to see Torbjörn standing by the door, as if he were passing by.

“I was only here to see Rhys,” the knight replied. “Did you come to check up on him, too?”

“I was only passing by. What would I need to come in here for?” Torbjörn asked in response. “Leave the boy be.”

Reinhardt noticed the blanket under his arm. “Are you sure? It seems you're worried about him.”

Torbjörn sighed. “I already knew he was asleep like this. I didn't want to bother him. He'd catch a cold sleeping like this.” He nodded over to the window before throwing the blanket over his shoulders. “He is really intent on fixing her.”

“She must be like a daughter to him to stay like this constantly. Mercy worries for him.”

“I am sure he makes everyone worry. But for some reason, he happens to grow on you.”

“He isn't ‘All the Hearts’ Johnson for nothing!” Reinhardt mused.

The engineer sighed. “I was hoping never to hear that again.

Reinhardt chuckled quietly. “But it's such a good name. Take it to _hardt_.”

“Did you just use your name in a pun?” Torbjörn was slightly annoyed. “It's too late to crack awful jokes, old man. I am leaving.”

“But it fit so well!”

“Good night, Reinhardt.” He said before leaving.

Reinhardt smiled, giving one last look at Rhys before leaving the workshop, flipping the light switch as he left. “Sweet dreams, Rhys.”

 

The ocean was dark, vast and empty. Rhys was slowly sinking alone into the deep blue but he wasn't afraid of going further down and letting the waters drown him, in fact, he welcomed it as if it were air filling his lungs. Something was glowing out in the distance, floating as it splashed into the ocean. Almost lifeless as it drifted down into the depths. He swim after it, easily maneuvering through the water as if he suddenly grew fins or maybe a tail? He swam towards it, following the dim light as it sank further down. He reached out as he was mere inches away, surprised to find the same green dragon from before. Its eyes flashed open, the green orbs gazing at him. It's long, serpent-like body moved and circled him then nuzzled against his cheek. The warmth of its muzzle was comforting despite the icy cold water around them. Rhys slowly reached out and caressed its jaw gently. The simple touch made its scales shatter, slowly ascending to the surface like a cherry blossom tree in the wind as the dragon slowly took on a new form, glowing brightly.

Rhys looked on in awe as it transformed into Genji, his cybernetic body floating before him with their fingers interlaced with each other. He was lost in his glowing green gaze. He watched as Genji’s visor cracked open and float away into pieces, looking inside he could see nothing but the galaxies. The bright shades of purple, pink, white, teal and blue spiraling out into the stars, spreading out like paint on water. It was a dazzling sight to behold, now he knew how it truly felt like to get lost in another’s eyes. A smile formed on his lips, pulling the cyborg close and leaned his forehead against him.

Slowly, but surely they sank together to the bottom of the ocean.


	6. Secret / Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reason to fight is another reason to live. Rhys makes a decision that could change his life for the better... or for the worst.

He dreamt he was falling. He wasn't sure how it happened but he continued to fall into the darkness before being submerged into water with a huge splash. Genji slowly sank into the ocean of darkness, the lights along his body illuminating from within him but it wasn't enough to guide him into the depths. Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, Genji noticed something swimming towards him. It almost resembled both a creature and a human as it slowly made its way towards him. 

At first, he thought he was seeing things when he saw a mermaid edge closer. On close inspection, it was Rhys. He had a tail fin, the scales were a shining silver as it glistened from the light that reflected on the cyborg’s body. His chest bare, the tattoos fully visible on his skin. The right side of his arm was covered in scales and his hand was a webbed fin with talons and fins in place of ears. Yellow eye glowing as Rhys stared back at him. 

Genji reached out, holding Rhys’ human hand as their fingers interlaced, fitting perfectly between their hands. He watched as the brunet touch a side of his face with his webbed hand, singing an unknown song to him. It was in a language he couldn't understand or perhaps it didn't exist but it sounded beautiful, mesmerizing. He felt Rhys’ breath gently blowing air against his visor.

There was an audible breaking sound that could be heard, bits of metal started to slowly rise up to the surface. A huge crack made itself known against his chest before spreading throughout his body like veins making a path on his lean frame. Even though they continued to sink further down, they were still as they gazed into each other’s eyes. It was then that he noticed something strange as he looked into Rhys’ eyes, his cybernetics slowly stripping away from him before turning him back into something he had remembered but left behind many years ago… his humanity. 

He had woken up as soon as Rhys smiled leaning close, pressing a kiss on his lips.

“Rhys…?” Genji gently called out as he awoke. He started to feel his chest then glanced down at his body and looked down at his hands. He was still a cyborg. He clenched his fist, unsure of how he should feel after such a dream.

He turned his attention to the window and saw that it was morning. The cyborg then glanced over at his master who was still asleep in the room opposite side of him. “What does it all mean…?” he thought aloud.

 

“Genji…?” Rhys called out slowly as he awoke. He opened his eyes to find he had fallen asleep in the workshop. Rhys sat up wiping the drool off the side of his mouth, yawning. He noticed a blanket draped over his shoulders. “When did that…?”

There was a light tinkering sound from behind him. He turned to see Torbjörn working on one of his sentries. He watched as the dwarf made some repairs and the two met eyes before the other returned his attention to his builds.

“Did I wake you?” Torbjörn asked as he removed a part from its socket before replacing it. 

“No, not really,” Rhys replied, stretching his arms and moved his metal arm about. He turned his wrist and wiggled the silver fingers, making sure everything was intact.

“Sorry, I’m not Genji.”

“I-I-Did I really say that?” Rhys stuttered as his cheeks grew red.

“You talk in your sleep,” he said. “How could I not hear? I don’t know what kind of dream you had, but I really don’t want to know.”

“It’s nothing weird. I just…” Rhys trailed off, hesitant in telling him of the dreams he had of Genji. But they mostly involved dragons. “Can I share something personal with you?”

Torbjörn paused, looking his way. “Depends on how personal you want to get.”

“Well, it’s just that… I don’t think I told anyone else this besides Genji, but…” Rhys gave him a long explanation about his dreams about the dragon and how it all revolved around Genji, leading up to his arrival at Overwatch. He couldn’t understand why but he started to connect the dots of how these dreams began. They happened more frequently when Zer0 stopped coming home one day. It was like they disappeared without a trace, not a call or even an email. They just ended all contact with him up until the day he received mysterious Talon files and Zer0’s warning. He was among allies, so he trusted Torbjörn with something like this.

Torbjörn listened to his story. He had no idea this was his fate and the things that occurred over these last few months sounded like torture. But what piqued his interest was the mention of dragons. This must have meant something if it involved the Shimada dragon. He felt Rhys needed to hear this. 

“Rhys,” he began, setting down his tool and taking a seat. “Have you heard of the Shimada clan?”

“I did, actually,” Rhys replied. “The quarrel between the two sons, right? Why do you ask? I mean that’s hitting a little too close to home.”

“Only those of the Shimada clan can control the dragons,” Torbjörn explained. “It seems you lived to tell the tale.”

“But on the day of the incident, Genji struck the omnics…”

“The dragons consume anything in their path. I heard it circled around you, not wanting to harm you.”

To Rhys, it felt more like it was playing with him rather than harming him. It seemed almost too gentle as if it wanted him to pet it. He wished he could reach out and caress its shining scales but the possibility of that happening only occurred in his dreams.

“I guess that’s one less dragon to worry about, right?” Rhys joked with a chuckle.

“You should see Hanzo,” Torbjörn’s face darkened. “he has two dragons.”

 

Rhys walked outside along the corridors overlooking the garden, the open area giving way to sunlight and the gentle winds that past. From a distance, among the violets and roses, Zenyatta sat floating under a tree for its refreshing shade. He wasn’t alone as Loader Bot was sitting right next to him. They seem to be in the middle of making something, but what? He observed them from a distance until the monk looked up from his work to see Rhys watching them from across the garden. Zenyatta was really delighted to spot Rhys that he gave him a big wave. Rhys returned the greeting with his own meek wave and a smile before making his way into the next building.

He was wrapped up in the conversation he had with Torbjörn previously, the man’s words still vivid in his mind.

“Two dragons?!”

“It’s much more powerful than Genji’s own,” Torbjörn explained. “He makes the cyborg’s dragon look like a tadpole compared to the ones connected to Hanzo’s arrows. However, you aren’t the first to survive something like that.”

“Wait… someone else has met the dragons before?” Rhys wondered in awe and shock. “Do you know who?”

“I wasn’t present during that mission,” Torbjörn replied, hitting a hammer to the sentry that let out a satisfying clang that echoed throughout the workshop to outside the hallway. “But, I’m sure whoever was accompanying Hanzo might know or you could alway ask him yourself.”

“Can I not ask him?” Rhys stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms in thought. He was afraid of talking to Hanzo after what happened yesterday. It sounded like a simple question but it felt hostile. He was almost too afraid to answer him but somehow thinking of being with Genji made him relax under the dragon’s piercing glare. But then again, he wondered how Zer0 was doing. Did they get away safely? Are they eating and if they were alive, why couldn’t they just call him through an unknown line like how he did when he came in contact with Satya? Was Zer0 the assassin afraid to show their face in fear that Overwatch may not accept him? Thoughts came into Rhys’ mind, his anxieties leading him to the worst.

“That depends on which ‘he’ you're planning on asking.” A voice answered out from the silence.

Rhys saw Soldier 76 standing in front of him. Did he have a flower crown on his head? Despite how scary the soldier appeared with the glaring red visor, the flowers took a part of his intimidating features making him look less threatening. He decided not to make note of that right now. 

“Torbjörn mentioned something about the Shimada dragons and I was thinking how it was even possible for someone to survive something so powerful.”

“You can’t,” 76 replied curtly. “It’s almost impossible to avoid it at close range if you don’t have the Shimada blood.”

“How would you have known that?”

“Genji explained it to us, long before he spoke to his brother again.” Soldier 76 adjusted the crown slightly as it moved over his eyes. “Come to think of it, there was someone that happened to come into the crossfire on a mission. They seemed more like a civilian, if anything.”

“I can’t take you seriously with that on your head.” Rhys mused.

“Yeah, I’m a former commander of Overwatch and when I’m not scary, I wear this fucking thing on my head.”

“I mean,” Rhys crossed his arms and rubbed his chin with a metal hand. “I dunno, I never took you for a daisy kind of guy. Zenyatta make that for you?”

“Shut up and so what if he did?”

“Wait, so you know who it is?”

“I don’t, unfortunately,” 76 said. “Hanzo might know or maybe he probably doesn’t care. It was years ago.”

“Hmm…” Rhys hummed in thought. He probably may never know. “Hey, can I ask you for a favor?”

 

Hana was heading to the kitchen, her eyes focused on the game she was playing on her DS, making her way through the halls as if she had been through it a thousand times not bothering to look up as she turned a corner.

“Hana!” A voice called out to her.

She was too distracted by her game she nearly jumped when Tracer wrapped her arms around Hana with a hug. “Waahhh!” she screamed, nearly dropping the electronic in the process.

Tracer let go and smiled with her hands behind her back. “You should be careful and watch where you’re going, you could bump into something.”

“I’ll be alright, I’ve done it a thousand times before, Lena.” Hana dismissed her words with a wave and walked into the kitchen as Lena followed behind. “Did you need something?” She was digging through the cabinets for some snacks. Gamer’s gotta eat.

Lena leaned against the kitchen counter. “I was just wondering but what’s your opinion of Rhys?”

Hana raised a brow. “Why is this our topic of discussion?”

“I was just curious.”

“Hmm…” Hana pouted her lower lip in thought. “Well, he’s such a loser with a huge ego and a weird sense of style. He goes around picking fights and got Gortys blown up.”

_But didn’t you do that?_ Lena thought. It seems they got along just fine by bickering and fighting. Although, it was rather unfortunate of Rhys to lose Gortys. That must’ve been hard making that kind of sacrifice on their part. A strong bond between a robot and human. If only the rest of the world was the same.

“I mean, he’s not that bad once you get to know him.” said Lena.

“He’s just lucky he’s cute,” she scoffed. “Being cute could only get you so far. I can’t understand it, though.”

“What?”

“What does Genji even see in him?” Hana asked in disbelief. “I mean, so far all he’s done is sleep and eat our food.”

“You mean like you?” Lena joked with a giggle.

“But, I live here, how is that the same thing?!” Hana grew flustered, nearly crushing the snacks in her hands. “How dare you lump him in with me!”

“It was a joke!” Lena laughed, flinching as Hana slapped at her arms. “Cut it out!”

Hana stopped hitting her to ask something else of her. “Do you think Rhys and Genji have any potential to becoming a couple? I mean so far I’ve seen him around the guys except for Satya.”

“It’s a cross between Genji and McCree if I could be honest,” replied Lena. “They are the only two have been around Rhys the most.”

“Oh, god,” Hana exasperatedly cried. “Nooo, I cannot imagine Rhys with McCree, that just can’t happen.”

“Why is that?”

“McCree and Hanzo, hands down,” Hana stated. “You just can’t put someone else in the way of that. You just can’t.”

“Hmm… I guess that make sense.” Lena shrugged. “They do bicker at each other a lot and they get along.”

“Maybe when Hanzo isn’t being salty.”

“When is he ever not salty?”

They giggled and stopped abruptly when they heard a strange groaning noise coming from out in the hallway that made them turn to find the source. It sounded distant, perhaps it was an echo but where was it coming from?

“What the heck is that noise?” Hana scowled as they took a peek outside. “Oh my god, it’s Rhys!”

“Well, speak of the devil, then.” 

Rhys was slouching, arms at his sides wearing a crestfallen look on his face. He didn’t see the two at first until Hana did something completely random.

“Hey, scrublord!” Hana dug into her bag of Doritos and flung one at him like a shuriken, the chip flying and hitting him right in the eye.

“Ow!” Rhys stopped, rubbing his eye. “Hana, come on! You could have eaten that piece! Now there’s cheese in my eye!”

“Direct hit!” she cried. “Five-thousand points for Gryffindor!”

“The hell are you talking about?” Rhys grumbled.

“Why the long face, Rhys?” asked Lena. “You look a bit down. What happened?”

“Well, I asked 76 if I could go back home for a few minutes or so,” Rhys explained.

“And?”

Rhys blew a raspberry with his mouth. “He said no. I told him he could come with but he wasn’t having it. Saying it was a safety issue or something,” he shook his head. “Like, what is the issue here?”

“He’s just looking out for you, doofus!” Hana snapped. “Your safety is our top priority and well, I think he’s taken a liking to you. He just… wants you to stay out of trouble. Does that make sense?”

“I haven’t really thought about it like that before,” Rhys smiled at her. “Thanks, Hana.”

Hana looked away, her cheeks were a light tint of pink. “Tch. Whatever. Just trying to help.”

“I’ll see you guys later.” Rhys waved before making his way down the hall and disappearing at a corner.

“He’s not gonna listen to 76,” Hana pointed out. “He’s gonna go home.”

“How do you know that?” 

“Well, I never listen to him, either."

 

Rhys was carefully making his way out of the base without being seen. So far, he was stuck when he saw McCree standing outside smoking a cigarillo. His back was turned, the scent of burning ash lingered in the air as the cowboy took a deep breath. Rhys lightly bit down on his knuckle. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected. What was he going to do when McCree spots him? What does he say? He took a deep breath and stood up straight, trying to hide the fact he was sneaking out. He would be back soon even before they realized he was gone.

He waited until McCree had his back turned before quickly sneaking away. But first, he needed to wait for him to move before making his exit. Rhys occasionally snuck a peek every now and then to see if he would stir; still nothing. Soon luck gave way and he spotted McCree’s back, the red serape fluttering in the wind, quickly he headed down the pathway leading down to the road.

Almost immediately, Hana and Lena startled McCree as they ran in wearing dark trench coats and sunglasses as a disguise.

“What in the hell…?”

“After him!” Lena cried.

“Shhhh!” Hana shushed her. “This is a stealth mission! He’ll hear you!”

“Stealthy missions aren’t really my thing, love,” remarked Lena as she pointed to McCree who was staring back in confusion. “Besides, we’ve already been spotted.”

“Dammit, five minutes in and we already failed.”

“Just what are you two doin’?” McCree asked. “Ya’ll stick out like sore thumbs with those outfits.”

“Either way, we stick out,” said Hana. “Especially me, since I am a celebrity, after all.”

“You know if you keep dawdlin’, you’ll lose him.”

“Oh my gosh!” Hana cried. “You idiot, McCree! Hurry up!” She grabbed them both by the arm and ran off into the direction Rhys was heading down.

 

=======

 

They followed him down the busy streets while remaining hidden in fear that Rhys could spot them or potentially lose him. McCree, confused as to why he was dragged into this, asked, “Why are we doin’ this again?” He stepped aside to make way for a robot that was passing by walking a dog on a leash. He hoped the dog was well-trained in using the bathroom. It would suck to step on something on a bad day.

“You know, you didn’t have to come.” Hana snapped.

“Didn’t have to come?!” McCree echoed, appalled. “You drag me into this then tell me to leave? What sense does that make?”

“He’s going to the store!” cried Lena as she saw Rhys walking into a convenience store.

The three of them watched as the brunet disappeared among the aisles of snacks and remained there for a few minutes as he spotted something interesting before going into a corner. They all watched curiously, wondering what he could be doing. It took Rhys a little over three minutes to finally get what he wanted and they wondered just what the hell he could be doing buying two cans of cat food, bottled water and a small cup of ice cream with the flat, wooden spoon.

Hana happened to be in the store, standing by the magazine section with a fashion magazine up to her face as she overheard the conversation being made between Rhys and the cashier. It seems he came here more often since the two chatted like old friends.

The cashier was a tall, brunet male with broad shoulders who went by the name, “Mason” from the nametag on his uniform. He had a thin beard tied together in a braid that made his intimidating gaze less intense and made him almost approachable. A smile formed on his face as he saw Rhys heading to the register.

“Haven’t seen you in ages,” Mason said when he saw Rhys, greeting him as he rang up his items.

“I, uh, yeah,” Rhys replied as he pulled out money from his wallet. “I was caught up in things, I haven’t had time to stop by anymore.”

“Things’ll get better, right?” the cashier said, setting the items into a bag and taking the money before handing him his change.

“I hope so,” Rhys exhaled, thinking about his current situation. “So how are things with you and Ryan?”

“Well,” Mason began. “Not so much okay. He seemed upset when he came home last night. I hope I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It’s probably the stress from work,” Rhys replied. “You guys always work things out, maybe you could ease his stress somehow?”

It took the cashier a moment to register what he meant until a blush crept up on his face, Hana was a blushing mess at this point knowing fully well what he meant. “Oh my god, Rhys! I-I-I don’t think I’ve d-done something like that before!”

“I was only kidding!” Rhys laughed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just talk it out? See what the problem is.”

“I guess I’m just overthinking it.” Mason shook his head. “I almost asked if you could talk to him but you don’t work at Hyperion anymore.”

“If I could, I would.”

“So how have you been holding up?”

“I’m just barely getting around.”

“Find anyone interesting?”

“Actually, I met this guy…” Rhys would have stopped himself but the words left his lips before he realized it. Also, he never mentioned Zer0 to anyone so they assumed he was single all the way through. _Oh, crap._

“Oh? What’s his name? Where did you guys meet?”

“At work.” Rhys was practically kicking himself as well as digging his own grave.

“Office romance, nice.” the cashier was practically beaming. Rhys felt bad for lying now he had to lie about his imaginary relationship with Genji?! There was no bit of intimacy yet, nor did they get serious. Except for the flirting that occurred the other day but that didn’t count as anything juicy. “So where do you work now?”

Rhys didn’t think this through. He didn’t expect anyone to ask him this question. There was no way he could reveal his current situation back home. He knew Mason and trusted him but truth be told, he didn’t want to put him or his significant other in danger. Overwatch was his business, he had no right to share that with anyone but for now he had to come up with a good lie. “A non-profit organization.” _Good one, Rhys. You dumbass, you don’t work for a charity!_ He thought to himself.

“Ooh, sounds exciting!” Mason was completely buying it. “So, what do you do?”

“Uhh… You know, your friendly neighborhood Robin Hood.”

“PFFFT-HAAH!” Hana lets a guffaw slip out and quickly slapped her mouth shut.

The two of them paused and turned their attention to Hana who was standing in front of the magazine shelves. She stood staring at the glass, the awkward silence beginning to rise up as she saw their reflection. Slowly, she set the magazine down onto the shelf before speed walking out the store. 

“On that note, I’m gonna get going,” Rhys said after a moment of silence and whatever it was they just witnessed. “Let me know how it goes with Ryan!”

“Will do!” Mason waved before calling out to him. “Bring your boyfriend some time!”

Rhys cringed as he walked away, now really worried about how long he could keep up this lie. He smiled and turned around. “I’ll try!”

“Unless your boyfriend is some kind of cyborg with a nice ass and you’re too afraid to show him off,” Mason smirked, teasing Rhys. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge.”

“Well, I mean, you’re not wrong about one thing,” Rhys chuckled, going along with him. “He does have a great ass.”

“Good thing you bought that water because you’re thirsty.” 

“I know!” Rhys mused as he left, walking past a disguised Tracer without realizing it as he continued down a street corner with the trio following close behind while trying to keep their distance. They followed him down every alley, crossed the intersections and through city streets and noticed there were more people out than usual for a weekend. It only occurred to them now that there was a festival happening in the middle of town where they were traveling to. Still, they trekked head-on into the crowd, bumping elbows as they went while they caught up to the brunet. Boy, did Rhys walk fast.

“Ugh, for a skinny guy, he sure walks pretty fast!” Hana commented as she bumped into Lena’s back as they made it out of the crowd through an opening in the middle of the street.

“There he is!” Lena pointed from across the open street, where Rhys was standing at a booth buying a bag of popcorn.

“Is he taking a quick stop to sightsee?” Hana scoffed as she watched him check out a few more booths before heading to another direction that happened to be a bit quieter as he continued ahead.

“I wonder if that was the favor he was asking earlier.” Lena wondered quietly as they watched Rhys go down a familiar path. She started to feel melancholic, remembering the conversation they had the day they returned here, hoping it would have been the last time. What was so important that he had to return here?

They slowed, creeping quietly as soon as Lena made her way ahead of them to take a peek as they reached the front door as she heard the soft sound of glass crumpling onto the floor which may have been Rhys moving through the living room.  
Rhys cringed from the loud squeak as the glass doors slid open to the backyard. “I really gotta fix that,” he muttered to himself. “or maybe not.” There was no point to fixing anything in this house anymore not since… He tried not to think about it. For now, there was something he needed to check up on. He knelt down onto the ground, pulling out the can of cat food before weight was suddenly pushing down onto his shoulders followed by loud purring against his ears.

“Hey, buddy,” Rhys chuckled, scratching under its chin. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Rhys didn’t need to glance as he knew what was on him. It was a cat that would frequently visit him whenever it had the chance. He knew it was the same cat as it greeted him with the same routine. He would either be kneeling or sitting somewhere and it would suddenly appear without him noticing. He assumed it would come for food then leave until it visited him more often, almost like the dragon that appeared in his dreams. It grew comfortable in Rhys’ home and even became a good playmate for Gortys. The cat was pure white with lime green eyes, its coat was thin and soft to the touch. It was always so fond of Rhys more than anyone else.

“Who is he talking to?” Hana grumbling as she was moving about trying to sneak a peek inside his house before crawling up to the front window to get a better look. She watched as a white cat leaped down from Rhys’ shoulders and stuck its nose into the plastic bowl where he put the cat food in and it began to eat.

“Aww,” Lena cooed quietly. It reminded her of the stray that would appear at the base from time to time but it mostly remained at Genji or Zenyatta’s side. She wasn’t sure who the cat even belonged to anymore. Not to mention, it sprouted a metal leg one day when it normally had three legs.

“I hope you weren’t too worried about me,” Rhys said to the cat, petting it gently. “It’s been hell. Well, not really. I met some people along the way but I don’t think I could forget about you.”

“I think he’s lost his marbles talkin’ to a cat,” McCree commented.

Hana shushed him. “Shh!”

“Wish I could take you back with me but I don’t know if they allow cats.”

“Sure we do!” Lena replied quietly as if Rhys could hear her.

“Still haven’t thought of a name for you yet,” Rhys mentioned and it mewled at him in response before continuing to devour the meal. “Hmm… Think it’s too early to say? But, it’s been more than a few months. I guess we can wait a bit.”

Suddenly, a sneeze erupted from behind him. It sounded human and Rhys was sure he was alone. He looked back and saw nothing, he squinted and stared before turning away.

Hana and McCree had their hand over Lena’s mouth with their backs against the wall as they were hiding under the window. They waited until it was safe to spy on him once again. Rhys was still a civilian but he wasn’t stupid. Another mistake like that and they would be busted.

“That was close!” Hana whispered.

“I told you guys, stealthy just isn’t my thing!” Lena whispered a complaint.

“She’s right, though.” agreed McCree.

Hana groaned. “I picked the worst people to stick with.”

Rhys waited until the cat finished eating before filling the empty bowl with water. He watched as it drank, the little droplets of water splashing along the rim. Little moments like this made him miss the way things used to be with Zer0. They came home in the dead of night and nearly gave him a heart attack until he threatened to glue bells on them. From then on, they started to announce their departure and arrival, mainly because bells were in bad taste.

The cat finished its drink and began licking at its paw before gently brushing its own face clean. It proceeded to approach Rhys, rubbing against his lap with a loud, content purr as it started rolling on him.

“Hey!” laughed Rhys, scratching under its chin. “I missed you, too.” He smiled sadly then added. “Honestly, I miss everything. It’s too bad things just can’t always stay the same, right? There are people that come into your life and then just suddenly disappear overnight. So far, you’re the only one who hasn’t gone.”

The cat stared up at him, tilting its head curiously. “Meoww..” it mewled weakly.

“Yeah, sorry to sound like such a downer,” Rhys scratched behind its ear. “I don’t know if I’ll ever come back here, you know?” He felt like wanting to cry but even with a cat around him he didn’t want to seem weak. He laughed. “I’d cry but if Hana or Zarya saw me, they’d probably laugh at my face.”

_That’s not true…_ Hana thought sadly. _I cried a long time ago._ She remembered all the friends and competitors that she fought alongside with and watched them fall. It was hard but she had to be strong, for them. When she met Soldier 76 for the first time, she never really liked to be around him. He seemed so gruff and tense it made her want to hide away but in the end, they both shared the same pain of losing comrades in battle. He was protective of her that she understood why he was so hard on her from the beginning. She was always too scared to thank him for caring.

“Gortys misses you a lot,” he told the cat. “I would have brought her with me, but it’s a long story.”

The cat stared up at him, longer than normal as if listening to him. Maybe it missed Gortys, too.

“Sorry, I can’t stay for long, buddy,” Rhys pet the cat’s head gently. Its head was always the softest spot to pet. “They’ll realize that I went missing and go out looking for me. Especially Soldier 76, he would kill me if he found out that I went against his word. How do you explain that you went to visit a cat?” He went to gather the trash on the floor. That was when Lena, McCree, and Hana got that as a signal to leave before Rhys noticed them. One by one, they stepped quietly to keep their cover hidden. Hana went first, swiftly stepping away from the front door. Lena followed in second, moving swiftly right beside Hana in a glint of blue light. The two looked McCree’s way, it was his turn to move.

He looked to Rhys, his back was still turned to them. McCree looked back at the other two before quietly moving towards them. He glanced at Rhys then moved in for a somersault before crashing into trash cans. The commotion caused Rhys to quickly turn.

“Nice job, idiot!” Hana shouted then slapped her mouth shut with her hands.

“Uh-oh!” Lena cried.

“Scatter!” McCree shouted, the three of them sprinted away from Rhys’ house as quickly as they could without being seen.

“Hey! Who’s over there?” Rhys demanded, rushing to the front door, nearly tripping over the trash cans. “Ah, dammit!” He looked up and caught a glimpse of red fabric fluttering as it turned a corner. “Hmm…”

The trio panted, never had they imagined they’d ever run that fast in their lives, especially McCree who was heaving as if his lungs were about to burst. “Ah, hell.” he managed to say in-between pants.

“I think we lost him.” Lena panted.

“I’m pretty sure he can’t stop you guys now.” A displeased voice responded from behind them.

“Yeah,” said Hana with a sigh before looking at Rhys, his stare was cold as ice. “I think he… won’t… know…”

On the way back to the base, they were in the middle of a festival; its busy street filled with happy festival goers and curious tourists going sightseeing down every avenue that displayed items such as food, clothing, and souvenirs being sold by enthusiastic vendors showing off their wares. Children ran along the crowd with their parents following behind. The sea of people was parting as they went forward.

“Were you guys following me?” Rhys pressed as he stopped at a unblocked road to cross. “How did-Did Soldier 76 put you up to this? Also, what the hell happened back there?”

“It’s not like that, Rhys, we were just curious about where you were going,” explained Lena. “76 had nothing to do with this.”

“What happened was that McCree finally somersaulted into where he belongs, which is in the trash!”

“Oh, come on, not like it was a real stealth mission or nothin’.”

“If it was, we would be dead with you rolling around the place!” argued Hana. “Why don’t you high noon back into the garbage?!”

Rhys turned to Lena. “Are they always like this?”

She merely shrugged.

 

“I’m not letting you go back home, I can’t allow that.” Soldier 76 said to Rhys after asking for such a favor.

“I didn’t mean by myself, I mean you can come with me!”

“Out of the question,” Soldier 76 replied. “You are a prime target of Talon and I will not let your safety be in jeopardy because of it. You are to remain here.”

“But--”

“That’s an order!” the soldier barked. He didn’t want to argue with Rhys. It was bad enough that he involved himself into one of Hana’s shenanigans. She was careless at times when she got serious in a fight. He was glad Rhys was fine and Gortys could always be repaired but if Talon were to catch Rhys when he was most vulnerable, would pose a problem for all of them.

Rhys sighed, his head sinking down in surrender as he walked away from him. “Fine…” He muttered. “Sorry, I asked.”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt, Rhys,” 76 said quietly to the brunet’s back. “Is that too much ask?”

He shook his head in silence before making his way to Winston’s lab, the others were sitting there waiting and turned their heads to him as soon as he entered. Winston was patiently waiting at his desk while the others were either seated or stood around him. Soldier 76 wondered what they all could be waiting for. He was told by Satya to come by Winston’s lab for a meeting but he didn’t expect everyone to attend. Angela’s lips formed a smile as she looked up at 76. Lena and Hana were giggling while McCree gave him a smirk. 

Soldier 76 found that look on his face to be absolutely repulsive. Annoyed, he glared at the gunslinger and scowled. “What the hell are you smirking at?”

Bastion made a series of beeps and the sound of robotic laughter.

“Nice crown, Soldier, who made it for you?” McCree teased. “I mean I never took you for a flower man.”

“Shut up.” 76 growled, removing the flower crown from his head.

“Okay, enough,” Winston ordered. This was a serious matter and he didn’t want anyone fooling around. He had called in the ones who had witnessed Rhys’ role from the day of the simulation. He checked Athena’s data after hearing Rhys hacked into her systems but kept her intact as well as put himself into the simulation without disrupting it completely. It seems he wasn’t just a company man on the outside. His leadership skills were amazing, getting everyone to cooperate as well as keep one safe with his own life on the line. He went out of his way to protect and that was the skill and mindset Overwatch was looking for, which made the scientist do some thinking. From what the others had told him, it seems that Rhys had the potential. But they had to start out slow. “Jack, have a seat.”

The soldier looked around, wondering what he could possibly mean until Satya created a shape with her own two hands before it transformed into a stool for him to sit on which was exactly what everyone else was sitting on.

“Thanks.” He nodded, taking a seat.

“I called you all in here regarding the next mission,” Winston explained, pushing his glasses back. “In order to make this mission a success, I’ve been doing some thinking.” He turned to the architech. “I understand that Rhys hasn’t been here long enough but I believe we could make use out of him.”

Satya gave him a questioning look. “And what do you mean by that, Winston?”

“I was looking back at the simulation and coming from what you all have told me as you few have witnessed him doing, I don’t see a problem with him being in charge of the next mission.”

“He does not seem battle ready,” Genji admitted to Winston. It was not because he had his concerns for Rhys but it was in the way of how he handled himself. “He has no control over his abilities yet, I would advise not involving him into missions yet.”

“I am with Genji on this one, Winston,” Pharah agreed. It was a good decision to include Rhys despite being under their protection but after that incident, he didn’t seem like he could handle something like this so soon. “He is still trying to recover, especially after the loss of Gortys,” she continued. “He may have the potential but his strength requires more control and less strain on his energy. We cannot be relentless towards him.”

“That’s right,” added Mercy. “If we need him, we have to train him. We can’t afford to push him under the bus in this state.”

“I know, but I don’t mean that physically,” replied Winston. “If he’s fighting alongside any of you, he needs to be prepared and well-equipped. That part will come in due time. For now, he will only be giving commands from a safe distance to make sure you all don’t go astray.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if he was here with us listening instead of it just being us all the time?” wondered Mei as she raised her hand to speak. “He’s part of Overwatch now. Well, temporarily until his issue mulls over.”

“Yeah, I mean no disrespect, but what if he doesn’t like that we’re putting this on him all of a sudden?” Lúcio asked. “Shouldn’t it be better if he hears this, too?”

“Rhys does like surprises,” Satya commented. “It’s better to mention this to him now rather than later.”

“Duly noted,” said Winston. “Any more questions?”

“Yes, I have one.” Zarya stood to speak. “Why him of all people? He is still a civilian, how are we so sure we can trust him now?”

“If he had tried anything, he would have done it by now.” Hanzo pointed out. “And if he does, I will end it for him.”

Genji suddenly stood from his seat, baffled at his own brother’s words. “Hanzo-!”

“Let’s just lighten up instead of having a scrap about Rhys here, okay?” Lena quickly defended Rhys as she stood between the two siblings. “He’s doing his best.”

“You defend him as if you’re friends.”

“But,” Lena sighed. “He is my friend. I care about Rhys as much as I care about each and every one of you. I just don’t want any harm to come to him.”

“A true friend speaks in honesty a lot stronger than when they are present among them,” Zenyatta said. “It is only wise to understand how strong the bond between them has become.” 

“Zenyatta has a way with words, doesn’t he?” Lena sighed dreamily, simply admiring the monk’s sense of wisdom. “Now I know why you look up to him so much,” she said to Genji.

“Okay, so, Rhys,” Satya cleared her throat, going back on topic. “How will we go about explaining this to him?”

“We won’t,” replied Winston. “You will.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You two are friends, right?” Winston said. “If you tell him, he would understand.”

Satya said nothing. _How do I go about doing that?_

Reinhardt spoke up. “Having Rhys around would be nice.”

“Awright! Rhysie goin’ on a mission with us?! That’s just the icing on the cake! I want him on the next one!” Junkrat cried out with glee. “He still owes me somethin’ that goes boom!”

“We’re doomed,” Pharah said, darkly.

=========

“Okay, we are not going to tell 76 where we were when he asks,” Rhys explained to them as they made it back. “Since I’m with you guys, just tell them that we went to the festival.”

“Is that why you still have the unopened bag of popcorn?” asked Hana.

“It’s not for me,” replied Rhys. “I just thought I would give Junkrat a gift.”

“Don’t tell me you’re courting him already.” she sneered.

“Pshht, don’t be ridiculous,” Rhys scoffed. “I like someone else…”

“Genji!” cried Lena.

“What?” Rhys was a bit startled from the mention of the cyborg’s name. He meant to say Zer0 but then Genji wasn’t a bad choice either. Although, he wasn’t sure how he felt at this point.

“Hello,” The cyborg said as he spotted them. “I see you all went somewhere interesting.” He noticed how Lena and Hana were dressed up in trench coats while McCree was in his usual, cowboy attire and Rhys was clad in a teal hoodie, sneakers, and jeans.

“There was a festival today so we all decided to go,” Rhys explained. “We couldn’t find everyone else so we went by ourselves. I can always invite you to the next one.”

“It’s alright, Rhys, I appreciate the offer but I cannot.”

“Oh, that-that’s fine,” he said, trying to mask his disappointment. It would have been nice to hang out with Genji outside of Overwatch for once.

“‘I like someone else’, huh?” Hana said quietly.

“That reminds me, Satya would like to speak with you.” The cyborg said.

“Huh. Okay.” Rhys blinked, wondering what she could want to speak with him about. “Do you know where she is?”

“Perhaps, you should check her workshop,” Genji replied. “She is usually always there.”

“Thanks.” Rhys thanked him then took the path down the halls leading him to the workshop where Satya awaited him.

“Maybe you should go with him next time,” Hana suggested with a teasing tone in her voice. “It would probably make Rhys feel a lot better that he got to take you out on a date!”

Genji was taken aback, thankful that his visor hid his face otherwise they would have seen the blush rising up on his cheeks. “Eh?! D-Date?”

“Aww, that would have been so romantic.” Lena sighed dreamily, putting her hands on her cheeks.

“You should go for it, Romeo,” chuckled McCree. “Ain’t gon’ hurt none.”

“Sounded like he really wanted to go with you, too,” said Hana, trying to push his buttons. “Do it, Genji! Your robo-booty is in need of some action!”

“Must you bring my butt into this?” Genji sighed, unamused.

 

Rhys reached the workshop, seeing Satya with her back turned he decided to give her a little surprise. He quietly crept up behind her, being careful not to make a sound or to even breathe as he got closer. She remained focused on building something but was unfazed as she greeted him without looking up.

“Hello, Rhys.”

Rhys slouched over with his arms drooping. “Arghh! Dammit!”

“Nice try, Rhys, but that won’t work on me this time.” Satya chuckled.

“So you were looking for me?”

“I was,” she said. “Please, have a seat.” 

He sat down beside her and watched her fingers at work. It seems she was making a holographic replica of Gortys but she seemed to be struggling. It was a surprise to see her in such distress, all her creations were perfectly aligned and existent but to see her try to make Gortys her own way was giving her a hard time.

“What are you doing?”

“I was trying to see if I could remake Gortys but I just can’t seem to make myself go through with it,” she sighed. “It’s just…”

“...Not the same, huh?” Rhys smiled sadly. “I know. That’s because Gortys isn’t someone you can duplicate without anything being different.” He reached out for the incomplete Gortys that was sitting at the center and grabbed a screwdriver. “Satya, let me show you how I bend reality to my own will.”

She watched as he continued to make repairs to her exoskeleton then connected to his ECHOeye then held up his right hand as a holographic screen appeared on his metal palm. The exoskeleton waved at her. It was the most adorable thing, she couldn’t help but giggle. Then she remembered she had something to tell him. It was for her to tell him and for him to decide. Winston would ask about it if she didn’t. “Rhys, I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm?” He was preoccupied with Gortys’ body functions while listening halfway.

“Winston and the others were in a meeting and it involves you,” she began.

“Okay,” He replied, as Gortys’ arms were flailing slowly one at a time.

“He asked me to let you know that he wants you to lead the next mission.”

“Oh, that’s good,” he said. “Tell him it’s fine.”

“Rhys, are you listening? He says he wants you to lead the next mission. Do you understand?”

“What?!” Rhys shouted as Gortys’ arms moved back at a ninety-degree angle as if she had just purposely dropped something disgusting.

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m doing what now?” Rhys’ face scrunched up as if she had spoken to him in Hindu. Was he hearing things or did she say what he thought she just said?

“Winston and the others want to appoint you to lead the next mission,” Satya said slowly. “They think it would be best to make you useful.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I wasn’t useful before?”

“Rhys, I know you’re upset…”

He scoffed. “Yeah?”

“By useful, I did not mean you were useless I meant to say that your leadership skills were on par and Winston saw that, the ones who witnessed that day saw that,” Satya explained. “If anything, they want your help.”

“I just,” Rhys shook his head. “I have no fighting experience, how does he expect me to charge in guns blazing?! That’s suicide! I thought Overwatch was supposed to protect me?”

“You are to lead from a safe distance,” she said. “But you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I, uh, I might have to take some time to think about this,” He sighed. 

“Are you angry with me now?”

“No,” Rhys replied. “I mean it’s a big responsibility for one person. Half of them don’t even like me or maybe they just tolerate me.”

“You’ll be fine, Rhys,” Satya smiled. “I’ll try to talk with Genji to see if he could accompany us on the next mission.”

“Genji’s coming?” Rhys asked automatically then played it cool. “I mean, you know, I was just wondering and all.” Rhys didn’t have much of a romantic interest in him, at least not yet. He had a profound interest in his cybernetics and the works, how each muscle in his body could move so flawlessly and his reflexes for being so enhanced and how delicate, silver fingers moved when throwing shuriken or drawing his sword. Everything about him was simply amazing that words could not express how Rhys was impressed with Angela’s handiwork.

“You do seem to like him, so why not?”

“I-I don’t like-like him like that!” Rhys said defensively, trying to deny himself from blushing. “I just find Angela’s work to be very sublime if that’s the right word to use.”

“So are you going to give it some time to think it over or no?”

“No! Maybe--Yes--I’ll just… let you...know?”

Satya laughed at her friend’s reaction. She didn’t think he would go out of his way to get so flustered at the mention of Genji but since they seemed close she thought it would be nice to include the cyborg. It was simply a joke but she didn’t want Rhys to end up disappointed, she might as well ask him for real.

“I’ll talk with Winston about it, then you will give him your answer. He will understand if you’re unable to.”

Rhys nodded then continued working on Gortys.

“Would you like some help working on Gortys?”

“Umm…” Gortys’ body swayed from side to side as if listening to a song or moving in thought. “She is almost done. Having an extra hand wouldn’t hurt.”

Satya smiled. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”

It was about six p.m., dinner time as usual. Rhys set down a small ball in front of the threshold with Satya standing beside him with her hands clasped together, waiting expectantly as he pushed a button at the top of the sphere before throwing a small sheet over it as the sound of construction and movement occurred. Rhys stood up, his hands on his hips as he proudly watched Gortys be reborn.

“Go forth and lay waste!” Rhys exclaimed before Gortys zoomed out the door with the sheet still covering her.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea to be letting her go off on her own like that?” Satya asked.

“What are you talking about? It’s hilarious,” Rhys replied with a chuckle.

“Rhys,” Satya said sternly.

“Fine, we’ll go after her. Before something--”

A high-pitched scream could be heard throughout the halls. Satya glared daggers at Rhys with her hands on her hips.

“--bad happens.” he finished.

Satya remained staring at him, her hazel eyes slowly burning a hole into him making him very uncomfortable as he rubbed the nape of his neck before slowly going after Gortys who was running amok in the base. Hana was screaming her lungs out as a small, white sheet with a poor drawing of a ghost face was chasing after her down the hall.

She screamed, tripping on her own two feet. “SOMEONE HELP ME!!” she screamed, clinging to someone’s leg in a panicked fit. “I DON’T WANNA DIE!!”

Hanzo, who Hana was clinging onto, held out Storm Bow at arm’s length and quickly drew out an arrow about ready to aim at the small ghost that zoomed towards him. He would have let the arrow make the shot until he saw Rhys and Satya running towards them.

“Wait!! Stop!” Rhys shouted. The archer held his ground, lowering his bow as he watched in confusion as the sheet went flying when a small robot stopped in front of them. There was silence for a moment until the robot spoke to them with utmost glee.

“Guess who’s back and ready to party!” It was Gortys who made her announcement before doing a little shake. “And she can dance.”

Hanzo stared, wide-eyed as if he had seen her again for the first time in years. They all watched as he dropped his bow and arrow, falling to his knees. “Gortys… you are…”

“Tadah!” Gortys threw her arms in the air, smiling.

Rhys was practically out of breath, thankful Hanzo didn’t loosen his arrow. It would have been a tragedy if he showed a second too late. He wouldn’t forgive himself if anything happened to Gortys after all the hard work he and Satya had gone through. After what happened, Rhys learned his lesson. He had to make sure not to go around pulling pranks like that if he cared about his builds.

“Oh, god…” Hanzo whispered, covering his mouth. “I almost…”

“Don’t feel bad!” Gortys frowned then went closer to him. “We all make mistakes! We’re still friends, okay?” she reassured him then gave him a hug.

Hanzo said nothing, slowly reaching up to pet her head. He turned to Rhys with a look of sheer awe. “This is unreal. How did you…?”

“I had a little help,” Rhys smiled at Satya. “But it was only a little upgrade. Different look, same, old Gortys. I call her, ‘Gortys two-point-oh’. Well, she’s still ‘Gortys’. You’re welcome.”

“OMG!” said Hana.

 

The mess hall was abruptly cut off mid-conversation as Hana made her entrance, standing at the threshold with her hands on her hips. “EVERYBODY!” she shouted.”I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!”

All were silent, eyes on her as she made herself known. She smiled, taking in a deep breath. “Get ready to jump out your chairs because the girl of the hour has come to greet us! Of course, I don’t mean me.”

Rhys and Satya rolled their eyes as Soldier 76 and Hanzo shook their heads. She always made her announcements so narcissistic and over the top. She did like to put on a show even if she wasn’t on the battlefield. “Put your hands together for your favorite and mine, ‘Gortys two-point-oh’! AKA ‘Gortys’!”

“DUN-DA-DA-DUUUUN!” Gortys mimicked the sound of fanfare as she made her entrance with a spin and jazz hands. “Yeahh.”

Everyone flipped out and hopped out their seats to greet Gortys once more. Hopefully, not for the last time. They were eager to take a turn giving a good look at the small robot. Lena was practically in tears when she held her small hands. Zenyatta gave her the flower crown he was wearing on his head then set it on hers as a welcome back gift. Gortys even gave Genji’s legs tight a hug. Rhys wiped a tear in his eyes as he watched the reunion unfold in front of him. He was so happy to see her up and running again. He promised himself he wouldn’t get caught up in Hana’s antics anymore and he hoped she learned her lesson as well.

Satya handed Rhys her handkerchief, who proceeded to wipe his tears, blow his nose then gave it back to her. She reluctantly accepted it, taking it back with two fingers at the clean corner of the fabric. She was not taking this back in such a disgusting condition.

“I missed you so much, Gortys!” Lena bawled her lungs out, wiping her tears.

“It’s good to see you again, Gortys,” Angela smiled. “Heroes truly never die.”

“Whoa, you think I’m a hero?” Gortys’ eyes widen.

“You did save Rhys’ life, after all.” 

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Gortys replied. “I’m a hero! Thanks!”

“I missed you.” said Loader Bot.

“I missed you more!” exclaimed Gortys.

“Awww.” Rhys cooed, turning to Satya aid said, “They are so cute!”

Bastion made the sound of happy beeps.

“Oh, of course, I missed you, too, Bastion!” Gortys gave his legs a tight hug with the sound of a grunt as if hugging him with all her might. “The five of us kicking butt and taking names! We should be a gang!”

“No gangs, Gortys.” Soldier 76 said to her. He had his fair share of gangs, he didn’t need one in Overwatch.

“Don’t worry, they’ll probably have matching jackets with patches.” mused Rhys.

“Uhm, ‘the five of us’, Gortys?” Genji tilted his head, wondering what she could mean by that.

“You, me, Loader Bot, Bastion, and Zenyatta, of course!” Gortys exclaimed.

“A gang?” Zenyatta seemed rather ecstatic. “My, how delightful.”

Everyone looked at one another in confusion by the monk’s reaction, assuming he might not have known what that meant but in the context of friendship it was better to humor him.

“Oh.” 

That answered Genji’s question.

 

Rhys lay in bed while the rest of Overwatch slept that night. He turned his hand upward, palm up to reveal the time from his ECHO. The bright colored, digital clock read **1:49PM**. He hadn’t been able to sleep for the last three hours. Was that even possible? He looked across from him, seeing only 76’s back. Rhys often wondered what he looked like without the visor on. The rise and fall of his broad shoulders, the soft breathing as the other man slept made Rhys felt bad about almost whispering to him in his sleep. This wasn’t like his college days where he and Vaughn stayed up until five in the morning talking about their daily lives and the struggles of midterms, he was laying in bed wondering what he had done to deserve all that happened to him. He wasn’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse. He lost Zer0, almost lost Gortys and he's sure as hell knew he lost the most valuable thing in his life, home.

He missed the way the sun rose over his bed, seeing Zer0 snuggled next to him, but hissed at the first signs of light. Rhys always found that part of them quite endearing. He missed the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the wide, spacious atmosphere of his living room. He even missed the comfort of web surfing and pointless cat videos to pass the time. He sighed. _There’s no point in getting so worked up about something you can’t fix._ he thought to himself.

He looked over at Zer0’s helmet that sat idly by the glass doors on his nightstand. He wondered if they were okay. If their helmet was here, it was most likely their face was exposed. Did they find anywhere to hide due to their sensitivity towards the bright light? Were they eating okay? Was Zer0… even alive? He shook off the negative thoughts and quietly stepped out of bed, careful not to stir his sleeping roommate in the process then walked the halls in mismatched socks in an attempt to take a walk till his body felt it was time to rest.

He had been up, down and around these halls before but it felt different at night. The halls just seemed to go on and the walls were a lot wider, the white corridors were a fluorescent light blue reflecting through the windows of the night sky. Rhys looked out the window and noticed a few stars out. It was mighty tempting but it was a bit late to be disturbing Genji from his sleep to look up at stars all night. He tried to imagine how the cyborg slept, did he lay down and sleep normally or did he have wires plugged into him as if he were charging? This was why he wasn’t quite fond of staying up this late, his mind asked the most irrelevant questions.

Rhys reached the first floor and noticed light under the threshold from a closed door down at the end of the hall. The brunet assumed everyone had been asleep, but it seems he was wrong. Who could still be awake at this hour? 

“Having someone to talk to would be nice right now,” Rhys said to himself, approaching the door. He jumped when it slid open and saw Winston in front of him, who was fully awake. Did he even sleep at all? He looked like he could run a lap around the base while hyped up on bananas and peanut butter.

“Still up?” Rhys blinked as he stepped back, startled.

“Uhm,” Winston glanced down at the empty peanut butter jar in his hand, muttering. “Yeah. I was even going to get more peanut butter.”

“You sure like peanut butter.”

“Ever since I was young.” The ape smiled, thinking back to when he was younger.

“You want any company?” asked Rhys. “I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither,” Winston replied, then nodded to his lab before stepping out into the hall. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

Rhys took a good look around Winston’s lab and made an impressed, low whistle as he took a seat. The spacious area, the serene, organized chaos that belonged only to a scientist. Computer screens with Athena’s logo sat along the walls, they were the same ones set out at the end of every corner. Banana peels and peanut butter jars made a home on Winston’s desk. The tools and incomplete inventions reminded him of how his workspace back home looked. The consistent white aesthetic of his laboratory was just as relaxing. 

“Feels like I’m back home again,” Rhys muttered aloud to himself without realizing. He always had a habit of talking to himself, Loader Bot and Gortys were used to it by now.

“Is everything alright, Rhys?” A robotic, female voice spoke to him. “Your lounging not to your liking?”

“What? Oh, Athena, I guess I was talking to myself again,” chuckled Rhys. “Everything’s fine, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You seem troubled,” Athena replied.

“Just a little, I’m worried about Zer0. Is it just me or when my life starts looking up, something bad happens?” he wondered. “I don’t know what it is. I mean, did I do something wrong?”

“That is the irony of life,” Athena stated, matter-of-factly. “It’s the reality that makes you think of the outcome. Something good will always come of it. That is why we have a word for it.”

“And that is?”

“Hope,” she said. “For a better, brighter future.”

Rhys rubbed his face. “Gosh, you sound like Hyperion.”

“It is the truth, Rhys. It happens to the best of us.”

“I guess you’re right,” He sighed. “I’m hoping this mulls over and I could have my life back.”

“That is a slow step, but in due time it will come to you.”

“But when?”

“You just gotta have a little faith,” Winston answered as he sat down next to him. “It’s not easy but it gets things done.” He turned to Rhys. “Peanut butter?”

Rhys held up his hand to decline. “I’ll pass.” He gave the lab another once-over before remembering the conversation he and Satya had the afternoon before. “I also came here to talk to you about something.”

Winston opened the jar with his teeth and responded, “What is it?”

“Well, Satya told me you wanted me to not be useless and help you guys out with a mission.”

“I never said you were useless,” Winston said, taken aback. “Did I? If anything, you and your robots made this place a lot livelier. I’ve never seen this much madness since the recall.”

“Really?”

“Well, yes!” Winston chuckled. “Hearing you dive into action that day made me realize that you have the potential. Everyone can see that in you. Sure, you’re still new to your abilities but maybe with some training, you could make it your own. You can still take care of business away from the action. Kind of like a guide of sorts.”

“Satya did mention that part,” Rhys leaned against his hand in thought. “I was considering it. And it’s not a bad idea.”

“You make decisions pretty quickly, don’t you?”

“I like to take my time but when I decide, I go for what seems right.”

“Are you sure about this?” Winston asked again, making sure he heard Rhys correctly. “I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do.”

“Really, it’s fine,” said Rhys. “If push comes to shove, then I’ll have to fight. Somehow.”

Winston chuckled, pushing back his glasses. “That sounds like something I would say.”

“Great minds think alike, after all.” 

Winston laughed wholeheartedly at that. It was nice to know someone else understood him for once. “It’s nice to know someone agrees.”

 

======

 

After that conversation he had with Winston, Rhys felt a bit more at ease knowing he wasn’t forced into it, but it was nice of Winston to consider his thoughts. Not to mention he found a friend he had in common with. As much as he liked the company of his robots and his own isolation, it was nice to find someone else he could confide in. If only everyone else was just as kind. Take Hanzo and Zarya, for example. He had left Winston’s lab with a wave and proceeded down the hall to the outside. He felt calmer now but he still felt wide awake.

The sound of gravel being crushed could be heard in the distance as Rhys set foot outside and noticed Pharah running laps around a track, her blue hoodie bouncing as she ran. He was about to join her but he glanced down at his feet. There was no way he was running in nothing but socks. He took about a few minutes to get changed into something more appropriate for the occasion. He threw on sweatpants and an orange, Hyperion-issued t-shirt. Often times he considered throwing it out, wondering why he kept the damn thing in the first place. He slipped on a jacket then put on his shoes, quietly making it out of his room then returned outside to do a few stretches before proceeding to meet up with Pharah as she made her way around again. At first, she didn’t see him and continued her nightly run.

“Pharah!” Rhys called out, trying to catch up with her.

She heard him and slowed for him to jog next to her. “Rhys? It’s unusual seeing you up this late.”

“Yeah,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “It’s also unusual for me to lose my breath after running for a minute. Can you slow down a little?”

Pharah blinked, she was slow enough for him to practically walk right next to her. “You need more cardio in your workout.”

“Sadly,” Rhys huffed. “I have... no workout.”

“You’re out of shape, then.”

“You’re right,” He said. “It’s all the ice cream.”

“I guess it’s time for a new diet,” she mused. “You’re just as bad as Jesse.”

Rhys laughed. “Funny. Too bad I don’t smoke.”

Pharah smiled at him. “Fair enough.”

The two of them jogged in silence around the track. Rhys wondered how she can go on for so long without breaking so much as a sweat. It must be the benefits of being in the Egyptian army. She was physically fit and able to fight the good fight no matter how difficult. Rhys admired and envied that quality but he respected her all the same. He was slowly lagging behind when he caught himself staring at her but it was mainly because of her features, the dark skin and the mark of Horus just above her right cheek. She was quite taller than him, so he had to look up, more or less. He wasn’t all that into women but Overwatch sure had a garden of beauties. Although, Hana had ways to go, according to Rhys.

“Do you like Overwatch?” The former soldier asked as they passed the same tree at the corner. 

Rhys was too distracted to hear her the first time. “The what?”

“How do you like Overwatch?” she asked again.

“It’s nice, actually,” Rhys replied. “I mean, at first glance, I was a bit nervous because everyone just seemed a lot bigger than me. Well, not in the physical sense. I guess somewhat physically, but I’m trying to say as a guest is that they’re different. It was like being in a room full of celebrities.”

“Is that so?” Pharah raised a brow.

“Yeah,” Rhys said, panting. “I knew Overwatch had some strong people but it was impressive.”

“I hear you and Genji are quite close.” she commented.

Rhys stumbled on his own two feet and landed into the gravel, his hands making an impact with the ground as his metal hand scraped against the track and his flesh hand was practically scratched up. “Oh, wow! That is the greatest fall I ever had in my life!”

“Rhys!” She cried then ran back to him. “Are you alright?” 

“Uh…” He looked at his hand and laughed. “I’m gonna… sit this one out.”

Pharah took him by the hand to help him up and sat him down on the grass, sitting down next to him to take a breather. “Are you hurt anywhere? Should I get Dr. Ziegler?”

“It’s a little late in the evening to be waking her up over a scratch,” said Rhys. “But, I appreciate your concern. I’ll be fine. It’s not too bad.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been through worse,” he laughed it off. “A small scratch isn’t going to kill me.”

“I’m really sorry about…” she trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.

“What do you mean? Oh. This is about Zer0, isn’t it?”

Pharah said nothing and nodded.

“It’s…” Rhys shook his head. “I should have known that when they didn’t come home. I know their work is dangerous but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Talon isn’t to be taken lightly. That organization should be wiped out so that everyone can live in peace and the innocent can thrive once again.”

“Amen.”

“Justice can’t dispose of itself as Jesse would say.”

“Ha!” Rhys laughed. “Man’s got a way with words.”

“What are you going to do when things return to normal?”

“I’ll probably go back to doing what I usually do or I don’t know maybe Overwatch might have something for me but I shouldn’t expect so much.”

“I understand,” she said. “Overwatch isn’t an easy task.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Rhys stood up, the jog was worth the energy as fatigue began to make itself known throughout his bones. He headed back up to the base. “Good night, Pharah.”

“Fareeha.”

“What now?”

“Pharah is my code name. My real name is ‘Fareeha’.”

Rhys smiled, he felt trustworthy that Pharah was kind enough to tell him her real name. He didn’t want to do anything to ruin that trust. This made him want to do better, to prove that he wasn’t some former company man that worked for a corrupt corporation. He was going to change that. “Good night, Fareeha.”

“Good night, Rhys.” Fareeha’s eyes brightened, smiling back at him.

He nodded and waved as he made his way back inside. On his way back to his room, he bumped into Hanzo who held his bow and arrows as he passed. “Can’t sleep either, huh?”

“I am going to train.” The archer replied without giving Rhys a single glance.

“Uh, yeah, have fun with that.”

“If you have nothing more to say to me, begone.”

“Okay,” Rhys said as he watched him leave and muttered. “Well, good morning.” He was still baffled that Hanzo and Genji were siblings. If he had known Genji wasn’t entirely a robot, he would have thought it was a joke. 

He eventually reached his room, washed up and dressed then dropped into bed hopefully to a deep slumber. 

The next day, Rhys was in the garden making repairs to Dumpy while Gortys roamed the garden and spotted a ladybug slowly making its way up a leaf. She watched, observing curiously as it continued into the rose bush.

“Where are you going, ladybug?” She said. “There are thorns in there! Those hurt, I don’t know if there’s a bandage for bugs anywhere.” Gortys leaned her head into the bush, peeking. “Hello! Oh, be careful, little ladybug! I spy a spider web!”

“Gortys, what are you doing?” asked Rhys as he saw her peeking into the bushes.

“Nothing!”

“Try not to get stuck in there,” he warned. “We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“What happened last time?” Gortys asked, her eyes lidded into confusion.

“Yeah, what happened last time?” A chipper voice echoed from behind the bench Rhys was sitting in, then a head popped into view and it was Lena who made her way around to sit next to him. She looked like she was ready to go for a run with a sleeveless, white crop top, black shorts and running shoes.

“Gortys just got herself stuck in something is all,” Rhys explained.

“Ohh,” She glanced down at the robot in Rhys’ lap. “What’s that?”

“This is Dumpy,” Rhys stated, holding the robot up for her to see. “He’s pretty much obsolete but I try my best to fix him; he breaks down a lot. They were going to throw him out but I decided to keep him to see if I can repair him. So far, my progress is at a standstill.”

“He looks great, though.” Lena complimented him.

“Yeah, trying to see if I can get him up and running by the next upcoming mission.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she grinned, excitedly turning to him. “Really? You’re going to come with?!”

“Well, I don’t know yet. Winston said he would keep me updated,” Rhys replied, screwing in some loose bolts and arranging the internal wiring. “Just being prepared for when duty calls.”

“Good luck, love!” Lena cheered. “I’m sure he’ll do good, too.” She noticed Rhys turn his head, looking around as if paranoid. “Something wrong?”

“I dunno,” Rhys turned to face her, his brows furrowed in concern when he saw nothing. “Just felt like someone was watching me.”

“That’s strange,” Lena was looking around as well. “Maybe you’re imagining things. I don’t see anyone or anything. It might’ve been a bird.”

“Yeah, I might just be hungry,” agreed Rhys. “I’m gonna finish this up and see if there’s anything good in the fridge.”

“Alright, love, have fun!” Lena stood up before making a jog through the garden, passing Genji along the way. “Hi!” she waved.

The cyborg waved back as she passed and approached Rhys who was now alone repairing Dumpy. He hadn’t seen that one before and from the looks of it, it appeared to be an older, earlier model of a drone. He had seen those before, he recalled striking a few down on missions before and to see one up close without it needlessly opening fire and being fully-operational felt strange. Genji then turned his gaze to the brunet holding the drone.

Rhys obliviously continued working on Dumpy as he didn’t acknowledge Genji at first. He focused on getting it done while mindlessly doing odd habits. He slowly stuck out his tongue at the corner of his lip, the intense gaze he bore as he focused only on his work. The screwdriver slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor.  
“Oh, shoot.” He bent to pick it up but it disappeared from hindsight. When he sat back, it was presented to him by cybernetic hands. He looked up to see Genji staring back at him. He smiled before taking the tool back. “Thanks. Do you want to sit?”

“What is that?” Genji asked, pointing at the drone on his lap as he sat down next to him.

“It’s a work-in-progress,” Rhys replied, not wanting to get into detail again. “Trying to get it ready for when we gotta head out.”

“I was offered to join the mission by Satya,” Genji mentioned.

“R-Really?” Rhys was trying to contain his excitement. “S-So you’re coming, too, right?”

“I did say ‘yes’, so indeed I am.”

“Ohhh my god, yes!”

Genji chuckled, finding Rhys’ reaction to being quite amusing. “I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed on your first mission out.”

Rhys felt an unusual warmth in his chest as he heard Genji laugh. It tugged at his heartstrings, his heart skipped a beat. It was on odd feeling but it felt nice, overall. He hadn’t felt like that since the day he met Zer0. They stood tall, intimidating with the intent to kill all the while keeping Rhys safe. It seemed Genji was the opposite but that was because he was still human underneath all the cybernetics. He had the willingness to protect those in need, to fight while others have fallen. Rhys could have sworn he was describing a knight from medieval times but it was an odd comparison, Genji was a cyborg ninja. Knights slain dragons; Genji seemed more like a dragon. The irony was uncanny.

“That would be a travesty,” Rhys replied. He was more or less worried not coming back and being able to see Genji again. He knew missions like these seemed intense and maybe a bit scary for him since the others were more capable, experienced in the art of battle. Rhys, having little to do with violence and weaponry, would try to survive rather than fight. He was thankful not to be caught in the action.

From the corner of his eyes, Rhys saw a small, moving dot slowly descending down beside him. He almost immediately turned when he realized it was a spider. He quickly backed away, moving closer to Genji. “OH MY GOD. Nope, nope, nope!”

“Rhys, is something wrong?”

“Yes, everything is all wrong!” Rhys shouted, pointing to the spider that hung from its web as it made its way down the tree they were under. “Kill it!”

Genji said nothing and stood up to take a good look before approaching the seemingly harmless spider. “Violence is not necessary in this case, Rhys,” he informed, gently lifting a finger beneath it. He allowed it to crawl onto his finger, watching it trail down to his palm while Rhys simply cringed. “If we were to harm it, the bugs would spread all throughout the garden. Then who would keep the flowers safe?”

Rhys said nothing, only wanting him to get rid of it somehow. “I don’t care what happens to it, just stop playing with it and get rid of it already!”

Genji held out the spider towards him and the brunet practically fell off the bench as the arachnid was mere inches from his face. 

Rhys screamed. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry!”

“You shouldn’t fear something so small. Little do you know, they are just as afraid as you.” Genji set the spider down gently on a nearby shrub where it crawled among the leaves. The two looked at the shrub in silence before the cyborg glanced at Rhys who stared back at him. 

Genji reached out to Rhys’ hair as if to pick something off the side of his head. The sudden touch made Rhys a bit nervous. Did that count as anything intimate? He wasn’t sure. That should be something even if the cyborg was being nonchalant about it.

“It was a bit unkempt.” Genji managed to say, breaking away the train of thought that occupied Rhys’ brain at that exact moment.

“I’m gonna… be right back.” Rhys told him before walking into the kitchen through the patio, leaving behind an oblivious Genji.

 

As soon as he made it inside, Rhys rushed over to the sink to splash water on his face. He was sure he began to fluster after such close contact like that. It wasn’t the first time they had gotten that close before. He was compelled to hitting his head against the wall for suddenly feeling like this. _Just chill out, Rhys. He was probably picking a leaf out of your head. No big deal there, why are you even blushing?_

“I see you had fun in the garden.” A happy, accented voice said, startling Rhys.

“What?” Rhys was confused. “What do you mean?”

“Either you put the flower on your head or you have a secret admirer,” Torbjörn added, pointing to the fully-bloomed cape jasmine on his left ear.

“Do you know what a cape jasmine means in flower language, Rhys?”

“No?”

“It means ‘ecstasy’,” Reinhardt chuckled. “I think someone likes you.”

Rhys’ cheeks grew a bright red, he was sure he would explode from the heat rising to his brain. Did he put it up there himself and had forgotten about it? His train of thought was interrupted when Soldier 76’s voice spoke to him.

“Nice flower.”

“Thanks, how do I look?” Rhys made a pose, flaunting his good side where the flower resided.

“It’s.... lovely.” Was all the soldier could muster as an awkward silence rose between them. Did men usually compliment other men?

“Well…” Reinhardt said, changing the subject. “I heard Winston recommended you for the next mission. How are you taking it?”

“I’m fine with it, really,” Rhys replied.

The three of them looked at him in surprise, their eyes widened in shock as if he had said something offensive. Rhys furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at each of them. “What?”

“I really hope you thought it over, Rhys, because…” Soldier 76 trailed off.

“What?”

“It’s a big responsibility to lead a team,” added Torbjörn. “I hope you understand that.”

“I do understand,” said Rhys. “I did some thinking after talking to Satya and I spoke to Winston. And, it got me thinking.”

The three of them remained silent, absorbed in his words. They wanted to know what was on his mind during those times. There was always a reason behind his decision, they couldn’t stop that drive even if they wanted to. A reason to fight, is another reason to live. If there was something to move Rhys this much, it must have been important. Perhaps, sharing a roof among heroes is what caused him to think in such a way that surprised even them.

“After so much time and care on them, I feel like I could keep them safe,” Rhys looked down, smiling as he gently rubbed the palm of his hand with the pad of his thumb. “When I look at Gortys and Loader Bot, I always think of them before I think of anything else. If I end up having to go out there for whatever reason, I want them to be the reason I fight. The reason I’ll come back after a hard day’s work, even if I don’t do anything at all, I want it to be for them.” 

Zer0 and Genji came to mind, not only did he want to be something to Gortys and Loader Bot, he wanted to fight for Zer0’s sake alongside Genji. If it came down to it, he may end up fighting his own battle.

“That was so moving,” Reinhardt sniffled, rubbing his eyes. “Look at what a noble warrior you’ve become!”

“Oh, come off it, old man! It wasn’t all that sentimental.” Torbjörn snorted, but he agreed with Rhys. 

Soldier 76 was leaning his back against the counter with his arms crossed. Rhys was on the right track putting something on the line in a selfless act, but he felt something was wrong. “I can see why you’d do this, but is this really what you want to do?”

“It’s just one mission and I don’t have to do much except keep an eye on them,” Rhys replied. “What’s the worse that could happen?”

 

Amélie Lacroix was striding down the halls with her sniper rifle leaning over her shoulder and a black, tinted helmet in her hand. Beside her, Gabriel Reyes silently walked, his face covered by a white mask with the beak of a bird. His features were kept hidden under a black hood and leather gauntlets with claws at the fingertips. They continued down the halls of the prison cells where light held little to no access to its guests, save for the dim lights leading them further down.

Widowmaker eventually reached the very last cell at the end of the hall. Reaper entered a code on the number pad beside the door, the sniper standing at the threshold as the doors slid open.

“Make it quick,” Reaper’s ghostly voice scowled. “We don’t have all day.”

Widowmaker walked forward, her heels clicking on the cold, concrete floor. She paused, kneeling down before two pairs of red eyes opened up to stare at her curiously, warily as a fifth eye flew open at the center. The sniper said nothing, rolling the helmet at the direction of the glowing eyes. With a quick hand, the helmet was hastily clawed at before sliding into the darkness, the eyes disappearing along with it.

Amélie stood, her gaze was unmoved as she spoke to the darkness. “It’s time.” 

A glowing red zero with a slash could be seen before her.

 

They were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that answers all of your questions.


	7. Satya / Prey

The night was quiet in the Overwatch base, everyone was resting away in their beds. Luckily, Rhys finally gained the rest he deserved after stressing over Zer0 so much. Somehow, he had a peaceful sleep and dreamless nights. It was relaxing for a change, but in truth, he missed seeing the green dragon frequent his dreams. The last dream he had was of him and Genji sinking away into the depths of the ocean. It seemed so romantic at the thought of it. He wondered what this one meant. If only the silence would last a bit longer.

In the confines of Winston’s lab where the robots were currently resting, Gortys popped out of her body. Her eyes blinked open as something inside her systems went off. She couldn’t help but announce her state of being.

“Sorry, everyone!” Gortys cried out. “Emergency!” 

Loader Bot and Bastion immediately rebooted and turned to the smaller robot.

Bastion beeped in confusion. What could be the matter?

“What’s happened, Gortys?” Athena responded, urgently.

Loader Bot asked. “Where is the emergency?”

“I dunno, but something is telling me that I need to report to Rhys!” She exclaimed. “And it’s a big one because my data is going crazy!!”

Rhys and Soldier 76 were slumbering away. Rhys drooling on his pillow while 76 lay perfectly still. They were startled as the door flew open and Gortys zoomed in with a shout.

“Rhys! Rhys!” She shouted. “Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!”

“Wha…?” Rhys groggily replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Whas happening?”

“Are we under attack?” The soldier asked, already wide awake.

“Nope! But, I am a-ringin’!”

“Why are you ringing?” asked Rhys.

“Something said it was an emergency!”

“What are you talking about?” Rhys was still half-asleep. He checked the ECHO and saw that it was three in the morning. “Ughh… so early. Gortys, are you malfunctioning? I don’t remember programming an alarm this early.”

“No, but something is going off and it won’t stop!” Gortys shouted. “It’s like a party!! Ring-a-ding-ding!”

With the turn of his palm, he made a check up on Gortys to see what it could be that was making her tick like an obnoxious alarm clock. He noticed a small diamond icon blinking. It was slowly moving along a square maze, going over a huge, white part of the map. What could it be? Perhaps, this was a clear sign of his first mission.

“Do you see this?” Rhys asked 76, who was seeing exactly what he was seeing.

“It looks like a map,” he replied. “But, for what?”

“I don’t know. I’ll try to see what I can find out right now and talk to Winston about it in the morning,” Rhys scratched his head. “I can’t seem to pinpoint its location, there’s an interference because it’s so far away and it’s going to keep moving at this rate.”

Soldier 76 abruptly stood, gathering his belongings before changing out of his sleepwear into something more appropriate for the situation. Rhys watched him as he moved back in forth across the room, grabbing his rifle then picking up his visor.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” asked Rhys, watching as he put the visor over his face.

“There’s no time to wait until morning. Get dressed,” 76 replied urgently, heading out the door. “Athena, wake everyone up and have them meet in the conference room. This is a state of emergency.” 

“Understood,” Athena replied before her voice resonated throughout the base in an attempt to wake the entirety of Overwatch.

Rhys said nothing and stood up to change out of pajamas. 76 was right, there was no way for them to waste a single moment to let something like this slip through their fingers.

Satya tossed and turned in her sleep. She seemed to be having a nightmare from the way she struggled and curled up close to herself. It seems she was alone on the battlefield, her allies were lost in the heat of battle with their backs turned to her. Unbeknownst to her, she had her photon gun in her hands, her turrets fired away at their targets and they all went down without a fight. One by one, she watched as the heroes of Overwatch begin to fall at the hands of Widowmaker. With a pull of the trigger, the sound of a gunshot was heard and McCree took a bullet right between the eyes. He fell, his red serape flowing in the wind while his body lay lifeless before her.

Pharah was laying face down, Mercy had taken multiple shots to the chest, Genji and Soldier 76 were nowhere to be seen. Roadhog and Reinhardt could be seen fighting from a distance. Satya saw Hanzo call out before rushing towards her. His face bore a look of despair as he slowly made his way, looking at her in shock. What seemed to be the matter? She was standing in front of him, but what was he thinking? She was just as confused when she saw him walk through her, only to pull someone into his arms.

_What? Why can’t I speak?_

Laying there on the ground was her own body, blood seeping through her blue dress where a deep wound struck her. She looked down at her hands to see blood and the exact wound on her chest. She screamed. She screamed, waking herself up from her dream but she still imagined the death in her lifeless form.

 

“NOOOO!! NOOO, PLEASE! I CAN’T DIE!!” She shouted, sitting up grabbing hold of the air in front her in a fit as if grasping for life. “NOOOO!!”

Hana who was asleep next to her suddenly woke from the architech’s screams and rushed to her side. “Satya, get up!” she cried, taking Satya’s arms. “It’s only a bad dream! Hey! Satya!”

“No, no, no,” Satya muttered softly then blinking open her eyes to see the young pilot beside her. A wave of relief hit her as their eyes met. She broke down crying, holding her close. “I don’t… want to die.”

“You’re not going to,” Hana assured her. “You’ll be okay.”

The two of them sat while Satya took a moment to sob a few tears. Hana waited patiently until she calmed down before asking what happened. “That sounded brutal,” she said. “What happened?”

She was about to respond when Athena’s voice rose from the silence, calling all of them into the conference room. It must be regarding a mission and so quickly. Hana was unmoved and Satya remained silent.

“I know that one is important but I need to know what happened,” Hana asked again. “You don’t normally have dreams like this. It’s scary to hear you screaming like that.”

Satya closed her eyes and took a breath before explaining the nightmare she had to endure. It tore her up having to remember and seeing it over again, so vividly.

 

Rhys and 76 waited in the conference room. Rhys was typing away, the cord connected to his temple. Slowly, the room began to fill with Winston sleepily walking in while the rest were still in their pajamas, save for, Genji, and Hanzo who were wide awake and ready.

“What’s going on?” Winston yawned. “Why the emergency?”

“Gortys is onto something,” explained Rhys. “I think I might know where it is but it isn’t going very far.”

Winston stood next to him. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure either,” replied Rhys. “I needed clarity so I used Athena’s database to get a better look. So far, I’m still getting the same thing.”

Junkrat was slowly dozing off in his chair, his head slowly leaning to the side towards Zenyatta’s shoulder. As soon as his face hit the cool metal, he jumped up and pushed an imaginary button with his thumb. “BOOM!”

Everyone stared at him, wondering what he could be thinking. He blinked, wiping away the drool at the side of his jaw then mumbled an apology.

“We haven’t even started yet and already he’s falling back asleep.” mumbled Rhys, shaking his head. He turned to the soldier who gave him a slight nod. The room was already quiet due to the sleepiness everyone was feeling. As Rhys was about to speak, Hana and Satya were the last to arrive. It wasn’t unusual to see Hana being the last to show but it was odd seeing Satya together with Hana, she was always the first before anyone else. What happened?

“Sorry, we’re late.” Satya apologized as the two sat down.

“What happened?” asked Rhys.

“I was in a really, deep sleep and Satya was trying to wake me,” explained Hana. “I didn’t hear anything go off. I-It won’t happen again!”

Soldier 76 and Rhys exchanged glances before settling down. “That’s fine,” said Rhys. “It happens.” He turned to the others before clearing his throat. “Okay, going back on track. Gortys made an interesting discovery and I think it might be worth checking out.”

“I’m not ringing anymore!” Gortys exclaimed. “Rhys found the off-switch.”

“I made sure to program it so that way when we reach this little blinking icon, she’ll go off and that’s how we’ll know we’re close.”

“Do you have any clue as to what it could be?” asked Mercy.

“Strangely enough, I really don’t know,” replied Rhys.

“That’s…. reassuring.” she frowned.

“I’ve been trying to look into it but I haven’t gotten any clear signs yet.” Rhys scratched his chin in thought. “We might be too far away to get a reading.”

“Does this mean mission time?” Lúcio asked, raising his hand.

“That’s exactly what I mean.” smiled Rhys.

“Mission time with Rhys!” cheered Lena. “I wonder who’ll be going.”

“I… did not think that one through.”

“They’re all yours, Rhys,” Winston told him. “It’s entirely your call since you made the decision.”

“Wait, seriously?” Rhys was in shock. He had never led anyone before, he didn’t lead a single project back in school but it was really interesting to think it was his turn to the call the shots, he did like the idea of power but leadership was a good place to start.

“I think you’ll be fine!” Gortys assured him. “Everyone’s good at something!”

“You need the perfect balance when it comes to teams,” Winston explained. “It’s not easy.”

“I know.” Rhys was typing and looking closer at the map. “If I knew where we were going, I could figure that out. I’m gonna need two seconds.” And just like that, he spotted their location. “Ahah! I got it! It’s here… in the outskirts of Egypt. But there’s nothing there.”

“That place has been abandoned long ago,” Pharah explained. “No one lives there anymore.”

“It should be fine,” 76 added. “If there is no one around, we don’t have to worry about people getting hurt.”

“The emptier, the better.” Rhys agreed. “I know this is all last minute but I’m sure some of you can pull this off.”

“So who’s going?” 76 asked.

“It’s a pretty wide area so most of the time you need to travel by foot,” Rhys explained, zooming out of the map to get a better look of the area. “Fareeha, you’re familiar with this area, right?”

“I used to play there as a child,” Pharah replied.

“Good, I’m going to need you to get a bird’s eye view of the ground below, if you see anything suspicious or hostile don’t hesitate to shoot if it attacks. Help anyone out if necessary.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Lena, Lúcio, you guys can go around quick, I’m going to need you guys for this.”

“Roger that, boss!” Lena gave him a salute.

“You got it.”

“Walls are a bit of a hassle so that’s why I’m leaving that part to Hanzo and Genji since the two of you can climb it, no problem.”

“Understood,” the siblings nodded.

“Satya, I’m going to entrust you to be my eyes while you’re out there to keep things topside.”

“But, Rhys…” Satya spoke softly but Rhys didn’t hear her.

“Winston, I need you to be backup while you’re here at the base in case anything happens.”

Winston nodded. “Alright.”

“Uhm, Rhys?” The brunet turned to his friend, concern displayed in Satya’s eyes.

“What is it?”

Hana looked to the architech, hoping to hear what she had to say. It was clear, she was uncomfortable with the mission. Satya didn’t want that dream to become reality, whatever happened in her dream was better off remaining just that, a dream. It was a frightening experience to wake up screaming. She hesitated, afraid that the words to escape her lips would come out wrong or make it seem like she was incompetent. She didn’t want to disappoint her teammates. “Never mind,” she ended up saying. “It’s irrelevant.”

 _What...?_ Hana was taken aback, she could only assume Satya would decline but she chickened out instead. How could she change her mind just like that? All she had to do was refuse and be done with it. Why would she go through with this?

Rhys nodded and returned to the subject at hand, turning to 76. “We’re going to need all the manpower we can get.”

“I hear you.”

“Angela, I’ll have you on standby so if it gets pretty rough out there, you can jump in and help them out. So for now, it’s just you and me.”

“Of course.”

“J, I still owe you a little something but you and Mako up for the job?”

“‘J’?” Junkrat looked around before pointing to himself. “You mean me?”

“No, I was asking Jesse,” Rhys mused. “Well, of course, I mean you. You in or not?”

“Sure can!” Junkrat exclaimed. “Ya won’t be disappointed, mate!”

Satya facepalmed, she didn’t think it was the brightest thing Rhys has thought about in his life. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Rhys?”

“Never know when you’re gonna need a madman with a bomb.”

“Now we’re talkin’!” Junkrat cheered.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do,” said Rhys. “Ze! You ready to kick some ass?”

“I would rather not do that, but I am willing to help.” Zenyatta eagerly replied.

Junkrat gave a death glare to the monk then at Rhys. “Okay, now I know you’re pulling names out your ass!” he scowled, slamming his fist onto the table. “I am not working with him!”

“We need all the support we can get and I already have Angela on standby,” Rhys explained to him calmly. “She’ll need all the rest she can get since we rely on her for most of the healing. Besides, the area is pretty open. Each of you is going to split up so you aren’t forced to ‘work’ with him. Can you just put your grudge to the side, just for now?”

He watched as Junkrat slumped into his seat with a huff, crossing his arms. It reminded Rhys of a kid throwing a tantrum because he didn’t get his way and now he was sulking. He pouted, his lower lip jutting out. “Fine.”

“Besides, I still owe you,” Rhys said, holding up a small spiked sphere that resembled a minesweeper that was as big as the palm of his hand. 

Junkrat’s eyes widened at the sight of the small bomb like it was Christmas morning. He sat up to get a better look at the prize before him, drool lingering at the tip of his tongue. “Is that a…?” He slowly went to reach for it.

“Sure is.” Rhys smiled, pulling his own hand away. “I mean, it’s only a prototype and I don’t have anyone to test it out. It would be nice if-”

“I’LL DO IT!” Junkrat waved his hand in the air. “GIMME GIMME!”

Rhys dropped the bomb onto his mismatched hands then turned to the others. “Alright, you guys, wake up and get ready in--What time is it?”

“It’s almost four,” Lúcio replied.

“You guys have one hour,” Rhys announced before unplugging the jack from his temple. “Meet me outside by the ship.”

“You got the ship out already?” Lena asked in surprise. “Talk about prepared!”

“Well, I didn’t get the ship.” Rhys pointed to 76. “He did.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense. I would have been impressed if you knew how to fly a ship.”

“I’m capable of driving a car but not a ship with so many buttons.”

Junkrat admired the bomb in his hands, turning it over and over at every angle. Studying every detail and the intricate shape, down the symmetrical spikes. He turned to the omnic to show him the bomb, unable to contain his excitement and he didn’t care who he was showing it to. He simply wanted to share his excitement with someone else. “Look how cool this looks!” he said. “I’m gonna use it! Kaboom!” Zenyatta jumped slightly by his animated movements. He chuckled before scurrying away like the rat he was to the workshop to gather his weapons while the others filed out the room to get ready. 

“Oh, poo. I was hoping to go to the mission, too.” Mei said to Zarya as they left the room. “Maybe next time. At least, now I can go back to sleep.”

“Why go back to sleep when you can train?” Zarya replied in question as they walked.

“Aww, but I’m too tired to train.”

Hana patiently waited for the room to be empty before having a few words with Rhys. It was personal, she didn’t want the others to overhear. He was still talking to 76 while the room cleared out. She watched as the two conversed before they acknowledged her presence. 

“Did you need something, Hana?” asked Rhys when he saw her.

“I do, actually.” Hana had her hands behind her back, shyly approaching him. “Is it okay if we talk in private?”

Soldier 76 took this as a hint to leave the room. “I’ll be outside.”

When he left, Hana cleared her throat. “So about the mission…”

“I know, bad idea to include Junkrat, am I right?”

“Uhm, no.” she shook her head. “It’s about Satya.”

“What is it?”

“Well, we came in late because she screamed in her sleep and we were talking about it.”

“Did something happen?”

“She said in her dream, it was a massacre.,” Hana explained. “She said that… she saw herself die.”

“What?” Rhys felt a chill rush down his spine and the feeling of anxiety rise up in his gut. “But, I mean, i-it’s only a dream, right?” That’s what he wanted to believe. But he couldn’t convince himself it wouldn’t come true. Seeing Genji in his dreams and in reality, was proof of that. He hoped that maybe he could prevent that from happening. He said they were going to split up, but for safety, he would have to make some last minute changes.

“That’s what I want to think, too, but the way she reacted worried me.”

The two stood in silence. Neither were able to speak. Hana’s eyes were focused on the details of Rhys’ face. His mismatched eyes, clean shaven face and the implant on his temple. They met eyes before she looked away. “I just… don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Rhys gently reached out to her with his flesh hand, his fingers slowly graze her chin as she turned to meet his gaze. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens,” he assured her with a soft smile. “You can count on it, Hana.”

She blinked then gently pushed his hand away, fighting back a blush. “O-Okay, just don’t touch me again.” Hana turned away to storm out the room. “I’ll kill you if you tell anyone what happened!”

“What happened?”

“Nothing! Just--Good luck, okay,” she said as she looked back for the last time. Hana leaned against the wall as she stepped out. She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks then she shook her head and huffed. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“What was that all about?”

“Awwww! I think she likes you. How adorable is that?” A voice chuckled from behind him.

“What?” He looked back and saw that the room was completely deserted. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. Perhaps, it was still early in the morning that he was hearing things. _It must be my imagination._ He was the last to leave the room before the door shut behind him.

 

It was five on the dot while they stood outside by the ship. They were standing single file facing Rhys. Rhys felt slightly uncomfortable, it felt like he was trying to send them off to war or something but that was where they were headed. “Uhm…” he fiddled his fingers. “Okay, I have a change in plan.”

“And that is…?” Hanzo raised a brow.

“For safety precautions, I decided to make some last minute adjustments and a few changes,” Rhys explained before adding. “Nothing major, really.”

“Is someone staying home?!” Junkrat exclaimed, hinting for one less member to accompany them.

“I had McCree and Reinhardt come with,” Rhys nodded over to the other two who just arrived. “The more, the merrier.”

“Morning!”

“Howdy.”

Satya was mortified. She couldn’t look McCree in the eyes without imagining his lifeless body on the ground. Already this wasn’t going well. If only she refused during the debrief, she wouldn’t be standing here. It was too late now. Her nails dug crescent moons deep into her palm. She had to remain calm, keep her mind on the objective, whatever it may be. But her mind was too wrapped up in her dreams that she worried that it was only a matter of time.

“...And you, Hanzo, get the responsibility of carrying Gortys!” Rhys held up the small robot.

“Ta-dah!” Gortys exclaimed.

“She is in a different form?” He asked, noticing her lower half and arms were missing.

“Well, yeah, so it’s a lot easier than actually carrying her,” Rhys explained. “You wouldn’t be able to fight, so I made her more… compact.”

“I see.”

McCree chuckled as Hanzo was given Gortys, who then clung to him like a shoulder bag. “Nice purse, partner.” he teased. “Be careful not to touch that tit, Gortys.”

“What’s a tit?”

“Okay, moving on before this gets any weirder,” Rhys said quickly. “Any questions before we head out to uncertain doom?”

“That doesn’t sound very encouraging.” Pharah cringed. “If this is your way of giving a pep talk, I don’t think this is going to help any of us.”

“Sorry,” Rhys feigned a chuckled. “In all seriousness, does anyone have any questions?”

They stood in silence for a moment, waiting for someone to make a response. He looked to each member and the others shifted uncomfortably. When none of them said a word, Rhys continued. “Okay, let’s get going, then-”

“Can I drive the ship?” Lena asked quickly, raising her hand.

Rhys blinked. “Uhm, sure thing.” Then he watched her zoom over to the cockpit, already seated and ready to fly. “Single file, okay?” He said as they began to fill in the empty seats. He waited until it was Satya’s turn to board before pulling her aside. “Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?”

Satya had one heel on the ship, stepping aside for the others to go through. “What for?”

“Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you can sit this one out and I can have someone else to-”

“I will be fine, Rhys, you don’t need to worry,” Satya assured him with a smile. “As long as I keep in mind of the objective, I can do this.”

“Uhm, okay, if you’re sure,” Rhys stammered then allowed her to go inside. He was hesitant in giving her the benefit of the doubt. He knew she was capable of doing her job with absolute resolve but watching her go to battle head-on blindly made him feel uncertain deep down. She had done this time and time again without fail but he couldn’t help but feel something was wrong.

During the ride, some of them had fallen asleep in their seats. Junkrat was snoozing away while the heavy breaths from the towering bodyguard beside him could be heard from behind his mask. Mercy was leaning against Pharah’s shoulder. It was only right for her to get the rest that she needed. Lúcio, Genji, and McCree were talking amongst themselves, absorbed in their own conversation. Meanwhile, Satya gazed out the window, overlooking the ocean and the clouds in the skies. She still felt anxious about the mission. She would have taken Rhys’ offer to stay behind and let Zarya or Mei to take her place but she felt there was a reason she had to come along. Worriedly, she looked to the archer seated next to her. 

Hanzo was seated with his eyes closed, the soft breaths indicated that he was asleep. Even in his sleep, he was the epitome of grace and precision. Satya’s eyes slowly wandered down his shoulder to his arm, gazing at the tattoo. It was mesmerizing, yet intriguing. So this was where the dragons resided. As soon as his eyes slowly fluttered open, she casually turned away as if giving a simple glance and continued to stare out the window. It was then that she noticed him staring at her from the reflection.

Satya felt uneasy, but she simply couldn’t ignore the dragon’s piercing gaze. Calmly, she turned to him. “Can I help you?”

“It is impolite to stare.” He said.

“Hmph. Speak for yourself,” Satya replied, gently flipping her hair away from her shoulder. “But, I can’t help but wonder about the tattoo on your shoulder.”

The archer glanced down at his arm, examining the outline of the dragon spiraling around his skin. The dark shade of blue followed by complex lines and patterns in the shape of scales, clouds and lightning down to the heavenly beast snaking its way along his entire left arm. This wasn’t the first time someone had pointed out his exposed left shoulder, mainly it was McCree who cracked jokes about his “tit” but it was a pleasant surprise of Satya to make note of the artwork as a conversation starter.

“I had this done long ago when I was younger,” Hanzo explained.

“May I… take a look?” Satya asked as he held out his arm for her to see. She eyed every detail, impressed with the intricate design of the dragon and the consistent pattern of its scales, the flawless curve with every turn remained unconnected throughout. Its fangs were bared; ready to strike on his command. Tattoos were something she understood, but on her skin, it was anything but professional in her occupation. She had never seen it this close before. At first, he was unapproachable with his intimidating demeanor that made it hard to befriend him. It seemed their refined taste in tea and elegance is what made him open up to her but only slightly. The silence was always comfortable between them, making it easier for them communicate from time to time but this time they spoke more words to each other now than when he was first introduced to Overwatch.

She started to feel nervous when she felt eyes on her as she had her flesh hand on Hanzo’s arm. She looked up to find the others watching them, especially Rhys who had the biggest smile on his face from the very front.

“What are you staring at?!” She and Hanzo scowled in unison. She quickly pulled her hand away after realizing what they might be looking at.

“Genji.” Hanzo turned to his brother sternly. 

“I have done nothing wrong, Hanzo,” Genji mused innocently before turning away.

“Hanzo, I thought what we had was special!” McCree sniffed, wiping away an imaginary tear from his eye. “I thought you loved me!”

“Hanzo, you hurt his feelings!” Reinhardt teased with a gasp.

“Be quiet, all of you. There is nothing between us!” Hanzo grumbled. “You and I were never anything, McCree!”

McCree put a hand to his chest. “Oh, I know! That’s why it hurts.”

Satya shied away from their gaze. “Rhys, please, stop with that look.”

“S-Sorry,” Rhys was still smiling before turning away, sitting forward. He focused back on the glowing icon on the map from his ECHO. The glowing icon of an arrow was the ship, slowly inching closer to the green diamond that was now unmoved. He felt weight gently pushing down on his head. “Uhm…?”

“Rhys, are we there yet?” Genji asked, growing restless as he looked at the map from Rhys’ head.

“About halfway,” Rhys replied. “Can you… get off now?”

“Your head is incredibly soft,” Genji said. “I rather not.”

“Off!” Rhys swatted at the cyborg’s chin, not in the mood for messing around. “Next time get a pillow or something! I am busy!”

“Awww, come on, Rhys!” Lena nudged him. “You have been staring at that since we got in the air! Take a break.”

He leaned up once he could no longer feel Genji’s chin digging into his skull. “I can’t, what if we miss it?”

“She’s right,” Lúcio added, pulling out his headphones. “Why not listen to some tunes? Helps me to relax.”

“Thanks, Lúcio, but I think I’ll be fi--” The audio-medic put the headphones in his ears and pushed play. “Holy--What is this?”

“I made it myself,” he said, tapping his foot to the beat radiating through the headphones. “‘We Move Together As One’. Revs everyone up so they can focus on the battle. It works every time.”

“It’s orgasmic!”

“I wouldn’t go that far as to say that,” Lúcio chuckled. “But, thanks!”

The feeling of adrenaline began flowing through his veins like he was ready to take on the world and claim it as his own. Goosebumps took its course on his skin as he listened to the drop of a bass. The repetitive sound of beats echoing like drops of rain and the heavy sound of the rhythm going back and forth with perfect timing. Is this what it felt like to let loose and have fun? To think that music could sound this amazing was unimaginable to his ears. He wasn’t sure if he could listen to anything else at this moment.

“Lúcio, perhaps you should have him listen to that later?” Genji suggested.

“Why?”

Genji pointed at the map. The ship was straying from their primary objective. “Because we just missed our stop.”

They looked at the map in confusion, then freaked out altogether while Lena hastily turned the ship. The ones who were asleep had woken up abruptly from her sharp U-turn while the others braced themselves. Rhys snapped out of his trance before looking around as the ship turned into mass chaos while Lena and some of them screamed, Junkrat seemed to treat the situation like he was riding a roller coaster with his hands in the air.

“The hell is going on?!” cried Rhys, once the ship made its way around. His heart was still racing.

“Oh, whoa, why was everyone so excited?” Gortys piped up after the screams subsided.

“No one was excited, Gortys!” Rhys exclaimed.

“Then how come Junkrat was laughing?”

“He’s… Junkrat,” said Lena. “He’s like that by nature.”

“Oi!” cried Junkrat. “I can hear ya from ‘ere!”

 

They all stepped out as soon as they landed. Rhys made one more announcement before sending them off to the ruins to track down whatever it was Gortys discovered. If only they knew exactly what it was. A small robot hovered overhead. It made a strange, screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard before floating next to Rhys.

“The hell is that thing?” McCree cringed at the dreadful scratching noise that sounded like eternal hell in his ears.

“This is Dumpy,” Rhys told them. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to fix the sound.”

Soldier 76 twitched. “It sounds awful.”

“It sounded angry,” Lúcio said. “Are you sure that thing won’t kill us?”

“I made sure to program it to shock whoever is attacking you,” Rhys turned to the smaller robot. “I was trying to even out the odds for you, just in case.”

Lúcio and Tracer exchanged glances before looking back at him. “If you say so.”

"Right,” Rhys said awkwardly. “Okay, so you guys know the drill. Shoot anything that fights back and let me know if you find anything interesting.”

“Actually, I have a question!” Junkrat blurted out.

“What is it?”

“Is it too late to find a bathroom out here?”

“Yes, you should have gone before we left,” said Rhys. “Go find a bush but be careful of snakes. Anyone else?”

No one responded.

“Okay, good luck out there.” He watched them part ways, going their own route with Pharah taking off into the air. Genji turned to leave when Rhys called out to him. “Hey, Genji?”

The cyborg turned to look at him. “What is it?”

“Uhm,” Rhys avoided his gaze before looking up at him. “Come back safe, okay?”

“Thank you,” Genji nodded before disappearing into the ruins as he climbed the wall and jumping over.

“Wow, you are in deep, kiddo.” A voice said to him. “How do you like robot dick?”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Rhys turned around to find Mercy sitting inside the ship away from the sun’s rays. She looked at him with concern.

“Rhys? What are you talking about?”

“I-It’s nothing!” He jumped when he saw Dumpy floating right next to him. “What are you doing? Go out there!”

Dumpy made the sound of screeching and static before following the others down by the ruins. “Man, I hope this doesn’t turn out bad,” Rhys said to himself. “Oh, god, what if it does turn bad? What do I do?”

“Nothing will go wrong, Rhys.” Mercy assured him. “Let’s just wait it out, okay?”

“I guess you’re right,” Rhys lifted up his hand to look at Dumpy’s camera to get a better view of things down below.

The others had already gone their separate ways in search of Gortys’ unusual discovery. It wasn’t uncommon for them to go through with a mission without finding out what they were after. But this one was strange. It felt as if this unknown icon was waiting for them. Satya stood in front of a set of broken stairs. She refused to climb that in her dress. Her fingers pinched at the dim lines of light before trying to makeshift a board in order to cross over but started to fade when a gloved hand was offered before her. She accepted when she looked up to see Hanzo waiting for her to go towards him. She took one careful step with utmost grace. She was light on her feet. 

“Thank you,” Satya said as she brushed the dust off her dress. “I will not climb. Especially, in a place like this.”

“Perhaps with some practice, you could very well climb with ease.” Hanzo mused.

“I’ll pass.” Satya raised her head high as she passed him. “Climbing is not one of my strong suits.” She stopped then turned to him, her black hair gently flowing as she moved. “Have you been waiting for me?”

“There is something I wish to ask you.”

With dainty fingers, she creates a dodecahedral shape that transformed into turrets once they were fit in place against the walls to where the architech so desired. She continued this motion so fluidly as she had done many times before. The grace of her arms parting as the turrets was set, the bending of shapes that appeared before her in outlines of light in the palm of her hand. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the archer going forward as if to scout ahead but not leaving her side. “If there is something on your mind, why not tell me?”

“I was going to ask you the same question.” He said. “Why did you remain here if you are unwell?”

Satya froze, the shape remained floating in her hands. She stood in silence, her eyes glued to the hologram to avoid his gaze.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t!” whispered Gortys. 

“It doesn’t concern you. I’m fine,” she lied, walking ahead of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, you’re ruining my concentration.” 

Hanzo watched as Satya strode ahead of him, the hem of her dress gently swaying as she walked. Her photon gun sat idly at her side. She stood tall without showing signs of weakness, her pride still intact. But her grace went interrupted when someone completely opposite of elegance appeared before them, she jumped back when she saw Junkrat hunched over in the shade of ruins.

“Any of you mates know ‘ow this thing works?” He asked, fumbling with the bomb Rhys had given him. “Been trying to figure it out but there’s no button anywhere!” Junkrat was about to take a bite of it before Hanzo stopped him.

“Don’t!” He shouted. “If you plan on becoming a suicide bomber, I suggest not killing all three of us in the process.”

“I don’t know ‘ow this even works!”

“Figure it out later,” Hanzo looked overhead and continued forward. “We must be careful. We are not alone.”

“Hmm…” Junkrat hummed in thought before following them. He would find out soon enough.

Hanzo carefully drew his arrow, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. “Symmetra, stay close to me.”

“Understood.” Satya pulled out her gun and remained close behind.

“So what’s up with you two?” Junkrat asked as he watched their interaction. “Getting a little too friendly.”

“Jealous much?” Hanzo teased. “There is nothing between us if you must know.”

“Jealous? Who’s jealous? You’re both snobs!”

“That is not true!”  
“That’s not true!”

Junkrat facepalmed. “Ohhhhh, it’s too late. I am stuck with you two until something happens!”

“Quiet!” Hanzo shouted at him.

“Don’t tell me to quiet!”

“I said, shut up, you fool!” Hanzo turned with a glare, making him instantly silent. The archer waited, it seems he caught hold of something. The gentle winds weren’t enough for him to find that where they were standing was not a good sign. Slowly, he stepped backward, his arm raised to keep the other two at bay. The two glanced at one another, staring back at the wall in front of them.

Pharah was searching the air, occasionally keeping an eye on her teammates as they spread out, weapons drawn while turning every corner. What she didn’t know was a black combat suit similar to hers, slowly hovered behind her.

“O-Oi… Wh-What’s he doin-”

“We are not alone.”

The three of them clutched their weapons as they carefully waited. Satya felt the need to run, but she was sure to startle them if Hanzo called out to her if she bolted. She didn’t say a word as they inched away, backing away to head to a different route.

Pharah dropped down onto the rooftops where dust and forgotten time resided. She could only remain in their air for so long, she would have to remain on foot to conserve energy. The light breeze of the wind contained bits of sand and the warmth of desert heat, it made her miss the times of her childhood. But there was no time to linger in the past, for she wasn’t alone.

“Get down!” Hanzo pushed Symmetra as he dropped to the ground when a bomb was set off, giving way to an audible explosion that shook the ground in their wake. A mushroom smoke cloud dispersed into the air, causing the others to turn and stand their ground. It reached even Rhys and Mercy. Pharah looked to the explosion, spotting smoke from a distance. She immediately turned to face the enemy behind her.

Mercy felt her heart race at the sight of the explosion, worried it may be one of her teammates in danger. “What was that?”

“Guys!” Rhys shouted into the comm. “What’s going on down there? Junkrat, did you blow something up?”

“No, it wasn’t him!” replied Symmetra.

“We’re not alone!” Pharah shouted into the call. The sound of missiles and struggle could be heard on the other line.

“Pharah!”

“It’s an ambush!” He heard Hanzo shout.

“It’s Talon!” cried Tracer. “I recognize those black uniforms anywhere! I think _she’s_ involved.”

“She…?” Rhys froze as he instantly realized who she meant. The hairs on his back stood on end as he heeded her words. He gulped, his throat gone dry and his heart skipped a beat.

 _This won't be the last you hear from me._ Widowmaker’s voice echoed throughout his mind, the venom in her tone was practically whispering in his ear as if she were leaning close to him.

“Oh my god…” he whispered quietly.

“Who are you?” Pharah shouted at her attacker.

“Nice suit.” The masked woman smirked from under her helmet. “Helix give it to you?”

“I ask the questions!” Pharah scowled. She shot rockets her way and leaped into the air, her opponent followed as she flawlessly dodged rockets before sending a few of her own.

“Guys! Talon agents everywhere!” Lúcio stated urgently while trying to avoid the hostile gunfire.

Genji ran through the ruins, flinging shuriken and deflecting bullets that ricocheted back at the Talon agents, bullets hitting them every which way while one of them took a bullet to the forehead.

Hanzo climbed the walls to get a better shot from the rooftops, he nocked his arrow and aimed for the ground. A flurry of arrows shot through the air, aiming at unsuspecting gunmen.

A few of the other agents triggered Satya’s turrets and were welcomed by a room of lasers. She frantically looked around for Hanzo, nearly get hit from behind as Junkrat shot grenades above their heads, the explosion throwing them off-balance.

“G’day, Miss Symmetra! Lovely day we’re having, eh?” Junkrat cackled as he waved at her.

“A lovely day for a mission.” Satya turned, hiding behind the wall and shooting off plasma from her photon gun. The light blue orbs flying swiftly through raining bullets.

A sniper remained hidden from the fray down below. He took his time assembling his rifle, making sure to load his gun then perched on a broken windowsill, looking through the scope searching for a primary target. He spotted Tracer who seemed too quick for him to make a shot. He saw Roadhog reel in one of his allies with a hook from god-knows-how it appeared before blasting their heads off with his gun. McCree happened to get into his line of range, thus, pulling the trigger.

Just in the nick of time, Genji swooped in and deflected the bullet before it met his skull. “Thanks, partner!” McCree tipped his hat.

“We have a sniper!” Genji shouted through the comm. “Be wary!”

No one responded as they were all too occupied with their own battles, it was overwhelming to keep track of who was shooting at who with missiles and bullets crossfiring back and forth among the fray.

Gortys spotted a glint from a window of a rundown, second-story house. Her eyes turned over, trying to get a closer look and saw stray bullets fly one by one. “Hey! I think I see someone!” she said to Hanzo. “He might be playing hide-and-seek! Let’s count!”

Hanzo pulled out an arrow from his quiver.

“One…” she counted.

He took aim, thrusting the arrow backward and pointed towards the broken window.

“Two…”

“...Three!” Hanzo released his grip from the fletching, watching as the arrow made its way towards its target.

“Ah, shit.” The sniper cursed then dove and backed up into a corner as the single arrow pinballed around the room with six other arrows.

The sound of static could be heard through the comm. “Goddammit!”

The woman in the mobile suit caught hold of her ally’s voice and responded through her farce with Pharah. “What happened?!”

“I gotta move, my position’s been compromised; they know I’m up here!”

“Some sniper you are!” Another voice scowled between them.

“Shut up!” snapped the sniper. “I got stuck with twelve different arrows nearly sticking to my ass!”

“I think you deserve it!” the woman laughed, she dropped onto the rooftop with a heavy pound and shot rockets at Pharah’s direction. “I’m gonna need some backup. This one’s a real stickler.”

The sniper sounded as if he were running. “Where’s your location?”

A voice spoke out between them. It was quiet but loud enough for them to hear. “Don’t worry. I got/ This. You can sit this one out.”

“And let you take all the credit again?” the woman smirked.

“I’m an assassin./ Killing is my job.”

Tracer’s chronal accelerator shut off mid-way. “Oh, bollocks!” she cried out, in search for cover in order to recharge. A stray bullet struck her ankle. She collapsed onto the ground, crying out in pain.

Widowmaker chuckled to herself. “Let’s see if you could run around this time.” She turned to Reaper. “We need him alive.”

“I’ll bring him back alive, alright,” Reaper said before turning into a black cloud of smoke.

“Tracer!” Reinhardt and McCree called out before rushing to her side, the knight keeping up his shield to protect the other two while McCree helped her up. Her arm over his shoulder, as she limped behind a collapsed wall that served as a fort against gunfire.

McCree shot at a Talon agent that spotted them before he could open fire and dropped like a ragdoll.

“Tracer’s down! I need healing!” McCree shouted through their comms.

“I’m lost in all this madness!” cried Lúcio. “I-I don’t know if I could reach you!”

“What’s going on?!” Rhys shouted. He could see the damage that was occurring among them through Dumpy’s eyes. All he could do was shock whoever appeared as the threat. He glanced at Mercy who wore a worried glance.

“AAHHHHH!!” Was all that was heard in Pharah’s end.

“Pharah!?”

“I-I’ve been hit!” She reported. “There’s a sniper but I can’t see him!”

“I thought we took care of him?” Gortys wondered in shock.

“No, there are two of them.” Hanzo corrected her. “This one is fast! Genji! Symmetra! Don’t let your guard down!”

“Yes.”

“I will not falter.”

“Angela, they need you down there,” said Rhys. “You ready?”

“I was born ready.” She answered with confidence as she stood, her caduceus staff held tightly in her hands. Her wings spread out behind her, glowing brightly as if ready for flight.

“Go get ‘em.”

“Will you be fine on your own?” Mercy asked as she stepped out the ship.

“I can handle things here,” Rhys said. “You do your part. Things’ll get worse if we stand here any longer.”

“I understand.” Mercy flew down into the ruins in search of her allies, being careful of Talon soldiers along the way.

“Godspeed!” He called out after her.

“Mercy here!” He could hear her through the comm. “I am on my way!”

“Make it quick!” McCree shouted, gunshots were heard along with the collapse of a fresh new corpse on the battlefield. “I can’t hold ‘em off much longer!”

Satya was alone, carefully walking down an empty alleyway. She happened to lose Junkrat in the explosion, or perhaps he defused the bomb on himself. All of a sudden, she wasn’t sure if it was intentional or simply for his own crude entertainment. As a precaution, she built a turret behind her as she advanced forward. The combat could be heard from a distance, she didn’t see a single person in sight! It seems she was on her own. The silence was harder to bear than her own isolation.

“Symmetra--” Hanzo’s voice was partially heard through the static.

“Hanzo? I’m here! Do you copy?” Satya called out through the static. “Hanzo!” It seems she strayed too far away from them. But where could she turn? A dark figure stealthily crept up behind her, blade in hand. She had no way out.

 

“Symmetra! Can you read me?” Hanzo called out but received no response. “Dammit...” He loosened his arrow and struck his foe. He stood alongside Genji, the two brothers caught in the battlefield with their backs turned from one another. Hanzo drew another arrow while his brother held his sword tightly in his hand.

“It seems we’re fighting alongside each other again.” said Genji. 

“If I were to die here, it would be by your side.”

"As would I, Hanzo.” Genji looked around at the enemies before them. They seemed to be outnumbered but that wouldn’t stop them from fighting each and every one of them on their own. “We seem to be in quite a struggle, brother.”

“These numbers mean nothing.” Hanzo mused. “Why not split these odds between us?”

“You get that side and I deal with this one?” Genji nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Knock ‘em dead, guys!” Gortys cheered.

“Thank you, Gortys. We must make this quick.” The scales of the twin dragons appeared over the tattoo of Hanzo’s arm as he summoned them to consume their foes.

The turret was destroyed with a loud crack and a small explosion followed the impact. Satya quickly turned to face her own reflection against a tinted glass. She had to look up to face her potential killer. They were tall, rail thin and wore a black armored suit with a red zero embroidered on their chest. Her eyes widened, realizing who was standing in front of her. _Zer0?_

“You…!”

The screen before him grew hazy with static after it caught a glimpse of Soldier 76 taking out a few gunmen with his own two hands. Either Dumpy malfunctioned again or was struck in the fight. The feeling of dread rose inside of him when he was unable to come in contact with any of his teammates. He couldn’t even get a hold of Gortys.

“Oh my god…” Rhys started scratching his head and pacing in front of the ship. “‘What’s the worse that could happen?’ I said. ‘What could go wrong?’ I thought. ‘We can do this!’ No, stupid, this is your fault for jinxing it for us. Lena is hurt, Satya’s gone missing, I don’t know what to do!” He said to himself, rubbing his face. “Oh, god. Just kill me now.”

From the corner of his eye, he noticed something out in the distance slowly moving towards him. He looked to see a black cloud floating towards the ship. He squinted to get a better look but started to back away. A black cloud going towards you was not a good sign. “Oh, hell.” He sprinted for the ship and ran inside, pushing a button for the doors to shut. Unfortunately, the doors lifted at a snail’s pace. “Could you be any slower?” He said, pushing repeatedly at the button as if it would make it go faster. The smoke was already inching closer. 

Rhys backed away slowly, his eyes wide with fear as the doors shut tight. The smoke made its way inside to manifest into a male being in a black hood and a white mask. He started to back away slowly but the man advanced forward, saying nothing. This sort of ordeal made Rhys uncomfortable. He cursed the ship for having such slow moving doors. He would have to complain about this to Winston. That is, if he was alive to see him, Zer0 or Genji again. He was going to die and it was by death’s hand. Literally.

 _This is it… This is how I die…_ Rhys thought.

Zer0 said nothing. They raised their blade overhead before swinging downward onto Satya, trying to cut her down. She fell backward when she was knocked down. She sat up from the dirt and saw Hanzo standing in front of her, using his bow to spar against the assassin. He turned his head. “Symmetra, are you alright?”

“Hanzo…”

“RING-A-DING-DING!!” cried Gortys. “I think we have a winner!!”

They looked down at Gortys wondering what she could mean but there wasn’t time to think about it. Zer0 quickly ducked down when Genji swung his blade. Now the three of them began to spar, blades and bow swinging and deflecting each blow. Sparks emitted upon impact of their weapons, both parties were quick to keep the other from striking. The three of them swayed, moving away from the blade that reached by a hair. The quick and reflexive movements of each individual occurred within the blink of an eye. Hanzo barely managed to dodge the tip of their blade, nearly losing an eye in the process. Zer0 was outnumbered two-to-one but this was the challenge they were looking for.

Satya watched as they fought. She was still in shock by Hanzo and what could have been her last breath had the siblings not arrived to her aid. She pulled her photon gun from her side and took aim at the assassin. 

Zer0 flung their blade at Hanzo, who dodged out of the way, only for the sword to reach Satya. The sword struck her gun, knocking it out of her hands and having it stabbed onto the wall behind her. She turned and looked back at them.

“No. Stay out of this.” Zer0 shot a pistol at Genji, who deflected each bullet with ease. Hanzo caught the assassin in his arms, the bow putting them in a chokehold. That was not going to hold them for long.

They flickered and turned transparent, fazing through him before disappearing into thin air. Hanzo was taken aback, he released his hold and glanced at his brother. It was then that the two sensed Zer0 close by. Genji ran to where the sword disappeared from the wall, his blade striking another as Zer0 appeared before him. “You are a challenge,” they said. “If you would be so kind. Name?/ Before I kill you.”

“Tell me your name and I shall give you mine.”

A bright red ‘0’ appeared on their faceplate. 

“So your name is ‘Zer0’, I take it?”

“That was obvious. / I need to know the name of / Who I will kill next.”

“Shimada Genji,” Genji replied. “But you cannot kill me, Zer0.”

“That can be arranged./” They turned to Hanzo. “Might I know your name?”

Hanzo felt there was no time for introductions, especially from an enemy assassin. If they were to learn his name, he would expect to kill them the next time. “Shimada Hanzo.”

“You are Overwatch?”

The archer said nothing and nodded.

“Pass on this message.” They said, glancing at Satya. “Tell Rhys, ‘I’m sorry’.” They said before disappearing again.

Genji chased after them. He had to get answers out of Zer0. What did that mean? How were they still alive? What were their intentions of putting Rhys in danger? Why did they try to kill Symmetra? 

“Genji!!” shouted Hanzo. He would have ran after them if it weren’t for Satya pulling him back by the scarf on his head. He abruptly turned to her in question. “Symmetra…?”

The sound of beeping could be heard beneath their feet. They looked down to find a bomb counting down with the consistent sound of beeping getting faster with each possible second. Then an explosion erupted, sand and debris raining down from above.

Mercy was tending to Tracer’s injuries while the others grouped together and took down agent after agent. 76 and McCree stood by to protect their healer, with Lúcio being support from the sidelines while also defending. He slammed his amplifier to the ground, green neon circles gyrating around him. His teammates felt stronger and faster with the rush of adrenaline pumping through their veins.

“Everyone, this is Winston.” Winston suddenly called in from their comms. There was urgency in his voice.

“Winston!” Tracer said with glee. “Uhm, this is really awkward, but--”

“I just lost Rhys’ signal,” Winston reported. “Symmetra, Genji and Hanzo are out, too.”

“But, that’s impossible!” Soldier 76 exclaimed in disbelief. “How could that be?!”

Rhys fell backwards onto the floor. _This is it… This is how I go down. I didn’t even get to see Zer0 for one last time…_

Reaper chuckled, his voice was hollow and filled with the intent to kill. The soulless sound of laughter left a chill down Rhys’s spine. He gulped. He was too afraid to speak, too afraid to move. It was as if every part of him was paralyzed with fear from the monster above him. Slowly, the mercenary reached down to his neck, tightening his grip around his throat making the brunet gasp for air. Rhys clutched at his hand, trying to pry him off.

The sound of wiring and static could be heard in everyone’s comm, it seems Rhys’ signal returned for the Overwatch members to hear. 

“He’s back…?” Winston called out to Rhys. “Rhys, this is Winston! Can you read me?”

The sound of Rhys struggling could be heard. A bone-chilling voice came into the call but it seems he was unaware that their conversation was being shared.

“I’m taking back what’s mine.”

The others were in shock. How could they have forgotten about Reaper? Soldier 76 shouted in anger and headed back to the direction of the ship. “Reyes!”

“Jack!” Mercy shouted after him. She saw McCree chase after him. “McCree! Stop!!”

“Oh, Rhys…” Tracer whimpered softly.

Reaper’s grip got tighter around his throat until it bruised and Rhys began to suffocate. He was close to blacking out when the weight of his hand loosened. 

Rhys gasped, coughing and held his neck. He turned to the side, coughing. The man had a really rough hold on him. “Oh, god,” he said in between coughs, his voice a hoarse whisper. “You ever considered a safe word?”

“Shut up!” Reaper pulled out a shotgun from his coat. “Talon wants you alive but they never said how alive they wanted you.” He kicked Rhys at his side, the brunet crying out in pain.

“Why?!” Rhys cried out from the pain more than Reaper’s remarks.

“Fool!” The mercenary scowled, turning away from him. “You know why! And once they take whatever is in your head, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Wh-What..?” Rhys said weakly. He recalled the data downloaded into his brain but he had no idea they would find him so quickly. But, how did they know he would be here? Have they been waiting to find the perfect opportunity to strike?

There was static emitting from Rhys’ comm, he couldn’t respond but he can hear McCree’s voice in his ear. “Rhys! Rhys, it’s McCree! Can you hear me? We’re almost there!”

Rhys weakly stood, he was standing near the controls of the ship. He could barely stand as he held on tightly to the arm of the seat, then he proceeded to push the button. The doors slowly hummed as it began to open. 

Reaper quickly turned to Rhys. “You…” His ghostly voice scowled.

“Rhys!” McCree shouted, the doors opened halfway as the two rushed over. 

In a cloud of smoke, Reaper disappeared from the crack of the dropship door. Rhys sighed a breath of relief when everything returned to normal, the sound of the battlefield resumed to ring in his ears.

 

“Rhys-!”

“Wait.” Soldier 76 pulled him back. “Something’s not right.” 

The two of them stood and waited. Black smoke appeared and floated out from the ship and down into the ruins. They waited until they were sure it was safe. Rhys stepped out from the ship, his body feeling weak and the pain from his throat wasn’t helping in the least. “Everything hurts…”

“Rhys!” They immediately ran to his side, McCree helping Rhys walk over to take a seat. Rhys ached as soon as he sat down.

“You hurt?” McCree remained with Rhys while Soldier 76 looked around to make sure they were completely alone before asking any questions.

“Uhm… well, my throat hurts and I think I might have broken a rib.” Rhys managed to say.

McCree realized what he meant when he noticed the marks on his neck. He lifted Rhys’ chin to get a better look at the bruises. “The hell, did he do to you? Please tell me he didn’t bite you.”

“No,” Rhys said defensively. “He just appeared and nearly tried to kill me.” He had his hand on his neck, rubbing at his skin. “I’d rather he buy me dinner first…” He joked.

“Did he say anything?” McCree asked, glancing at 76 who just walked in.

“He said, ‘I’m taking back what’s mine’.”  
The two exchanged glances and looked back at Rhys. There was no mistaking it. Those were the exact words they heard.

“I mean, I know it’s about the data downloaded into my ECHO. He never told me what was in it,” Rhys continued. “I think he was trying to kidnap me for Talon or something. Guess they might have a clue since it was theirs, to begin with.”

“Dammit.” Soldier 76 slammed his fist against the wall. “He got away.”

Beyond the explosion, Satya held out her arm forward, holding a white shield to block them from the commotion but they were pushed up against the wall. Satya was sure she would feel that sooner or later. But the unfamiliar warmth radiating from the archer next to her made it difficult for her to focus, her shield straining before disappearing in a glint of light.

“That was too close.” remarked Hanzo who stood, helping Satya stand.

“Oh, the signal’s gone.” Gortys sounded a bit disappointed.

“Did you have any idea what it was, Gortys?” asked Hanzo.

“Nope,” she simply said. “I got it and then after the explosion, everything shook and then the signal went, ‘poof’! Not sure if we passed or failed this mission because I don’t even know what was going on!”

“Hey, loves!” Tracer’s voice rang out in their ears. “I have no other way of saying this!”

Soldier 76’s voice could be heard in their comms. His voice was stern, angry. “I’m going to need all of you to get over here! Now! It’s Rhys!”

“We’re outnumbered! I’m down and we can’t find Junkrat or Zenyatta anywhere!”

“What?”

“Soldier 76, we just survived an explosion. I just received word from Gortys that the signal has been lost.” Satya chimed in.

“No way!” cried Rhys as he and McCree were looking at his ECHO. “She’s right! It’s gone. But… how? They were right on top of it but because of the explosion, it went ka-put!”

“Y'all don’t think that blast caused it to break, do ya?”

“That might be the case.”

“Symmetra, where are you?” Soldier 76 started pacing around the ship.

“I’m here with Hanzo,” Satya replied. “We’re fine.”

“Just barely,” Hanzo grumbled as he glanced at the architech.

Soldier 76 and McCree turned to Rhys for validation, hoping he knew what to do in such a situation. He was in charge, after all. 

“What do you reckon we do, Rhys?” asked McCree. 

“It’s your call.”

“Guys, fall back!” Rhys demanded from his comm, the rush of determination in his veins. Or was it the anticipation growing within him, hoping this day would end?

Zer0 decloaked after making sure it was safe. They felt guilty about eliminating the other two in that manner, they were more about killing up close and personal whether it be by sniper rifle or with their sword. Bombs were not their style. They leaped from roof to roof in order to escape and report back to their teammates.

“It’s a shame they had to go.” They said to themselves. Bombs were impossible to outrun if they didn’t act sooner. The assassin dropped down and landed onto the ground in a catlike stance before standing. Without looking back, they asked, “Why do you follow?”

“I am not done with you yet, assassin,” Genji said, darkly. The tone in his voice was anything but pleasant. “There are things I must ask you. And I expect you to answer them.”

Zer0 drew their blade, the cobalt blue glint reflected into the light with a dim glow. “And what if I don’t?”

“You will tell me, Zer0.”

“Persistent, aren’t we, Genji?/ Why not fight me first?”

“Tch.” Genji held tightly to his wakizashi. He would have summoned the dragon but it was too early to do so. The heavenly beast would have to wait.

Zer0 and Genji fought blade against blade. They seemed to rival each other in terms of speed and precision, the difference was in the way they held their sword but they fought at the same pace. It seemed they were equally matched but Genji was faster. Zer0’s form intrigued him. It felt strange. A thought occurred to him, then he thought, was Zer0 even human? No ordinary human being could withstand Genji’s movements unless it included an upgrade or against Hanzo himself.

Their swords clanged, ringing out before them. Sparks danced as the blades clashed into one another, the echo of iron piercing the air with each fluid movement. The timing of each swing was phenomenal, quickly drawn within the blink of an eye. Genji towered over them as they hit the ground, pushing his blade down while Zer0 resisted, struggling to keep the tip of his blade away from their neck.

“Now you are going to talk.” Genji’s voice was calm but under the façade was a storm brewing within. “Tell me. What are your intentions with Talon? Why do you bestow harm to Rhys?”

“I don’t wish to harm.”

“You lie, assassin.”

“I am a liar?/ You talk as if you know him./ Have you fallen, then?”

“What..?” Genji was confused. “What do you mean?”

“He might not be much,/ But his charm makes up for it./ Though, he is not yours.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Who’s the liar now?” They bent their knees, curling their legs close then kicked Genji on his chest to push him off. Then flipped over before shooting the roof above him that gave in and collapsed before he had the chance to recover. Genji’s sword clattered to the ground beside him, his arm lay lifeless being the only part of him that wasn’t completely under the rubble.

Zer0 managed to escape without yet being spotted, although it is unfortunate for Genji. They felt a bit guilty but they had to take him down, seeing as how he knew fully well who they were. The assassin notified Rhys to find Overwatch in fear of his safety, it was too late for them now but it seems neither of them was safe, seeing as how Reaper already found his prey. Torture was nothing compared to what could have become of Rhys. They would gladly accept the relentless torment than to see the one they love die.

They stopped, thinking if it was right to take Genji out. But it was too late to change that now, perhaps it was for the best. Zer0 turned to see Tracer staring at them while they stared back.

“ **?!** ”

Lena’s eyes widened, she had seen them before. Rhys’ pictures! “You’re…!”

Zer0 slowly took a step back. They inched away then ran off into the direction they came from before finding a different route to avoid her.

“Wait!” Lena called out, running after them but cried out in pain before falling to the ground when she shifted weight onto her injured leg.

“Tracer, leave him be! We need to go!” Mercy snapped as she helped her up, Tracer’s arm over her shoulder for support as they headed back.

“Tracer, did you know who that was?” Lúcio asked.

“I… That’s Zer0….” Tracer said slowly. Her heart dropped at the mention. “That’s Rhys’... lover.”

“What?!” The others exclaimed.

“That was the guy who works for Talon that Rhys was talking about?!” cried Lúcio, trying to remain behind Reinhardt’s shield while supporting the others in the process as much as he could with his amplifier. “He was fighting, too, wasn’t he?”

“I thought he went missing..?” Mercy added softly. “This doesn’t sound good.”

With a shout, Reinhardt charged in with his shield knocking away the unlucky Talon agents that were in his line of fire to clear the way for them to head back. “Let’s go! Now, quickly!”

“What about the others?”

“We have no time, people! No time!” cried Rhys. “Head back as soon as you can!” He turned to McCree and Soldier 76. “I need the two of you to head back in there, find the others and stay safe. When you see Lúcio, have him come with.”

“Roger.”

“Gotcha.”

“Stay together and be careful!” He called out after them. “Find whoever you can and have them come here!”

 

Junkrat had received the call to retreat, he went down to the path that seemed familiar and by path, he had bombs and traps conveniently placed in each area. Some of which that had been long detonated and the traps activated by clumsy agents who were easily eliminated by exploding bombs. He was halfway when he heard someone calling out to him.

“Junkrat… is that you?”

“Who, wha? Who said that?!” Junkrat turned, looking around until he gazed at the omnic who was stuck under the rubble of the explosion.

“Well, looky here!” he mused. “Did you land on one o’ mine?” He then laughed at his own joke. “Mine! Field mine! Hah!”

“No. I was caught in it.”

This could have been the most perfect opportunity to leave Zenyatta and make it seem like the perfect accident. He could have simply waved him off and come up with the most elaborate, reasonable lie that Zenyatta did not survive. But, Junkrat couldn’t bring himself to do so. The pang of guilt he felt could not be ignored. It frustrated him that he cried out to the skies. “AARRGGHHH!!! DAMN IT ALL!!” 

With his bare hands, he pulled at the wall that had collapsed over Zenyatta’s body. He seemed to struggle to get it off him. His lanky figure could only get him so far but the rubble would not budge beneath him. He stopped to take a breath.

“You’re helping me.” Zenyatta felt grateful. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, well, you got stuck! This should be your problem!” He grunted, making another attempt until suddenly things got lighter. He saw Roadhog tossing broken structures aside for him.

“‘Hog, mate!”Junkrat laughed. “So nice ta see ya! Help me get him out so he’ll shut up.”

Roadhog grunted in response before continuing to dig until Zenyatta was free. Zenyatta crawled forward but he could not stand. The two stood in silence until he spoke.

“What’s wrong?”

“My leg,” Zenyatta said. “I am truly sorry.”

“Oh my-’Hog, carry him and let’s go!” Junkrat turned to make a run for it as his partner lifted the monk over his shoulders.

Rhys waited anxiously for the others to arrive. He first spotted Mercy and Lúcio helping Tracer into the ship, then approached them. The audio-medic assisted 76 and McCree in search for anyone they could find. Soon after, Junkrat and Roadhog were seen heading their way with Zenyatta in tow. The others were surprised to see the sudden turn of events. Junkrat didn’t at all get along with Zenyatta, so it was a surprise to see them together.

“I see you had a change of heart,” Rhys teased. “Did you bump your head?”

“Shut up, you,” Junkrat grumbled. “I had to get him to stop complaining.”

“I did not complain,” Zenyatta said. “You were.”

“Imma put you back out there!”

“Perhaps, you should chill.”

“Don’t tell me to chill, ya bucket o’ bolts! That’s Mei’s joke!”

“Genji would be happy you saved Zenyatta’s life!” Rhys joked.

“Shut up.” he grumbled, stomping inside.

“Whoa, he’s fuming!” laughed Lena.

“I’m gonna wait outside for the others,” Rhys said as he stepped out.

They frowned upon Rhys leaving, having to tell him that Zer0 was indeed very much alive seemed like the riskiest thing to do. It would hurt them more to see him devastated than having to die on the battlefield. They remained silent for a moment until Reinhardt finally spoke.

“We mustn't tell Rhys of what happened.”

“What?”

“It’s for the best.” Mercy agreed.

“No!” Lena refused. She couldn’t hide this from him. Dead or alive, Rhys had to know the whereabouts of his beloved. “It’s just not right!”

“Lena, I know how you feel about Rhys but he cannot know about this.”

“What’s goin’ on?” Junkrat tilted his head curiously.

“We happened to stumble upon an old friend of Rhys’.”

“Rhysie has friends in high places, eh?” Junkrat raised a brow. “Think he knows a guy that has any explosives?”

“Lena, it’s the only way.” Mercy said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Reinhardt averted his gaze from her. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t accept hiding this from Rhys, but if we must…” Zenyatta found this unacceptable, it was unfair to keep secrets especially from people he had begun to know.

Lena was crestfallen. It broke her heart having to keep such a secret from Rhys. He was her friend and she couldn’t allow his trust in them be compromised. He would find out eventually but it still didn’t seem right. She accepted this with the utmost reluctance. _Rhys, I’m really sorry._

Rhys waited anxiously, twiddling his thumbs as he stood watching, hoping to find Genji or McCree to rush towards him in one piece. He grew restless, turning his body then hesitating when he felt it was best to simply wait than trying to run in there to find them himself. It was then that he realized, he was empty-handed. Going in like that sounded more like suicide. He had no choice but to wait.

McCree and 76 returned carrying Pharah with her arms hanging on their shoulders, Lúcio trailing close behind. Rhys felt his stomach turn when he saw no sign of Genji. Where had he gone?

He stepped aside to give them space before approaching Lúcio. “Where’s Genji?”

“We couldn’t find him. I know Hanzo and Symmetra are still out there, but--”

“What do you mean couldn’t find him?”

“Rhys, calm down! I mean for all we know he could still be out there.”

Rhys froze, staring at him before making up his mind. “I’m going in there to find him.” He was pulled back by a firm hand on his wrist.

“Not on my watch.” Soldier 76 scowled, holding him back. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’M GOING BACK!” Rhys’ voice erupted, startling everyone who heard him. He slipped his hand away from 76’s grip and ran past him. 

McCree discreetly handed Rhys Peacekeeper, who took the pistol as he rushed past him. The cowboy tilted his hat to the brunet who hurried back into the ruins.

“You’re letting him go?!” Mercy shouted from the ship.

“Hanzo and Symmetra might still be out there.” McCree pointed out. “Shouldn’t we be lookin’ fer ‘em?”

“That idiot’s going to get himself killed.” Soldier 76 pushed McCree aside to go after Rhys. “Stay here, I’m going with him.”

 

Rhys was quickly walking through the ruins of the old, abandoned town before realizing the silence surrounding him. It didn’t bother him at first but it started to get to him as he walked forward. He ran in here to find Genji without thinking that he had forgotten the intruder who attacked him earlier might still be lurking. He screamed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. “AAAAHHH--”

Soldier 76 covered his mouth with a gloved hand. “Be quiet.”

“Jesus… You scared me.” Rhys turned away again to find Genji, looking through every alleyway until the cyborg turned up.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Rhys!” They heard a voice call out. They turned to see Satya and Hanzo still in one piece. It was a relief to know they weren’t completely alone.

“Did you guys find Genji?”

“You know where he is?”

“No, that’s why I was asking,” said Rhys. “We’re not leaving until I find him.”

“Agreed.” nodded Hanzo.

The four of them went further and further inside, reaching a fork that led three ways. They looked amongst each other, deciding who goes where until they reached an agreement to split up. 

“I’ll go this way,” Rhys announced as he pointed to the corridor furthest to the right as it was closer to him.

Satya raised a brow. “Will you be fine by yourself?”

“Oh, trust me, I have been through worse by myself.” Rhys laughed, gently rubbing at his throat. “It’ll be easier if we went our separate ways.”

Soldier 76 nodded. “Radio in if you find Genji.”

“Got it.” He said before walking forward to the side closest to him, hoping that maybe he won’t bump into the human smoke cloud again. He was alone with Peacekeeper as his only company until he found Genji. “Can-Can ghosts even get shot?” he asked himself, gripping the gun tightly in his hand. He wasn’t much of a gun person, overall, but if the time called for it he would have to shoot. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his stun baton back at base.

Rhys held the gun close, keeping his guard up in case any enemies decide to surprise him. Luckily, there were none. He made sure he wasn’t being followed and treaded carefully as he turned a corner. His foot nudged against a pile of broken concrete scattered across the area. He looked among the rubble and spotted something shining from a distance. Carefully, he moved forward to get a closer look. It was then that he noticed a sword lying beside what appeared to be an arm. At that instant, he paled. He didn’t want to think it but he knew. It was Genji. “Oh, god no, please…” he whispered frantically. His heart dropped to the floor along with the pistol he held in a vice grip.

He felt his world collapsing around him when he saw the cyborg’s arm, lifeless among the rubble. He crawled forward, digging into the clutter trying to find the rest of Genji that was buried. He hoped to find more than a disembodied arm. Rhys silently whispered to himself, “Genji, please, please, please… Genji…” repeatedly like a mantra, his hands trembling as he tried not to cry, tearing away from the dust that crumbled with each turn. “Don’t leave me, please....” He couldn’t understand why he hurt so much over someone he knew little about. He continued to dig, tossing aside huge bits with his metal arm until he slowly saw more of Genji. He brushed away the debris from the cyborg’s visor.

“R-Rhhys…?” Genji said weakly as soon as he saw him, he could barely turn his head without sparking out.

“Shhh…. Genji, don’t speak…” Rhys gently caressed where his cheek would be. “I’m-I’m going to get help, okay? Don’t move, I’ll get help.”

“But, Rhyss…. I…”

Rhys leaned down, pressing his forehead over Genji’s. Softly, he spoke. “I swear, I’ll get you out of this…Just...hang on, okay?”

“....Thank you…” Genji said softly, closing his eyes rest.

“Genji? Genji, Genji! Stay with me here!” cried Rhys. “I need you!”

“I’m not... going...anywhere…” Genji replied slowly. “Let me...rest....” He then blacked out despite Rhys’s cries, the brunet’s voice going further and further away. The green lights illuminating his body immediately shut down along with his consciousness.

 

_I was…careless… Rhys… I’m sorry…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyyy
> 
> Sorry this took FOREVER to get posted because reasons. And I recently bought a ps4 just to play Overwatch so I've been wrapped up in that and also work ate up most of my free time.
> 
> Also please let me know if there are any mistakes, I'd be glad to fix them. And my beta and I missed the most important part of this fic, zerhys flashbacks! You'll be seeing those in some chapters. Thanks for putting up with me and these late updates!


	8. Friends / Morals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have returned from the war! Enjoy because you are in for a treat. I think my writing improved a bit. Let me know what you think.

“Whatever happened to you and Stacy?” Vaughn asked as he and Rhys stepped into Hyperion. They arrived after lunch to see Handsome Jack hanging out with a few shady characters. It wasn’t uncommon to see their boss taking care of business under the table. They all knew from the moment they took this job or snitched him out, they were guaranteed dead that next morning. The man was a complete psychopath.

“Oh, we’re not together,” Rhys replied.

“Like, not anymore?”

“Nope.” He shook his head.

“Wow,” Vaughn gaped. “What happened?”

“We just couldn’t make time for each other.”

“You two just started out a year after graduation. When did you guys break up?”

“About a few months ago.” Rhys shrugged. “I don’t remember.”

Vaughn couldn’t believe his ears. They were totally into each other the last time he saw them. It was a shock to hear they had broken up and so suddenly. “And you didn’t tell me this? Bro!”

“It never came up and I kept forgetting about it,” he explained. “Besides, I am totally over it.”

“Ohhh, I get it,” Vaughn smirked, crossing his arms. He had a hunch at what Rhys was trying for.

“What?”

“Now that you’ve finally broken up, you’re considering going into Jack’s pants, right?”

“Pshhh! What!” scoffed Rhys. “No way!”

“Yeah, right,” Vaughn smirked. “Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at him.”

“Believe what you want, but I am not into him.”

“Well, he’s coming this way.”

Rhys quickly made sure his hair wasn’t out of place as he was brushing it back with his hands, using Vaughn’s glasses as a mirror. “Uhhh… h-how’s my hair look? Is there anything in my teeth?”

“Not into him, huh?” Vaughn mused.

Rhys hit him on the arm, saying through clenched teeth. “Shut up! He’s our boss! Just answer me!”

“You’re fine! Oh, he’s coming over here now.”

“Oh, crap.”

“Heeeyyy…. erm…” Handsome Jack pointed at Rhys and Vaughn, trying to figure out their names.

“...Rhys?”

“Rhys!” Jack echoed.

“ _Vaughn._ ”

“Vaughn! Yeah, I knew that! Just wanted to drop by and say hi to my two buddies!”

Vaughn uncomfortably turned to Rhys, who stared back and shrugged slightly. His friend’s eyes were saying, ‘Just go with it’. “Uh, hi!”

Handsome Jack laughed. “Hey, we still up for some drinks later, right?”

“Hell yeah!” Rhys exclaimed, a little too excitedly.

“Yeahh! That’s the spirit, kiddo!” Their boss pointed finger guns their direction before flashing a wink then heading off to the elevators.

Vaughn sighed a breath of relief. “That was close.” He was practically trembling earlier from the intimidating aura the men gave off. Just who was Jack making friends with?

“Ohhh my god.” Rhys was practically squealing with glee. “He just winked at me.”

“Bro, you are in too deep.” Vaughn shook his head. “I think that was to both of us but I mean, it’s whatever.”

“I am _not_ in deep and I am not into Handsome Jack.” Rhys retorted. “I won’t be in another relationship in a long time, anyway.”

“If you say so.” Vaughn was sure Rhys was denying every word. 

Rhys laughed. “Come on, like there is anyone in the world that can make me fall head over heels for them that easily.”

“Excuse me, I seem / To be lost. Care to help me?” A mysterious being in black with a tinted helmet asked as they approached from behind.

“Uhm, where are you headed?” asked Rhys.

“Handsome Jack is where?” 

“Thatta way, my guy.” said Vaughn, pointing a thumb to the elevator where Jack and his “friends” were waiting. “If you get there quickly, you won’t lose to the elevator.”

“Thanks,” they said before turning to Rhys’ direction, giving him a once over as the two looked on in befuddled curiosity. “You are a rare find. / What might your name be?”

“I’m Rhys.” Rhys felt tense from what could be leering at him from under the helmet. But they proved to be no harm when a red emote appeared on the tinted glass as a simple, winking smiley.

“Perhaps we’ll meet again, Rhys.” they said before heading over to where the others waited for the elevator doors to slide open.

Vaughn scratched his head in thought. “What was that all about?”

Rhys couldn't help but smile. It was the first time in his life that anyone had looked at him in such a way that made him feel especially fuzzy. “I dunno, but I kinda wanna see him again.” he giggled.

Vaughn facepalmed, muttering under his breath. “Oh, boy. Here we go again.”

____________________________________________________

 

“Rhys?” Soldier 76 asked through his comm. “I can’t understand you, are you…? What’s wrong?” Their conversation could be heard but only fragments. He paled before turning back to meet him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right there!”

 

Hanzo and Satya were the last to arrive, both gaping at the scene before them. Satya covered her mouth, seeing Genji in such disrepair. His arm was practically hanging by a wire and half of his cybernetics were cracked from the impact. 76 and Rhys were carefully prying him from under the rubble, Rhys being especially delicate due to his passion for robots. He didn’t want anything to happen to Genji or for his condition to worsen if he were to have a clumsy moment.

“Genji?! Genji!” Hanzo called out to his brother as he assisted them with getting him out.

“I-I don’t think he can hear you,” said Rhys. “He knocked out after I called for help. Now we just need to get him out of here. Somehow.”

“I got it!” cried Satya as she created a gurney just big enough for Genji to fit. “Put him here and let’s go!”

“I-I don’t know how we’re going to get him out like this, but we got no other choice.” Rhys held onto Genji’s arm, being extra careful on his bad one while 76 and Hanzo carried his body then placed it onto the gurney before hastily rushing back out to find the others.

 

Mercy and Lúcio were looking out in the distance waiting for their return. It was only a matter of time until they saw the worst. Mercy was as white as a sheet when she saw them carrying Genji, she rushed to help them while the others followed.

“Things aren’t looking good for us right now, Angela.” Soldier 76 informed her.

“I know.” Angela looked at Genji solemnly, her voice low. She glanced at Rhys, who stared at the ground. If she didn’t know any better, she was sure he was crying. But why? “Let’s head back. McCree, drive the ship.”

“But--”

“Just. _Drive._ ” The tone of her voice meant that she had had enough. She was exhausted and seeing Genji’s cybernetics damaged made her fuming mad and worried for him. She gave him another chance at life, she wasn’t going to allow that to go to waste. But it seemed to hurt Rhys more than it did her.

McCree said nothing and headed back to the ship while the others took Genji inside. The entire time being, no one said a word while Mercy fussed with Genji’s cybernetics. It was no surprise that her teammates would be hurt in battle, she knew they would be injured one way or another so she made sure to carry the necessary tools beforehand. Rhys sat quietly in the backseat, watching Mercy as she tended to the damages. Unfortunately, they were too severe. She would have to wait till they reached the Overwatch base to get him properly treated.

“Whoever he was fighting did a number on him.” Mercy commented to herself quietly before adding. “These injuries are so bad, I can’t do anything like this.” _Genji, I’m sorry. I can only do so much._

“Rhys, love,” Lena looked over at Rhys. “You alright? You seem completely out of it.”

“Huh, what?”

“You okay?” she repeated.

“I, uhm, maybe?”

“Genji will be fine, he’s just… resting.” she tried to reassure him with her best smile but it didn’t seem to help in the least.

“Will _you_ be okay?” Rhys asked. “I mean…”

“I think so,” Lena chuckled nervously. “They finally got me. Should have been more careful.”

“Today didn’t go too well,” Rhys chuckled. “I feel like I let everyone down. Some leader I am.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, mate!” Junkrat patted his head. “Hell, I tried and failed, too!”

“Perhaps on the next mission when we all die, you can carry our graves so you can let us all down one last time.” said Hanzo.

Everyone laughed, the gloomy atmosphere subsided. The two happened to pick on one another from time to time, their interactions were quite humorous. 

“Oi, that was harsh! What I do?!” Junkrat turned to Roadhog who was laughing with them. “Not you, too!”

Rhys felt a bit better after a good laugh but he couldn’t tear his thoughts away from Genji’s well-being. His stomach was doing backflips and anxiety clouded his thoughts to do anything for him. He felt incompetent. Weak. _Vulnerable._ He couldn’t help blaming himself for what happened to Genji.

“We’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” Soldier 76 said to himself, glancing at Rhys’ direction.

 

Zer0 was thrown against the wall, claws piercing their neck in an angry vice grip. Reaper was not happy with how the mission turned out. The others turned around, watching in shock and absolute horror at the scene that unfolded before them. Most of them were too afraid to step in. “You filthy ingrate,” the mercenary growled at the assassin. “He got away…”

“Why...do you blame me, Reyes...?” Zer0 weakly replied. “You take him alive.”

“You’ve got some nerve to tell me how I do my job.”

Zer0 winced at the claws closing in on their throat. “Perhaps…. you should… try harder…”

This struck a nerve as Reaper pulled out a shotgun from his side, the others gaped as he drew it out so quickly they were sure he would open fire at any moment, witnessing the end of their poor comrade’s life. “I'm gonna kill you and once I find your little friend, you can join him!”

Zer0 flinched as he pulled the trigger, the gunfire shot off into the skies startling nearby birds that flew off into the distance. Then, there was silence. It took a moment for them to realize that they hadn’t died from the gunshot. They took a peek and saw their redheaded ally holding the gun upwards. If she didn’t step in at that moment, their head would have been blown off. “Fiona…?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Reaper scowled.

“Stopping you,” Fiona said sternly. “I am not letting you do whatever the hell you want. You might be my commander but I know when it’s time to quit.”

“Then quit now before you can.” Reaper threatened but she stood her ground.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she retorted with a glare. “You may have become something different but behind that mask, you’re just the same as the rest of us.”

“What do you know about what I’ve been through?” Reaper jerked his arm away and stormed off into the ship.

“Holy shit.” One of the subordinates, the sniper from before, cautiously approached Zer0 before helping them up. “You okay?”

“I’ll be alright, thanks.” they replied, nursing their neck.

“What was up back there?” Their other ally spoke up after witnessing the event up until Fiona stepped in.

“Beats me, Sash,” Fiona shrugged. “But, I’m so over this.” 

“How the hell can you talk shit to his face and stay alive?!” The blond sniper was surprised. Impressed, but surprised. “I couldn’t even speak like that to own Ma, she’d tear my nose ring off!”

“I was kinda hoping she would,” Sasha mused with a laugh. “It looks god-awful on you!”

“Shut up!”

“Bravo,” Widowmaker praised from her stance by the wall, slow-clapping. “You are lucky to still be alive, Fiona.”

Fiona laughed, putting her hands on her hips and stood with confidence. “I do what I can. Besides, I think Zer0’s suffered enough of Reyes’ bullshit.”

The Talon agent giggled. “I’m sure he would not appreciate you constantly stepping in.”

“Zer0’s my friend,” Fiona stated. “Nobody hurts my friends.”

“It must be nice. Friends.” Widowmaker said this with grief stricken in her voice.

“You okay?” Fiona frowned. She had never seen this side of her before, it was a rare sight to see.

“It's nothing.” she smiled, placing her hand on Fiona’s shoulder as she passed. “Nice work today, _Mon Ami._ ”

“Oh my god, she-she smiled.” the blond stuttered. “I-I don’t even know how to react to this.”

“Chill, August,” said Sasha before turning to the redhead. “I think she’s got the hots for you, Fiona.”

Fiona grew a bit flustered and brushed her bangs away from her face. “I mean who can resist me?”

“Don’t let it get to your head.” scoffed August.

“I think someone’s just jealous.” Fiona sing-songs.

“I think you must be out of your goddamn mind to think that.”

 

As soon as they returned to base, Genji was rushed into the lab for repairs. No one was allowed to see him at that moment. Rhys grew restless with constant trips to the infirmary with little to no results,Angela having to turn him away each time he showed. She felt guilty but no one was allowed to see Genji until everything was settled; not even Hanzo had access. “Rhys, I’m sorry, but I can’t allow anyone inside. I’ll let you know when he’s ready.”

“Uhm, yeah, okay,” Rhys stammered. “Well, could you lend me some tools or something? I promised Zenyatta I’d make some repairs, too.”

“Oh, alright,” Angela sighed. “But, no getting near Genji or out you go.”

“Okay, Angela, I get it.”

“I know you’re worried about him,” she shook her head. “Hanzo asked earlier.”

“So how is Genji?” Rhys asked as he walked inside, following behind her.

“He’s still unconscious. But the damages could take weeks to repair,” she replied, retrieving her tools from the cabinet. With her back turned, Rhys glanced at the hospital bed opposite of them but it seems she read his mind as there were curtains surrounding it. He pouted. _Figures._

“Maybe I could help?” Rhys offered. “We could get it done a lot faster with two people.”

Angela chuckled. “Thank you, but I can manage.”

“Let me know and I can help!” Rhys shouted before he left the infirmary. 

“Yes, thank you!” she acknowledged, sounding rushed. It felt as if she were kicking him out before the door shut behind him.

He frowned, thinking somewhere deep down he felt he was partially to blame. He headed outside to the garden where Zenyatta was waiting for him. It was a wonder how he could float but it didn’t seem right for the monk to move around with one leg detached from his body.

“Hey, sorry I took long,” Rhys said to him as he returned with tools and some parts he found in Satya’s workshop. “I also tried to sneak a peek at Genji but I guess she knew what I might’ve wanted.”

“Your mind seems to be out of place, Rhys,” said Zenyatta. “Perhaps meditation is in store for us-”

“I-I’m okay, actually. I don’t do well sitting still for so long.” Rhys was looking through the toolbox for what could be proven useful.

“If Genji returns then we can all meditate,” Zenyatta chuckled. “It would be easier for you if you are uncomfortable with--”

“Everyone _really_ likes to put me together with Genji, don’t they?” He grew flustered at the mention of Genji, he didn’t know why. He felt embarrassed about it more or less. “I mean, it’s not a bad thing I just…”

“It could simply be a matter of fate.”

“Are you saying we’re soulmates or something?”

“Perhaps.”

Rhys feigned a laugh before muttering under his breath. “Somehow I doubt that.”

“Your dreams might say differently as does Genji’s.”

Rhys froze at the mention of dreams. “Are-Are you reading my mind right now? Because you’re freaking me out.”

“Genji has nothing to hide from me,” Zenyatta informed him. “I am his master as well as his friend.”

“Friends, huh?” Rhys echoed to himself. Thinking about the friends he made here in Overwatch reminded him of his own friends back at Hyperion. He wondered how Yvette and Vaughn were doing up until this point. They seldom see each other due to their busy work schedules and only meet at least once a month to catch up. It would feel weird to have an escort if he was able to see them. “Come to think of it, I was stressing out so much lately I forget some of the simple things in life.”

“You are safe among allies, Rhys,” Zenyatta assured him. “What causes you much distress?”

“I guess Zer0 disappearing for one and now that Talon found me, things are going to get worse from there,” Rhys explained. “And Genji… I don’t know… I’m much more afraid now than I already am. I don’t think I’m ready for everything to come at me all at once.”

“The journey is a perilous one. It's best to be prepared.”

“Oh, great. It’s going to be the first time in my life that philosophy makes me so uneasy.” He paused. “Also this is going to hurt a little.” Rhys was just about done rewiring his limb and tried to reconnect it by shoving it back in its place. He jumped when he heard Zenyatta cry out in pain.

“Oh! Oh god, I am so sorry!”

The omnic chuckled. “I was just kidding, Rhys.”

“What is wrong with you!?” Rhys’ heart still raced from the mini-heart attack he just pulled. “I was worried you got hurt or something.”

“Pain is but a milestone to recovery.”

“I won’t get over the things you are saying to me right now.”

“Good,” Zenyatta said. “Some wisdom is needed in one’s life.”

“You’re not hurt, are you? I-I don’t know what I would do if you were…”

“There, there, Rhys.” Zenyatta gave him a pat on the head. “I am okay.”

“You and Genji like to startle me, don’t you?”

“Genji seems to grow fonder of you each day.”

“I can’t even begin to explain how… I mean, I don’t even…” Rhys was at a loss for words. Flattered, but speechless. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve known Genji for quite some time,” Zenyatta explained. “He is easy to read.”

“I’m actually flattered, but I don’t know how I feel about that… I mean, Zer0 is still my…” Rhys felt his heart breaking, deep down he was worried about them. He wondered where they were the entire time this was happening. What had Talon done to them and where had Zer0 gone? _Why_ was this happening?

“My apologies…” Zenyatta felt rather guilty for making Rhys feel bad. “I did not mean to pry.”

“No, no,” Rhys shook his head. “I put that on myself. Still, I’m worried. I feel like all of this was my fault.”

“Why do you feel that way?”

“I…” Rhys sighed, rubbing gently at his bandaged neck. “I don’t know. It just seems like it is. Things got bad after that encounter with that ‘grim reaper’ character. I can still see him every time I close my eyes.”

“Looks like it is time to take action,” Zenyatta proposed. “You cannot have peace of mind without first acknowledging the enemy’s motives.”

“They want to kill me. Does that help?”

“It would be wise to learn how to defend yourself.”

“True,” Rhys sighed, replacing the plating of Zenyatta’s leg with a new, mismatched white one. “I mean, I’m not much of a fighter. I suck at it, actually. Did you see the livestream?”

“I don’t like to partake in violence either.”

Rhys was taken aback by his words. His eyes widened when he remembered bringing Zenyatta along for the mission. “Oh my god and I… Wow, Ze, I’m so sorry.”

“It is our duty to fight. I cannot complain.”

“I see,” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um, I put a new part in for you. Sorry, it’s not matching the whole silver aesthetic for you.”

“Your help is much appreciated.” Zenyatta spread out his arms towards Rhys.

“Uhm,” he blinked. “Did you want a hug?”

“Please.”

Rhys couldn’t contain his excitement as well as the smile on his face. “Oh my god!! You’re so cute!!” He giggled, throwing his arms around the monk and nearly knocked him over.

Zenyatta awkwardly patted his shoulder. “I’m all but cute. But, thank you.”

A voice suddenly popped in, startling Rhys. “Hey! Whatcha doin?” 

“Gaah!” Rhys pulled away and fell back onto the bench. He quickly tried to flip a switch by leaning against the bench as if nothing has happened to make it less embarrassing on himself but it appears to have failed him. “Oh, Hana, what’s up?”

“Don’t do the whole laid back crap,” she mused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever,” she shrugged. “Your dad’s looking for you.”

“What?! How did he know I’m here?”

Hana rolled her eyes. “He asked me to find you, duh!”

“Dad…? Oh! _That_ dad!”

“Who else would I be referring to? Your real dad?”

“My dad never spoke to me. So I was surprised when you said that.”

“OMG,” she said. “You had a crappy childhood. Come on, I don’t have all day. Say goodbye to Zenyatta.”

“Okay?” Rhys turned to the monk. “I’ll see you later, Zenyatta.”

“Goodbye, Rhys.” He waved as they left.

“So what’s up? Why’s Jack looking for me?” Rhys asked then added. “Wow, it actually sounds weird saying that even though I know it’s not him.”

“Who?”

“N-Nothing.”

“Weirdo,” she mumbled before continuing. “Anyway, he asked me to come find you.”

“For what?”

“I’unno. He didn’t say.”

“Do you know if Genji’s…?”

“I don’t know. I heard, but man, it sounded bad. I mean, I know Genji is up close and personal when he fights but I never expected him to get all messed up like that.”

Rhys frowned, he should have known better than to have asked. His heart dropped when he saw Genji crushed under the rubble, his once perfect frame was fractured beyond belief. It pained him when the green lights dimmed out as he drifted away from consciousness. When he saw them sinking away into the abyss of his dreams, this was not how he imagined it would be.

“You okay?” Hana asked, worriedly looking him over.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll be fine.” He was too busy worrying about Genji’s condition and Zer0’s whereabouts to even feel fine at all. He felt gloomy, depressed if anything else. It had only been a single day and it was hell. The others survived minor injuries and no one died, that was a plus! But that way of thinking could only get Rhys so far.

On their way to find 76, Rhys spotted McCree and Hanzo having a serious conversation. Unlike their usual banter, they spoke in hushed tones and McCree didn’t appear to be smiling this time. His expression seemed to change when he and Rhys met eyes. The cowboy smiled, tipping his hat while Hanzo gave a subtle nod. Rhys smiled before he and Hana turned a corner.

Rhys overheard their conversation. If they were trying to be quiet about it, they weren’t doing a good job.

“...That’s why we can’t tell Rhys.” He heard McCree say.

It bothered him a little when his name was mentioned. What was so hush-hush that they had to keep from him? He wanted to turn around, ask them why. What did they have to hide? But, he chickened out; he couldn’t do it. He mentally kicked himself for not speaking out. However, it didn’t feel right to eavesdrop in the first place and even if he wanted to complain, it was too late. They reached the conference room where Rhys was no longer surprised to be in. It felt like he was in school again, being sent to the Principal’s office for doing something wrong.

“So, when are we ever going to meet up somewhere else that isn’t here? Like, why not the kitchen?” joked Rhys, trying to lighten the mood among the serious faces staring at him. “Have a group lunch or something. I feel like I’m in trouble whenever I come in here.” he paused before asking, “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you aren’t,” Winston replied. “I assure you, you are miles away from being in trouble. As long as you don’t let Hana be a bad influence on you.”

“Hey! I resent that!” Hana argued. “That was just one time! I haven’t streamed anything after that incident with Gortys!”

“Hana…” the scientist warned.

“Sorry, Rhys.”

“No offense taken, why am I in here anyway?”

“Things are getting worse now that Talon knows you’re with us,” 76 explained. “We can protect you but there’s only so much we can do. Not to mention Genji’s current situation, I’d say we still have ways to go.”

“And that means?”

“There are times where we can’t always be with you every step of the way and since you have some fight in you, for example, your ability to understand and control robots,” Winston explained. “With some practice, you can handle your own with _and_ without us.”

Rhys held up his metal hand, glancing down at silver digits then furled and unfurled his fingers. “I-I don’t know about this....” he said. “I need to wrap my head around all this. It’s all sudden.”

“Talon doesn’t like to waste any time and neither do we.” Soldier 76 pointed out.

“Also, we still need to figure out what’s up here,” Winston said, pointing at his own temple as he referred to Rhys’ implant.

Rhys gently poked at his temple. “Right…” How could he have forgotten that already? Now that he thought about it, he was especially curious, however, he was afraid of what could be lingering inside his brain. It could well be a potential threat or worse. But if it was from Zer0, it couldn’t be that bad… could it? He then remembered the anger flaring through a hollow, ghostly voice that shook him even now and maybe it wasn’t such a good thing, after all.

“You know that hooded character in black that you met back in Egypt?” asked Soldier 76, then continued. “That’s Gabriel Reyes; goes under the alias, ‘Reaper’.”

“Oh my god, Gabriel Reyes?! _The_ Gabriel Reyes from Blackwatch?!”

“So you’ve heard about the incident?”

“The explosion, the super soldier project, and your death--I mean nothing of it, but really, you faked your own death, that is… I am just…” Rhys took a step back and sank into a chair that was right behind him. “Oh my god… I did a report on it back in college.”

Soldier 76 raised a brow. “Do I need to ask?”

“I didn’t do a report on your death, I meant the incident involving--anyway, I just… I feel like I just got punched in the gut or something.” he paused before turning to them. “Sorry, you were explaining something, go on.”

“Reyes was caught in the explosion. Angela tried her best to save his life but, he turned into… something else entirely.” Soldier 76 explained. “It’s not easy trying to accept what you’ve become but I guess he learned the hard way.”

“Yikes.” Rhys cringed. He knew that explosion was rough but he didn’t expect it to be downright horrifying. There was something strange about Reaper, no--Reyes, when he first saw him. That explosion didn’t involve some sort of radiation, did it? If he became a living grim reaper, there had to be another cause. “I’m going to have to do more than shifting my own weight around here, aren’t I?”

“Yes, yes you do.” Soldier 76 agreed. “But, we’re going to help you.”

“I’m not going to like it, am I?” Rhys was reminded of the horrors of physical education back in high school. He wasn’t that good at sports and he could barely run a mile without running out of breath within two minutes. Not to mention the pungent odor of sweat and cheap cologne in the boys’ locker room. Thankfully, that sort of thing was a choice in college. He didn’t want to relive those endeavors, hopefully, it won’t be that bad this time around.

Soldier 76 shook his head. “Nope. Not at all.”

Rhys groaned, leaning back with his hands over his face. He would rather be given a gun to keep on him at all times than be subdued to whatever they had planned for him. “Couldn’t you just give me a gun instead? I mean he’s practically like a ghost… Can ghosts even get shot?”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll get the others involved.” Soldier 76 suggested. “Don’t think Hana has done anything productive besides sit around and play video games all day.”

“You really are a dad, aren’t you?”

“Helloo, still here?” Hana waved, unappreciated at the fact she was being talked about while present.

“Sorry, but I was worried about your health.”

“I know but you gotta bring me down with him?!” she whined. “No fair!”

“I know you don’t like it but a little cardio will do you some good, kid.”

Hana was still unimpressed. She didn’t like the idea of a workout if she wasn’t planning it herself. But, 76 was right on one thing, she noticed recently she had put on a few pounds and wouldn’t mind burning them away with some exercise. She even considered asking Lúcio to join, perhaps his music could be used as motivation. “I guess you’re right, I’m pretty tired of sitting around, anyway.”

Soldier 76 raised his brow in surprise. “Are you actually agreeing with me or was that a joke, because you never listen to what I say.”

“I was being serious!” she exclaimed. “I need a workout. Is that okay if I ask Lúcio to come?”

“Do whatever you want.” 76 shrugged. “At least you kids are doing something productive for once.”

“Lúcio _is_ productive, he makes music for a living!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Just don’t be late.”

“Whoa, business already?” Rhys was shocked. “What time tomorrow?”

“Oh-seven-hundred.”

“Seven a.m.!?” cried Rhys.

“Is that a complaint I’m hearing?”

“N-No, not at all, sir!”

“This could be good for some research, I can observe how much stamina you all have,” Winston’s eyes brightened. “I’ve seen you all in action, now I can keep an eye on you, Rhys. Time to test your limits.”

Rhys groaned in agony. “You’re killing me, Winston.”

The gorilla laughed, pushing up his glasses. “I’m just simply observing for the sake of science, it’s nothing personal.” He also considered inviting the others if they wanted. Maybe Lena would find some enjoyment in a little workout and he wanted to see how far Rhys could go.

 

“Hey.” Soldier 76 poked Rhys on the cheek. The brunet waved his hand away and turned to the side. “Rhys.” His voice got stern when the other refused to stir. “Wake up, you idiot!”

“AHH-ah, my god, what is wrong with you?” Rhys said groggily, wiping the drool from the side of his mouth.

“You drool in your sleep?”

“Y-Yes,” said Rhys. “You have a problem with that?”

“Not something to be proud of, but it’s time to get up.” the soldier told him. “Time for your training.”

“But it’s only six a.m.” Rhys pointed out as he showed him the time. “You said we start at seven.”

“But it takes at least an hour to get ready,” said the soldier. “If you get up now, you can get there a lot faster. Now get to it!”

“It’s so early!” Rhys whined as he sprawled out on his bed. “Give me… five more minutes.”

“Alright, you’ve left me with no choice.” Soldier 76 muttered as he left the room before saying. “He’s not getting up.”

There were heavy, impatient footsteps that approached Rhys’ bedside before startling him awake. He could have sworn he saw an angry demon with beaming red eyes with a towering body. He screamed before realizing the one who “attacked” him was no demon but Zarya. He overlooked the bright pink hair and locked eyes with a horrific gaze. She had snatched the blanket from him so suddenly, she would have hit him if she had expected his reaction but she didn’t flinch.

Rhys sat up, he was not having this. He was fine with someone yelling at him but abruptly waking him so roughly made him quite cranky. “Why are you all like this? Do you want me to have a heart attack?”

“Good, you’re awake now,” she said, tossing the blanket back at him. “Seven o’clock is seven o'clock. Wake up early if you want to be on time. You can relax after your training is over. Go on, get dressed.” Zarya ordered him before storming out of the room before 76 came back to check up on him.

“You snitched on me!” cried Rhys when he saw him.

“You weren’t going to move, so I had no other options,” he said. “It was either that or I drag you out.”

Rhys dropped back down with his head on the pillow. “I said five minutes!”

“And you have five minutes to get up before I make you.”

This was where Rhys thought it would be funny to make a joke despite what little patience Soldier 76 had left. He was sure Zarya would shut him down if she was given the chance, better now than never. Rhys had a feeling she didn’t like him much. Rhys raised a brow and chuckled. “And if I don’t?”

Soldier 76 remained silent. Either he was masking his anger or he was thinking of what to say next. He sighed, it was too early to be joking around and he had no time to be finding comebacks to Rhys’ strange remarks. “Just get ready. Don’t make me say it again.” He said before storming out the room. It wasn’t until after a moment Hana and Lúcio stuck their heads in to take a peek.

“She woke you up, too, huh?” asked Rhys.

“Actually, I don’t mind getting up early,” said Lúcio. “Hana, on the other hand.”

“She woke me up,” Hana sighed. “Zarya is super scary when she’s pissed off. So I just threw my workout clothes on.”

“If only you had responded when I tried to wake you, you wouldn’t _have_ to deal with her.” Satya added, who of course, was also in workout clothes.

Rhys raised a brow. “You’re coming, too?”

“I need the exercise.” she said.

“We’re waiting on you now.” Lúcio said.

“Well, I can’t change with you guys in here!”

“Uhh…” they stuttered in unison.

“Sorry…”

“I’m gonna wait outside.” Lúcio announced then turned to the gamer. “Hana?”

It was mere curiosity when Hana glanced down at Rhys’ tattooed neck and chest. She wondered where it ended or if it was some huge tattoo on his chest or a typical tribal tattoo that most men had nowadays but it seemed to suit him somehow. She thought of how much of a pain it might have been to take care of and how long ago he got it. Just what did the entire thing look like? The only way to find out was for him to…. take off his… shirt...

“Hana?” Lúcio asked again.

“Rhys, you’re disgusting.” Hana said before leaving the room.

Lúcio was confused. “What?”

“What?!” Rhys was just as confused as he was. “Why am I disgusting, what did I do?”

 

The four of them arrived outside by the Watchpoint before seven. The sun was peeking over the horizon. Purple clouds slowly contrasted into an ombre of orange with the touch of morning light. The view from the cliff overviewing the ocean was breathtakingly beautiful. It seemed romantic thinking about sitting close to a loved one, watching the sun rise. It was a melancholic feeling but he couldn’t help thinking about Zer0.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rhys smiled as he looked at the rising sun.

“You sure are.” Hana said, realizing she has said that outloud.

“What?” Rhys asked and turned to her.

“I said, right you are!”

Satya and Rhys walked ahead down to a more comfortable area by the Watchpoint to wait for Zarya while the other two remained behind. As they were out of earshot, Lúcio crossed his arms and looked to Hana with a smirk on his face. She turned and felt her cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Wh-What?”

“Hana, we have been friends since Overwatch made a comeback,” said Lúcio. “I’m pretty sure I know what’s goin’ on.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hana stuttered, trying to deny whatever it was Lúcio was getting at.

“I can read you like a book,” he teased. “You like Rhys, don’t you?”

“Oh, _puh-lease_ , he is _way_ beneath me.” she huffed.

“You know he probably has a thing for Genji, right?”

“I--Tch, well, I know that!” She snapped, feeling a bit flustered. “I-I don’t like him like that!”

“Whatever you say, girl,” he chuckled with a shrug before catching up to the others.

“I don’t like him…” Hana murmured to herself once more, denying the yearning feeling in her chest. _Okay, well, maybe-maybe it’s just a little crush… Whatever, I’ll get past this!_

Satya happened to be stretching when she noticed Rhys was staring off into the horizon. Perhaps he was pondering about Zer0’s whereabouts. She understood why. She feared that maybe he overheard their conversation the other day regarding the assassin, she hoped that wasn’t the case. Although, he didn’t seem upset.

“...Rhys?” she called out to him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m…” he began. “A little nervous training with Zarya. I-I haven’t been here long enough to know how she is but after what happened earlier, I’m a bit uneasy!”

Rhys felt compelled to lie to her. He didn’t want her to think he was worried about Zer0. But he was also mostly worried for Genji. It had only been a day since the incident and already he felt it had been ages since he last saw the cyborg ninja. He wondered how Hanzo was taking it. Since their clans’ abolishment, Genji was the only family he had left. Rhys rarely spoke to his own family much but he knew the empty feeling.

“Actually,” He spoke up again. “How do you think Hanzo’s doing? You know since…”

“To be honest, I don’t quite know,” Satya admitted. “He was with McCree the last I saw him. It is rare to see him with company; he is usually always alone.”

“You know, it’s times like these that even being alone isn’t the best way to go sometimes.” Lúcio commented. “People need each other. It’s like you with Gortys, it’s only natural for us to help one another get through hard times. That’s why I joined Overwatch. That fire is the reason you’re still here, Rhys.”

“That is actually the best thing you have ever said to me.” Rhys smiled. “Thank you.”

“I do what I can.” the audio-medic bowed.

“You lot might want to do your stretches ‘fore Zarya gets here.” A chipper voice spoke up between them. Lena happened to be standing in front of them with crutches, clad in work-out clothes. A white crop top and black shorts.

“How long have you been standing there?” Rhys pointed out, not having noticed her earlier.

“Long enough to hear you guys talk about Hanzo.” Lena gave Rhys an inquisitive look. “Don’t tell me you're crushing on Hanzo now. I thought you were all over Genji?”

“I-I-I am not crushing on Genji!” Rhys spat before adding. “Also, you’re standing.”

“Why, yes, I am!” She boasted. “But I can’t do much except watch. According to Angela, I gotta walk around like this for a few more weeks or so before recovering; the bullet went all the way in there.”

“Ouch.” Lúcio hissed. “Hope you get better.”

“Yeah.” Lena sighed. “I’m out of commission until this mulls over. But, I hear Genji is doing pretty good.”

“R-Really? Did you get to see him yet?” Rhys pressed eagerly.

“No.” Lena admitted. “Sorry, love. Maybe you could ask Dr. Ziegler?”

“I’ll try to do that later.”

“Try to hop on that robot dick.” A disembodied voice mocked with a chuckle.

Offended, Rhys turned to where it came from and shouted. “No, I won’t!” Before he realized it, the others were staring at him in befuddlement.

“Soo… you won’t see Genji?” Lena asked, brows furrowed. “I thought you were worried about him.”

“I-I am!” cried Rhys. “It’s just… Nothing.”

Satya placed her flesh hand on his shoulder, softly she spoke. “Rhys, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” he took a breath. “I think so. Until Zarya gets here.”

“She is a hard shell to crack, Zarya.” Satya remarked.

“That is true,” Zarya agreed as she stood behind Rhys, patting his head. “Good morning.”

Startled, Rhys stumbled backwards and nearly tripped in the process. “Zarya, hi!” he greeted with forced enthusiasm. “How are you doing?”

She ignored him and turned to her allies. “Have you done your stretches yet? If not, I suggest doing them now before you run laps around Watchpoint. We do them together.”

The group did their routine stretches with Zarya watching them, but mostly observed Rhys and noted he was out of shape. Despite having a metal arm, he was heaving whilst only doing at least five push-ups. As much as she found it amusing to watch him struggle, she felt it necessary to push him a little.

“Rhys, have you done push-ups before?” Zarya wondered. “Ever?”

“W-Well, uhm… not since.... h-high school…” he breathed in between attempts.

Hana froze and looked to her friends, she understood how that was a bad idea. Did nobody warn him what was to follow after saying something like that?

“Oh boy…” Lúcio muttered under his breath. That’s not something you tell Zarya, who would train you to the bone until you started tasting blood.

“I want you to try doing five with one arm.” Zarya suggested. “Is for observation.”

“Uhm, alright.” Rhys tried with his metal arm until Zarya stopped him.

“No, no.” She insisted, pointing at his flesh arm. “The other one.”

Rhys gulped. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Go ahead.” She told him. “I watch you.”

He took a breath before switching arms, putting one behind his back then proceeding to do push-ups as he was instructed but could barely do two, let alone one.

“Your form is wrong.” She knelt down to correct his stance then stood. “Do it again.”

He managed slightly better this time but slowly began to struggle as he reached three and immediately paused once he reached four.

“What is wrong?”

“Uhm… I can’t go anymore.” Rhys feigned a laugh.

“Everyone stop.” Zarya ordered and looked to Hana. “You.”

Lúcio and Satya paused to look at Hana, who looked on in surprise and quickly stood. “Y-Yes?”

She pointed to Rhys. “Sit on his back.”

“What!?” Hana and Rhys cried in unison.

“Wait, wait, wait!” shouted Rhys. “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“But…” she trailed off, looking at Rhys before sighing in defeat. “Fine.” _I don’t really see a point to this…_ thought Hana as she did what she was told and sat cross-legged on the brunet’s back.

“Oh!” Rhys laughed, his arm quivered from the sudden pressure on his back. It didn’t help that gravity was pushing down on him. Hana wasn’t heavy, he just wasn’t used to this much weight. Mostly because he exercised little and built things more often. “I’m okay.”

“Now do one push-up this time.”

Rhys’ face grew hot when he noticed everyone looking at him. He didn’t turn his head to see, he could feel them staring and he was embarrassed. Why was Zarya pushing him around like this? He knew better than to argue with a buff woman who can potentially snap him in half like a twig. No one had ever treated him like this before, not even former co-workers who disliked him. He didn’t want to keep Zarya waiting, his arm could only hold up so much he could feel it almost starting to weaken and his shoulder sore.

Hana’s brows furrowed in concern and looked up at Zarya who had her eyes glued to him before turning back to Rhys, she felt sorry for him. What was Winston thinking when he decided this? There was no way Rhys was capable of this let alone fend for himself. She could practically feel his shoulders about ready to collapse at any moment.

Rhys was mentally preparing himself to move, afraid he’d dislocate something but that’s what Angela was here for. He was better off breaking his metal arm, let alone his most dominant one. He took a deep breath and said softly, “Okay.”

As he bent his arm to do the single push-up, his elbow gave way and he landed face first onto the ground. Hana quickly stood, not wanting to suffocate the poor man. Disembodied laughter filled the air, striking a nerve in Rhys and he struggled to glare at Lúcio. “You better not be laughing at me!”

“I’m not laughing at you!” cried Lúcio. “I ain’t even laughing, dude.”

“You need to train more,” Zarya advised. “You rely too much on that metal arm. It’s better you don’t use it.”

“Uh… I kinda do.” Rhys replied, slightly peeved. “Both arms have their uses, Zarya.”

“Oh?” Zarya challenged. “And what happens when your metal arm breaks in battle? Will you run?”

“Well, if I had no other option: yes,” Rhys answered.

“If you were in a fight with Reaper, what will you do?”

Rhys was given flashbacks of his last encounter with the masked man and was left speechless. Simply remembering his gloved claws piercing his neck, not hesitating on breaking the skin. If he had caught him when he was most vulnerable would be even worse. Who knows what he’ll do when they find a way to infiltrate the base. He could feel whatever is lingering in his brain quietly laughing at him, laughing at his weakness and liability. What can he do?

“I’d try to fight for my life.” answered Rhys after a moment of silence.

“Don’t try!” shouted Zarya. “Survive! Survive for your life! How do you think we are all still alive?”

Rhys said nothing and looked over at his allies, not wanting an answer because he knew she was right but it made him angry because he felt humiliated by the others with her lashing out at him like that. She didn’t even know him at all except by name, she didn’t understand the seeping anxiety that bothered him when Zer0 left for missions and came home late or sometimes not at all. Only comm calls kept him going, hoping for them to come home alive. If only that call from Widowmaker didn’t come looking for him, he wouldn’t be here. Perhaps she was connected to Zer0 somehow but he was too afraid to ask.

The others gaped as Zarya suddenly grabbed something from Lena’s lap, whom practically flinched when she saw the soldier reach out. Almost immediately, Rhys didn’t hesitate on sitting up quickly. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was even by seeing its profile he wanted to deny what he was seeing: Zer0’s helmet was in her hands.

“You fight for this?” She sneered. “I could easily break this!”

“How did you get that?” His tone was more annoyed than shocked.

“It makes you angry, I see.” Zarya observed. She held it with two hands and looked down at the tinted glass before her. “What’s so important about this measly helmet that you need to hold onto? How can you be sure he isn’t dead? If you want answers, perhaps you should ask Soldier 76.”

Rhys gazed at her, eyes wide as if she had just slapped him in the face with the bitter reality that Zer0 can never return. Their helmet was all he had left, the only trace of them ever existing in his life and it was suddenly taken from him right before his eyes. He snapped, abruptly standing and approached her to snatch back what was his. He said nothing, averting his gaze with a shadow masking his face from the dawning sun.

Zarya watched him storm off. “Why do you walk away, Rhys?” she called out to him. “How can you save anyone, when you can’t even save yourself?”

The brunet stopped in his tracks, turned his head slightly as if to speak but walked away again, disappearing into the building with the others close behind.

“Rhys!” Hana shouted.

Silence filled the air as the others followed Rhys. A light breeze flew by when Hana’s voice echoed from inside. Zarya looked to Lena who stared back without a word. She watched her slowly get up, straining slightly when she got to her feet. She quickly went to assist her but was declined with a hand when Lena stood to gather her crutches before quietly carrying herself to her friends.

 

Upon entering his room, Rhys threw a fit, punching his cybernetic arm against the wall, leaving a huge dent with his fist imprinted. The reverberation was bad for his nerves but he could care less.

“What the hell was that about, anyway?!” he shouted. “And what was she doing with that-with my--!”

“Rhys, calm down and try to be rational here,” Lúcio advised. “I know you’re upset but was that even necessary?” He, of course, referred to the prominent dent now on his wall.

Rhys was fuming but he had his reasons. He knew she was right but did she have to be in his face like that? Especially with their helmet, holding it in out like it was game after a hunt. Zer0 was more important to him than anything. Well, maybe not as important as Loader Bot and Gortys. It’s an equal amount of importance between them. Of all things, this was not what he wanted when Overwatch took him in under protection. It was a fact that they couldn’t always be there for him if something were to happen. For all he knew, he could just be somewhere in the base with Gortys and Talon suddenly appeared or much to Rhys’ dismay, Reaper.

“It is!” Rhys shouted. “How could she do this to me!?”

“What’s going on in here?” Soldier 76’s voice could be heard among his shouting.

“You!” Rhys scowled, turning, and stomping towards him. “You did this!”

The soldier furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about?”

“You mean you don’t know?” Rhys was reduced to labored breaths, his anger still clear in the way his shoulders trembled and the seething look in his eyes.

“I…” 76 slowly began, sighing. “I thought it’d help…”

“With what?” Rhys asked, rhetorically. “Collateral damage? Well, it’s sure as hell working.”

“No!” Soldier retorted. “I thought it would have motivated you--”

“Motivated?” Rhys echoed, angrily. “It feels like you were provoking me! Did she put you up to this?”

“...I never intended for it to be this way.” Soldier 76 admitted. He didn’t answer straight-forwardly but from his response, it had to have been true.

Rhys placed a hand on his hip and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Jack Morrison,” He groaned. “Why? Why the helmet? I just… don’t understand.”

Rhys didn’t wait for an answer since he already knew. His eyes watered, he was hurt over what was happening at this moment. What did Zarya have against him and why did she do something so underhanded, using Jack Morrison for this kind of leverage? He was a man that meant well in the early days of his life but it was wrong, it felt like he violated Rhys’ privacy by taking something without his consent. He wasn’t angry at Zarya or Jack but himself for being so open like that. It bothered him that he was weak in their eyes.

“Please… everyone, just get out.” Rhys pleaded, his back facing them. He couldn’t speak or look at them any longer. He would break if he did.

“Rhys, you can’t do this alone, you know?” Lúcio voiced, carefully approaching him. “We’re here if you need anything.”

“Thanks, but I really wanna be alone right now.”

“We’ll let you be for now.” added Hana, taking Lúcio by the arm. “Hang in there.”

Rhys stood in the middle of the room in the now desolate silence that filled the empty space of where his friends once stood. The voice of Hana made itself known just several feet away from his door. He looked down at Zer0’s helmet, collapsing onto his own bed then setting the helmet aside.

Lena finally made her way towards Rhys’ room, only to hear Hana clearly raising her voice at someone. She could see Lúcio and Satya standing quietly nearby, listening to what sounded like a lecture but at whom?

“...You overstepped boundaries and did more than just piss him off but lost a bit of his trust in you,” said Hana. “You were formerly a leader of Overwatch, what happened?” she continued. “I’m not here to tell you what to do with your life, but what I’m saying is, you gotta make it up to Rhys somehow. Like, I dunno, apologize?”

Lena stepped in to join the group and took a peek. Lúcio noticed her and gave a wane smile. She smiled back before finding her way into Rhys’ room, she knocked first with one foot at the door. “Rhys…?” she called out. “May I come in?”

Rhys was sitting at the edge of his bed, blankly staring at the wall until Lena caught his attention. He was already calm at this point so he allowed her into his personal space. He puffed his cheeks to exhale and nod.

Lena slowly made her way to the bed across from him and shifted comfortably to accommodate her injured ankle, setting the crutches aside.

Rhys glanced down at the bandaged ankle as if trying to make conversation, noticing the golden yellow nail polish on her toes. He glanced back up at her. “How’s it like going around?”

“Well, it’s not really fun.” Lena answered. “You never realize how much you need both legs when you’ve injured one. Walking with crutches are a lot harder than they look.”

“I once walked around without an arm once,” Rhys mentioned. “I’m naturally left-handed but there are times where you really need two arms. I got used to it eventually.”

“I don’t think I’m going to grow into this injury,” Lena disagreed. “Emily would probably laugh at me if she saw me like this.”

“Emily?”

“My girlfriend,” she replied. “Despite how much I tell her everything would be alright, she just laughed and said, ‘Someday, someone’s going to catch up to you’. I didn’t think she’d be right. You should always listen to what your significant other says because in the end, they’re always right.”

“I wish Zer0 could have understood that,” Rhys shook his head. “We always argued because of their work but I never thought it’d happen like this.”

“I’m sorry, Rhys.” Lena sympathized.

“Don’t be.” Rhys smiled. “It was going to happen eventually and there was nothing I could do about it. Now, I don’t know where to begin anymore. How can you get back up when your world suddenly crashes down on you?”

“You pick up the pieces and start over.” Lena answered. “Believe it or not, you’re a lot stronger than you think, Rhys. And I think you would make a great addition to Overwatch.”

Rhys laughed. “Thanks, Lena. I really needed to hear that.”

“It’s not a problem at all. I just really like helping my friends. I think Emily would have liked you as well.”

“Have you ever called her?” Emily wasn’t present throughout his stay here, so he assumed she might be a civilian living in London.

“Oh, you’re right! I promised I would call her yesterday but I forgot! I gotta tell her about everything that’s happened!” Lena scrambled to grab her things when the crutches slipped from her hand and collided into the box of picture frames Rhys had sitting on a desk, knocking everything in its path with a loud crash of glass, the frames scattered by his feet.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Lena gasped, trying to crouch on her feet but forgot about the spine-tingling pain of her ankle. “Ow!”

“Lena, just take a seat, it’s fine.” Rhys insisted and knelt down to pick up his belongings.

“Rhys, it was an accident! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!” She paused when she notice Rhys had stopped moving, staring down at something among the mess. “Rhys?”

Rhys was staring at a gun that was laying under a picture frame of him and Zer0. He remained frozen, eyes glued to its entirety. He recognized the burnt, black color and the fire-orange tint of asymmetrical lines parallel to each other on the grip and the distinct orange motif at the end of either side of the gun to the end of the chamber. It appeared to be a revolver, something Zer0 would take interest in from the black aesthetic and glowing elemental charge.

He recalled having a brief argument with Zer0 about carelessly leaving their guns lying around. They complained about this particular one claiming it was broken and there was nothing they could do about it. What was wrong with it? Rhys picked up the pistol and examined it closely, holding it by the grip, his finger over the trigger guard. Zer0 taught them how to hold and use a gun, so Rhys had a better understanding on how to handle weaponry on his own. He measured the weight with the light up and down movement of his hand. It was a bit heavy for him but he didn’t have hard time keeping it in his hands.

“What is that?” Lena asked with piqued interest.

“This is a Jakobs brand model,” Rhys explained, showing it to her. “‘Incendiary Greed’. It’s one of the four fire elementals, I’m surprised it’s here and not… there.”

“I could have sworn I just saw some scrap in there when I picked it up.” Lena claimed, examining the pistol in thought.

“Hmm…” Rhys went to open the chamber when the cylinder suddenly popped off. That’s not good. “Aww, it’s broken.”

“Maybe McCree might know something about that.” Lena suggested. “He goes to this shop to look over his gun once in awhile. He could probably help you.” Lena started for the door. “Since you can’t go anywhere alone, having McCree as an escort won’t get you in any trouble.”

She paused at the threshold then with one last glance, she apologized. “I’m sorry about Zer0’s helmet. Zarya made me hold it but I was too afraid to question her.”

“I understand…”

The clicking sound of Lena’s crutches subsided through the hallway, leaving Rhys to his own devices. He glanced down at the gun he discovered moments ago, wondering why it had fallen to his hands.

 

After getting permission from Winston and the others the following evening, Rhys managed to head out at noon the next day with McCree to the arms dealer the gunslinger frequents. It was in a more conspicuous and shady part of town. Despite being this close to McCree, Rhys felt like he stood out somehow but remained close to his side.

 _Just don’t make eye contact with anyone._ Rhys told himself. _Keep your eyes to the floor and don’t lose sight of Jesse._

He looked to McCree who seemed to be relatively calm in comparison to how he was becoming more and more nervous by the minute. Perhaps McCree didn’t have to worry about anyone hassling him because he was already an intimidating man. The scruffy beard, broad shoulders, intense stare and his gruff features were enough to keep anyone at bay unless they decided to pick a fight with him.

“You been starin’ at me for quite a while now,” McCree observed, watching him from the corner of his eye. “Somethin’ on your mind, Rhys?”

“What?” Rhys was startled. He hadn’t even realized he was staring at him for so long. “I was just wondering how close we are to the gun store you mentioned.”

“Don’t worry too much about it,” he assured Rhys. “We’re almost there. You scared this alleyway will eat ya alive?”

“Well, no,” Rhys confessed. “I feel a little… out of my comfort zone right now. Not a big fan of places like these.”

“The light at the end of the tunnel is comin’ up soon. Relax your pretty little head.”

“If only it were that easy.” Rhys mumbled.

They were close to the gun shop until a group of strange men began catcalling Rhys to which the brunet gradually walked a bit faster.

“Hey, pretty boy, where you goin’?”

“Mind showing me the rest of your tattoos? Show me yours and I’ll show you mine!”

This earned a laugh from his buddies but the reaction rendered differently from McCree, who had his hand over his gun.

“Unlike your cowboy friend there, I can show you a good time.” One of the men taunted. “I’ll even let you ride my saddle!”

Rhys felt like a dog with its tail between its legs. He wasn’t sure if McCree was following at this point but he didn’t bother to look back. 

A single gunshot could be heard from behind and he paused, slowly turning around. The men froze in their tracks, the laughing immediately subsided to frightened silence and whimpering.

Bullet holes were pierced deep into the wall, all of which were aimed close to their heads, intentionally aiming as a sign of warning. McCree had a glint in his eye that Rhys couldn’t clearly make out over his hat. He slung his gun back in its holster and straightened up, tipping his hat.

“Why don’t y'all run along outta here ‘fore I start aimin’ like I mean it?” McCree threatened, coolly.

The men immediately scattered, stumbling over each other like dominoes and fleeing for their lives to avoid another bullet.

McCree chuckled to himself. “That’ll teach ‘em.” he glanced at Rhys. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

Marcus Kincaid was in his shop tending to a shotgun he had out on display. All types of people come in search for a gun, soldiers, criminals, gang members and organizations he had never even heard of. Marcus doesn't discriminate. You buy a gun, he doesn’t ask questions. Your patronage helps him pay the bills, end of story. He heard gunshots several feet away, unfazed by chaos ringing outside his doorstep. As a gunman, he could recognize any weapon by the sound of a gun and this one sounded familiar. Perhaps it was the eccentric cowboy looking to tend to his pistol again. Clearly, his favorite customer came to visit. From the voices outside, it seems he brought a friend.

The door swung open with a loud creak and speak of the devil, there he was. Standing in the same red serape and cowboy hat, with an unlit cigar on the corner of his lips. Standing behind him, was a tall, scrawny male with heterochromatic eyes. One of which was obviously cybernetic with an outlet on his temple. He appeared to be clean in comparison to his bushy friend. At a glance, they could be mistaken for an odd couple if they began arguing. This wouldn’t surprise Marcus in the least.

Things like these tend to come clean sooner or later.

“Ah, welcome!” Marcus greeted when they walked in through the door. “McCree, I see you brought a friend. So, what can I help you with today?”

“Yeah, this is Rhys.” McCree introduced him. “He’s actually here about a gun.”

“Oh, well, why didn’t you say so!” exclaimed Marcus. “We’ve got plenty of guns here! I do have but one rule: no refunds.”

“Actually, I came because this gun’s broken.” Rhys explained, showing him the pistol.

Marcus took the gun in hands, examining it closely. The gun was well-taken care of as if it hadn’t been used or was used at least once and never to be touched again. To be sure, he held the gun with his finger on the trigger, aiming for Rhys’ leg only for McCree to step in his way and informed him. 

“The chamber’s busted, Marcus. Think you could fix it?”

The gunman stared down at the gun curiously and opened the chamber only for the cylinder to suddenly pop out and drop to the floor and with a heavy, metallic thud. “How does that happen?!” Marcus complained and turned to Rhys. “Tell me you didn’t actually break this.”

“What? No!” Rhys cried. “It was like that when I found it!”

“Well, it’s no surprise that guns get broken and wind up in my store,” Marcus sighed, bending down to retrieve the metal part. “At least you didn’t break it on purpose to demand half off.” then he continued. “But, I do remember this gun… some weird character came in here buying a gun like this a year back. He spoke in some weird manner like haiku or something.”

“Oh my god, that’s Zer0!” gasped Rhys. “How did…? When did you…?”

“Huh?”

“His friend’s gone missing.” McCree explained. “Don’t worry too much about the details.”

“I only remember guns, not faces.” Marcus countered. “Makes my life easier when the police decide to question me. I do hope you find your friend, though, but I won’t ask how you’ll do it. I’ll fix your gun, free of charge but in return I ask that you take care of it.”

Rhys nodded. “Don’t worry, Marcus, I will.”

“You sound sure of yourself.” McCree chuckled.

“If you have any questions about cleaning it, ask the cowboy.”

“That’s reassuring…” mumbled Rhys. 

 

The two had just left Marcus Munitions, Rhys being especially satisfied his situation went better than expected. If he had went alone, he wasn’t sure how he would have done that. He wasn’t familiar with guns when he was a former salesman at Hyperion, he saw them from a reasonable distance. A majority of them looked aesthetically pleasing with the occasional primary Hyperion color of white and yellow. But with Zer0’s infinite range of armaments, he saw numerous brands and colors, seeing how a slag elemental Vladof sniper rifle had quite the color coordination it had with white, blue, and pale lavender. Although, he had always thought the Maliwan Aquamarine Snider suited them best.

“Feel better now that we were able to get your gun looked at?” asked McCree when he noticed how cheerful Rhys was. And was he… humming?

“Huh? Oh yeah! Great!” Rhys agreed.

“You sure you didn’t want another gun in the meantime?” wondered McCree.

“No, I think it’s fine,” said Rhys. “It looks somewhat similar to yours. Care to teach me?”

McCree shrugged, smiling. “I could lend you my gun, I suppose.”

They passed a group of thuggish looking men to which Rhys stepped behind McCree and stuck close to his back, avoiding eye contact. McCree simply glanced, any fear in him was diminished. He had his fair share of fighting men twice his size a few times in his lifetime and this was nothing. He kept his gaze fixated on them even after they had passed, one of them glanced back but decided to ignore them.

Rhys remained by McCree’s side, hoping that his stare wouldn’t start a fight then sighed in relief when they left. He looked at McCree, worriedly. “You know them?”

“Not at all.” The gunslinger simply stated. “But, I got a bad feelin’.”

Marcus waved as the two left his shop, leaving him to his own devices. The gunman set the pistol aside with the other guns he looked after for his clients.

Rhys seemed rather different compared to other gun users. He didn’t look the type to hold a gun, let alone pull the trigger. But the pistol was important to him somehow. If he wanted to get it fixed then so be it.

They were one of the few customers he had today. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it. It was rather peaceful save for the gunshots once in awhile which made him content knowing someone was using his guns but he didn’t care what for just as long as they don’t try to haggle a refund from him.

The door swung open and he didn’t turn his head, assuming maybe McCree had forgotten something. “Back already?” he turned. “I’m guessing you forgot something…?”

Marcus was met with three intimidating thugs. The one of mid-height was obviously their leader. He had a broad physique and a brushed down mohawk, his identity was kept hidden with a mask covering his nose from the neck down. His minions kept their stance by the door, hoping Marcus wouldn’t try to escape them. Bandits, go figure.

From the various customers Marcus had come across, these men were indeed not Los Muertos and he had met one before that he was especially suspicious of. He was never a big fan of hackers.

His face transitioned into a cold expression upon meeting their leader’s eyes. The man had been here several times it seems. He didn’t take a hint after negotiating a deal cutting the price of his armament which Marcus refused to comply to his demands and here he was bringing friends to “help” change his mind.

“You couldn’t do something yourself, so you brought friends along?” It was almost funny, Marcus could laugh. “I thought I told you no. I have the right to refuse service to anyone! And that includes you, now get out of my shop.”

But that didn’t perturb the man in the slightest. He looked around the shop as if he were window shopping, glancing at the array of guns out in display.

“Just wanna talk, Marcus.” The man was slowly circling around him like a shark. “Surely, we could come to an understanding. It’s a reasonable price. As a salesman, you of all people should know that.

Marcus was peeved just watching him wander as if he hadn’t said a word. He looked to the door, the two men remained unmoved at their spot.

Marcus thought of all the ways he could catch them off-guard and make his way to the back door and call for help but it was a hassle having to shout if McCree and his friend haven’t left yet. He carefully slipped a hand behind his back, slowly inching backwards against the pistols hung on display. This was his shop, he refused to let anyone have their way with it or to keep him at bay like some hostage. The room was covered wall to wall with assault rifles, pistols, and shotguns, all of them fully loaded with ammo.

As soon as he got his hands on a pistol, the man and his friends withdrew their guns, pointing them at Marcus. Marcus had a Dahl pistol aimed at the man’s head.

“We could do this the easy way or the hard way.” Marcus warned, cocking the gun. “You get out of my shop and I let you live. If not, you all die.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way, Marcus.” the man laughed. “Nobody has to know about this conversation.”

“Hm. You’re right.” Marcus lowered his gun. “Guess I have no choice in the matter…”

“I knew you were a man of reason.” the bandit praised, setting his gun down. It was a bad move on his part.

Marcus quickly drew out the gun and took aim. The gun making an audible bang as he pulled the trigger, the whistling sound of a bullet piercing through skin as he shot the bandit leader on his kneecap before taking cover behind his counter while the other two opened fire.

He blindly fired two shots over the counter, hitting nothing when neither men reacted. Marcus peeked from the side to them, trying to take note of any open spots for him to take them down. If not quickly, then efficiently. He shot passed one of their heads, the recoil making it hard to aim straight.

With two hands, he held the gun upright and aimed for the head. One of the men fell while the other ducked down to help his injured leader who was bleeding on the floor. He took another shot and the thug fell after two more rounds.

Both men were lying dead in his store, the bandit hastily retreated to the door, clawing at the floor. However, Marcus had the upper hand. He casually walked toward the man who was in pain clutching his injured knee.

“M-Marcus, heyy..” he slid away from him. “Look, we-maybe we could sort this out. How about I knock the price back to its original? It’s a good deal, yeah?”

“Nobody has to know about our conversation.”

“You can’t--!” _Bang!_

The door flew open and in ran McCree, out of breath with Rhys lagging close behind. “M-Marcus…! Y-You alright…?”

“Hmph.” Marcus cracked a slight smile. “Took you long enough.”

“Holy shit…” Rhys gaped as he stepped in. His head turning at every direction, blots of blood splattered at certain areas of the room with dead masked men leaning on tattered walls and staining the tiled flooring. “Did you kill all these men?”

“They were making a havoc of my store and got what they asked for.” Marcus explained. “Now quit standing there and help me get rid of these bodies before another customer comes in.”

McCree knelt down to examine the man lying dead with a gunshot wound to the head. His blood was fresh, body flush of all color and his eyes, lifeless. Whatever they did to piss Marcus off, they had it coming to them. “You sure did a number on ‘em, Marcus.” he whistled. “What’d they do?”

“It’s nothing to be concerned about.” Marcus replied. “Just get them out of here before they stink up the place.” He turned to Rhys. “I need to speak with you. Follow me to the back.”

“Oh, don’t mind me!” McCree lifted up the man from the floor, slinging him over his shoulder. “Just gonna dispose of these corpses alone then!”

“Yeah, yeah, you do that.” Marcus lifted up the counter door to make way for Rhys, leading him to a back room where the other guns were stored. “Come.”

Rhys trailed behind him, seeing picture frames hung on the wall with Marcus, a soldier of military stature, a red-haired woman and other people standing and smiling at the camera. These might be friends of his. He even saw pictures of him with a younger McCree, an older man with his arms crossed over his chest and a cyborg in red, parts of him still human. The sleek design of this model was somewhat similar to what he had seen before. This was the same green cyborg he already met, Genji.

He would have to ask McCree about this later.

Marcus was looking through wooden crates of cheap-looking shotguns, setting them aside until he found what he was looking for. He held up a small attache case, popping it open to reveal a pale yellow pistol with black accents on the underside of the frame.

It was different compared to the Jakobs model but the design was hard for Rhys to miss. “This is the Hyperion Leverage model with the Jakobs barrel. But, why are you showing me this?”

“I, uh, I’m filling my end of the bargain.” the gunman confessed. “I was told to give this to you as a favor. Don’t worry about the price because it’s already been paid for.” 

“By who?”

“The freak in the helmet, who else?” Marcus sighed in surrender. “Ugh, he said if anything happened, I was to give this to you. I didn’t know what that meant but I kept this safe as he instructed, only I wasn’t sure who to give this to; who this ‘Rhys’ was. I forgot all about it until you showed up at my shop today.”

“Thank you.” Rhys reached for the gun, examining it in his hand. It felt much different than the Jakobs model and it had been a long time since he last saw anything Hyperion-related besides the cybernetics he currently possessed on his body. The pistol was a good design in itself, the reverse recoil was a nice touch.

Rhys was a bad aim, so he could use that reverse recoil to his advantage. He carefully slipped the gun in his inner coat pocket before following the gunman.

Marcus headed back out to the front. “You can keep both guns once I fix the one you requested. It’s all yours, anyway.”

“Really, Marcus. I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s no problem at all, just don’t try to hug me and I won’t shoot you. Got it?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I see you ladies were done gossiping.” McCree teased upon their return.

Marcus looked to the floor. “I see you left the blood on my floor.”

“I’m a cowboy, not a janitor.” McCree remarked. “I ain’t doin’ manual labor.”

“At least, you got rid of the bodies.” then Marcus asked. “What did you do with them?”

“Oh, you know…” the gunslinger tipped his hat and smiled. “Just hanging out at the back alley and had a little accident.”

“Good.” Marcus smiled. “Now the two of you get out.”

____________________________________________________

 

“Is Marcus usually like this?” wondered Rhys after they left Marcus’ shop.

“He’s been that way.” McCree then corrected himself. “He’s _always_ been that way.”

“That reminds me,” started Rhys. “I saw a photo of you in his office with two other men. I think one of them was probably Genji.”

“Oh!” McCree exclaimed. “I can’t believe he kept that. Yeah, that was when Angela first found him. He was part of Blackwatch at the time and so was I.”

“Really?” Rhys was intrigued. “How’s that like?”

“Well, not a good time for me, anyway.” McCree continued. “I got arrested for getting involved in something. I was in the Deadlock gang at the time so, of course, I was already a criminal.”

“When they took me in, I was given an offer I couldn’t refuse. It was Reyes who first approached me.”

Rhys was taken by surprise at the mention of Reyes. He had forgotten Reaper was once a human before his transformation. It meant a lot if he was opening up like this. Rhys instinctively asked, “ _Reyes._ What did you say?”

“What did I say?” McCree echoed. “What could I have said? He was the commander of Blackwatch. He could have done whatever he wanted with me but he said, ‘Kid, you’ve got potential but you’re wasting it on something like this.’” He chuckled. “‘I can get you out of this but I’ll need your cooperation. That’s why I’m making a proposition for you: join Blackwatch or rot in prison.’ Of course, you already know my answer.”

“If it weren’t for Reyes, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Yep.” the gunslinger nodded. “Ain’t no way I’m spending time in prison. But times have changed. Reyes is the enemy now. If he weren’t so blinded by jealousy we wouldn’t be in the opposing team we are now.”

“I can’t believe Reyes was actually human…”

“Look at me actin’ all sappy in front of you! Don’t go tellin’ anyone about this, alright? It’s embarrassin’.”

“I think it’s pretty sincere that you put this much trust in me.” chuckled Rhys. “I’m actually impressed.”

“I don’t go sharin’ secrets to just anybody. Guess that means you’re special. But, I thought you liked Genji?”

Rhys felt his cheeks burn to which McCree laughed at him. “This topic again!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD! And if you stuck with this fic long enough to see its revival, congrats! You did it! Sarcasm unintended!
> 
> I couldn’t write any further for this because I hit a wall and I guess the realization that this would never be as famous as other fics made it harder to think of writing so I got depressed over it which I shouldn’t be and I don’t know why.
> 
> Not only that, my old job stressed me out so much I just couldn’t make time. But things are looking up now and I got a new job so be prepared for more TFO (Yes, we’re calling it that now).
> 
> Mainly, my biggest excuse was that I bought a ps4 to play Overwatch but now I’m finishing up other games. I have decided to maybe re-play Borderlands again for reference for future chapters.
> 
> If anyone is still reading this (and the fic), thanks for sticking around and putting up with this long-term hiatus.
> 
> Blame my beta for taking a while too. We're both trying hard to adult and it's not fun.


	9. Sick / GG

Heavy breaths and the sound of stomping with each rapid step echoed from the soles of shoes, cracking against the dirt from the ground. Rhys and Fareeha ran side by side around the base. Beads of perspiration spread throughout his pores and the upper half of his body. His neck and chest, moist with sweat from the intense struggle of keeping up with her. He remained a good two feet, watching her dark hair bounce with her every movement. It was as if reaching her was an impossible feat to pursue.

It had been a while since he went to the gym, especially with Vaughn who was unusually buff for his height. He was completely out of shape since then. Rhys managed to finish their last lap and stopped, panting heavily. “Maybe I should… cut back on the ice cream.” he huffed then paused when Hana was standing at the door to the main hall.

She happened to be standing right in front of him at the time they both stood at the door. He appeared to be a bit lanky but the tattoos complimented his body type well but only partially, save for the tacky college tank top he wore covering his torso. The sweat sticking to his shirt made it a lot easier to expose some parts of the detailed body ink.

She threw the pink towel she had on hand, at his face. “How long do you plan on doing that?”

“When I’m not struggling to keep up with everyone.” Rhys pulled the towel away from his face and frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just hurry up and shower, you’ll stink up the place.”

Rhys and Fareeha look to each other in confusion. “I don’t know what it is but why are you still being mean to me?”

“Nothing!” she shouted. “Now I gotta go back to get another towel.”

“Towel? Where are you going?”

“The gym, idiot.” Hana rolled her eyes. “If you had known that you wouldn’t be trying to look like some show-off.”

“I just came out here for a run.” then he added, chuckling. “Unless you were watching me look like a show-off.”

“Come off it, Rhys, nobody is impressed.” she scoffed. “I could totally do more than you and you know it.”

“Is that a bet?” chuckled Rhys.

“If you want one.” 

Rhys turned to his running partner. “You wanna join, Fareeha?”

“I don’t mind a good workout,” she agreed, cranking her arm clockwise to stretch. “Running laps was only a warm-up.”

“Then it’s decided.” declared Rhys, his attention to Hana. “Let’s head there right now. See how wrong you really are.”

“Don’t try to push yourself, Rhys.” Fareeha warned. “You’re fine as is.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Rhys assured her. “I’ll be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

The sun shone brightly through the window, making it harder for Rhys to even see. Not to mention, it hurt to see. Why was that? He took his time waking up, wondering why it was so bright out for a morning. Finally, he stood, only to feel overwhelmingly dizzy and immediately changed his mind then slipped back into bed, hiding underneath the covers. “Nope, nope. Nope.”

The door to the bedroom automatically slid open as someone entered the room. Soldier 76 stood by Rhys’ bedside to wake him. “Rhys, get up it’s past eleven. Also, you missed breakfast.”

Muffled moans of pain could be heard under the blankets. Soldier 76 could barely make out what Rhys was saying and leaned in closer. “What?”

Rhys pushed the sheets away and moaned dramatically. “Go on without me, I’m gone!”

“The hell are you talking about? Winston’s looking for you, get up!” the soldier demanded.

“No.” whined Rhys. “I’m not feeling too hot, just leave me be.”

76 frowned upon Rhys’ stubbornness. What was wrong? He realized what he meant after touching his forehead. Rhys was running a high fever. “Oh no.”

 

“Rhys, a fever!?” Angela exploded after the thermometer was reading higher than normal. “What have you been doing for your temperature to be up this high?”

“Uh….” Rhys hesitated to answer and slowly sank into the covers. He was too scared to admit he had been overworking himself by training with the others, day in and day out.

“You called for me, Doctor?” Zarya entered the room.

“Zarya, you didn’t give Rhys an intense training regime, did you?”

“Why do you ask? He hadn’t said a word to me since our fight.”

Angela glanced to Rhys. “Rhys, did you do this to yourself?”

Rhys said, weakly. “S-Sorry…”

“Goodness.” The medic sighed, rubbing her temple. “I’m already dealing with Lena and Genji, now you?”

Rhys wasn’t sure how to respond. If anything, he blamed himself because the team was in such disarray.

“Drink lots of water and get it out of your system, okay? I’ll come back to check up on you so I can give you some medicine.” she advised before stepping out of the room while Zarya followed suit.

“Dr. Ziegler,” Zarya began. “I think this is my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I might have been too hard on him.”

“Yes, I heard about that from Lena,” Angela shook her head. “Still, that was wrong of you to do something like that. It was out of line.”

“I understand.” she acknowledged. “That’s why I wanted to apologize to him.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand once you do,” agreed Angela. “I think he is convinced that you don’t like him.”

Zarya laughed. “I get that a lot.”

“Also, what have you been doing with your fingers?” Angela wondered, seeing bandages taped on several digits of her hands.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Zarya said almost too quickly and came up with an excuse. “Papercut.”

Rhys was laying in bed trying to take a nap while occasionally covering a cough with the towel he supposedly borrowed from Hana the day before and forgot to give it back. 

“Rhys?”

“...Mom?” whispered Rhys when Zarya approached him.

“ _Nyet_ , Zarya.”

“Oh, hey, hi!” he chuckled, weakly. “What’s going on?”

“I came to apologize to you.”

If Rhys wasn’t bedridden with a fever, he would have been taken by surprise at her sudden announcement but it was the complete opposite. “Yeah?”

“I was hard on you before but that’s how I’ve always been.” she explained. “What I did overstepped boundaries, that is not the right way to motivate people. I’m sorry.”

“What? No, it’s okay. I overreacted and I shouldn’t have thrown a tantrum like that… you’re okay.”

“As a way to make it up to you, I made you this as a get-well present. I hope you will like it.” She shyly hands him a stuffed dog with intricately detailed, plastic hazel eyes and brown fur almost too realistically soft to be a plush doll. It happened to be a dachshund with its floppy ears, long body and small legs.

“Oh, wow a doggy!” Rhys cheered through his groggy throat. He quickly turned to the side, pulling the towel over his face to cover a cough. “Th-Thanks, Zarya. But why?”

“I figured you might need a friend to accompany you.”

“Aww.” Rhys’ heart practically melted upon hearing her words. “Really, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I like to sew,” Zarya smiled. “But this is our little secret.” She leaned in close then her face suddenly darkened. “If you tell anyone about this, I will crush you.”

Frightened, all Rhys could do was gulp. Despite his running fever, he broke out in a cold sweat. “Y-Yeah, sure… no one knows a thing...”

“Good.” she nodded. “I am leaving now.”

The next day, Hanzo and Gortys appeared at Rhys’ door with a knock. Hanzo carried a single bowl of ramen and a cup of hot tea on a tray with Gortys by his feet. The door was left wide open by Rhys himself to take in the outside noise to help cancel out the solitary silence his bedroom gave off.

He was seated upright, leaning against the wall reading what appeared to be a graphic novel based on the art style. Rhys seemed to be lost in the story, he didn’t hear Hanzo the first time.

The archer cleared his throat, finally getting the brunet’s full attention. “Hi,” Rhys waved, beckoning for them to come in. “I didn’t expect to see you here so suddenly. Also, you brought Gortys! And food… uhm, we’re not sharing that, are we?”

Hanzo chuckled, pulling the nearby chair and positioned it across from Rhys. “No. It’s yours.”

Gortys was struggling to reach Rhys’ bedside and hung at the edge with her long, stringy arms. Hanzo bent over to give her a little lift and she rolled to her creator’s side. She gasped when she saw the plush. “Doggy!”

“Really?” Rhys quickly straightened up and Hanzo carefully set the tray down in front of him then sat down. “It smells great. Thank you.”

“I heard you were bedridden with a fever.” Hanzo reached out, feeling Rhys’ cheeks, forehead and throat with the top of his hand. He was still incredibly warmer than normal.

Rhys found this gesture to be silly that he giggled. Wasn’t this how a child was treated when they were sick? Hanzo seemed to have some experience in this matter that it didn’t seem to hinder him in the least.

“What was that hand thing?” Gortys wondered. “Did you find the source of his fever? Oh! Maybe it’s code!”

“No, Gortys,” he laughed. “When Genji and I were younger, we would go out to eat at our favorite ramen bar while he was ill. He always felt slightly better afterwards.” Hanzo’s smile faded after he had recalled their fight. “I wonder what it would have been like if we hadn’t fought.”

“I’m sure he isn’t mad.” Gortys tried to comfort him. “If he was, then he wouldn’t be speaking to you at all, right?”

“Yes,” Hanzo agreed with a sad smile. “That’s right.”

Rhys frowned upon looking at the distress in the elder Shimada’s face. He glanced down at the bowl of ramen sitting idly on his lap, the steam emitting its delicious aroma under his nose. He took a spoonful, carefully blowing at the hot broth before taking a sip.

“This is really good,” commenting Rhys. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Don’t consider yourself blessed with a ready-made bowl of ramen.” mused Hanzo. “I simply boiled it and added ingredients to give it more flavor. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s delicious!”

“Perhaps you should start eating before it gets cold.”

Rhys took a generous amount of noodles and nearly burned his mouth as it came in contact with his tongue. “Ahh! Iss haw!”

Gortys was blowing at his bowl with little to no success because she didn’t have a mouth to begin with. “You forgot to blow the noodles, Rhys!” she reminded him. “I got you, though.”

Hanzo laughed wholeheartedly. “You eat too fast, you fool. It would take longer than that for it to cool off.”

Rhys pouted then resumed eating, slowly this time. He slurped loudly at the noodles, forgetting he wasn’t alone in the room. He munched at the contents in his mouth before swallowing. “Sorry…”

“Actually, in Japan, slurping loudly is a good thing,” explained Hanzo with a smile. “It just means you like it.”

“Wait a sec.” Rhys eyed him, suspiciously. “Are you... actually being nice to me?”

Hanzo smirked. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I’ll make sure word doesn’t get out!” Gortys confided. “I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thanks, Gortys.”

 

**____________________________________________________**

 

Rhys was slowly beginning to recover from his fever but had the occasional cough from time to time. He managed to stand up and walk around this time but he couldn’t train for another week or so; Doctor’s orders. It was in the middle of the night, he couldn’t sleep. Instead of forcing himself to sleep, he decided to walk around the base to take his mind off it. He had those sleepless nights again when Zer0 was away on missions for long periods of time. This was when all his anxieties crept up on him and kept him awake most nights. It was happening again but this time… he didn’t know why.

He strolled across the peaceful hallways that were once filled with lively sounds of cleaning drones and the conversation among his newfound allies, the laughter that once echoed these very halls were desolate of those sounds. Normally, it would seem ominous but to Rhys, this wasn’t Hyperion during closing hours, this was a safe haven, Overwatch. He was well-away from harm like Talon and its band of bloodthirsty ruffians.

He came across the study just close to the infirmary. He noticed the room was left wide open. Rhys looked closely only to be startled when he saw the shape of someone sitting on the couch. He took a double-take through the dark room, his eyes slowly developing little sight in the darkness to a silhouette who appeared to be sleeping. It was Soldier 76.

He felt bad seeing him outside like this. Despite how comfy the couch looked, it seemed Rhys’ sickness didn’t benefit for someone else.

Rhys stepped out for a moment only to return with a blanket and the plush Zarya had given him. He covered the soldier with the blanket across his chest and the animal on his shoulder. He jumped when 76 began to stir, then hid behind the arm of the couch.

The stuffed animal was taken and switched to the opposite shoulder then become a pillow.

Rhys waited, then popped up and snickered quietly at the image before him. With his ECHOeye, snapped a candid photo of the adorable display to save for Hana or anyone interested to see. He slipped away and walked through the halls of the infirmary then realizing how far he had gotten. He looked around in hopes to spot Angela and have her escort him out. Luckily, the infirmary was empty. This was now his chance to see Genji. Rhys ached to see him again after constantly being turned away. What a perfect opportunity to take a quick peek and leave. It wasn’t going to hurt anybody.

Quietly, Rhys ventured further inside to see rows of beds lined up next to each other then gazing at an occupied bed nearest to the window, the curtains pulled back to show the cyborg in clear view. There were wires plugged into him, his hair and face exposed. Wait, his _face_? This was a bonus. 

Rhys approached Genji, carefully walking to his bedside as to not wake him. He took a closer look at the cyborg’s face. The permanent scars of a fierce battle between siblings and the imaginable pain that resonated among them during Genji’s downfall, displayed itself upon his face. It almost made him look fragile. The repairs were a slow, ongoing process yet his cybernetics were well put-together in a short amount of time. 

He envied the time Angela had with Genji while she repaired him. The sight of his exposed face rid of that metal visor, continuously seeing her due to his injuries. They were too severe, so he could understand why she didn’t allow Rhys inside. She didn’t want to trigger him into distress. He recalled the dream he had where the galaxy remained hidden under Genji’s visor. His identity envisioned the stars and the vast universe surrounding it. Like getting lost in his eyes, so to speak.

Rhys leaned in closer to get a better look at his sleeping face, curiously studying the outline and every inch of what little skin he had. The scars were tempting to reach out and touch, to caress tender flesh trailing down like lightning bolts. Rhys thought they looked “kinda cool”. With his flesh hand, he instinctively reached out to give a gentle touch when Genji’s eyes suddenly flew open.

 

“Gahh--!” Rhys clapped his own mouth shut to avoid waking up Soldier 76 or anyone close by who could hear him scream. “Sorry, did I wake you?” he whispered.

Genji shook his head. “I was waiting for a kiss, but I wondered why you were taking your time.”

“So you were awake this whole time?” Rhys’ voice grew loud. 

“Rhys.”

“Oh,” Rhys softened his tone. “Right.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” he admitted. “I heard from Dr. Ziegler you are recovering from a high fever.”

“Yeah, it’s embarrassing when you say it.”

“My apologies.”

“You’re not worried about me, are you?” mused Rhys.

“Maybe.” Genji chuckled. “Just as you may be worried about me too.”

Rhys blushed. “I’m leaving now.” He turned to leave when he was suddenly pulled back by a cold, metal hand and landed onto Genji’s lap. “Hey! What--!”

“Won’t you stay with me?” 

“I--I… I…” Rhys was at a loss of words. He was gazing into Genji’s eyes and it was at that moment, he just couldn’t say no. “Goddammit… why are you like this?”

“I can’t help it when I’m around you.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “You’re a perv.”

“Perhaps,” Genji agreed with a smirk. “But why have you come here?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Rhys replied. “Every time I try, Angela just turns me away.”

“She does the same to Hanzo as well,” Genji claimed. “He started to argue with her once. I could hear them shouting from in here. Brother has always been very stubborn.”

“It’s nice to see you’re alright.” Rhys smiled. “After you fell unconscious, I freaked out and I think I cried.”

Genji laughed. “I am sorry to have worried you.” he frowned. “When I came to, Angela and Torbjörn were in the middle of making repairs. I almost gave Torbjörn the heart attack of his life when my eyes opened suddenly like that.”

Rhys laughed. He could imagine the poor Swede’s face when he had awoken. The blood-curdling scream that may have also startled Angela in the process, the tools being tossed around in fright. He wondered what kind of conversation ensued after it.

“Since we are both wide awake, did you want to talk about anything?”

“I can’t say I actually planned on having a conversation after finding out that you're conscious,” said Rhys. “Because I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Then, can I ask you personal question?”

“Depends on the question and if I know the answer.”

Out of honest curiosity, Genji wanted to know who Zer0 really was and if they were anything like the one he had fought and lost. He also wanted to get to know Rhys on a personal level. He couldn’t directly ask him and mention Zer0’s name in the process. 

Angela had told him once he had regained consciousness that they were forced to keep this a secret from Rhys. The betrayal sounded too heavy for him to bear. It was wrong to hide things from your allies, especially if it’s about the one whom he was searching for. 

“I would like to know what your life was like before all this happened.”

“You really wanna know about that?” Rhys was taken aback by such a request. “It’s the most boring thing you could ever hear! If you wanted to fall asleep, this is the perfect time.”

“I couldn’t fall asleep to the sound of your voice.” Genji implored. “I happen to like hearing you speak. After being alone here with my own thoughts for so long, you are all I can think about.”

“Now you’re just spoiling me.” Rhys scoffed. “I’ll tell you about me, anyway. But in return, I want to know some things about you, too.”

“Fair enough.” the cyborg agreed. “It is only right to share.”

Rhys glanced down at his brightly colored socks and pouted. “Are you _sure_ you really want to hear about it?”

“Of course I am sure, Rhys,” Genji insisted. “I’m sure anything you talk about is far from being boring. The only thing boring is Dr. Ziegler constantly telling me to take better care of myself.”

“I’m sure she means well.”

Genji agreed. “I suppose so.”

Rhys went on to explaining how much of a lame childhood he had. Regular life, normal family, school nerd, comic book lover, the works. He then went on about his college trials and mid-term distress up until graduation where his entire family was present to witness his success, to the job he got at Hyperion, then his secret crush on Handsome Jack (that he had left out entirely), ending with the meeting he had with Zer0. What twist of fate had brought them together, he had no idea.

The way his eyes lit up at the mention of the assassin, as if they were some other being that never existed. What was it like being with Zer0? Perhaps Rhys knew their identity, given the amount of time they were together, knowing their job was to kill. During the battle with them back in Egypt, Genji was almost sure the assassin didn’t want to kill him. It made him wonder why he was spared.

“Can you tell me what Zer0 is like?”

“But, I did tell you,” Rhys blinked. “They’re this super cool alien assassin that can make a clone of themselves and go invisible and they use a sword and a sniper rifle that--”

Genji reached out to tousle Rhys’ hair only to receive a pout in return. “Not what I meant,” he asked again. “What’s it like?”

“Hmm… I think you mean in a domestic environment.” Rhys guessed. “Well, it’s like taking care of a pet, in a way. They don’t know much about human behavior so it’s hard for them to understand what a human wants or specifically, what I want.”

“Mm-hmm..” Genji nodded, listening.

“Like, there was this one time that I told them that I liked ice cream.” Rhys continued. “They brought some home for me…”

Going back to better days, Rhys reminisced about the times he had when he lived an honest, happy life with Gortys, Loader Bot and Zer0. He was at home in the study or his workshop as he preferred to call it. The garage was filled with all his junk, it was more of a storage space for his trinkets rather than a car. He was making some repairs to Loader Bot when a helicopter flew past their house.

“Oh, cool! What’s that flying thing outside?” wondered Gortys excitedly. “It’s so loud!”

“Yes, Gortys, that is a helicopter,” Rhys voiced mindlessly, working on Loader Bot.

“I’m gonna go see it!” she exclaimed, rushing outside with fierce determination.

“Gortys, stay here.” But she had already disappeared without Rhys knowing.

“Okay,” Rhys muttered to himself. “Now I just put this part back and…” He reconnected a wire inside Loader Bot’s main frame carefully and with a small jolt, the robot powers back on. His red eye beamed brightly and he straightened up.

“Thanks,” said Loader Bot. “An upgrade is always refreshing.”

“Alright, Gortys!” called out Rhys. “It’s your turn!” He looked around his study with no sign of her presence. “Gortys?”

Loader Bot responded. “She must have gone outside.” 

“I guess I’ll do it later, then.” Rhys decided. “Help me find her.”

He left the room and searched for Gortys, Loader Bot trailing from behind. They descended down the stairs and checked the backyard with no luck, save for the white, stray cat who loitered on his grass which Rhys didn’t mind at all. He always did like the company.

“Hey, kitty!” He called out then bent down to scratch its chin with his left hand. “Have you seen Gortys?”

Gortys could be heard talking to herself in the living room which appeared to be normal in this household. She was recently built so hearing her have one-sided conversations with random objects in the house wasn’t very startling. Except for the few times she had frightened Rhys with her glowing eyes, watching him sleep in ungodly hours of the night. All thanks to that, he considered giving her a sleep mode that was time-oriented to be his designated alarm clock once dawn was over the horizon.

He felt relieved knowing she was still in the house. She happened to be overlooking the tall, potted plant and curiously examining its fake leaves out on display.

“Unlike all the trees and plants outside, you’re the only one who hasn’t died or wilted or get shredded by a lawnmower,” she droned on about its health while Rhys’ face paled in shock. Was Gortys always that blunt when speaking so morbidly? He didn’t remember installing that program. It must have been the television or something, he couldn’t place it on anything else. “You always manage to stay so green and plastic-y. I believe in you, Mr. Tree.”

“Hey, Gortys. Whatcha doin?” asked Rhys.

“I’m motivational Gortys!” she proudly announced. “I’m trying to be inspirational to Mr. Tree here.” She pat the wood-woven pot it resided in. “I wonder why this tree never grows any bigger and just stays the same size. Normally, you’d have to move it but maybe it’s shy. Oh, don’t worry, tree! You’ll grow soon, I promise. Change is scary but that’s okay. Because I like you just the way you are.”

Loader Bot turned to Rhys, startled. “Are you okay?”

“I…” Rhys sniffled. “I shouldn’t be crying at this. It’s so inspirational.”

“Don’t cry, Rhys!” Gortys rushed to comfort her creator, hugging his ankles. “You’ll grow, too! And that is not a euphemism for anything…”

“If I didn’t feel so inspired, I would’ve been very offended.” he weeped.

Gortys whispered, “You’re welcome.”

 

“That’s quite charming but what does this have to do with Zer0?” wondered Genji, midway into Rhys’ story.

“Gortys, is our baby so this has everything to do with Zer0, okay?”

“I understand.” Genji nodded. “Must you be very touchy over a joke?”

Rhys blushed, embarrassed. “I’m going to smack you if you keep teasing me.”

“You’re not the first person to have promised me that.”

“I-I was threatening you.”

“Fair enough.”

 

Zer0 appeared behind Rhys, wrapping their arms around his waist and spoke quietly against his ear. “Why do you cry, Rhys? / I bought you some ice cream so / Won’t you smile for me?” 

Rhys grew flustered at the sound of their voice, his chest burning from the warmth of Zer0 being so close to him. He was sure his entire face was red down to his earlobes. He covered his face. Oh, the humiliation! “W-Why are you like this?”

Zer0 chuckled and nuzzled against his neck. “I love you too, Rhys.”

Rhys chuckled nervously, he got these sudden urges when Zer0 did something so intimate such as embracing him and snuggling so close to him. He had to change the subject, not wanting to do something while Gortys and Loader Bot were present. “So what flavor did you get me?” Rhys pressed, eyes gleaming with excitement when they let go. “Strawberry marble? Red velvet? Blueberry cheesecake? It’s gotta be cheesecake.”

He gasped.“You didn’t get it from that other place, did you? Because they put pecans in their rocky road and it’s not the same.”

“Not something for you. / It’s an abomination. / That’d be betrayal.”

“So true; You would be betraying me by getting me something disgusting.” commented Rhys. “Remind me not to make you angry.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two of them stood in the living room in comfortable silence while maintaining eye contact with one another. Despite the silence between them, it was never a dull moment. Although, it was mostly awkward in Rhys’ part but that was how it was with Zer0.

“Hey, what’s this bulky thing?” wondered Gortys. “It’s heavy!” The cylinder, plastic container slipped with a loud thud. “Whoops! Ohh…. it’s got words on it!” She began to read the words aloud. “ _Rocky...road_ … That sounds dangerous! There’s a whole road in here!”

Loader Bot picked her and the container up. “I believe it’s a tub of ice cream, Gortys.”

“Is it possible for ice cream to be that big?” she wondered.

“Not necessarily,” answered Loader Bot. “In Rhys’ dreams, maybe.”

“I could eat rocky road ice cream forever!”

“If you desire / Then I will go buy some more. / Ice cream forever.” Zer0 heads out the door.

“Wait, no! No!” Rhys called after them. “Zer0, no, stop! It was only an expression!”

Zer0 paused as they set foot over the threshold. “An expression, yes?” they asked, curiously. “Does that mean no ice cream? / But you like ice cream.”

“I like it but not as much as I love you.” teased Rhys, gently taking them by the arm and pulling them inside. “Come on, Zer0.”

“If you were to choose / Between me and ice cream, would / You still choose ice cream?”

“What kind of question is that?” Rhys laughed. “Of course, I’d always choose you!”

Zer0 reached out to cup Rhys’ chin and leaned in, angling their head to press the tinted glass against his lips. They pulled away slowly and an emote appeared for a moment before fading away.

“ **< 3**”

Rhys smiled and kissed their helmet. “Aww, I love you too, Zer0.”

 

“Honestly, I just feel really embarrassed telling that story.” Rhys shyly rubbed at his neck. “Mainly, because I didn’t tell anyone else.”

Genji was quiet for a moment. Despite his face being exposed for Rhys to see, it was difficult to tell what the cyborg was thinking. 

Rhys frowned, wondering what it could be for him to fall silent. He waved a hand over Genji’s face. “Hey… you alright?”

Genji turned to face him, nodding. “Mm.” He hesitated bringing up Zer0 in this conversation. It may very well be too early.

Rhys slid off the bed, his feet coming in contact with the cold, tile floor. “Well, I guess I should be going. It’s getting pretty late now.”

Genji instinctively placed a cybernetic hand against Rhys’ own. “Rhys, about Zer0. I…”

“Rhys?” Angela’s voice rang into their ears as she entered the room. “What are you doing in here? It’s late…” She saw Genji, wide awake. “Hmm… I guess it’s too late to turn you away now.”

“It’s fine, Angela.” Rhys gently slipped his hand away from Genji. “I was just about to leave.” He turned to the cyborg. “You still owe me, Shimada.”

“Until next time, then,” he acknowledged. “Good night.”

“‘Night.” Rhys smiled and glanced to Angela, waving. 

Once he left the room and out of earshot, she spoke up. “You were going to tell him, weren’t you?”

“It is wrong to keep this a secret from Rhys.” Genji protested. “He has every right to know, Angela.”

Angela bit her lip. She agreed; it was wrong to keep something so important hidden from Rhys. She understood they were protecting him but it was unfair. What would they gain from this but compromise Rhys’ trust in them? He was bound to find out eventually.

“We are protecting him-”

Genji cut her off. “He is a grown man, Angela. I doubt protecting him from the truth would accomplish anything for us. If someone has to hear this, it’s Rhys.”

“Both you and Lena are very caring towards Rhys.” she shook her head. “And you’re right. He does need to know but the time is not right.”

Genji clutched at the bedsheets. “Rhys…”

“You’re not falling for him, are you?” wondered Angela.

For a moment, he hesitated to answer. “No.”

“Somehow, I get the feeling you’re denying it.”

“For some reason, I am not sure anymore.”

“Didn’t you have experience with love before?” Angela pointed out leaning against his bedside.

“But not like this.” Genji replied. “At least, not with another man.”

“My goodness.” laughed Angela. “As a grown man yourself, you still have so much to learn.”

 

Stifled giggling and snickers woke 76 up from his sleep. He noticed Mei was looking away from him with a book over her face, her shoulders rumbling from the soft giggles that failed to cease even when he was staring at her.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, groggily.

“Snrk…” she snickered. Without a word, her eyes glanced down at his lap. He looked down and saw a dog plush wrapped around his arm as if he had just been hugging it. 

Soldier 76 couldn’t seem to find it in himself to make a response. “Uh…”

“It suits you quite well, Jack.” Satya teased from the recliner she occupied across from him, turning the page of the book she was currently reading. The thickness of the book appeared to be the same as a single brick with a blue cover and red spine. The title was written in black and white, _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy.

“Dammit,” he scowled, throwing the dog right next to him. “Which one of you did this?”

Satya said nothing and continued to read. He glanced at Mei who shrugged, “Don’t look at me. It was already there when I got here.”

“I had nothing to do with that, either.” Satya answered without question. “Perhaps you were on someone’s good side.”

“I’ll say.” giggled Mei. “Maybe too good for a prank. I heard Rhys has pictures.”

Soldier 76 stormed out the room to find Rhys. He spotted him wandering the dorm halls. The two met eyes and he waited for the soldier to approach him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I believe these are yours.” He handed Rhys the dog plush and the blanket he took the time to fold neatly.

“Thanks.” Rhys smiled. “Sleep well?”

“Somewhat.” 76 muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck. “How are you holding up?”

Rhys released a cough when he turned away from him. “I’m holding up just fine,” he cleared his throat. “Hey, so do you know where Hana’s room is? I gotta return something to her.”

“It’s on the far side opposite of here,” 76 directed. “If you back turn around, head down towards the infirmary and make a right. It’s the last room down the hall.”

“Thanks.” 

“You might want to knock even when it’s open.” he warned. “She hates it when anyone besides Satya could just walk in.”

“How come Satya can walk in?” wondered Rhys.

“They’re roommates.”

“Oh, I understand now.” Rhys nodded, turning to leave. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Did you ever figure out that file you downloaded that Talon was after?” called out 76.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t tried yet.” Rhys admitted. “I don’t know why but something tells me I shouldn’t.”

“Just be careful, okay?” the soldier advised. “Don’t get reckless like in that livestream with Hana.”

“It was once!” Rhys agonized. “And I was careful.”

76 shook his head. “Somehow I doubt that but I’ll let it go. Now, get movin’.”

“Yes, sir!” Rhys obediently responded and dismissed himself with a salute.

76 laughed, shaking his head. “Not bad, kid.” he watched Rhys head down to the direction of the infirmary. His smile soon faded when the other turned the corner and disappearing into the next hall. “Why do I get the feeling we’re going to regret looking at those files?”

 

Rhys stood by Hana’s doorway and knocked. “Hana?”

He noticed her room was empty and open for all to see. He saw the difference between her and Satya. Satya’s side of the room was neat and orderly. He chuckled to himself, she never changed. Hana’s side was somewhat clean, her bed was disheveled, floor riddled with clothes, properly sealed snacks and a wireless gamepad left on while the characters on the screen were standing idly, awaiting commands while faced with powerful enemies. What sort of game was she playing? “Hana, are you here?” Rhys called out again. “I’m coming inside.”

Hana had stepped out the room for a moment in a rush and didn’t notice Rhys in her room. Startled, she asked. “Wh-What are you doing in here?”

“I-I was just going inside!” Rhys explained. “You weren’t in here, so I thought--”

“Out! _Out!_ ” yelled Hana, yanking him by the arm as she pushed him out the door and pushed a button to shut it closed in front of him. “My room is a mess!”

“Wait, what?” He stared at the door in astonishment, wondering what was so wrong with her room. It didn’t look _that_ messy. A little cleaning can take about a few minutes or less, though, she took a lot longer than normal. 

Rhys grew worried. “Hana?” He attempted to knock again when the doors flew open.

“Come in.” she beckoned and he followed.

He took a closer look around. There wasn’t much of a difference from before he walked in besides the clothes cleaned off the floor. Rhys also noted the various pictures of boy bands and female pop stars pinned to the walls in a language he couldn’t read but he assumed they were celebrities from South Korea. He even spotted a crayon doodle of her that was most likely drawn by a child. Fanart, he decided. People still send in paper mail at this day and age?

From beside him, Hana pulled up a pink foldable chair by her bedside. “Have a seat.” she addressed him. “Do you want some soda? Hanzo and Genji recommended them, they’re really good.”

Rhys sat down. “Sure.”

“I have melon and strawberry,” she said. “Which would you like?”

“Strawberry, please.” She hands him the cold drink from her mini-fridge. The little, red bottle was an odd shape and properly sealed glass. The word ‘ramune’ was subtly printed against the japanese writing on the bottle. “Uhm, why are you being very hospitable?”

“Well, it’d be rude not to.” Hana answered, then picked up her gamepad and sat cross-legged on her bed. “Satya was freaked out about it at first, too.”

“Well, she isn’t really sociable.” Rhys explained. “It took me some time to get her to open up too. I also figured maybe she wasn’t comfortable around men so I had one of my female friends to do it.”

“I didn’t know that.” claimed Hana, resuming with her game. “Just how many female friends _do_ you have?”

“I’d say maybe about three, Satya, being one of them.” He started to count with his fingers. “Then after I got here, I’d say about… ten.”

Hana chuckled in disbelief. “There is no way you know ten girls.”

“I consider you a friend.”

“I’ve been nothing but mean to you and you really think that?”

“Lúcio happens to say otherwise.” he mentioned.

Her heart practically leapt out of her chest. He didn’t tell Rhys about _that_ , did he…? “Wh-What’s he telling you?”

“Nothing really.” Rhys shrugged. “He says it’s a lot to ask someone out of the blue to participate in a livestream.”

“We got close because of our fame.” Hana commented, toggling at her gamepad. “Some people think we’re a thing and others claim I only hang out with him because he’s way more famous than I am since he’s a musician _and_ an activist, I can rake in more views and followers.” she sighed. “They think people who sit and play video games can’t make any sort of difference. But what do they know, anyway?”

“Hmm…” An idea dawned on him.

Curiously, Rhys held up his palm and a holographic screen appeared before him. He was searching through the internet using Hana’s full name as a keyword to find his answers. Perhaps there was some proof around the net somewhere worth telling her their claims were nothing more than slander and biased opinions. All he found were back and forth arguments on forums that he couldn’t understand. It annoyed him when he stumbled upon several comments misusing certain words just to attain a higher vocabulary over the other. He hoped people like these never produce offspring.

He moved on to more interesting subjects and found several social media accounts under her name as well as her livestream account. There was even an article about her speaking out against bullying. It was rather amusing to think she’d be such a hypocrite but he decided to put that joke aside.

The one thing he couldn’t ignore were the insistent hashtags once every so often in mentions of popular “ships” with Hana and it appears, “ _#RVa_ ” was number one in trending.

“What the heck is an ‘R-vah’?” wondered Rhys. “What does a ship have to do with it?”

“Huh..?!” Her eyes widen. “R-Ree-vah?”

“Yeah, and apparently it’s most popular with ‘bunnyribbit’ coming in first.” Rhys failed to notice the blush creeping up on Hana’s face. “What even are these names?”

After doing a bit of digging, he understood it had something to do with a particular livestream. It was in vague detail because, of course, she had numerous streams and the only one Rhys knew was the most recent one he was on. The answers started to become clear when he ventured further into it by looking at images. 

“Y-You’re not still looking at that… are you?”

Fanart drawn by her fans became evident they were talking about Rhys and Hana. They seem to be innocent enough. But they could make do with not drawing him so… muscular? Last he checked, he wasn’t as ripped as his best friend, Vaughn. He did a great job concealing his identity, though. There were quick doodles of what he would look like if he showed his face. However, the further he went, the more... uncomfortable he became.

There was art, something called a headcanon and a thing called “fanfiction”. This was when things got really weird. There were mentions of smut and he discovered a very explicit drawing of him and Hana in the most compromising situation that nearly caused him to faint. It seems there was a blog that was notorious for drawing the most lewdest of things. Rhys and Hana did not fall under their radar.

“Oh, boy.” He immediately shut it down and cleared the history. Not wanting to let Athena catch wind of him looking at provocative things on the net whilst in Overwatch. “That’s, uh, enough internet for today.” He glanced down at the neglected bottle of ramune sitting idly on his lap, practically perspiring by now. “Heeeyy, Hana, mind opening this for me?”

“Y-Yeah, sure!” She offered and showed him the specific steps to opening it.

“Can, we, uh… forget what I just saw with my own two eyes?”

“Sawwhat?” Hana asked, quickly. There was an audible pop from the bottle and a small marble appeared, making the drink fizz. The bubbles slowly subsided, letting its carbonated flavors to sink in.

He gave a thumbs-up. “Perfect,” he said. “I already forgot what it was.”

Hana went to pause her game before closing it and turned to Rhys. “Wanna play me?” she held up another gamepad. “Let’s call it a rematch from last time since we ended in a draw.”

A smile formed on Rhys’ lips. “Sure.” he accepted it. “But I haven’t played a video game in a long while.”

“That’s cool,” she said, changing the discs. “I can teach you.”

“I just hope I’m not too bad at it.”

“I’m pretty sure it won’t be as bad as last time.”

“It’s going to be bad as last time.”

Hana shrugged. “You’ll never know until you try.”

 

Hana was quite observant in watching the way Rhys plays. His movement patterns and the characters he chose to play as. It was almost easy pickings since he picks the same two people each match. She lost track of the wins and losses it was practically a slight balance of wins and a few losses from Rhys. He wasn't that bad. Was he possibly button-mashing?

She took a peek over at this hands and saw that he was indeed button-mashing but he did appear to be trying to play with the joystick. He was mostly jumping and trying to attack, occasionally damaging her with a heavy attack. It was such a bother when they jumped around to inflict damage but she always won each time, anyway.

The only other person who could beat her was Genji and it was usually by a landslide. His maneuvers were hard to keep up with and it was different every time. No matter which character he used, the outcome was always the same. But, Rhys’ play style was typical of a beginner with just a bit of luck and constant button-mashing. They did go through a draw several times due to Rhys and his jumping skills.

“Oh, my god!” She cried. “Rhys, stop jumping!”

“No!!” He said, making his character jump around the place while trying not to take damage with thirty seconds left on the clock. He was close to beating her with a huge chunk of health leftover but he decided to back out of it at the last second. “Let the time run out! I’m winning!”

She moved her character to jump as well and threw a punch, throwing off Rhys’ jump pattern and did her finishing move to knock out his health and obliterating him to the ground with at least twenty seconds to spare.

“Oh, come on!” He whined.

“You should have finished me off when you had the chance!” Hana taunted. “Were you even trying?”

“Now, I’m angry!” yelled Rhys. “I demand a rematch!”

“Don’t be upset, Rhys, it’s only a game.” Hana tried to calm him down.

“Yeah, I know!” He replied. “That’s why I want a rematch!”

“Why are you yelling at me?”

“Because,” he paused. “I’m… expressing my anger!”

“Hey, chill,” she threw her hands up defensively. “Don’t take it out on me!”

“Sorry,” He managed to calm down and his face brightened. “Just-Just one more round!”

“Fine, last one and then we’re going to have dinner with everyone else.”

“Holy--What time is it, anyway?” Rhys looked around, noticing that the room had gotten brighter with the lights and the outside was already close to nightfall. “Have we been playing for that long?”

“Well, yeah, didn’t you see me turn on the light earlier?”

“I saw but I didn’t regard the darkness,” he noted. “Anyway, don’t change the subject! I wanna win this time!”

“The male ego is so fragile.” Hana shook her head. “You’re on, Rhys. Last match of the day before they start looking for us.”

They settled for one more game; winner take all, no holds back and absolutely no jumping until the time ran out. Rhys chose a different character this time, a serious battle that went on for days, or at least forty seconds if the other got knocked out. It was a series of shouts and rapid button-mashing while the two went at it in-game. They were too focused on the game when McCree and Lena went to go search for them, spotting them playing intently. They decided to wait until the game was over to drop in.

Neither of them noticed the other two try to approach them. Both were at low health and Rhys was close to beating Hana this time around. It was hard to keep up with her skills, he barely got a hit on her until the second round and now it was a tiebreaker to see who would come out on top.

“Ahh! Ahh!” Rhys was on the he edge of his seat. “Come on, come on! She’s so hurt!!”

“Not this time!” She activated her finishing move, only for it to fail when Rhys blocked the entire attack with a tilt of the stick. “Wha?!”

Rhys laughed almost maniacally. “I’ve been studying your moves.” He threw out a successful combo while her character was in midair and threw in a simple light punch and her character instantly fell with what little health they had left.

The announcer in-game spoke. “K.O.!”

“OHHHH!” Rhys cheered and jumped to his feet, hands on the air. “OHHH! OHHH! Wassup!!! YEAHH!!”

"Psssh!” She scoffed. “That was a lucky strike, I only missed that one time, that's all!”

“It’s okay, you don't have to admit your loss.”

“ _The_ Hana Song, D.va, lost to her own game by none other than, Rhys?” Lena was surprised. “What a shocker!”

“I hate to admit it, but that was an intense battle.” McCree praised. “Gotta hand it to you, for someone who looks like a complete newbie at videos games you beat a real legend.”

“Whatever,” Hana offered Rhys a handshake. “This never leaves the room. But, _GG._ ”

“ _G-G?_ ” Rhys echoed.

“ _GG no ree._ ”

“GG no...ree?”

“Just shake my hand.”

He shook her hand. “Why, of course, it would be rude to ignore such a kind gesture.”

She leered at McCree and Lena. “This never leaves this room.”

McCree mimed an imaginary zipper over his mouth. “My lips are sealed.”

“I won’t tell a soul.” announced Lena. “Cross my heart and hope to fly with a unicorn in the sky!”

“You know that’s not how the sayin’ goes, right?”

“I know,” she trailed after the gunslinger as the two followed. “But it sounds way better than dying and sticking needles in your eyes.”

“Hurry, you two or I’m leavin’ you behind!” McCree called out.

“Okay!” the two replied in unison.

Midway towards the mess hall, Lena was humming happily and turned to walk backwards, hands behind her back with her eyes to Rhys. The look in her eyes meant she knew something he didn’t. Her smile was contagious as he smiled back.

Rhys raised a brow. “What’s that look for?”

She hummed. “Hmm… nothing!” She turned away from him again.

Rhys turned to McCree who simply shrugged but even he seemed to be hiding something as well. He didn’t want to press on about it too much then looked to Hana. “What the heck is going on?”

Hana shook her head. She happened to be the only person he knew who was as clueless as he was. He wanted to know why they were being so secretive.

 _I wonder what it’s about…_ thought Rhys.

Once they arrived at the mess hall, the others were waiting for the rest of the members to appear. Rhys happened to notice Junkrat and Zenyatta sitting across from each other. The other three noticed almost immediately. The two of them were on different terms with each other and Junkrat rarely got along with the omnic monk.

He was just sitting there, staring at Zenyatta without any sudden movements. Not even batting an eyelash.

“What’s he doing?”

“They don’t appear to be fighting,” Lena noted. “Is Zenyatta doing some kind of hypnosis?”

“Should we be worried?” Rhys frowned, approaching their table. “I’m gonna check up on them.”

“Brrr!” Junkrat shook like a dog, the soot in his hair flaring onto the tabletop. He began to wipe his tear-filled eyes and said, “I think that was longer than last time.”

“Thirty-five seconds.” Zenyatta corrected.

“Hmm,” Junkrat considered it. “Five seconds more than last time. I’ll take it.”

“What on earth are you two doing?” asked Rhys.

“Junkrat wanted to partake in a staring contest.”

McCree was skeptical. “But, you don’t even have eyelids.”

“It was his own hypothesis,” The monk explained. “He wished to see how long he could go without blinking.”

“Yep.” Lena agreed. “That’s just like him to do that.”

“You two don’t seem to be fighting…” Rhys was pleasantly surprised. “That’s different.”

“Eh,” Junkrat shrugged. “I have my days. But he likes to come ‘ere and sit but he don't eat.”

Rhys blinked. “He’s a robot, he doesn’t need to eat.”

“I like to join social gatherings.” Zenyatta sounded happy. “And what a good way to do that is over dinner. I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.”

Rhys was unsure what the omnic meant when he said, ‘you two’. He turned to look and saw Genji standing right next to him, completely restored to his original, cybernetic form. It made him look… shinier. “Oh...my...god.”

“How do I look?” Genji spread open his arms to give Rhys a good look at his entirety, then inspected his own fingers. “I think I’m doing much better now, wouldn’t you say?”

“Better?” Rhys echoed. He had to hold back the urge to practically wrap his arms around him until the two of them fell to the ground. He didn’t want the others to get the wrong idea so he kept it at bay. “Y-You’re doing more than just better, you look great! The metal platings look better, you definitely have a polished, finished look and everything appears to be clean. I’m glad you’re back.”

“Now you don’t have to sneak into Dr. Ziegler’s office every night to check up on me.”

Junkrat raised his brows, intrigued. “Ohh.” 

“He did what now?” McCree chuckled.

“I just--I did not--I-I only went in there once!” Rhys grew flustered. “Why are you spreading rumors like that?”

“It’s nice to see you, too, Rhys.” Genji chuckled, tousling chestnut locks.

Rhys pouted, grumbling. “You could at least say, ‘just kidding’.”

Lena watched them, giggling.

“I’m sorry.” Genji sounded like he was smiling, watching as the other was fixing his hair. “You did only visit once. I was hoping to surprise you.”

“You sure surprised me.” Rhys was mostly relieved to see him back on his feet again. He was afraid it may have been his fault Genji was in the shape he was in. The damage was quite severe, he worried it would take months. 

“Should we leave the two lovebirds alone?” teased McCree. 

“Or perhaps they would like their own personal table over a candlelit dinner.” Junkrat suggested, wriggling his brows. “I could provide the candles! Just look at me!” He climbed onto the table and laid down, the embers flaring at the ends of his hair resembling candles close to burning out.

Rhys crossed his arms, staring at him while the others stifled a laugh. Just imagining Rhys have a decent conversation with Genji while Junkrat stares at whomever was seated in front of him. Of course, the smell of burnt hair was awfully unappetizing. “If the staring bothers you, I can just close my eyes!” He closed his eyes to prove a point.

“Oh, my god--” Rhys doubled over laughing. “No, Junkrat! I can talk to him without your weird ambiance.”

“Whatever you say, mate!” He acknowledged, giggling. “But the offer is still… _on the table_.”

“Just get off.” Roadhog ordered, trying to get him down.

“Sure.” Junkrat climbed down by himself.

“What’s for dinner, anyway?” wondered Rhys.

“Well, tonight’s ‘Taco Tuesday’.” Lena mentioned.

Rhys hadn’t had a tradition like that for a long time. After a long day of work, he, Vaughn and Yvette would hang out together every Tuesday night for some tacos. Usually, they ordered altogether since Yvette was a freeloader while the check was divided between Vaughn and Rhys. He sure did miss those days.

“Tacos used to be a tradition between my friends and I.” Rhys recalled. “I wonder how they’re doing now.”

 

Somewhere in the Talon headquarters, a lone hacker was doing research on a large screen. It was a huge outline of webs connecting to one another through icons of people and symbols. The screen was moved with the stroke of a hand, turning to another tab with a corrupted Talon file and a picture of Rhys along with several screenshots of D.Va’s recent livestream. It appears the images were more or less side by side comparisons of his face.

“Hmm.” A smile curled along the side of the hacker’s lips.

Her train of thought was interrupted when a ghostly voice chimed in. “What do we have so far?”

“Ah, Gabe!” the hacker exclaimed with forced enthusiasm. “Just the guy I was looking for!”

Reaper ignored her greeting and glanced at the screen, arms crossed then proceeded to repeat his question. “Do you have anything at all?”

“Relax, I got it.” She sneered, facing him. “Your boyfriend did a good job in keeping his identity and location a ‘secret’ so far…” Miming air quotes as she made her point.

“Hmm.” Reaper grunted.

“You seem pretty adamant on looking for him.” She observed. “You and Doomfist are wrapped up in this case. Tell me, Gabriel, do the three of you have some kind of affair with him?”

“Very funny, Sombra.”

“I try.” She gave a carefree shrug. “So when do you wanna bust him out?”

“I’ll leave that to you.”

“You’re expecting a lot from me.” Sombra noticed. “I’ll let you know when I’m done. I need to do a little more research.”

“Just… hurry up and get it over with. We don’t have all day.” The mercenary stormed out the room without another word, leaving Sombra to her own devices.

She studied her gloved digits as if admiring the pink nails. She didn’t bother to look up when she felt someone else was in the room. “You’ll get into trouble if someone finds you here.”

“But you hacked my cell / Desperate to summon me. / What do you want now?” Zer0 gently reached out, caressing the screen of his beloved’s face with a gloved hand.

Sombra approached them and stood by their side. “I need you to do something for me.” she added. “Don’t worry, I’ll try to convince Doomfist and the counsel to let you go alone.”

They turned to her, intrigued. Their helmet flashed an interesting emoticon: **> :-}**. “Oh, good. A challenge. / I was starting to get bored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! It's just taking some time to update because I have almost no free time and it's taking me decades to finish at least one chapter. This one's a lot shorter but the next chapter will be much more interesting! Look forward to that.
> 
> Updates will be slow, but thanks for sticking around! Your support is always helpful. :)


	10. Business / Trial

Today marks the day someone was going to be a lucky volunteer for Handsome Jack’s special assignment. Everyone seemed to be on edge, even more so than usual. They looked paranoid glancing around and cowering in their cubicles. Tension filled the room, making the maintenance crew nervous. They were all aware of what was going on and they hoped whatever was coming their way would disappear, save for another time and place.

Vaughn and Rhys were on the edge of their seats, unable to concentrate on any work due to the stress. Fresh, brewed coffee went cold after sitting idle for so long. Handsome Jack had plans and he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Most days, his agenda happened at random and no one came prepared. It was some “top-secret” meeting for only those he chose to accompany him. If they were to speak a word of it to their fellow employees, they’d be in for a world of hurt.

It was around this time, Jack would be on the elevator. No one really knows what department would be next. Unless they complied with his request, they would live. It was an alternative to a termination notice. Vaughn couldn’t sit still and kept wandering around the place. This sort of reaction annoyed even Rhys.

“Dude, could you sit down?” Rhys seemed to almost demand it instead of asking. “You’re making me nervous.”

“Rhys, I know about your weird obsession with Jack but it’s not easy for the rest of us.” Vaughn retorted, popping his head into Rhys’ cubicle. “What if I get chosen?!”

“Relax, just do what he says and you’ll stay alive,” Rhys told him. “And it’s not an obsession!”

“That huge poster says differently.” the accountant argued pointing from behind Rhys.

Rhys glanced at the poster of Handsome Jack on the wall by his desktop. The heterochromatic eyes, the obvious mask implanted on his face and the disarming smile, seeming almost menacing to those who feared his psychotic ways. “Like I said, I-It’s not an obsession!”

“Hey, kiddos!” An extravagant and excited voice chimed in between them.

“GWAHHHH!!” Vaughn’s scream resonated alongside Rhys’, “AAAAHHHH!!!”

“Handsome Jac--I mean, sir, hi!” Vaughn greeted with a gulp.

“A pleasant surprise to see you, uhm,” Rhys cleared his throat. “Sir.”

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Yes! No!” They spoke over each other then glanced at one another before saying, “No! Yes!”

“Well, either way I’m going to.” Handsome Jack met eyes with Rhys. “You seem like the kind of guy who would be down to doing favors for me. Reece, was it?”

“Uhm, it’s Rhys, sir.” Rhys cleared his throat again. He immediately regretted his decision. No one was allowed to even correct Jack let alone tap him on the shoulder if they risked losing a finger. His fellow employees were already quietly praying for him in the safety of their cubicles and offices as they watched their boss and Rhys interacting.

“Oh, I’m sorry, _Rhys_.” Handsome Jack corrected himself through gritted teeth. The way he said his name was spine-tingling and not in the good way. It sounded playful, yet threatening. Not something you wanted to hear unless you were on his bad side. “Listen, cupcake, I’m in a good mood, so I’ll just let that one slide. I need a brave soul to accompany me for tonight. It’s a private matter I need to attend to. What time are you off today?”

“I’m--”

Handsome Jack lifted a finger for him to quiet. “Wait, no, don’t answer that. Angel?”

He turned to his assistant. She had black, buzz cut hair tied into a side ponytail. She wore a white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. There were two metal plates along the side of her head that seem to almost resemble the outlet on Rhys’ temple but this one appeared to be far more advanced. Angel’s blue eyes glanced down at her tablet, her manicured fingers glided across the screen to an endless list of employees’ names listed in alphabetical order.

It didn’t take her very long to find his name among the pile. She had his schedule, department location and other business-related information.

“ _Chambers_ , _Rhys_ ,” Angel read aloud. “You are scheduled until six p.m. today but you intend to stay overtime till nine to finish up some work, am I right?” She smiled, raising a brow.

“I…” Rhys felt rather flustered, he blushed out of embarrassment. “Yeah, I don’t have much to do at home, anyway.”

“Convenient,” Jack commented, then he proposed. “You get to go home early, then.”

“Thank you, sir!” Rhys took a second to rethink his response. “Wait, hang on! What?”

“As your boss, I, Handsome Jack, order you to meet me in my office at eight-thirty sharp, on the dot. I hate waiting so you better be quick about it. Don’t be late or I’ll shoot your foot. And no, I’m not joking.”

Rhys gulped. “Yes, sir. Not a moment too soon, sir!”

“Good, good.” Jack nodded approvingly, looking around at his employees. “As you were ladies and gents!” Then he made his exit out the glass doors of the department and down the hall with Angel trailing beside him.

“Oh, God,” someone said. “He picked Rhys!”

“No way.” another gasped. “Good luck, friend.”

Yvette came rushing in as soon as Jack was out of sight. She looked around frantically for her friends and spotted them by Rhys’ cubicle. “Hey!” she greeted. “I just saw Jack leave. Who got on his bad side?”

Rhys gave a small wave. “Well, if it helps I just got picked as a volunteer at eight-thirty for this evening.”

“You’re involved in this now?!” Yvette was thrown off-guard. She looked around at everyone who was working, seeing how relaxed they are now that the evil had left. She spoke quietly. “I heard that Handsome Jack is involved in some illegal exchanges.”

“Like what…?” Vaughn wondered, quietly.

“How do you know?” whispered Rhys.

“I heard Erwin from my department was selected by Jack to his ‘exchange’.” Yvette explained, curling both forefingers to resemble quotations. “He said there was a huge crate of Hyperion supplies being sold. There were guns: prototypes, new models, some of them weren’t even on the market yet.”

“Holy crap…” the two gaped quietly.

“It doesn’t stop there,” she continued. “He started to slowly tell the rest of our department. Word got out and Jack knew it was him. After that, he went missing the next day.”

“I thought he was let go?” wondered Vaughn.

“It’s a bit odd how we didn’t hear about it.” commented Rhys.

“Our department was forced at gunpoint and if we ever told anyone else, well…”

“But you told us.” Vaughn reminded. “Yvette, they might--”

“Might what, shoot me?” she scowled. “I wish he would put a bullet to my head! Let’s see how that plays out for him.”

There was nothing more and nothing less that could be said. Her mere words were enough to let one reflect on taking sides. It was enough to keep her friends quiet for only a moment.

“Look, guys, don’t worry about it.” Yvette reassured them. “Right after Rhys gets back from that job, let’s have some dinner!”

“I’m paying, right?” Rhys sighed. “Does Chinese sound good?”

“I’m so down for some dim sum.” agreed Vaughn.

“Guess that’s a yes.”

“I’ll pay you guys back soon, promise!” Yvette insisted. “Of course, chow mein and honey walnut prawns for me, please.”  


Rhys had been the only one finishing up some work while the last remaining employees had waved goodbye and left. They had contagious yawns and wore tired smiles on their faces as they ushered themselves out the door, giving one last glance at the place, hoping they hadn’t forgotten anything. They all seemed too tired to even come back for them, anyway.

“Have a good night, Rhys!”

“See ya tomorrow!” Rhys called out.

Rhys was busy working, he didn’t realize how much time had passed. He checked the time before stopping midway and freaking out. “Oh, god!” he exclaimed. “Shit, it’s already 8:20! Crap, crap, crap!” he saved his work and scrambled to get his things before shutting the computer down and rushing to get to the elevator. _Handsome Jack is going to kill me._

He pushed the button rapidly, as if pushing it like that would make it go faster. He preferred to keep both his feet and his head. And every other limb on him that would have its future uses. He prayed for the elevator to go faster instead of going at such a snail’s pace. Rhys wouldn’t be able to get there in ten minutes and not expect a gun to his head within seconds upon entering Jack’s extravagant domain he called an office.

The elevator was inching closer while Rhys constantly stared back at his watch in hopes time would slow down and he would survive to live another day. The doors to the elevator swung open and as Rhys had stepped inside, he was greeted with a devilish grin. “Rhysie, baby!”

“Aahhh!” Rhys screamed.

“Hey, relax!” Jack put an arm on his shoulder to give him a good pat before releasing him. “You’re not in trouble, pumpkin. I just came to get you. Got bored sitting in my office. You know how it is.”

“O-Oh, that’s good to know.” The lack of Jack’s arm on his shoulder made him feel a bit disappointed it didn’t last longer but he shook it off.

“See you were working hard there,” Jack was attempting to make conversation. “Lost track of the time, huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” Rhys chuckled.

“Please, don’t make this awkward on me.” Jack insisted. “I do this to try to get to know some of my staff. I know everyone is pretty terrified of me but it’s how I do business.”

“Actually, a couple of my friends and I are going out for some Chinese food later,” Rhys offered. “You’re welcome to join if you want.”

“That sounds pretty inviting but I can’t.” Jack sighed. “Sadly, I still have a few more errands to run.”

“I see,” said Rhys. “Well, maybe next time then.”

“Thanks for the invite, though.”

Before they knew it, the doors to the elevator opened to the ground floor leading to the garage where Angel patiently stood, waiting. “Good evening, gentlemen.” she greeted. “The limousine is ready to go whenever you are.”

“L-Limo?” Rhys exclaimed then regained his composure when he heard his own voice echo throughout the empty parking lot. “Sorry.”

Their chauffeur was a tall, thin omnic dressed in uniform. He was silver, with slanted eyes and a horizontal slit for a mouth; a name tag adorned his coat, “Richard”. Rhys would have to make note of that later. Jack didn’t care to remember names unless they were people worth remembering and omnics always had it worse than Rhys. He felt bad for them. Richard seemed well-mannered and polite as he was programmed to. He stepped out the vehicle to open the door individually for Jack, Angel and Rhys in that order.

Angel giggled, sliding into the back. “I take it you aren’t used to this?”

“You could say that.” Rhys agreed, sliding into the limo opposite of Angel while Jack sat next to her.

Angel typed away on her tablet, inputting coordinates for the driver. Using his ECHO implant, Rhys scanned the location and noticed it was never in the same area. There were numerous marked areas throughout that have only been used at least once, some of which, were nearly miles away and out of the city. Perhaps, they liked the discretion and it seemed appropriate.

 

It had gotten darker from what he remembered and they were straying further and further away from the city, the bright lights remaining to their posts, watching as they headed further into darker, more dangerous ground. Lone cars would eventually drift by going their own direction, headlights being their only line of sight.

The atmosphere suddenly made Rhys feel anxious. Infinite thoughts ran through his mind while they went down empty, paved road sides. He wondered what Erwin’s last thoughts were as they drove through whatever blocked and ruined ground before them. What did he expect to see from the other side? What did he see... or saw? He was too afraid to ask Angel where they were heading. She simply sat patiently, glancing out the window.

Handsome Jack was in the middle of a phone call, obviously work-related. He appeared to be in a discussion about funding and persistently replied with ‘Yeah, I got it’ and ‘Don’t worry about it’. Rhys couldn’t make out much from his conversation. He attempted to eavesdrop, to keep his attention away from the mind games his brain continued to scare him with but to have Jack catch him eavesdropping was scarier. Could Jack be using these exchanges for money to help out the Hyperion corporation? Handsome Jack and charity didn’t seem to sit right with Rhys. Everyone knew that.

“We have reached our destination, sir.” A robotic voice chimed as he pulled up in front of an abandoned factory.

“Thank you.” Handsome Jack acknowledged and stepped out the vehicle. “Always efficient and on time; that’s a raise on your payroll, Michael.” 

“Uhm, i-it’s Richard, sir.” The omnic corrected, timidly. “But, you are very welcome, sir.”

“Angel, my luggage.” Handsome Jack ordered as Richard rushed to open the door for them. Swiftly and orderly, as he had done many times before.

“I’m on it, sir.” Angel summoned a screen with the flick of a wrist and typed away within the blink of an eye, her tattoos glowing along her left arm and chest through her dress shirt. “Executing phase shift.” It took less than a second for the outline of a cube to slowly appear through the screen and manifest as a huge cargo box, most likely held the firearms Yvette mentioned. Rhys was impressed by Angel’s strange ability, he was mesmerized by how graceful she worked. Just how did she do it?

“Hey, kiddo.” Jack called out to Rhys, he sounded rather peeved. “Eyes on the prize.”

Startled, Rhys noticed he was staring directly at Angel’s tattoos then looked to his boss. “Y-Yes, sir! I’m sorry, sir!”

“Look at her like that again and you’re target practice.” Handsome Jack threatened. He had this “stay away from my daughter” vibe that was not to be taken lightly. He would physically kill a man who would glance her way even for a second.

“My apologies…” Rhys mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Now, carry that.” Handsome Jack demanded, pointing at the box. “Angel, stay in the car with Michael.”

“His name’s Richard.” Angel grumbled.

He stopped in his tracks. “What was that, sweetie?”

“Nothing, sir.” Angel spoke up. “I’ll be waiting here.”

Rhys bent down, grunting as he picked up the crate while Jack went ahead. “What the hell is in here?” he complained to himself. _Way to get on his bad side, Rhys._

Jack reached the gates only to be greeted by a lock and chain. He examined the padlock and noticed the deep rust that grew over time through abandonment and decades of weather wear. He pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket and shot the lock off. Both the chain and padlock clattered to the ground like broken glass. Jack pushed the gates open and ventured ahead. “Hurry up or I’m leavin’ you behind, cupcake!”

“Ah…” Angel trailed off. She turned on a drone with the touch of a button and it levitated towards Rhys. It hovered over the crate, carefully lifting it inches off the ground. “Use that for a change,” she said. “Beats carrying it around.”

Rhys smiled. “Thanks, Angel.” He turned to see Handsome Jack drifting further and further before rushing to catch up with him, the drone following close behind. He managed to catch up with his boss until he felt someone watching them. From every direction, it was like they were being targeted. Without being too obvious, he subtly looked up to get a good look at the moon and spotted a few snipers hidden in the shadows.

Behind them, Zer0 stepped out from the dark to carefully observe them from a distance. Curious eyes glued to Rhys as he walked, tilting their head they followed closely to keep tabs on Handsome Jack. Through a comm, they replied, “My, how curious. / Handsome Jack is not alone. / We have company.”

A man with a thick accent answered back. “Stay close,” he advised. “I’m on my way. You have it, yes?”

“Indeed./” Zer0 glanced at the metal briefcase they carried at their side.

“Good.”

They were at the heart of an abandoned factory, outside under the moonlit sky. The drone floated by Rhys’ side once he made a stop the same time Jack did. It was quiet, dangerously quiet. They were in an old factory, away from city life in the middle of the evening with a handful of snipers watching their every move.

It was an unpleasant feeling of people staring at you, waiting to shoot you. If Rhys had to choose between this and stage fright, he would always choose the latter. Having people pointing guns at you was anything but comfortable. He took a breath and calmly looked at Jack’s direction. Jack’s eyes were glued to his pocket watch, waiting. The expression on his face made it difficult for Rhys to tell what he was thinking. Perhaps they were early.

Jack’s phone went off, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the air. He immediately answered with a big smile on his face. “Akande, baby, I got what you wanted!” He mused. “Yeah. … Yeah. … Oh, don’t even worry about him! He’s just another assistant. … No, I know. … Would I ever lie to you?”

Rhys could hear the response of indifference coming from the other line. Jack was never an honest person to begin with. Only a fool would trust Jack’s words without a second thought. He was the devil in disguise and he knew it. He took on the role and played it well.

“Yes, I got it.” Jack confirmed. “If you want, your men could take it out for a test drive. But, they’re gonna have to share since it’s the only one. … It’s a prototype of sorts. … I brought that, too. … Awesome! See ya in a few.”

“Should I set the crate down, sir?” Rhys asked, awaiting his orders.

“Eh, what the hell.” Jack shrugged. “Just don’t drop it.”

Rhys switch on the ECHO and ordered the drone to gently set down the supplies but instead, dropped it on his foot. “Ah, dammit!” He hopped on one leg briefly, trying to nurse his foot.

“Oh, goddammit.” he groaned. “She gave you Dumpy, didn’t she?”

“What’s a ‘Dumpy’?”

“Some broke ass garbage drone that can carry shit but does a bad job at setting them down,” Jack explained. “Also, don’t interact with it, it makes horrible screeching sounds.”

“Dumpy?” Rhys spoke to it curiously. It replied with a loud, scream as if it were being melted from the inside. “Oh, god, that’s why!”

“Ugh,” Jack facepalmed. “Useless shidiot. Never do that again!”

“This is a waste of time!” A female voice with a distinguished, French accent scowled through her comm as she watched the two men through her scope.

“No worries, Widow,” Zer0 assured her. “Doomfist should be arriving.”

“Best make this quick.” She looked through her scope and saw their boss from the rooftop, his bulky build, and broad shoulders were hard to miss.

Akande arrived shortly after Jack and Rhys did. He stormed through the gates that were already broken open by his previous colleagues. The snipers were waiting patiently for him to make his grand appearance when he and Widowmaker met eyes. She signalled the others to stand down as their leader approached his business partner in a very expensive suit.

The short, brunet beside Handsome Jack had gotten even more nervous when he had approached them. Akande did have such an intimidating demeanor about him but perhaps Handsome Jack was to blame. He dragged his poor employees against their will, sending them with him as witness to their exchanges. It was a different person every time but they were mostly men. Just how unlucky did they have to be to get involved in something like this?

Akande had nothing to complain about. His business partner was much worse than he was: borderline psychotic and that wasn’t an understatement. He felt pity for the man Jack had chosen but it was quite amusing watching him look so helpless in such hostile surroundings. He then noticed the brunet’s entire right arm was cybernetic, he couldn’t help but respect him.

 _We could use someone like him._ Akande considered it. _Perhaps after this exchange, I could ask for his name._

“Well, whaddya know! It’s the man of the hour!” Jack greeted with utmost excitement it almost sounded like spite. “You got it?”

“Indeed.” Akande nodded in approval. “It seems you always come through for me.” He beckoned to the darkness and something or someone decloaked with a metal suitcase in hand.

“Perfect!” Handsome Jack grinned. “Rhysie, the goods.”

“Yes sir.” Rhys took control of Dumpy once again and the two walked forward to make the exchange.

The masked being was tall and slim, and didn’t appear to look human despite their face covered by a helmet. They approached him quietly that not even their footsteps made any sound. This has to be the second time Rhys had met this mysterious figure before and he was almost intrigued by their presence. He knew they were involved with Handsome Jack in some way but he should have expected this. As long as Rhys did no harm, they wouldn’t hurt him… right?

Dumpy’s movements were a bit shaky as he was being controlled by Rhys’ cybernetics and the company man’s actions were getting more and more flustered as the lifeform was standing before him, case in hand. Rhys had to calm down and set the crate down carefully lest he wanted to drop it on his foot again and make a fool out of himself.

The assassin held out the suitcase for him and watched as Rhys reached out to take it. He gave a shy smile and received a glowing wink emote in return. It was such a small gesture but it felt as if his heart had stopped beating for a moment and it felt familiar. This interaction happened between them the first time and didn’t fail the second time around. Was it love at first sight?

Rhys backed away but felt Jack put a hand on the small of his back and it felt like icicles against his spine.

“Hey, cupcake.” He felt the other grin and took the briefcase from his hands to look at the wads of cash that filled up the whole space. “Looks good, babe. Your turn.”

Zer0 pulled out their sword and pried open the crate to reveal a yellow and black sniper rifle with a red line down either side of the barrel and an extravagantly large scope. They dug inside to pick it up and get a better view, holding it carefully in their hands to admire every bit of detail under the dim lighting surrounding them. Rhys had never seen anything like it before nor had they mentioned anything about a new gun. Yvette was right, these were Hyperion-owned guns that Jack was exchanging for… whatever personal gain he had with these people. Just who was this man and his masked assistant?

A smiley face emoticon prompted itself on Zer0’s tinted helmet that came off as a smirk. “How interesting. / Overcompensating much? / Not that surprising.”

“Zer0, this is our business partner, please be more mindful of your language.” Akande warned with a slight chuckle, finding their comment to be witty at best.

“Apologies, boss,” Zer0 acknowledged. “Grant me permission to kill. / I am eager, sir.”

“Very well,” Akande decided. “Permission granted; I’ll send him out.”

Zer0 held up the rifle, inspecting it and looking through the scope while adjusting the view.

 _H-Him…?!_ Rhys exclaimed in his thoughts. _Who “him”?_

Rhys was being spoken to but he didn’t hear it at first because he panicked. The voice happened to be coming from Zer0 who was standing right next to him fiddling with the rifle. “...W-What?”

“Today’s current mood,” Zer0 repeated with a grinning emoticon. “A tad bit trigger happy. / Target practice time.”

Rhys gulped. “O-Oh...yeah... haha...” The cheerful look on their helmet didn’t seem to be very assuring. It was the look of a psychotic killer or someone who shoots game for fun or to quench the thirst for bloodlust.

“I am excited,” Jack gushed, giddy with anticipation and gave Rhys a nudge. “Are you excited? I am totally excited. I get to see them use my gun. It’s a really good gun, but it looks so good when he does it.”

“Oh, wow,” Rhys replied, concerned. “I can’t wait to see what he does...”

Jack rubbed his hands together. With the chuckle, he appeared sinister, which was a term so fitting for someone so corrupt as himself. Something bad was coming to fruition with the way he was acting. If he was excited about something, it was a bad thing. Never a good sign.

Two Talon soldiers could be seen pushing a man from under the shadows. Rhys could only make out the silhouette to be a short male about the same height as himself but the body language within itself was oddly familiar. The man stumbled and fell onto the concrete. His clothes were in drab, his brown hair matted in disarray and a busted lip. He looked as if he hadn’t showered or slept in months. He was almost unrecognizable if it wasn’t for the glasses but it seems they didn’t survive either.

Rhys let out a quiet gasp. It was Erwin! _What happened to him?_ thought Rhys. _Oh my god… Erwin._ Rhys felt terrible. So that’s why he was gone for so long.

Jack giggled. “Look at him.” he said to Rhys. “Like a deer in the headlights.”

Akande shook his head. Jack always liked to watch his poor employees suffer, especially if they were at the other end of a rifle. He did this almost every time they tried to rat him out, somehow he always found out. He crossed his arms and watched as Erwin hesitantly stepped out, shielding his hands over his head from the blinding light he forgot existed after being imprisoned for so long.

Rhys wanted to cry out to him, to shout that he was here and wanted to apologize. Apologize, for what? He didn’t put him in that situation. But to see him like this. He was afraid he might be next. Even if he wanted to call out to him, he was surrounded by people who could potentially kill him. The tall man in a suit, the masked assassin, Handsome Jack and an entire army of snipers with their fingers on the trigger. He pulled at his shirt collar and waited nervously.

From afar, the exit could be seen. It was so close he could almost taste it. Erwin looked to the soldiers who appear to be watching him, one of them encouraged him to go on with a subtle nod but he seemed to be smirking. He decided to shake it off, seeing as how he was finally free. He was blindfolded the entire way, having no idea what happened and why he was here. Instinctively, he ran. He ran as if he had never ran so fast in his life. He didn’t care how far he was, just that he would run all the way back home, wherever that would be.

He sprinted, merely a few feet away from salvation out of this nameless hellhole. A stray bullet whistled past his ear, startling him. He was too afraid to look back and simply assumed the soldiers were playing a little game with him. But he didn’t have the energy to run any faster. The bullets continued to fly, barely missing him and another pierced his arm. He yelped, pressing his hand over the wound. His eyesight began to give out from the blood gradually leaving his skin from the infliction it caused. His vision blurred, his breathing grew heavy but he pressed on.

Erwin struggled his last remaining breath to continue towards freedom but he was struck once again on his thigh, throwing him off balance and he fell. He screamed in pain, but it was short-lived when one last bullet made it directly into his skull right before he hit the ground. His corpse dropped with a heavy thud. A puddle of blood spread out, oozing from beneath him and pouring out from his skull.

Rhys covered his mouth to hide a gasp. He felt himself trembling, never realizing in this lifetime he would come to know true fear. His eyes watered, his stomach churned and a heavy lump formed in his throat. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first: vomit or cry. To cry while vomiting or cry after he vomited. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sniffed. He didn’t care if they saw him cry, he was afraid of what Handsome Jack would think of him, how--

Handsome Jack laughed wholeheartedly, breaking his train of thought and turned to the other who was cackling at Erwin’s dead body. He was pointing and laughing as if he heard a good joke, but this was no laughing matter. Jack was the only one laughing while the others remained quiet. Rhys’s eyes widen in shock, he was almost offended. A man was dead and he had the nerve to smile? It was no surprise coming from Jack but it was still wrong.

“Oh my god!” Jack cackled, playfully slapping Rhys on the arm. He didn’t notice him crying. “His head just…” He mimicked the sound of an explosion. “It was like crushing a melon! Oh, my--Ahahaha! That was better than the last one! Hahahahaha!”

Akande sighed, unamused. He had seen this happen an infinite number of times when Handsome Jack pulled an awful stunt like this. He would have to remind him to tone it down for once. His soldiers didn’t seem to care much but it was getting old quick.

This night could not get anymore overwhelming. Rhys was too exhausted to want to eat anything or speak to anyone for that matter. Forget dinner, his appetite disappeared along with his will to live. He knew Jack was a bit screwed in the head but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. He felt so ashamed looking up to someone like this. The man running Hyperion was an absolute madman it was no wonder everyone feared him. What--How was he going to explain this to Vaughn and Yvette?

“Sooo what do you think?” Handsome Jack wondered after he calmed down.

“Hmm.” Akande turned to Zer0. “Your thoughts?”

 **:/** “Prototype, my ass. / This requires some control. / But very precise./” Zer0 commented on the power of the rifle, especially since the aim locks on better the more its being used. They completely acted as if they didn’t just shoot a man to death!

“If it’s good enough for him, it’s good enough for me.” Jack carelessly shrugged. “Any other concerns I should know about?”

Akande glanced at Rhys who appeared to have a nervous breakdown and didn’t seem very responsive then he looked to Jack. “No, nothing at all,” he said. “Your patronage is always welcome.”

“Alrighty, well, if it’s alright with you, my assistant and I are going to head out now.” Handsome Jack went to turn and leave with a hand on Rhys’ shoulder.

“...Actually, I would like a word with your assistant.” Akande inquired. Rhys furrowed his brows when he didn’t get a say in the matter, then again he was in the presence of Handsome Jack and he wouldn’t get a say in anything. “It will only be a moment.”

“Yeah, sure,” Handsome Jack gave Rhys a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be waiting in the car, kiddo. Have one of your men drop him off, capiche?”

They waited until he was out of earshot to carry on with their conversation with Jack skipping over Erwin’s corpse as he made his exit. “Are you alright?”

“I’m a--I’m yeah, I’m fine.” Rhys babbled. He tried to sound calm but he was still shaken up after seeing his own colleague’s head get blown off. “Does--Does everyone get to see someone they know die?”

“We get that a lot.” Akande chuckled. “But even more so when your boss is around.”

“Oh, Handsome Jack is a real kidder.” Rhys forced a laugh but it hurt to even chuckle. He couldn’t get Erwin out of his head since his body is still laying in front of him.

“Do you like working for someone like that?”

“Not necessarily…” Rhys confessed. “I always knew he was a bit aloof, I just didn’t think he was this much of a maniac. He was just really intimidating. Now I know why.”

“I understand,” Akande replied. “I do have an opening for someone like you. Perhaps you would like to work for me instead?”

Rhys didn’t say a single word to the man yet he was offering him a job. Handsome Jack’s good looks might have taken him but the man before him didn’t look too bad himself. If he was to work with Akande then he would be able to get to know the assassin as well. Maybe joining wouldn’t be such a bad idea, after all.

“Whoa…” Rhys marveled at the thought. “I mean, I don’t know if I could…. This is all very sudden, sir. I-I wouldn’t mind that at all. I just don’t see a reason why.”

“I think you have more potential than anyone on Hyperion.” Akande stated. “If you work for me, your options will not be limited. You can trust me.” His tone was polite, conniving, just as the serpent had persuaded Eve to take a bite of the apple. Here, Rhys stood face-to-face with Akande Ogundimu, who offered more than measly fruit. It was as if he were giving up his soul to a more powerful demon.

“I’m going to need to take the time to think it over.” Rhys decided. It was going to take a long time but he might consider it in the future.

“Very well,” he acknowledged, handing him a business card. “What was your name?”

“Rhys, sir.”

“Rhys,” Akande repeated as if he was trying to remember his name. “If you make up your mind, let me know. Unlike Jack, I am a patient man. I look forward to working with you.” He then nodded his head to Zer0 to return him to Handsome Jack.

Zer0 flashed a smile as they lead the way. Rhys glanced down at the business card and it looked incredibly vague but he could make out a watermark symbol of a “T” to resemble a bird’s talons. Akande Ogundimu was printed in silver on a black titanium card with nothing else written except maybe a phone number. It looked classy, just the aesthetic he was looking for.

He gave one last glance at his newfound boss, giving a nod and a wave before he and Zer0 disappeared into the darkness.

“What will you do with him, Doomfist?” wondered Widowmaker through his comm.

“He will be a good asset to the team, I can assure you.”

 

* * *

 

A stand-off. Feet firmly planted on the ground apart from each other with both hands on the pistol. A lone target stands in the way, ready for the bullet but the trigger did not fire. There was only silence and a deep breath. Rhys had been standing at the shooting range with Peacekeeper pointed at the target without so much as a dent.

McCree has his arms crossed, leaning against the wall as he stands close by to watch. Nothing had occurred for the past several minutes. It was amazing to see Rhys stand still for so long and not do anything without getting a muscle cramp. After a long moment of silence, McCree finally spoke.

“Listen, Rhys,” McCree began. “I’m a man of patience but it’s been at least forty minutes and you haven’t pulled the trigger once.”

“Oh, I am aware,” Rhys replied. “Well, it’s just that…”

McCree raised a brow. “...‘Just’?”

“There are a lot of things to consider when using a gun,” he said. “The weight of the gun, my stance, and the recoil. Also, it’s really loud when fired.”

“That shouldn’t be your concern, you have ear protectors.” McCree pointed out. “Weren’t you the one who asked me to teach you?”

“Yes, but these are actual bullets we’re talking about, Jesse, not nerf darts.”

McCree moved away from the wall and approached Rhys from behind to correct his stance by starting with his shoulders. “Just relax and try not to tense up so much,” he suggested, hovering his hands over Rhys’ arms to fix his posture. “You seem nervous.”

“It’s the gun, dude.”

“Unless…” he leaned close to Rhys’ ear. He smelled faintly of cigar smoke and cheap cologne. “I’m makin’ you nervous for all the wrong reasons.”

Rhys felt himself blush and instinctively elbowed McCree in the gut. He heard the other grunt from the impact before laughing despite the pain. “I was joking!” he chuckled, rubbing his own belly. “Come on, now!”

The only thought of nervousness that recurred constantly was his hopeless fantasy of making out with Genji. His back pressed against the wall with his hands holding the other’s face as the two share an intimate exchange between lips. The warmth of Genji’s mouth and the taste of his scarred lips against his own. Genji’s hands wandering along Rhys’ slim frame, leaving goosebumps in their wake, leaving him weak and wanting more. Heavy breathes, escaping his throat as butterfly kisses lingered along the side of his neck.

It was embarrassing to think something like this while trying to learn how to hold a gun. He might as well point it to his own head to snap himself out of it. What was the use imagining if he was dead? McCree would have laughed if Rhys ever told him something like that.

“It’s just really embarrassing when you do that.” Rhys scowled, pointing the gun at him.

“Gun,” McCree warned him. He told Rhys time and again not to wave the gun around so recklessly, especially if it was loaded. “I keep tellin’ you to be careful swingin’ that thing around or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Right, sorry.” Rhys apologized and pointed the gun to the floor by his feet.

“We haven’t really made any progress except that you know how to hold a gun properly.” McCree commented. “At least make an effort to shoot somethin’ so we can move on. I’m still pretty eager to teach you somethin’ else.”

Rhys turned back to the shooting range and aimed at his target. He braced himself and pulled the trigger. The kick startled him and he nearly dropped the gun, the shock from the force was sudden and to be expected. It would take him some time to get used to it.

And yet, he could barely shoot his target.

 

Rhys had finished target practice with McCree and decided to take a break for today when he spotted 76 standing by the window. He watched him a bit and noticed he was smiling. It was rare and rather odd to see him in a different light. He also noticed the stubbles on his face made him look even older and ten times more attractive. Curiously, he looked out the window and noticed master and student outside meditating. They looked rather silly with the butterflies on them but it seemed to look serene as if it were pulled out of a painting or rather would inspire one.

Rhys felt bad for wanting to interrupt but he couldn’t help cutting in. He quietly approached 76 then he hollered. “Hey, soldier!” He greeted. “What are you up to?

76 immediately dropped the smile and turned to Rhys. “Nothing, really.”

“You sure?” pressed Rhys. “You were smiling. I don’t think I ever saw you smiling before, it’s a pleasant surprise.”

“Shut up, you.” 76 quipped. “Don’t you have training today? 

“Well, yes, but we’re continuing the rest tomorrow.”

“I’ll bet.” he muttered. “Why are you bothering me, anyway?” Soldier wasn't used to people socializing with him unless they needed something from him, which was extremely rare as he wasn't the very talkative type and kept to himself most of the time unless he truly had something to say.

“Just wondering what you were looking at, that’s all.”

“I was admiring the view.” 76 lied. He was, of course, admiring the view but he wasn’t talking about the garden or the butterflies. He would never tell Rhys the real reason except that maybe he already knows.

“Oh, come on, is it Genji?” Rhys joked. He looked out the window and couldn’t help but smile when he saw him with the butterflies on his head. They almost resemble bows when they spread open their wings and Rhys had to admit Genji looked very cute like that.

“I thought Genji was yours.” 76 chuckled.

“N-No, you shut up!” Rhys babbled, pushing him roughly. “I-It’s not like that, okay?”

The soldier stood unfazed by Rhys's shove and remained leaning over the windowsill. “From the way you looked at him, I’d say it’s something more than platonic.” 76 observed. “Believe me, Rhys, I’ve seen that look before.”

“And what about you?” Rhys crossed his arms and leaned his back against the windowsill. “Who do you like?”

“That’s none of your concern, Rhys.”

“You can’t at least tell me who?” Rhys insisted, tapping his chin in thought. “I mean if it’s not Genji, then… _ohh_ ,” He easily came to a conclusion with his finger pointing upwards as if he had the answer. “It’s Zenyatta, isn’t it?”

“I told you, that’s none of your business!”

“It is!” Rhys exclaimed. “That’s why you were looking so happy!”

“Rhys.”

“You like Zenyatta!” he shouted.

76 looked around in case anyone heard them and started to feel embarrassed when Rhys had announced that so loudly. “Keep your voice down!” he hissed.

“What are you so ashamed of?” Rhys asked him then he lowered his voice. “It’s fine, I mean I think Satya likes Hanzo.”

“Seriously?” 76 didn’t seem too enthusiastic hearing gossip about his fellow colleagues. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his little crush on Zenyatta either. That was his own private matter.

“That was either a confused response or an interested response because I can’t tell even with your face.”

76 merely stared at him and said nothing.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then, right?”

“Take a wild guess.”

“Okay, okay,” Rhys threw up his hands defensively as he walked away from him. “I won’t tell anyone.”

He called out to Rhys. “We didn’t have this conversation!”

“Not telling anyone!” 

“Goddammit.” he growled. He gave one last glance out the window before heading the opposite direction and turning the corner. Upon reaching the corner he saw Hana, McCree and Lúcio standing there waiting for him. They all appeared to be smiling. McCree had the biggest, shit-eating grin, 76 almost wanted to punch him but held back the urge.

“What’s that look for?” 76 wondered before moving around them.

“So, soldier boy,” McCree was clearly smirking now. “When’s the wedding?”

He stopped and slowly turned around. “What are you talking about?”

“Aren’t you a little _waaaay_ too old to date?” teased Hana. 

Lúcio chimed in. “Hana, let’s not go between a man and his love interests.”

 _Goddammit, Rhys._ “Jesus, I’m leaving.”

“I support you, Soldier!” Lúcio cried out as the other two laughed.

76 stormed off, his face red as a tomato. Damn Rhys for shouting that out loud without a care of who was around to listen. It wasn’t so much as a crush if he liked staring at him from afar and the pleasure of just his presence and the everlasting question of how an omnic could look so cute covered in butterflies, giving him butterflies in return.

He felt like wanting to punch something out of spite of himself for feeling this way. It didn’t work out the last time he was in a relationship. They both died, _he_ and his former self. He was killed because of his power, Jack Morrison died because of his position. However, Soldier: 76 remained. He fought many things during the war, his own emotions bounded by the heavy exterior of a broken man, lost in the past he could not undo. But what of _him_? Nothing but a memory now.

Soldier: 76 had to start over. To somehow make things right again now that he returned, it’s what his past self would have wanted. And looking at Zenyatta brought those ambitions back and maybe something more. _He_ wasn’t important anymore, whoever _he_ was. No matter how many times he thought about him, they were history now. Two different people from different worlds, they didn’t last very long, anyway.

“Soldier 76.” A familiar voice called out to him and he looked to see Genji and Zenyatta standing in front of him. It was Genji who spoke.

“Have you seen Rhys?” the cyborg asked. “My Master is inquiring something from him.”

“I just saw him, he went back there.” 76 said, pointing a thumb behind him at the stairway.

“Thank you. I will get him,” Genji nodded before heading up the stairs, leaving the other two alone in silence.

76 wasn’t sure how to handle this situation since it was only two of them but it felt like Zenyatta wanted to speak with him. “Are you alright, Soldier 76?”

“Yeah, I’m doing fine.” he replied. “Just taking a walk around the place.”

“You seem perturbed.”

“What do you mean?” 76 furrowed his brows.

“You appear to have a distant look in your eyes, 76.” Zenyatta simply stated.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright.” 76 assured him as he turned away before adding. “By the way, you don’t have to call me 76 anymore, Zenyatta. It’s Jack.”

“Jack…” Zenyatta repeated to himself. “It suits you quite well.”

“...Thank you.” 76 answered before starting to say. “Listen, I… nevermind, it’s nothing important.” He left quickly before Zenyatta could ask him anything more, leaving him to linger on his unfinished words.  


Genji was searching around the halls but still no sign of Rhys. On his way to the dorms, he had even asked McCree of Rhys’ whereabouts and was told he had went to the infirmary. Then he remembered Angela was doing a daily routine check-up this week, going down a list of names of who to see. Perhaps she had already taken care of Rhys by the time he got there. On his way there, he saw his brother walking past.

“Genji.” The older sibling nodded.

“Good afternoon, brother.” Genji greeted him.

“Hmph,” Hanzo smiled slightly. “Some things never change, do they?” He remembered the time when they were children, when a young Genji always greeted him with such vibrant energy and a toothy grin. Although, they are both grown men now he still sensed the enthusiasm from his brother’s tone.

“It would seem so, Hanzo.”

“Your husband is with Dr. Ziegler right now.”

“He is not my husband.”  
  
Hanzo laughed before leaving his brother to his own devices. “At least, not yet.”

It was embarrassing to think Hanzo would be this supportive even if sparks didn’t truly fly between them quite yet. His brother was never positive unless there was something worth being positive about and most of the time, there was no such thing. It meant a lot for him to act so genuinely engaged in his relationship with Rhys; either that or Hanzo was really good at sarcasm. What relationship? Genji had to constantly remind himself not to get so close to Rhys. In the end, he might just lose him to the assassin. He didn’t have the heart to tell him they were still alive. The others were wrong to hide this, sooner or later he would grow to know Zer0 was never truly gone. The man in his dreams would eventually slip away from his fingers and he would have nothing left.

Why did this bother him so much? Trivial things like this would only make it harder on him in the end. The assassin was not to be trusted, they all knew and wanted only to protect Rhys but for all the wrong reasons. He had to stop himself from falling so hard but slowly he was giving in and he hated himself for it.

There were voices echoing from outside the halls, Angela’s voice being heard while another laughed, Fareeha. Genji approached the doorway, seeing Rhys was inside with them. Angela noticed the other from behind Rhys’ shoulder.

“Genji, I believe we already had a check-up this morning.” She said to him 

“I understand, but I was only here for Rhys.”

Rhys was already done with his checkup and his signs were normal, his prosthetics weren’t giving him any crucial pains except to take an aspirin once in a while to keep the sores at bay. Upon seeing Genji, he grew flustered. He had to keep himself calm and acted cool. He leaned his hand against the medical cart by the bed and it slowly began to slide backwards. “What can I do you for on this fine day, my cybernetically enhanced friend?” He was trying to act smooth by running a hand through his hair and proceeding to fall backwards. “Wh-Whoa!”

“Rhys!” The girls cried.

Genji swiftly and smoothly grabbed Rhys in a lover’s embrace, his hand clasping Rhys’ own as he is held in a dip, the other’s hand on his shoulder while his hand rested on the small of his back. They were eye to eye as they stared at each other in complete silence, the cart slamming against the wall as it slid upon impact. A stethoscope fell and a few other items clattered to ground but they were too absorbed in the position Genji and Rhys were in. It was almost pulled out of a love novel of sorts where the hero holds the woman close to his arms with her hands to his chest, her back arched and her body pressed towards him while her flowing hair draped in the air and their eyes locked in each other’s gaze.

“This is an interesting highlight of my day.” Rhys spoke as he awkwardly looked down and back up at Genji. “What about you, Genji?”

“I... was not expecting this upon seeing you today.”

Rhys laughed, looking into the green lit visor that hid his eyes. “Neither have I.”

“Pfft.” A snicker cut in, interrupting them from their own private world. They looked to see the other two still in the room watching them, Fareeha was clearly chuckling at them while Angela simply smiled.

“Good grief, you two really need to work on the tension you give each other.” Angela commented. “Perhaps some release would do you some good. I think I might have some ru--”

“N-No, no!” Rhys pulled away from Genji’s embrace and straightened up. “We’re fine, there isn’t a need for that, Angela. I do appreciate your concern, though.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I have rubbers in glass cabinet,” she mentioned, nonchalantly.

“I think I hear my Master calling me.” Genji cupped his ear to the air. “Come, Rhys, we should be going.”

“Yeah, I think his voice really echoes to you.” Rhys joined in. “I’ll see you ladies later!”

Angela waved as they stepped out the room and she turned to Fareeha. “Would you like one?”

Fareeha raised her hands defensively and shook her head. She only came for a checkup but it somehow escalated thanks to Rhys’ clumsiness and Genji’s quick reflexes. She had to admit Genji was pretty smooth. His usual performance speed was improved by the cybernetic enhancements done on him, she can’t help but envy him.

Angela bent down to gather her things back onto the cart to sanitize them and continue with where she left off. “Now where were we?”

 

“You, uh, really did an interesting number back there.” Rhys pointed out. “Care to do that again?”

“Unless you like to constantly land into my arms as you’ve done twice already, I would do it as many times as you’d like.”

“Ever listen to yourself speak?”  
  
“Ever considered watching where you stand?”   
  
Rhys squinted his eyes at him. “...Point.” then he asked. “Is something up?”

“My master has a bit of a trial for you.” Genji informed him.

“A...trial?” Rhys gulped. “That sounds bad.”

“It is quite the opposite,” said Genji. “I recall the time he has done that with me. That was how I learned to accept and overcome my shadow.”

“Wow…” Rhys was in awe. “It just sounds better when you say it like that.”

“Believe me, Rhys, it’s a life-changing experience,” he added quietly. “Like how we watched the stars together…”

Rhys furrowed his brows, unable to hear the last sentence. “The what now?”

“Eh?”

“What did you say?”

“It is nothing,” Genji lied. “We musn’t keep Master waiting.”

Rhys was beginning to grow suspicious of Genji and his newly acquired antics. He wanted to say it must be the new upgrades he had grown accustomed to but despite his robot parts he was still a human being inside. Then, a voice crept inside of his head as if poking fun at him. He wasn’t sure how or when he began hearing them, he just hoped he didn’t go crazy.

 _Geez, kiddo, you’re so dense!_ The voice cackled.

Offended, Rhys instinctively shouted as Genji walked away. “I am not dense!” He was surprised at himself for raising his voice at absolutely nothing and remembered it was only him and Genji alone in the hallway at the moment.

Genji stopped and turned around, sounding worried. “...I never said that.”

“It’s not you, it’s…” How does one explain the disembodied voice in his head? He didn’t have an answer. “I’m just exhausted.”

“The day has only begun, Rhys.”

“I just have a lot on my mind.” _Clearly._

Zenyatta patiently awaited them from where they last left him. His attention turned to them when he spotted Genji descending the stairs with Rhys trailing behind. He noticed Rhys was acting different, mentally drained he could almost feel it. Though, he said nothing of it to either of them.

“Apologies for keeping you, Master,” Genji bowed. “I hope we did not let you wait long.”

“No, Genji,” Zenyatta turned to the direction where he last saw 76. “I haven’t. Come, we have important things to tend to.” He led the way, Genji and Rhys exchanged glances before the other followed. Zenyatta proceeded to tell Rhys his plans for him today on the way to the gym.

Genji remained to look back at the empty hallway his teacher was glancing at, watching curiously before rejoining the other two.

Zarya had already finished her daily workout routine in the gym and was about to leave when she saw Zenyatta at the door. Her tall, broad frame made the omnic seem ever so small compared to the others. Her size was overwhelmingly intimidating, she could suffocate a man with her thighs and not regret a single second of it.

“Omnic.” She replied.

“Good afternoon, Zarya.” Zenyatta happily greeted. “I hope your workout was pleasant.”

“I see your scheme but I will not buy into it.” she said. “I am watching you.”

“I am relieved to know I am in your care.”

“Hmph.” Zarya scoffed. “Have it your way.” She gave Genji and Rhys a once over without another word.

“She _really_ terrifies me.” Rhys confessed once she was out of earshot. “Like, she could crush my head between her thighs if she wanted.”

“That sounds awfully dangerous and rather kinky, if I could be honest.”

Rhys groaned. “Oh, god, you’re not one of _those_ , are you?”

“What do you mean?” Then he realized it. “Ohh… Not unless you’re into it.”

“The disrespect…!” Rhys pointed to Zenyatta, his face burning. “D-Do you even know who is here!?”

“I am sure Master would understand,” Genji smiled at his master. “With Jack Morrison.”

Zenyatta poked two fingers at Genji’s side and made him flinch, sending a sudden shockwave throughout his body.

“Ow!” Genji jumped, holding his side. “What the--Why, Master!?”

“The disrespect!” Zenyatta snapped. “How do you know that?”

Genji hung his head in shame. “M-McCree told me…”

“Remind me to have a word with him when we are done.”

“Oooh, someone in trouble!” Rhys singsongs.

“I am not in the mood for jokes, Rhys,” Zenyatta warned. “That is a personal matter between me and him.”

Rhys stopped smiling when Zenyatta glared at him. “Sorry.”

Zenyatta led them into another room in the gym, a door leading to a room that was empty and hardly used except for storage. It was almost soundproof, perfect for meditation where no one could disturb them.

“What is this place?”

“It is an area Winston showed me that was easier to access for meditation.” explained Zenyatta. “It’s peaceful. I prefer it over the outside.”

“It’s a little dusty, though,” Rhys swiped a finger over the metal crates, noticing dust particles gather at his fingertip as he inspected it. “Does our little exercise include cleaning this area? I wouldn’t mind doing that first.”

“Don’t fret over the trivial things, Rhys.” Zenyatta assured him. “Although, you are right. It is rather filthy in here but maybe we should take care of it some other time.”

Rhys struggled to open the window to let in some air. He felt isolated sitting in a room that felt dry. It was a relief to feel the light breeze flowing throughout the room, it reminded him of home. But, home felt like a dream now. He felt Genji standing beside him and he smiled. “Just thought I wanted to let in some air while we’re in here.”

“It’s a good plan.” agreed Genji. “The atmosphere feels different now.”

“Now we can continue with our lesson.” Zenyatta awaited for them to sit down on the floor with him. “Are you ready, Rhys?”

Rhys struggled with the lotus position and figured he sit criss-cross, uncomfortable with the way he tried to sit. “Just relax, Rhys.”

“You never really clarified what we were doing,” Rhys told him. “It’s not scary, is it?”

“That depends on the appearance of your true enemy,” Zenyatta replied. “There seems to be some distress within you.”

Rhys thought about the events leading up to him being here. He thought of the sacrifices he made for his own sake to protect himself. He imagined being back home wishing this was all a dream. He, Gortys and Loader Bot were safe, Zer0 was in his arms once again and Talon had forgotten he existed. Then, he thought of the friends he made in Overwatch and the most interesting creature in all existence that looked so perfect in every way, he was unworthy of being this close to him the way he is right now. His neon glow was the only thing keeping him grounded at this moment.

“I mean, it’s a lot to take in.” Rhys explained. “I’m still trying to sleep, I’m just afraid…”

“They will not find you, Rhys.”

“I know, I know.”

“We should cleanse your thoughts by speaking with your shadow,” Zenyatta summoned two distinguished orbs, Harmony and Discord. “Shall we?”

“How does this work again?"

“Close your eyes and meditate.” Zenyatta instructed him. “And whatever you do, do not give in to despair and learn to fight your enemy.”

Rhys closed his eyes. He had done meditation before. He and Vaughn followed by an insistent Yvette who knew they were all under a lot of stress, had them all sit together for at least thirty minutes of nothing but the space around them to relax and look within. He never really understood the concept, he pretty much always fell asleep during their sessions. But, he did try it once or twice before it worked out well for him.

He had to wrap his head around the one thing, awareness. He breathed, easing into his own existence. He was alone, listening to the sound of silence, feeling the light breeze of the wind caressing his skin, his pulse radiating through him.

Zenyatta combined both orbs into one and transferred their energies to Rhys. He had done this before and it helped those who seeked guidance, accept their shadow and learn from their mistakes. It changed them all for the better and he hoped it would do the same for Rhys. He turned to Genji in question. “Is something the matter?”

“Don’t you think it’s too early for that, Master?”

“He has been through enough,” said Zenyatta, glancing at Rhys. “Nothing worse will come to this. It is all we can do for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should make these chapters shorter. Also now that I have things organized maybe this entire story will make more sense. Been ages since I posted anything related to this fic (obviously). 
> 
> People are still reading this?? wow, thanks for sticking around.


	11. Harmony / Discord

Rhys opened his eyes and found himself shrouded in darkness, the room was cold yet the warmth from within was radiating through him. He stood and waited but what was he waiting for? His true enemy… Is that right? He wondered who or what it could be? Maybe it was the bully from elementary school or the angry stray dog that bit his hand as a child. His ex-girlfriend, Stacy? Yvette when she hasn’t had any coffee in the morning? He was afraid the lights would go on and he would have to relive all the midterms he endured throughout his entire college life.

It could be that time when Satya--No, no. That wasn’t it at all. He had to regain his thoughts and focus on his objective: facing his true enemy. Thinking about it now, he felt like the main character of a video game, fighting the final boss without first preparing. To accept yourself is to accept your shadow. He felt a deep connection towards that thought, he couldn’t let the cloud of fear devour him.

There was a shadow slowly manifesting itself right before his very eyes and the darkness dwindled as the lights dimmed around him, showing him the silhouette of a man. He watched as it became a reflection of himself. His eyes widened at the sight before him.  _ Wh- _

“What the hell?”

“Hey,” his reflection waved.

“I’m…” Rhys had to take a second to process his thoughts. “I’m confused. Who the hell are you?”

“Uhm, I’m you?” The other Rhys chuckled. “You act like you’ve never seen your own reflection before.”

“No, I  _ have _ .” Rhys corrected himself and stood up to take a closer look. “A mirror, yes. But the  _ me  _ standing in front me,  _ talking _ ? No, no, no. No way. This is all a dream, isn’t it?”

“Rhys” watched in amusement as his real self was studying every detail and his very own arm and mannerism. Rhys was in awe, he had to admit it was a pretty good-looking Rhys. He reached out to give a poke and he was indeed solid. “How is this even possible? You feel real, you feel… here?”

The other cringed at the unintentional rhyme. “Alright, buddy, I think we’ve had enough of that.”

“I’m still  _ really  _ overwhelmed.”

“It can get that way the first time,” “Rhys” told him. “But, this might also be the last.”

“What do you mean?”

“You still have no idea why I’m here, do you?” The darkness hovered over the other. “I might be you but I’m also your enemy.”

Zenyatta saw the orb manifesting itself over Rhys. “It’s beginning.”

“That’s crazy.” Rhys chuckled, taking a step backward. “You? That--No. It can’t be.”

Rhys jumped when his shadow appeared behind him, hands on his hips. “I wish it wasn’t either, buddy. But, this is how it is.”

“Why?” He didn't understand. He couldn't possibly be his own enemy, could he? He knew everyone had their inner demons but he didn't think he himself would be a demon, figuratively speaking. His other self was standing before him with a look in his eyes as if he had something to hide, but what?   


“ _ Why? _ ” his shadow echoed. “What, were you expecting your ex or maybe your school bully?” he laughed. “You know your bully is incarcerated, right?”

“I know that, but…  _ me _ ?”

The shadow shook his head. “You and I both know you aren’t perfect; you know that better than I do.”

“Why is your talking so abstract?” Rhys started to shout.

“Maybe it’s because you have something to hide.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Rhys exclaimed. “I have nothing to hide!”

His shadow doubled and laughed distortedly. “You’re really dense, aren’t you, Rhys?” his shadow shifted mere inches close to him, reaching out with both hands to touch his face.

His vision blurred and he stood in a familiar place, the hallway of his old university. He saw a young Rhys hiding behind the corner wall overlooking a young Satya having a conversation with a member of the Vishkar corporation. It seems they were scouting for potential employees and had taken an interest in her. She was top of her class and was the go-to study partner for midterms and assignments and it seemed the other students and professors happened to approve of her as well. The only flaw was her compulsive ways yet she could do so much more despite those challenges.

Although Rhys respected her, he also envied her. She was concerned with things being well-organized and aligned. Vaughn insisted Rhys go to her for studying since she was better at explaining things than he can. She was neat and orderly, yet she can be quite judgmental towards Rhys and his odd study habits. She was pretty in appearance but he always thought she was stuck up. They would sometimes get into arguments over his own trivial affairs but it was mostly his own fault and only once did he walk out. He couldn’t blame her, the upcoming exams they were pressured into studying for was putting them all in distress. Not to mention, he lost sleep because of it.

Now, here was the queen of order standing before him, chosen to lead her people to success. He scoffed and scowled as she smiled and nodded in understanding as the Vishkar corporates spoke to her. Who did she have to suck up to for them to recognize her? A part of him thought she just got lucky but another part of him knew she worked hard enough to go up but he refused to believe that. 

He watched the conversation continue before one of them checked their watch and gestured for them to leave. They nodded towards Satya before leaving in the opposite direction. She watched them leave and heaved a sigh. The look on her face was one of many, the look of distress or something worrisome. What did she have to worry about? She had the perfect life, after all. At least, that’s what he thought.

She turned around and Rhys moved from his spot. Quickly, he looked around to hide but he found nothing. The door to the laundry room was open and he simply leaned against the doorway, remaining still until Satya came around the corner and passed. 

She didn’t acknowledge Rhys until he called out to her. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

“Listen, uhm, about the other day.” he straightened up and cleared his throat. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“I’m listening.”

“I didn’t mean to walk out on you like that,” said Rhys. “The midterms were stressing me out and I lost a lot of sleep so I wasn’t myself. Please don’t take it personally, it really wasn’t your fault.”

“I understand.” She replied. “I may have been forcing my knowledge on you rather harshly. I do hope you forgive me as well.”

“Don’t worry about it.” he assured her. “I think it’s my fault, anyway.”

“I see.” Satya gave Rhys a once-over and almost reconsidered what she wanted to say but told him anyway. “That shirt doesn’t go well with those shoes.”

Rhys chuckled as she continued forward. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”  _ Thanks for the fashion report, Your Majesty. _

 

Fast-forward to the following month, the Vishkar researchers had returned to follow up on what the students had worked on. It seems they were looking forward to Satya’s presentation. Unfortunately, it didn’t go as planned. The teleporter she had worked hard on began to malfunction once it appeared. It short-circuited and shut off for a moment before it powered itself back on. A shape appeared before them in the form of a cybernetic hound, fangs bared. It snarled, startling everyone in the room. A student screamed, people toppled over one another while scrambling for the door. 

Satya was cornered by the evil canine creeping towards her with a robotic growl. Its glowing, red eyes pierced her with its gaze and left her frozen, falling to her knees and crawling backwards against the wall. She had nothing to defend herself with, leaving her vulnerable.

Rhys was the last one to leave but noticed that Satya was not behind him and ran back for her. He saw the beast circling her, sensing her fear and wanting to toy with her before going in for the kill. It winced when something had bounced from its head and onto Satya’s feet, a calculator clattered losing a few of its buttons from the impact. They both looked to see Rhys holding a few textbooks and a binder to keep the cyber animal at bay.

It grew infuriated when a binder hit him square in the face and ran towards him, claws bared and pounced on him. He raised his arm to block his face as its metal teeth sank into his skin, the pain was excruciating as it jabbed into his flesh like a knife. He clenched his teeth, pushing the hound onto the floor and wrestling it as it took his right arm hostage. He struggled, getting it to move onto its side.

He rolled over, getting the dog on its side. He tore open the metal plating, revealing a series of red and blue wires. He didn’t think anything of it at the time and simply tore all the wires with his bare hands and whatever else inside that he could get his hands on, trying to find a way to turn it off then proceeded to tear at the wires on its neck but struggled when it wouldn’t budge.

Rhys jumped when a textbook was slammed onto the machine, he saw Satya holding the book tightly, continuously crushing the canine with enough force that it sparked and jolted, giving Rhys an electric shock. “AHHH!” he screamed, pulling the wires despite the mild shockwave.

Instantly, the machine’s glowing red eyes shut down and laid lifeless in Rhys’ arms but its fangs were still wedged into his skin. Satya dropped the textbook and knelt down next to Rhys to help get the dog off of him so that he could sit up.

“Rhys, are you alright?”

“I am... in a lot of pain.” Rhys chuckled weakly, gesturing to the blood trickling down his arm. His vision began to blur. “Mind...getting….this…off me...?”

Satya gasped when he passed out. “Oh my goodness…! Rhys!”

 

* * *

 

“No!” Rhys screamed. “No! No, it wasn’t--!”

“You remember that, don’t you?” Rhys’ shadow asked him, tilting his head curiously. “Satya Vaswani: the queen of perfection. Everyone liked her, even Vaughn did. Isn’t that right?”

“Shut up.”

“You were jealous because she was getting ahead, maybe a lot faster than you.” “Rhys” continued. “Then there’s little old you, bereft of succession while the professor played favorites even though both of you were at the same level.”

His shadow hovered over him from behind, hands on Rhys’ shoulders. “She had more opportunities than you did, more attention, better grades and surely she had a few admirers but it was never about you, huh?” he tsked. “So you took matters into your own hands and sabotaged her project.”

Rhys said, softly. “No.”

“You built that dog and deliberately placed it at the teleporter that time so that it would come out and terrify everyone.”

“No, stop!” Rhys shook his head, seeing the memories unfold before him. His younger self glaring daggers at Satya behind her back, seeing him sneak the cyberhound into the teleport entrance so that it would appear inside the classroom when she materialized it. It seems he was only hoping for it to be a simple prank but it had gone a wrong direction and not where he wanted it to go. Seeing Satya so terrified, left him feeling a pang of guilt that he had to rescue her. He realized after that day, he’d make it up to her. He wanted to tell her everything, hoping they would laugh it off once they were full-grown but he was afraid. 

He kept this memory at the back of his mind all this time, yet once in a while it would come back to haunt him. He remembered talking to his professor and begging the businessmen from Vishkar to give her a second chance and blamed himself. He settled for something less while she thrived in one of the highest corporations in existence. Even without him meddling, she still rose higher than him and he respected her. She didn’t deserve to know what he did to her in the past and the things he had said about her. Now that he was here, his own conscience was playing mind games with him and he about had enough.

“Shut up!” he cried, punching his own shadow in the face.

“Oh my god.” “Rhys” laughed. “Did you really just punch yourself? You’re pathetic! If I don’t scare you, then…” He transformed into Handsome Jack right before his very eyes, cackling. “Maybe this will!”

The atmosphere around him became a whirlwind of his own regrets and the voices of all those who wronged him, everything they said, what he chose to ignore were all echoing, ringing in his ears and made him lose sight of what was important.

The orb began to glow and turn black, dangerously close to covering the orb completely with a tiny, yellow dot of hope still waiting. Zenyatta and Genji were baffled by the mere sight of it, afraid Rhys would lose himself.

Rhys felt himself being lifted off the ground with Handsome Jack’s hands wrapped around his neck, tightening his grip. For a second, he saw himself back at the ship, Reaper nearly strangling him to death and then it switched to Jack once again. He knew this was all in his head, but he felt the last breath of air leaving his lungs as his throat was in his clutches.

“Isn’t this what you’d imagine your robot boyfriend doing to you, kiddo? Or maybe your dead mate thing?” Jack laughed as the other squirmed in his hands as he continued to choke him. “You sick pervert!”

_ Zer0? Genji…?  _ All of a sudden, Rhys wasn’t so sure about himself anymore. His friendship with Satya began out of sheer jealousy, his relationship with Zer0 was lost from him and his questionable feelings for Genji became anxiety… he suddenly felt like giving up was the right thing to do.

_ Rhys...!  _  A voice cried out in the distance.  _ Rhys!  _ Was that Genji’s voice?

“Genji, you musn’t interrupt him!” Zenyatta stopped him, holding tightly to his student’s arm. “If you wake him, he won’t be able to find peace.”

“But, Master,” Genji pleaded. “I am afraid, if I don’t do anything…”

“You need to learn how to trust him.”

Genji looked to Rhys, the glowing orb of Discord, then settled his eyes on Zenyatta before reluctantly sitting back down. He knew the pain of fighting yourself, he had seen the seething rage from the cybernetic man with glowing red eyes and his unrelenting hatred for his own brother. He saw the memories of his past and the last sight of Hanzo, seeing the regret in his brother’s eyes as he had fallen, presumably dead. It was then that he learned to forgive and to let go of his anger. Perhaps, Rhys would come to terms with himself.

The dragon stood in the distance in front of him, their scales glowed like the ocean waves. It patiently waited, wanting Rhys to be at their side but it was not meant to be. He missed the warmth and the feeling of security it gave off when he dreamt away into the night. It practically saved him once. How he longed for the familiarity to surround him once more. 

Then he remembered why he was here, he found a reason to fight and he knew it was going to start by forgiving himself, to tell Satya everything he couldn’t and to accept that what was lost may never return. The dragon cautiously took a step forward then another and slowly advancing towards them.

Handsome Jack’s arm cracked, trailing down his entire arm then began to spread along his body. “What the…?” The grip on Rhys’ neck began to loosen.

_ You’re right...  _ Rhys thought, his own voice echoing.  _ I did do that but that was in the past and I’m sure she’ll understand. _

He thought of the smile on the younger Satya’s face when she helped him clean the damage his own project had done to their classroom and helped fix it. There was no sense of pity or humiliation when she lent a hand, only sheer honesty and her friendship.

_ Thanks for letting me see that. _

His shadow broke free and shattered into countless pieces, dropping him to the ground but the dragon broke his fall. “Whoa!” the dragon’s tail brushed against him when he sat on its back.

Their muzzle brushed against his face, finally glad to see him again and Rhys happily buried his face against their scales. “Rhys” was smiling when he appeared before him, the orb of Harmony floating over his head. The dragon looked to the other as he gently ran his hands through the cold, scaly skin.

“Congrats, me,” his shadow greeted him, the dragon nudging against his hand for another pet on the head. The dragon seemed particularly fond of “Rhys”. “They said, ‘you pass’ or rather, they think I should let you go now since you and I-- _we_ , finally came to an agreement.”

“Hey, sorry about... punching me in the face.”

“It happens,” the other shrugged. “I think we deserved it one way or another.”

Rhys laughed. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” “Rhys” sat on the dragon’s spine for them to happily smother him, nuzzling their muzzle against his cheek. “You should hurry; Genji’s waiting.”

Rhys’ eyes flew open and he returned to the storage room with Genji and Zenyatta staring back at him. He was still seated on the floor, the sunlight beaming down on the opposite end of the room. The birds were chirping outside the nearby window, Bastion’s excited tweeting as he communicated with the other birds. 

He was back.

“Rhys,” Zenyatta began, slowly. “How do you feel?”

Genji sat quietly, waiting for Rhys to answer. He was sure they did something right when the orb of Harmony appeared.

“I feel different.” Rhys smiled. “I think I have to do something.” He slowly got up, his legs feeling like jelly after sitting for so long. Once he recovered his legs, he decided to leave the room. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

“It worked once again, Master.” Genji turned to his teacher, happy that his method had worked again.

“They  _ always  _ work, Genji.” 

They both turned when there was a knock and Soldier: 76 was standing at the door, a towel around his shoulder and his hair stuck to his face. He happened to be working out in the gym, which might explain how long they had been inside. 76 was wearing lighter clothing and his muscles shown, the fabric of his shirt sticking to his skin from his sweat.

“Zenyatta?” he called out to him. “Rhys said you needed help with moving something?”

“Oh,” Genji chuckled and looked to Zenyatta. “You did complain that it was crowded and dusty in here, Master. I wish I could help you but I am busy with a mission later today.”

Zenyatta reached out to him. “But, Genji--” His student was already out the door before he could finish his sentence.  
“Have fun, you two.” Genji looked to 76 and gave a playful nudge.

76 and Zenyatta stared at Genji, speechless. He understood the predicament Rhys had gotten him into when it was already too late. 76 muttered under his breath. “He didn’t…”

“I suppose since you are already here, there is no avoiding it.” Zenyatta sighed. “Jack, will you please help me?”

“Of course.” As long as he was with Zenyatta, he wasn’t complaining.

 

Rhys was sitting outside of the Watchpoint overhang viewing the sun setting over the horizon. He used to watch the sunset like this with Zer0 next to him and Gortys seated on his lap. Normally, he’d feel depressed thinking about it but a sudden calm went over him when the sea breeze blew past. 

He heard someone coming and he looked to see Satya standing by the doorway. She smiled when she approached him. “You wanted to see me, sir?” she joked.

“Just the woman I was looking for,” Rhys greeted. “Please sit, I have something I want to discuss.”

She chuckled and obliged but instead of makeshifting a chair, she sat down next to him, her legs dangling over the edge. 

“Zer0 and I used to watch the sunset like this,” Rhys explained. “And sometimes when the sun rises, too. When they were gone, I used to hate when it rises because then that marked another day and still nothing.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Much better,” Rhys smiled. “I feel a bit different now.”

“Why did you send me up here for?”

He took a deep breath. “It’s a long story.”

“I’m listening.”

He explained the entire situation about Zenyatta and the orbs, the strange meeting he had with himself then he continued to tell her of all the things he had seen and remembered, the memory of their first beginnings which grew because of his guilt. At the time, he wanted to apologize to her, tell her he was the one that nearly ruined her career but he felt it wasn’t necessary until it kept coming back to him.

Now that he accepted his own mistake, he felt it was time to tell her everything. She was here because of him, she made it this far if it weren’t for him yet she did most of it for herself and that’s what he liked about her. She never stopped even after people had said she couldn’t because of her disability but even so, the spectrum changed nothing.

He was angry with himself for being such a fool. Satya was sure to forgive him if he was trying to redeem himself through her by becoming her friend during their time as students and for that they both survived following graduation day where she helped write the speech for him, giving all a great goodbye.

If it wasn’t Zer0 or Gortys or even Genji, Satya was all he had.

“What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry.”

“I still can’t believe it was you who did that.”

“Yeah…”

“But that was in the past,” she sighed, leaning back with her hands behind her sides and crossing her leg over the other. “The you now is a changed man. I can overlook that mistake since you did convince Vishkar to give me another chance. Because of you, I wouldn’t be here.”

“We’re cool, right?”

She embraced him tightly. “Of course.” Then she pulled away. “There was something off about that day. While you were destroying the dog, you were apologizing to it.

“I did.” he chuckled. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone to hear.”

Rhys remembered speaking softly to it, he didn’t think anyone heard him. It resembled the stray from his childhood, though he still had to work out some bugs since it still ran rampant like a mindless beast. He promised to program it a lot better next time around, if there ever was a next time.   
  


Rhys’ house stood alone in the dark with only the streetlights emitting a faint dim of the driveway. The neighborhood was quiet in the dead of night, the residents sitting comfortably in their homes while some were asleep. Only one lone soul remained, lingering in the dark in search for its deepest desires. An intimidating-looking robot hovered quietly through the streets while its partner jogged beside it and ran to the bushes, facing Rhys’ front porch.

“Stay low, D.T.” the hooded teenager ordered in a whisper and the robot obeyed by hovering slightly lower from behind.

They waited and prepared to go to a full sprint towards Rhys’ place. They took a breath before running across the street and doing a recovery roll onto the lawn and reaching the front door with a hop, skip and a jump, metaphorically speaking, with their back against the wall.

The robot simply hovered the entire way until reaching its creator’s side and they carefully moved away from the wall and knelt down against the door.

“D.T., I’m gonna need your help with this.” the teen held out a small tablet and a series of numbers appeared, blinking in and out of the screen.

D.T. stared at the door and gave a push, the door opening only slightly to stop when there was a solid  _ bang _ . Its creator froze at the mere simplicity that didn’t require much work. “...Or we could do that, I guess.”

Rhys’ home had an eccentric security system that only he could bypass but could easily be unlocked by his friend, Gaige. Oddly enough, the system was already unlocked.

The teen squeezed their way into the house and weaved through the dark. Once they made sure they were safe inside, they slipped off their hood to reveal spiked-pigtails. It was Gaige herself! She looked around, turning on a flashlight to see much clearer through the darkness. She was shocked to discover his place was ransacked. Parts scattered throughout the floor at her feet and glass bits hid among the scrap.

“What the hell happened here, Rhys?” she asked herself then turned to her robot. “Death Trap, run a search and find if Gortys and Loader Bot are still here.”

D.T. made his way through the house to find the other robots while Gaige made her way to the computer. “A fake door, broken security system, no Rhys or Gortys… who is pulling all the strings here?”

She looked through his desktop and discovered the video with Widowmaker waiting for her. “Whoa.” she had to do a double take until she realized it wasn’t a joke Rhys tried to pull. She was so shaken something like this was out to get him.

The purple woman standing in front the screen didn’t look very friendly, especially while she was caressing Zer0’s helmet like it was some pet. Who was she?

Feeling like she had seen enough, she turned the video off and did some more digging in his computer and decided to hack the security cameras. Rhys always had a thing for keeping his things under surveillance.

Rhys was seen sneaking out his front door before running out of the camera’s view. She fast-forward to where a violet glow appeared and she saw a woman hacking the doorway when the same woman from the video kicked the door in while foot soldiers rushed inside.

The hacker looked up at the camera and with a wave of her fingers, the recording ended. Gaige slammed her fist against the desk, the tension running through her prosthetic arm but she didn’t care. Whoever these people are, they were too familiar with Rhys or perhaps he was unlucky but it seemed he was lucky enough since they missed him mere moments ago.

The camera flickered back on, showing Rhys and a dark-haired woman rushing into his home. She started skipping through the days where nothing occurred until Rhys returned but this time he wasn’t alone. An older man with white hair and a young woman in yellow followed him inside.

“Wait a minute…” she muttered. “I recognize her...Tracer?

Lena Oxton was hard to miss and the image was clear as day but she had no idea who the man in blue was. However, she already knew the answer. All those times of calling him and emailing and she was left with no replies only to find out Rhys was in hiding all along!

“That idiot is in Overwatch!” she cried. “How!? AAHHHH!”

D.T. startled her as he waited patiently for her without saying a word. “How long have you been standing there?”

Her robot said nothing so she came to her own conclusions. “Nothing, huh?” she sighed. “Whatever, I think we already know where he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just post two chapters this time but this one is rather short. 
> 
> It's been a while and I forgot how ao3 works. lol

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a more clever title. Forgive me. Also I felt like writing this because I was talking about it with Honeyberries and all this happened.  
> I was trying for a one-shot but I couldn't stop writing.
> 
> Thanks to Honeyberries for being my beta!


End file.
